Lily and James: Forever and Beyond
by blueskywillow
Summary: Lily and James' seventh and last year is one of heartache, romance, death and secrecy. In fact their love is secret! With so much secrecy can love prevail? Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Blueskywillow's long running epic 'Lily and James : Forever and Beyond'. Could everyone kindly keep all arms and legs inside the bus and to themselves as we tour the wonderful and exciting world of Harry Potter. Do not ask the characters questions or in fact reveal to them there fate as this could change the story dramatically. Now if everyone is ready and wearing their seatbelt we shall take off. The first tour consists of the past also know as BH (Before Harry). In this tour we will come across Harry's parents and their friends and how Harry came to be - will not necessarily _how_. So if you are ready for the first helping please read on.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~

Lily Evans stared out the window of the train compartment. It was a very cold and rainy day as it usually was in England around this time of year. Lily was deep in thought about her summer. She had had the most wonderful time. The first two weeks were spent tanning herself in the Caribbean with her parents. Her older sister, Petunia hadn't come as she was wanted to stay with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Lily hated that guy. 

When Lily got home from the holiday she spent the next six weeks working in a drama youth group. She had done many plays including 'Romeo and Juliet'. The youth group director was a total Shakespeare freak, but Lily didn't mind she liked those kinds of plays, she also didn't mind because she always got the lead roles. 

One of Lily's best friends, Sophie Clarke, was blabbering on about something or other. Sophie was a very pretty girl; she had long blond flowing hair that reached the middle of her back. She had blue eyes and looked very much the Barbie that she was. 

"Lily did you hear what I just said?" Sophie asked. Lily snapped out of her daydream and smiled to her best friend. 

"Sorry Sophie. What were you saying?" Lily asked sweetly. 

"I was telling you about, what Kent gave me. It was a gold locket with my initials S. C. on it. It was the sweetest thing ever." Sophie smiled holding the locket. Lily forced a smile. There was a knock on the door as Lily's other best friend Michelle Warrington walked in. 

"Hey Michelle." Lily smiled. Michelle's facial expression didn't change. Michelle had long black hair that just went past her shoulders, there was a fire burning in her hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" Lily asked as she sat down beside her. 

"Those stupid Marauders! They think they are so cool cause they play pranks on everyone and get away with it! If they think they can play pranks on us they have another thing coming!" Michelle said angrily. Lily looked at her feet then looked up as Claudia walked into the apartment. Claudia Vivian Hampton III had long brown hair with streaks of blond through it. Her brown eyes sparkled as she sat down beside her best friends. 

"Why are you looking so angry, Michelle?" Claudia asked. 

"The Marauders!" Michelle snapped. Claudia sat down beside Sophie and rolled her eyes at Michelle. 

"What new? Did you see Sirius square up to Nott in the corridor earlier? I swear I thought Sirius was gonna kill him. I wouldn't have blamed him anyway. Nott is a stupid prick." Claudia said. Lily tried not to laugh; it was only less than a year ago that Claudia was madly and deeply in 'love' with Nott. That relationship had ended horribly for Claudia but Lily and her friends couldn't have been happier. 

They hated Nott and his slimy grease ball of a best friend Serveus Snape. That was the only thing Lily and her group of friends had in common with the Marauders - They hated most of the Slytherins! 

Lily sighed as her friends started talking about their boyfriends. Lily liked to talk about her boyfriend, Jordan Kensington, too but there was more too life than boys and material possessions. 

Lily had just realized that she had changed so much over the summer. She used to think that if you didn't wear make-up the world would never notice you, and that it was especially important that guys noticed you and for you to show that you didn't notice anyone. She was some times seen as stuck up but what many people didn't realize was that Lily was shy even though her friends were far from it. But every now and then she would let her voice be heard for the common good. But the summer had changed Lily and not just physically. A new and unexpected person came into her life and made her see things and as well as herself differently. She had more confidence to let her voice be heard. 

Lily didn't understand where this new train of thought had come from. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lily looked at the compartment door and seen that James Potter was standing there. James Potter was one of the Marauders. He stood in the entrance of the doorway. His messy black hair was no different than what it normally looked like and his mysterious hazel eyes stared straight at Lily. James Potter was very well known through out the school, either because of being a prankster, playing on the Quidditch team or for his surprising intellect. But let it be known he may be smart but he was still the bad boy of the place. 

He was always in trouble but somehow seemed to keep perfect grades. But one thing that surprised everyone - James barely dated. But everyone knew why. He had eyes for one person and one person only. 

"What do you want?" Michelle asked him angrily. 

"I need to talk to you." James said talking to Lily and Lily only. Lily nodded. The three girls stood up. 

"Lily we're gonna go talk to Bertha Jorkins. Get the goss' out of her. She's next-door so don't hesitate to call if something bothers you." Sophie said with a flick of her hair before leaving with the rest. James stepped out of the way to let the girls pass; as they left James stepped into the compartment and shut the door behind him. 

Next-door Michelle, Claudia and Sophie sat down beside Bertha and two other girls. 

"What's wrong?" One of the girls asked. It was Natalie Cole, she and Bertha were best friends. 

"World War MMMX (3010) is about to break out next door." Claudia said rolling her eyes. 

"Wha?" Bertha asked confused, she wasn't the brightest in the bunch. 

"Lily and James needed to 'talk'. In other words all hell is gonna break lose in about 3...2...1-" Michelle was cut off by shouting coming from next door. Everyone went deathly silent as Lily and James screamed at each other. 

"You are such an arrogant jerk!" Lily screamed. 

"Lily, keep your voice down people can hear you!" James said. 

"I don't care!" Lily shouted 

"I'm sound proofing this room!" James said. 

"Go ahead!" Lily screamed. There was a mutter of words then no sound at all. All the girls shook their heads except for the smallest girl who was obviously Bertha's younger sister. 

"Why were they fighting?" she asked. 

"We don't know anymore. I mean it's odd. James claims that he likes her a lot but when they are around each other they fight." Sophie said sadly. 

"You know I think they would make a really cute couple. If Lily would just like him back maybe it would be perfect." Natalie said excitedly. Her face then fell when she saw the other girls' faces. "You know because of the hate they hold for each other it would cause great passion..." Natalie trailed off. Michelle and Claudia tried to hold back laughter but couldn't help it, there were tears rolling down their faces they were laughing that hard. 

"Lily would never go out with that jerk. She's too smart to fall for his charm." Michelle said. 

Meanwhile in the compartment next door, Lily and James were lying on the seats making out. Lily slowly kissed around James' neck. 

"You know Lily I do have to talk to you." James said. "That little screaming match we pulled wasn't just so I could make out with you." James grinned. Lily sat up, as did James. She looked at James seriously. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. James laughed at the look on her face. 

"It's not really that serious. Its just Dumbledore wants us to talk about the Halloween ball and arrange it and stuff." James smiled. Lily looked at him. 

"But I'm meant to be nothing that with head boy." Lily said. James grinned. 

"You are." James said. Lily's eyes widened and she threw her arms around him. 

"This is so great." She screamed with delight. She pulled away then started kissing him again. Half an hour later Lily had her head on James' chest and was staring out the window. Lily was thinking about how James and her had gotten together . . . 

__

Lily was sitting in the common room with Sophie. It had gotten really late and Lily had missed her dinner because she was with her boyfriend, Jordan Kensington. 

"Why don't you go down to the kitchens and get something to eat." Sophie had said to her. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"I'm waiting for my nails to dry, duh!" Lily said. After a while Lily decided that her nails were dry and stood up. "You coming?" She asked Sophie. 

"No. I'm gonna wait for Kent to come down." Sophie smiled. Lily rolled her eyes again then walked out of the common room. The castle was cold and Lily regretted not bringing a jacket. Down in the kitchens there were four very familiar people. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James. Lily sighed as she walked in, she really wasn't in the mood for a fight with James, so she went over to one of the house elfs. The house elf bowed low to Lily. 

"How may Inky serve Miss?" Inky asked. 

"Inky, do you have anything left over from tonight's dinner? Only I didn't make the dinner." Lily said innocently. The four boys had noticed Lily now and were watching her. 

"And why was Miss Lily not at the dinner?" Sirius asked his eyebrow raised. Lily rolled her eyes as Inky sat her down beside James and laid a plate in front of her. It seemed as though they hadn't been at the feast either. 

"I believe you didn't answer my question." Sirius smiled turning in his seat to face her. 

"I see you guys weren't there either." Lily observed turning the subject onto them. 

"We where. Just Peter here got a little peckish." Remus said. Lily looked at the small plump boy. Peter had very rat like features in his face and had blond hair. Peter had a plate full of food in front of him. Lily rolled her eyes again as she dug into the small plate full of Roast beef and potatoes. After ten minutes Lily had finished. She picked up her plate and took it over to the sink, she began to rinse it when Inky came up behind her and started pulling at her robes. Lily set the plate down and turned round. 

"Has Inky done something to displease Miss? Was the dinner not nice?" Inky asked. 

"It was wonderful, thank you very much." Lily smiled. She walked back over to the table; she lifted her glass of pumpkin juice and downed it with one gulp. The boys watched her do this. As Lily went to walk away Sirius grabbed her round the waist and started hugging her. 

"Lily wanna go somewhere private just the both of us?" Sirius said to her. Lily rolled her eyes and tried to pry him of her. 

"Wanna say that to my boyfriend?" Lily asked. 

"I don't wanna go somewhere private with him, I wanna go with you." Sirius laughed, Remus and Peter laughed, but James just shook his head. Lily noticed this. James looked up from the table and into Lily's eyes; she looked into his. That split second she had felt something there, a tug at her heart or something. Lily quickly looked away. She got out of Sirius's grasp and walked to the door, she stopped and looked at him. 

"That's ancient history between me and you, Sirius. You'll never get that chance again." Lily said, she flicked her hair then left the room. The boys gazed at her as she left. As Lily was walking along the corridor to her common room a sleazy voice stopped her in her tracks. Lily looked round to see Snape standing there. 

"What are you doing out of bed at eleven o'clock at night?" Snape asked. Lily looked at him coldly. 

"I could ask the same about you?" Lily said. 

"I'm just making sure no unwanted guests are roaming the corridors." Snape replied. 

"Well you had best go back to your job then." Lily said turning on her heel. 

"What's going on?" A voice said behind them. They both turned to see James standing there. For the first time in her life Lily was happy to see James Potter. 

"Mind your own business Potter!" Snape growled. Lily yanked her arm out of Snape's grasp. 

"There is no business here for him to mind!" Lily said walking away. James and Serveus stared daggers at each other then both walked away. James ran up behind Lily and started walking with her. 

"Thanks back there." Lily said quietly. James was shocked this is the first time Lily had ever been civil to him. James just shrugged. "Why are you being so different to me?" Lily asked suddenly. James looked at her. "Back at the Kitchens you barely spoke a word to me, heck Peter mumbled more than you. You've barely said any of your dumb comments to me for weeks." Lily was getting angry. James rolled his eyes. 

"So we're getting into a fight because I didn't hit on you. Jeez Lily you sure change your tune." James said. 

"What does that mean?" Lily asked stopping in her tracks. James stopped as well. 

"First minute you scream at me for telling you I think you're pretty then you scream at me for not saying it. I though you were actually different than your friends." James said. 

"I am different to my friends. And their different to me and there is nothing wrong with that. Just because-" James couldn't have been bothered listening to her anymore. He kissed her. Lily was taken back at first but kissed him back then realized what she was doing and pulled away. 

"How dare you kiss me!" Lily said outraged. 

"It was only to shut you up." James said angrily. 

"Well you still shouldn't have done it." Lily said a little less angrily. 

"Like you didn't enjoy it." James laughed. Lily stamped her foot in protest. 

"You are so full of it, James Potter!" Lily said walking off in a huff. James laughed and ran after her. 

"Where are you going?" James asked walking along beside her. 

"The common room, where else?" Lily said angrily. 

"You wanna go have some fun?" James asked raising his eyebrows. 

"What kind of fun?" Lily asked slightly interested. 

"Wanna help me pull a few pranks?" James asked. Lily thought about this. She might as well she had nothing else better to do and plus she was curious of how they pulled there pranks off. 

"Sure." Lily answered after a pause. James took her by the hand and led her through to a secret passage. 

That's how it had all began between Lily and James. As their midnight pranks on people progressed. So did Lily's feelings towards James. But by the time Lily told James this, they were on there way home from Hogwarts. They both agreed to keep in touch over the summer and they had. They had had several rendezvous' over the holidays. None of their friends knew and they felt it was best to keep it that way. 

Lily looked into James' eyes then slowly started kissing him again. 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 of the tour has now concluded, could all kindly make your way towards the review section to tell Blueskywillow of your views.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen from that short break. I hope all of you are fed and watered as snacks are not available upon this tour until Chapter 3. Don't ask why because I have no idea. As I said before please keep all arms and legs inside the bus and to yourself. We are not liable for any accident that may occur if this is not followed. Now seatbelts on and off we go for Chapter two.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

In the compartment next door the girls had gotten two very unwelcome guests. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius Black was very handsome with chiseled features and piercing blue eyes. His black hair as always styled fashionably. Remus Lupin was much different than Sirius. Remus's face was more rounded and he intriguing brown eyes. His light brown hair was also styled fashionably. 

"Have any of you lovely ladies seen my dear old friend James anywhere?" Remus asked kindly. The girls all rolled their eyes at him. Most of them knew of the charm the Marauders possessed if you fell for it you were likely to be pranked in a mere matter of seconds. 

"He's fighting with Lily next door." Claudia said. Sirius and Remus walked into the apartment and sat down much to the girls' displeasure. 

"What about this time?" Sirius asked. 

"Dunno. They just started shouting then James sound proofed the room." Bertha said. 

"That's not the only reason why James, sound proofs rooms." Sirius winked. The girls rolled their eyes. 

"I doubt that is what they are doing in there. Lily wouldn't go near James." Michelle said haughtily. 

"And that's a good thing." Remus said. Sirius looked at his friend. 

"Traitor. You know how much James likes Lily. Or liked. I think he's gone off her." Sirius said thoughtfully. 

"All the better. James may be my friend but Lily is still like my little sister." Remus said. The girls' 'aww'ed. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"I'd kick your ass if I was James." Sirius said as he eyed Remus. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"James is the same way with Eve. He protects her. He understands that I just want to make sure Lily is happy." Remus said. 

"You sound like her father." Sirius said. 

"I think Lily Potter actually sounds really nice." Bertha's sister interrupted. Everybody around her rolled his or her eyes. 

"You know they've been fighting for nearly an hour. Maybe we should break it up?" Sophie asked. 

"For all we know Lily could have killed him." Claudia smiled brightly. Everybody stood up and went to the compartment next door. 

A loud knock came from the door. Lily and James stood up, quickly fixed themselves up then opened the door. 

"What?!" Both of them shouted at the same time. Their friends stood in the hallway and looked at them. The girls all sighed and Bertha and her friends went back to their compartment as everybody else went into the one Lily and James was in. The three boys stood in the doorway as the four girls sat down. 

"Gotta problem?" Michelle asked rudely. 

"Not at all Michelle. Everything is great." Sirius winked at her then walked out of the doorway with the three boys. James closed the door after making eye contact with Lily. Lily looked down at the ground hiding the huge grin she had. 

"What was that all about?" Claudia asked looking at Michelle. 

"Dunno." Michelle said going slightly pink and looking at the ground. Lily looked at her friend. She knew Michelle was hiding something but decided to quiz her later. 

"What were you and James fighting about?" Sophie asked. Lily quickly thought of a reasonable explanation. 

"We have to work together on the Halloween ball, and loads of other stuff. James somehow made it as Head boy." Lily said with disgust, Lily didn't really mean it though she was only acting so she wouldn't be found out. Lily didn't want her friends to know about her and James; it would just be really awkward what with Lily already having a boyfriend. 

"James got Head boy? There's a shock and a half." Michelle said seriously. 

"Let's get off the subject of James Potter and is strange little world and let's talk about Lily and Jordan." Claudia said smiling evilly. Lily went slightly pink. 

"Yeah Lily what happened between you and Jordan over the summer?" Sophie asked curiously. 

"Nothing happened." Lily said. 

"Yeah right. Lily, don't lie." Claudia said smiling. 

"Seriously guys, I'm not lying." Lily said impatiently. The three girls stared at her. 

"Lily, please tell me you are joking." Michelle said. Lily shook her head. "Lily you are seventeen and still a _virgin_." Michelle shook her head in disappointment. 

"You say it as if it's a bad thing. And anyways I'm still waiting for the right person." Lily said. _Who I've already found, _Lily added in an after thought. 

"Lily there is no Mr. Right; you just take whom you are given. And if I'm not mistaken God gave you Jordan Kensington, who in my books would be Mr. Right, if there was one of course." Claudia said. Lily sat in silence as the rest of the girls chattered on about there summer. 

Was Claudia right? Was there no such thing as Mr. Right? Lily kept thinking about this. For the past two months she had seen James as her 'Mr. Right'. He was the sweetest guy Lily had ever met. He had always done things that Lily never expected of him. She couldn't believe that she had been spending all that time shooting him down. If only she had known how sweet he really was . . . 

__

It was the opening night of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Lily had the lead role of Juliet. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. Even though Lily was used to acting in plays this was the first one she was really excited about. ' 

Romeo and Juliet' was one of Lily's favorite plays of all time, and she wanted to make sure she played the part perfectly. She had written to her friends and asked them to come but Michelle and Claudia were on holiday, Sophie was staying with her aunt and uncle and they wouldn't allow her to travel into London alone, and Jordan was going to a Quidditch game. Lily was disappointed but didn't make a big fuss about it. Her parents and her sister were in the audience. 

Lily didn't really want Petunia there but she had insisted on going so she could watch Lily 'make a fool of herself'. It was then time to go on. Once Lily said her first line some of the nervous went away. It was just when she was having fun that she got the biggest shock. She was standing on the middle of the stage. 

"Ay me!" Lily was saying. Lily felt a sudden urge to look out into the audience. What she saw gave her a boost of confidence. James was standing in the back smiling at her. Lily locked eyes with him then said her next line. 

"O Romeo, Romeo..." The rest of the play flew by for her. Once the play ended Lily was standing backstage, she had gotten changed out of her costume really quickly and had to be interviewed for the local paper along with the other lead role Adrian Pensit. Once the interview ended Lily walked over to her mum and dad who both hugged her and said their congratulations. Petunia didn't say anything at all; Lily didn't expect her to anyway, after all jealousy was a cruel thing. Lily kept looking round for James to see where he was. She then saw him walk towards her. Lily's smile widened as he reached her and hugged her. 

"That was excellent Lily. How did you ever learn to act like that?" James asked pulling away. 

"I get it from my mum." Lily smiled looking at her mum who blushed. James stuck out his hand. 

"Hi, I'm James Potter. I go to school with Lily." James said shaking both of Lily's parents' hands. 

"I'm Sean; this is Rose my wife and our other daughter Petunia." Lily's dad smiled at him. 

"It's very nice to meet you all." James smiled at them all. 

"Well, James it was nice meeting you also. You must come to dinner some time." Lily's mum said. Lily cringed as her mum said this. 

"Thank you for the invitation." James replied smiling. Lily glanced at her mother who got the picture to leave Lily and James alone. 

"Well, we had better be going." Lily's mum said. 

"Umm James how did you get here?" Lily asked quickly. 

"I burrowed my dads' car." James said. 

"Good. Mum, Dad, James can leave me home. If that's okay?" Lily asked looking at him. James nodded his head. 

"Yeah sure it's fine." James said. Lily hugged her mum. 

"Be careful, sweetheart." Lily's mum whispered into her ear. Lily rolled her eyes at her mum then hugged her dad. 

"Don't be too late." Her dad said as they pulled away. "Nice meeting you James." He said shaking James' hand again. 

"You too Mr. Evans." James smiled. Lily and James watched as they walked away with Petunia following suit at their heels. Once they were out of sight Lily turned to James and kissed him. It was so hard not to kiss him whilst her parents were there. James smiled at her when they pulled away. 

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked. 

"It's your big night of course I would be here." James said. 

"That's so sweet. But don't you live a few hours away?" Lily asked curiously. 

"Not that much. Now where's this guy who played Romeo?" James asked seriously. 

"Why?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed. 

"I want to kick this guy's ass. You don't kiss my girl and get away with it." James smiled. Lily's heart skipped a beat. He had just called her ''his girl'.

"I don't think Adrian enjoyed it though." Lily said in mock sadness. 

"Why?" James asked confused. Lily turned him around and pointed towards a tall guy with black spiky hair. 

"He's gay." Lily said pointing towards the other guy was holding hands with Adrian. James turned round and tried not to laugh. Lily shook her head in amusement and led James by the hand and took him out of the theatre. Outside in the car park Lily stopped not knowing where James' car was. He led her towards a classic black convertible with silver trimmed rims. Lily's jaw dropped. 

"This is your car? Wow." Lily said. James smiled and unlocked the door. He then opened the passenger side door so Lily could get in. 

"Thank you kind gentleman." Lily smiled. 

"Anything for the lady." James said closing the door. He then ran round to his side and jumped in. He started the car and drove off. 

"You don't have to go home straight away, do you?" James asked as the pulled out of the car park. 

"No, we still have a few hours." Lily smiled at him. James smiled back then watched the road again. Lily couldn't take her eyes of him. He looked very handsome tonight in a navy polo shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. He also smelt great. James noticed her watching him. 

"What?" He asked smiling. 

"You look really nice tonight." Lily said. 

"Well, you look beautiful." James said leaning over and kissing her. They were at a red light. James took a hold of Lily's hand and drove on, as it turned green. A half an hour later they were parked in a remote area outside London. The top was down and James and Lily were lying across the two seats staring up at the sky. 

"It's so beautiful and peaceful tonight." Lily said. She was cuddled up on top of James. James caressed her back. Lily sat up and started kissing James passionately. Things started to get heated between Lily and James when Lily pulled away. 

"James I can't." Lily said sitting up straight. 

"What? Why?" James asked confused. 

"I'm sorry I just can't." Lily said again. She started to get a bit emotional. 

"It's okay Lil. Seriously it is." James said pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"James I have to tell you something." Lily said pulling away from him. "I'm umm still a virgin." Lily said quietly. 

"Oh." Was all James could say. 

"You probably don't want anything to do with me now." Lily said sadly. James took a hold of her hands and held them tightly. 

"Don't ever think that Lil. If you think the only thing I wanted of you was a fling I would have been long gone. And I'm sorry if I sounded rude, It's just that took me by surprise. I just figured that since you and Jordan had been going out for a year you guys had had sex." James said trying to comfort her. Lily just looked at him. "Come here." He said hugging her. Lily fell into his warm embrace. Lily felt happier that James knew, but for some reason knowing that he had a lot of experience scared her a bit. 

Those were the kind of things Lily liked about James. He was always so kind and caring towards her. Lily felt he was Mr. Right. 

"Lily! Earth to Lily!" Michelle said waving her hand in front of Lily's eyes. Lily looked at her friend. 

"Oh sorry. I was just day dreaming." Lily smiled. 

"No need to daydream about Jordan any longer cause he's outside talking to James about something." Claudia smiled. Lily jumped up quickly and went to the door. She opened it and seen that James and Jordan indeed were outside talking. She went out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She walked over to James and Jordan and stood beside them. Jordan was tall with sandy colored hair and brown eyes. He had quite a good build for being tall. 

"Hi. What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked. Jordan put his arm around Lily and kissed her on the cheek. Lily looked at James whilst he did this and she noticed that he had his fists clenched. 

"We were just talking about the Quidditch World Cup that I went to see during the summer. Still can't believe you didn't go Potter. Figured you would've been the first one there." Jordan said shaking his head. 

"Well, I was busy that night." James said looking at Lily. 

"In other words you were with some chick. She must've been pretty good if it kept you away from the whole game." Jordan laughed. Lily clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. 

"Something like that. Anyway I better get going. Sirius is about to play a few pranks, and he needs the brains of the operation." James smiled leaving the two of them. Jordan turned to Lily and held her close to him. He kissed her on the lips. These kisses were nothing compared to what James's was like, Lily thought. 

"When was the Quidditch World Cup?" Lily asked Jordan as he led her up to his compartment. 

"It started on the 31st of July and went through to the 5th of August. That's why I couldn't make it to that play you did by that Shaker guy." Jordan said sitting down on one of the seats. Lily gritted her teeth. 

"It's Shakespeare." Lily said gritting her teeth. 

"Well I was close." Jordan said picking up a Quidditch magazine. Lily rolled her eyes and stared out the window. James had given up going to the Quidditch World Cup to go see her stupid little play. That was the most romantic thing anybody had ever done. Meanwhile James was sitting in his compartment listening to Sirius talk about the prank he just played with out him. 

"I'm sorry James that I did it without you. But you were talking to that Knuckle -brain Kensington." Sirius said apollogetically. James snapped out of his thought and looked at him. 

"Wha? Oh don't worry." James said absent-minded. Sirius looked at him. 

"What you thinking about? Because you look in pain." Sirius smiled. James just rolled his eyes. 

"Must be the girl who he stood us up for millions of times." Remus said grinning. "She better had been worth it. You missed a bloody good Quidditch match, which by the way you paid for." Remus said. 

"She was worth every minute." James said smiling. Sirius and Remus grinned. 

"So are you going to tell us who this chick is or what?" Sirius asked he unwrapped a chocolate frog. 

"Nah, don't want to spoil it by telling you butt heads." James smiled. The compartment door opened and Peter walked in. They all looked at him. 

"Good news. The prank went off with out a hitch; Narcissa has lovely red and yellow hair, which should wear off by the end of the train ride." Peter smiled. The boys all started laughing. 

"Good we got an hour left to pull some more pranks." Remus smiled evilly. An hour later the train pulled to a stop and everybody got out. The rain had cleared up and the stars were out. James stepped of the train with the rest of the Marauders. James could see a familiar figure over the tops of everybody's heads. Hagrid was ushering all the first years towards him. James walked over to him. 

"Hey Hagrid." James said to him. 

"Hullo James." Hagrid smiled. "'Spect I'll be seeing you for detention on Friday night." Hagrid said. 

"Nah, it'll be tomorrow night." James smiled. All the first years around him gazed at James as he walked away. All the young girls stared dreamily at him. Hagrid chuckled. 

"I'd stay away from him lasses; he's one to break the heart." Hagrid said watching them all. "Now come on we'd better get going." He said taking then towards the lake. James hoped into a carriage with the rest of the Marauders. 

Lily was sitting in a carriage with Jordan, Sophie and her boyfriend Kent. When they got the castle Lily kissed goodbye to Jordan, as he had to sit at his house table, which was, Hufflepuff. When Lily sat down she was with her friends and was only a few seats up from James and the rest of the Marauders. Professor McGonagall walked in, with the first years, and put the sorting hat in front of them. It sang its song then began to sort everybody into his or her house. Gryffindor always gave the loudest cheer, thanks to the Marauders. When the sorting was complete Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. 

"This is a New Year for some and a last for others. I want to give a few rules before we start." Dumbledore began. "First of all the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everybody. Secondly the Whomping Willow is not to be played with. And lastly the seventh floor corridor is out of bounds. Now that is done, enjoy." Dumbledore said as food filled onto the golden plates on the table. As everybody ate Lily kept looking down towards James; He too was staring back at her. 

"What are you looking at?" Sophie asked. Lily looked at her friend who looked at the direction Lily had been staring at. 

"Oh. I was day dreaming again." Lily smiled. 

"You seem to do that a lot lately." Claudia commentated. Lily didn't respond. Once everybody was full and couldn't eat another bite Dumbledore stood up again. 

"Could all first years please follow their prefects up to their common room and also could our new head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans stay behind." Dumbledore finished. Everybody stared at James in shock. He was head boy. James Potter one of the biggest pranksters to hit the school. Nobody moved or made a sound. James just sat there in silence trying not to laugh, as did Lily. Sirius was the first to break the silence. 

"YOU made Head Boy? YOU? What has this place come to?" Sirius said shaking his head in disbelief. Slowly everybody began talking again. Gryffindor prefects stood up and ushered all the first years out of the hall. Yet again many of the girls were gazing at James dreamily. They were also gazing at Remus and Sirius who were on either side of James. Lily was walking behind them and tried to stifle her laughter. She stood across from James. 

"Come on, we have to go into the chamber behind the hall." Lily tried to say as coldly as she could. The last of the first year girls stared at Lily with disgust. James stood up. 

"Want us to w-wait?" Sirius asked yawning. 

"Nah. I can find my own way back; I don't need you to hold my hand." James laughed. James and Lily walked towards the small door behind the teachers' table but were stopped by Jordan. 

"Lily do you want me too wait for you?" Jordan asked taking Lily in his arms. Lily smiled weakly to him as James turned round not wanting to see Lily and Jordan so close. 

"No Jordan, it's okay. I'll be fine walking back with James." Lily quickly regretted saying that. She had told Jordan loads of time how much she hated James and now he was sure to pick up that something had changed. But Jordan just smiled. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Jordan went to kiss her on the lips but Lily moved her head and he kissed her cheek. "Look after my chick, Potter." Jordan smiled at James as he left. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Oh I will. You don't have to worry about that." James smiled evilly to Lily. Lily smiled at him then walked into the chamber behind the great hall. 

~*~*~*~

Thus is the conclusion of chapter 2. Please do not forget any valuables on the bus as we are known to have thieves amongst our employees. Could you kindly make your way towards the review section.

Thank you

Oooh somebody forgot their digital camera. Shut up Bob I did warn them we had thieves, it's their own fault and now I have a digital camera woohoo!


	3. Chapter 3

I see familiar faces amongst you all. Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Yes? A digital Camera, I am afraid none has been found. Anyway Food is now available and as I forgot to mention before bathroom areas can be found at the back of the bus. We had an unfortunate incident last time that we do not wish to repeat. Now you know the drill arms and legs inside the bus and too yourself and seatbelt on. Now if you are ready, lets go.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

Inside the room it was very small compared to the Great Hall. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were sitting in two armchairs facing the fire. They were both discussing something then stopped and smiled as Lily and James came in. They both sat down on two other armchairs, which sat opposite the teachers. 

"I am very pleased to welcome you both as Head boy and Girl." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure your parents are very pleased." Lily smiled and nodded. James didn't say anything. 

"The first thing we must discuss is your duties as Heads. You will have meetings with the prefects about things that need discussing about each house. You will also have meetings with either the headmaster or I. Lily you already know what is discussed at these meetings so perhaps you can fill James in." Professor McGonagall said. Lily nodded her head. "You are also free to give detentions and take away points. But you shouldn't take advantage of this." McGonagall said eyeing James. James chuckled. "You can always come to the Headmaster or I if you need help in any of your duties." Lily and James nodded. 

"The other thing we must discuss is the seventh floor corridor." Dumbledore said. "As I'm sure both of you know of the up rise in power Voldemort is getting." Nobody flinched when he said the name. Lily and James nodded their heads. "Well it seems he wants to broaden his horizons. He wishes to make himself immortal." Lily and James stared at their headmaster. 

"Is that even possible?" Lily asked in shock. 

"I'm afraid it is. Voldemort has gathered all the ingredients he needs except for one very important thing." Dumbledore said. James looked at the man. He looked so old but had the soul of a teenager. You could see it in his eyes. 

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously. 

"It is the Orb of Elixir. They're only is one and it is guarded in the seventh floor corridor." Dumbledore replied. James and Lily's face fell. The thing Voldemort probably wanted more than anything is guarded in this school. Was Dumbledore mad the school could be attacked? Lily thought to herself. 

"No Miss Evans I am not mad." Dumbledore smiled. Lily went bright pink with embarrassment. 

"Once you think about it, Hogwarts is a safe place to keep it." James said shrugging his shoulders. 

"The reason I am telling you both this is because you both need to keep away from there and of course keep your friends away." Dumbledore said the last bit to James. James smiled. 

"I'll make sure they don't go near it." James smiled. 

"Now that that's settled I suggest both of you go straight to your common room." Professor McGonagall said eyeing the pair knowingly. Lily and James stood up taking the book with them. They said goodnight then left. Once Lily and James left the great hall, James pulled Lily into a broom cupboard and started making out with her. Lily pulled away from James and smiled. 

"We should really get back. McGonagall told us to go straight to the common. We are technically breaking the rules." Lily said innocently. James looked at her. 

"First of all, if we go back now I can't kiss you." James said kissing her neck. Lily giggled. "Secondly rules were made to be broken and thirdly if we get caught we can just say we...got lost." James said looking into her eyes and smiling. Lily looked at him. 

"Filch won't believe that, after all we have been here for seven years." Lily said raising her eyebrows. James shrugged. 

"Well then we're head boy and girl and we can do what we like. Plus I wanna keep on kissing you." James said before kissing Lily sweetly on the lips. Lily gave in. She melted into James' arms. 

After nearly twenty minutes Lily and James finally walked out of the cupboard. James wasn't very happy; he wanted to keep on kissing Lily. Lily rolled her eyes at him then took a hold of his hand. She was taking a great risk in doing this. Anybody could see her walk hand in hand with the most wanted guy in the school by every single girl. Lily smiled to herself thinking about how lucky she was to have James. When they were just round the corner from the portrait hole Lily stopped and kissed James one final time that night. It was very passionate and both of them wished it would never end. But they knew it had to. Lily who was leaning up against the wall looked into James' eyes. 

"Good night James." She smiled at him. 

"Night Lil." James smiled. Lily looked at him. Usually she would hit someone if they called her that. She thought that her name was shortened enough without people shortening it anymore. But for some reason it felt right that James called her that. Lily smiled and kissed him passionately again. They both pulled away and walked round the corner. Luckily enough they weren't holding hands because Remus was making out with a girl. Lily recognized the girl as Laura Diggory, the Gryffindor teams keeper. She was in the same year as Lily. Lily got on very well with her because they stayed in the same dormitory. Laura didn't hang out with Lily and her friends much because she had her own we group of friends who were also in Gryffindor and in the same year. Lily didn't know them very well so couldn't judge them. James tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. He busted out laughing and Laura and Remus quickly pulled apart. Laura went bright pink whilst Remus looked very angry with James. Lily and James walked towards them. 

"What took you guys so long?" Remus asked. 

"We had some work to do. What's it to you?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. 

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't try and kill James." Remus shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes. "The passwords 'Osaka'. Now if you please." Remus said indicating for them to leave. James nodded his head and took Lily by the arm and led her into the common room. Lily then realized that James was still holding her arm when they stood inside the common room. Lily realized it would be a good time for a fake fight. She made eye contact with James who rolled his eyes; he knew what was to come next. Lily yanked her arm out of James' grip. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked angrily. 

"Letting them have some privacy." James said. 

"Well I could've left on my own I didn't need you to escort me!" Lily said turning her back on James and walking away. She walked over to her friends and sat down beside Michelle. She put her head down on Michelle's lap. Sirius and Peter were sitting on the couches opposite them and smiled when Lily did this. James sat down beside his best friend. 

"I like the look of this." Sirius said raising his eyebrows at Michelle and Lily. James just shook his head in amusement. Lily and Michelle just glared at him. 

"Don't be so immature, Sirius." Lily said. Sirius just shrugged. 

"So Lily, I see you and Jordie didn't hang out much on the train today. Things not going so smoothly for Prince and his Princess?" Sirius asked mockingly. Lily stole a quick glance at James who was looking at her no emotion on his face, but Lily could see the pain in his eyes. 

"Things are going the way I want them too. So leave it." Lily snapped at him. 

"Oh trouble in paradise huh?" Sirius smirked. Lily was getting really angry. 

"Sirius, leave it out." James said angrily. Sirius looked at his friend. He knew when his friend was angry, and James was very angry. Sirius knew not to cross his path. Lily sat up. 

"I'm going to bed." Lily said walking away. James watched her walk up to her dormitory. 

"I was only messin' with her." Sirius said looking at James. James had his head rolled back and his hands pressed against his face. James turned and looked at his friend. 

"I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day." James said standing up and walking away. Sirius watched his friend walk away then turned to Michelle and grinned. 

"Looks like we're all alone...again." Sirius said raising his eyebrows. Michelle's face turned cold. 

"You better not have told anyone." She hissed. 

"There's nothing to tell." Sirius said innocently. Michelle didn't say anything; she stood up and walked towards her dormitory. 

"Goodnight Michelle." Sirius called across the room. 

"Get lost!" Michelle shouted back. Sirius just smiled to himself. Upstairs in her dormitory Lily was lying under the covers of her bed. She was so lost in thought about James that she didn't hear Michelle come into the room crying. Michelle quickly soundproofed the area around her bed and fell asleep crying into her pillow. 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3 has now ended. Please save all questions until the review section, which is kindly this way.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

You all again uh? Well it's the same drill put all rubbish in bins provided as we are not cleaners! Remember that, would you dirty your home? No, so don't dirty our home - um I mean bus. Okay let's go Arms and legs to yourself and inside the bus - hey you in the back there is a time and a place for that and this is not it. Now seatbelts on!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

The next morning Lily woke up bright and early. She quickly got up and had a shower before anyone else awoke. It was only 6:30 and breakfast wasn't being served for another hour. Lily then grabbed a book out of her trunk and went and sat in the common room. She opened the front of cover of the book 'Shakespearean Texts'. Lily was so fascinated by the book that she hadn't noticed a person sit down opposite her. 

"Jeez Lily you don't give up do you?" A voice said. Lily looked up from the book and smiled. Eve Potter was sitting in front of her. This was James' younger sister. She had black wavy hair that just passed her ears. She had the same hazel eyes that she and James took after her dad. Lily had noticed this. 

"Hey Eve. How was your summer? I heard you spent it in the south of France." Lily smiled. 

"I had a brilliant time." Eve smiled. 

"Any cute guys?" Lily grinned. 

"So many. I met this one guy who was just unbelievable." Eve said dreamily. Lily laughed. 

"Don't let James hear you say that." Lily smiled. James was very protective over his sister, just the year before he punched a Slytherin because he kissed her. James didn't like Eve associating with the Slytherins. 

"Never mind him. How was your summer?" Eve asked interestedly. Lily smiled. 

"It was fun. I went to the Caribbean for two weeks then joined a theatre group." Lily smiled. 

"Do anything else fun?" Eve asked shrugging. 

"No, not really." Lily said eyeing Eve. What was she getting at? 

"Oh, so dinner with my parents isn't fun?" Eve smiled. Lily's jaw dropped. 

"How did you know about that?" Lily asked. 

"When I came back, mum talked about a girl James had been going out with for the summer. How she was so nice and sweet and really good for dear old Jamie." Eve said seriously. "Well wasn't I shocked to learn that it was loveable Lily Evans, who would never do a thing wrong, like cheat on her boyfriend." Eve said with the same mischievous grin that James had. 

"It isn't like that. You wouldn't understand Eve." Lily said looking at the ground. 

"Would I not? Well I guess you're right cause I certainly don't understand why you would still be going out with Jordan when you and James are acting like the happy couple round me parents." Eve said seriously. 

"Fine then. The reason why I'm still going out with Jordan is to keep up this stupid act, that I'm the wholesome girl who would never fall in love with the bad guy." Lily said. 

"You love James?" Eve asked. 

"I don't know." Lily said looking at Eve. "Look I'm sorry about going off on one. It's just this is all so confusing to me as well." Lily said shrugging. 

"Lily who would you rather be with Jordan or James?" Eve asked. 

"James, without a doubt." Lily said. 

"Well then dump Jordan. And let me have him." Eve smiled. 

"It's not that easy. If I dump him everybody will be wondering why and I'm not ready to bring my relationship with James out in the open yet." Lily smiled weakly. "And plus I don't even know if James wants to bring it out in the open." 

"Well I know he's crazy over you." Eve smiled. 

"How do you know that?" Lily asked curiously. 

"Since I've been home from France, he's actually been _nice _to me. You've for once put him in a long-term happy mood. You must be good in bed if you make him that happy." Eve smiled raising her eyebrows. Lily went pink. 

"Well, umm, actually, we umm haven't slept together yet." Lily said shyly. Eve's jaw dropped. 

"You guys haven't had sex yet?" Eve asked loudly. 

"Shhh! Somebody will hear." Lily said putting a finger to her lips. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked, is all. James must really like you then if he's still with you and you guys haven't done it." Eve chuckled. 

"I hope so." Lily said looking at the ground. "Eve you can't tell anyone about James and I, okay?" Lily asked her. 

"Sure, but I'm only doing this so I can black mail James." Eve grinned to herself. 

"You can't use this for blackmail! Plus it isn't his fault it's mine." Lily said. Eve stood up and faked a pout. 

"Fine." Eve said. They both looked up as one of the dorm doors opened. Two of Eve's friends came out through the door. 

"I better go me and the girls have some business." Eve said with a wink then walked away. Lily shook her head in amusement. Like brother, like sister. 

Lily thought about the day that she had had dinner with James and his parents. She was only supposed to go out with James for the day but Lily had got talking to James' mum and she invited Lily to stay on for dinner. Lily had a nice time. 

__

Lily was sitting in her living room waiting for James to arrive. It was coming up to midday and Lily's mum was flittering about cleaning the house. Lily didn't know what her and James were doing he just asked her if she wanted to go for a drive. Lily was excited because she liked James' car and of course she liked James. Lily looked at the clock and it just turned twelve when the doorbell rang. Lily quickly jumped up to answer it but was beat by her mother who opened the door. James was standing on the porch in a pair of denims and a khaki colored top. Lily smiled at him. 

"James dear, nice to see you again. Please come in." Lily's mum said opening up the door wider. 

"Mum we have to go, we're gonna be late." Lily lied. She grabbed her handbag, then kissed her mum on the cheek and grabbed James' hand and walked towards his car. 

"See you later Mrs. Evans." James smiled as they walked away. James opened up the passenger side for Lily then walked round to the drivers' side, got in and started up the car. The roof of the convertible was down and Lily waved to her mother who was still standing on the doorstep watching them. When they were out of sight from her house, Lily through her arms round James and started kissing him. 

"Lily, I'm trying to drive." James laughed. Lily smiled at him the snuggled up close to him as they drove. 

"So where are you taking me?" Lily asked. 

"It's a surprise." James smiled at her. Ten minutes later James pulled to a stop. Lily looked round her. They were in the middle of a wood. 

"If this is some plan to kidnap me, it isn't a good thing to let your hostage see were you are taking them." Lily said her eyebrows furrowed. James laughed. 

"This is going to sound weird but let me put this blindfold on." James smiled pulling out a black piece of cloth. Lily looked at him. 

"Okay. But I'm only doing this because I trust you." Lily said letting James put it round her eyes. James got out of the car and got something out of the trunk then went and opened Lily's door. Lily got out nervously not knowing what she was doing. James closed the door then locked the door and put his arm round Lily's waist so he could lead her towards their destination. After five minutes of walking and Lily whining they finally stopped. 

"Can I take this off yet?" Lily whined. 

"No. Now stop whining." James said happily. Lily pretended to pout. "Don't take that look with me." James said. He put his arms round her waist and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Lily smiled at him when they pulled away. 

James then walked behind her and took the blindfold off. Lily gasped as she saw the sight before her. They were by a small lake and there was a picnic set up. Beside the picnic was a large oak tree, the branches hung over their heads that shaded them both from the warm sun. Lily could see the reflection of the trees on the lake and also the blue sky. There were also patches of wild flowers everywhere. It was the most beautiful place Lily had ever seen. Lily spun round and hugged James then kissed him passionately. 

"This is so sweet." Lily said. "James you shouldn't have." Lily said looking back at the picnic. 

"I must say I'm glad I did." James said touching his lips. Lily hit him in the stomach playfully. 

They both sat down on the blanket and opened up the picnic basket. There was a whole range of food from fruit to Lily's favorite types of buns and cakes. James sat up against the tree and let Lily sit between his legs and lean against his chest. They sat there for hours talking and having fun. 

If anybody had walked past they would have thought Lily and James had been going out forever, they were just so sweet together. Lily had a camera in her bag and was taking pictures of her and James. After a while Lily looked at her watch it was coming up to four o'clock. Lily never wanted to leave but she was getting cold. 

She was only wearing a long summer dress and had forgotten her jacket. James could feel that she was shivering and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Lily smiled at him and cuddled him in his arms. 

Ten minutes later they decided to leave. James packed up the stuff and carried it towards the car whilst hand in hand with Lily. Inside the car James handed his denim jacket, which was in the backseat, to Lily. Lily smiled at him. 

"Thanks but wouldn't it be better if you put the top up?" She asked putting the jacket on. It was big on her but Lily liked it. 

"I would, only Peter broke it the other night." James shrugged. 

"How did he do that?" Lily asked as James started the car. 

"He was messing with it and it just kind of broke. My Dad went mad. It was only bought new a couple of weeks ago." James said driving away from the wood. Lily snuggled up close to James again. 

"Where are we going now?" Lily asked a few minutes later. 

__

"Wanna go chill at my house? My mum and Dad are out, Eve is in France for the summer and Sirius has gone over to Remus' to check out his new broom." James said. 

"Sure." Lily said kissing him on the cheek. "I forgot Sirius lived with you. You guys are pretty close, huh?" Lily said. James shrugged. 

"Yeah suppose we are. Only person who can keep me grounded." James chuckled. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. 

A while later James turned into a driveway of a huge house. Lily's jaw dropped. The house was nearly four times bigger than her home. There was a huge garden with lots of flowerbeds and a huge fountain at the top of the drive. James pulled into the garage and turned the car off. Lily was in shock even the garage was big. There were five other cars and they were all very expensive looking. James opened Lily's door and helped her out. He took a hold of Lily's hand then led her inside. As they walked through the house Lily couldn't help but feel in awe at how beautiful this house was. James opened a door and Lily was about to walk in when James quickly walked back out again. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked him. 

"Umm-" James began. 

"James?" A voice called from inside. 

"My parents are home." James said. Lily started to get nervous. 

__

"Your parents? I wasn't exactly counting on meeting your parents today. Do I look okay?" Lily said straightening her dress. James smiled. 

"You look beautiful, but we don't have to do this." James said. 

"No, it's now or never right?" Lily smiled weakly. James kissed her on the cheek as the door opened. James' dad was standing in the doorway smiling at them. Lily's jaw dropped. It was the Minster of Magic_! She quickly regained herself as James led her into the huge living room. James's dad closed the door behind them and walked over to his wife and sat down beside her. _

"Mum, Dad this is Lily, Lily this is my Mum and Dad." James then turned to leave pulling Lily with him. 

"James hold on a minute. Come in and sit down." Mr. Potter smiled. James sighed and led Lily towards one of the huge couches. Lily smiled as she sat down. 

"So Lily tell us about you. What is your second name?" Mr. Potter asked. 

"Umm Evans." Lily said. 

__

"That's a nice name. You wouldn't by chance be related to Sean Evans?" Mr. Potter asked. Lily smiled. 

"Yes. He is my father." Lily said. 

"He is? I met him at the Muggle University in London. I was taking a few courses there after I left Hogwarts. Of Course he didn't know I was a wizard." Mr. Potter smiled. 

"That's weird." Lily smiled. 

"So Lily, what are your plans after you leave Hogwarts?" Mrs. Potter asked. 

"Oh I want to be fashion designer. My parents already have an internship for me with Gucci but I would much rather do something in the wizarding world." Lily smiled. 

"Fashion designer? How very nice indeed. You have everything very well planned so far. Too bad James didn't think like you." Mrs. Potter smiled. James rolled his eyes and stood up. 

"Lily and I will be in the Game's room." James said. Lily also stood up, as did James' parents. They both shook Lily's hand and smiled. 

"It was very nice meeting you, Lily." Mrs. Potter smiled. 

__

"And you." Lily smiled. James then led her from the room and took her through a maze of corridors. When they reached the Game's room, James took her inside and closed the door. Lily stood there and stared at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me who your father was?" Lily asked. James shrugged. 

"I thought you knew." He said putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. The door opened and James and Lily quickly pulled apart. Mr. Potter was at the door. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Lily we were wondering if perhaps you wanted to stay for dinner?" Mr. Potter asked. Lily had gone slightly pink. 

"Ok." Lily smiled at him. "I just need to phone my parents." Lily said. 

"Good, I'll tell Minnie to set another place. James, show Lily where the phone is." Mr. Potter smiled then left. James put his hands through his hair. 

"You don't have to stay; I'll make up an excuse or something." James said. 

"Don't be silly. I don't mind staying." Lily smiled. James took her hand. 

"Come on I'll let you phone your parents." James smiled. James led her through a secret tunnel down to the kitchen where the phone was. Lily phoned her parents. 

"Hi Mum, I'll not be home till late okay?" Lily said into the receiver. James was looking out into his backyard that was very big. "Yeah, everything's fine I'm just having Dinner here at James'...I promise I won't be too late, okay...Love you too." Lily hung up the receiver. 

__

"Everything okay?" James asked. Lily smiled. 

"Yeah. I must thank your parents though because my sister's boyfriend is having dinner at mine, and now I don't have to go." Lily said happily. James smiled. 

"Want me to give you the tour of the place?" James asked. 

"Sure." Lily smiled. James took her hand and took her on a tour of the house. Lily was amazed at the size of the place. There were about ten guest bedrooms and fourteen bathrooms. He also showed her Sirius's bedroom, which was strangely clean and very homey looking almost as if he had lived there all his life. The last room James' took her into was his room. When Lily walked inside she was shocked at how normal it looked. She was expecting to see Quidditch posters everywhere. Instead the room was Red with pine furniture. James had a huge double four-poster bed. Lily sat down on the bed and looked around. There was a desk at one side of the room; beside it was a bookshelf. Lily stood up and walked over to it, she read some of the book titles. 'The philosophical world of magic', 'One thousand wonders of magic', 'Transfiguration in it's greatest form'. Lily was shocked to see all these books. She was shocked that James' even read books. 

"Don't look to shocked." James smiled. Lily blushed. 

"Sorry, it's just I never thought that you had ever opened a book." Lily said. 

"It's okay." James said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"You know I like the color scheme. Very patriotic of you to chose your house colors." Lily smiled raising her eyebrows. 

"I'm the loyal type." James said before kissing her on the lips. Yet again they were interrupted but this time by the house elf. James sighed as he pulled away from Lily. 

"Yes Minnie?" James smiled at the elf. 

"Dinner is served Master James and Miss Lily." Minnie squeaked. 

"Thank you Minnie; tell my parents we will be right down." James smiled. The elf nodded then left the room. "I don't think we will ever be alone." James said sadly. 

"Oh don't fuss." Lily smiled then kissed him passionately. James smiled at her. 

__

"We better go. I'm starving." James smiled. He led her from the room. When they got to the dining room Lily sat opposite Mrs. Potter whilst James sat opposite his father. 

"I'm so happy you could join us for dinner, Lily." Mrs. Potter smiled. Dinner was very pleasant. The conversation drifted from how James and Lily got to together to what James was like in school. Of course Lily had to lie, saying that James was very 'quiet'. Once dinner was over they went and sat in the living room again. Lily and Mrs. Potter continued their conversation on Lily's future job whilst Mr. Potter asked James about Lily. 

__

"So have you guys…" Mr. Potter trailed off. 

"Dad, don't this is embarrassing enough without you having to ask that." James said quietly. Lily and his mother were on the other side of the room and hadn't heard this. 

"I'm just concerned, James. Lily seems like a really nice young lady and she has her head screwed on unlike some." Mr. Potter said. James rolled his eyes. 

"Don't start this again Dad." James said. 

"James I'm just saying." Mr. Potter said. 

__

"I know you are Dad. But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." James said. Mr. Potter nodded his head. 

"Now about Lily, is it serious?" Mr. Potter smiled. James looked at the ground. 

"Not as serious as I would like." James said. 

"Why? Does she not like you the way you like her?" Mr. Potter asked concernedly. 

"She does, it's just she has a boyfriend." James said looking at Lily. 

"Oh. Who is he?" Mr. Potter asked shocked. 

"Jordan Kensington." James said. 

"Ah James now you know we can't be seen out of favor with the Kensington's." Mr. Potter said. 

"I know Dad. I know that his Dad is very important at the ministry and I know that he pulls a lot of strings there, and if I was seen going against the Kensington's life for you would be hell at work." James said with a roll of his eyes. 

"I'm glad you see my point, James. Just make sure that you and Lily don't make your relationship public whilst she is going out with Jordan, okay? I'm thinking about you also James." Mr. Potter said. 

__

"I know Dad." James smiled weakly. Meanwhile Lily was talking to Mrs. Potter about her fashion ideas. 

"Lily this all sounds wonderful." Mrs. Potter smiled. "Your work sounds so good that I want to make an appointment for you at Merlin's house of Wizardry wear." Mrs. Potter smiled. Lily's face dropped. 

"T-Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you any more." Lily smiled. 

"Nonsense dear. You make my son happy, that's all I need." Mrs. Potter smiled. Lily looked at James. Both of them locked eyes. 

"James!" A voice came from the hallway. James quickly looked away. He knew that voice. It was Sirius'. James quickly jumped up. 

__

"Excuse me one moment." He said before leaving the room. Outside in the hallway, Sirius was walking towards James along with Remus and Peter. 

"Hey James. Where were you? You should've seen Moony's broom." Sirius smiled. 

"Umm you guys can't be here right now." James said pushing them back towards where they came from. 

"Why not?" Remus asked. 

"Because-" James began not really knowing where he was going with it. The living room door opened and Mr. Potter walked out interrupting James. 

__

"Ah boys nice to see you all. James can't speak with you right now; he has very important business to deal with." Mr. Potter smiled walking towards them. James gave him a look. Mr. Potter nodded his head. 

"Now Sirius I think you owe me a rematch at table football. What is it now? Nine all?" Mr. Potter asked. 

"Actually it's 10-9 to me." Sirius smiled. 

"Well I want a rematch." Mr. Potter smiled as he led them towards the game room. 

"You guys I'll be up in a while. I just have to pop out for a minute." James shouted. He walked back into the living room. 

"They're going upstairs to the games' room with Dad." James said. 

"I think it's time I got going." Lily smiled. 

"I'll drive you." James smiled. 

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled shaking her hand. 

"Nonsense the pleasure was all mine. And please call me Jane." Jane said. Lily smiled at her. 

"I'll not be long mum." James said kissing her on the cheek. 

"Drive carefully James." Mrs. Potter shouted. Lily and James walked back into the garage. 

"Which car should I take? The BM, the convertible or the jeep?" James asked. Lily looked at him. 

"The convertible?" Lily said shrugging. 

"Okay, I'll take my dads. It's cold out and you know I can't put the top up on mine." James said leading her out of the garage. Lily stopped. 

"Hold on, all these are yours? But you told me the night you came to my play that the convertible was your dads." Lily said. 

"It was my dads'. I hadn't had mine then." James shrugged taking his jacket out of his convertible and putting it round Lily. He smiled at her and led her into the other garage. There were loads of cars. Lily was in shock. They got into the convertible and drove off. Half an hour later they pulled up at Lily's. James being the gentleman he was walked her up to her door. As he was kissing her goodnight, Petunia opened the front door. Lily sighed. She watched as James drove off then went inside, still wearing James' jacket. 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4 has now ended. Now please get off the bus and review.

Thank you - (not!)


	5. Chapter 5

So you've come back for more eh? I'll give you more alright!!!! Okay I'm calm, I'm calm. On this trip we are giving away an exclusive free one way trip through the story of Lily and James. All you have to do is guess where Wally is. Now of we go.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

Lily looked up as Michelle walked down the stairs. She smiled to her best friend who was fully dressed but looking very depressed. Lily's smile faded. 

"You okay?" Lily asked Michelle seriously. Michelle forced a smile and nodded. 

"I'm fine. Wanna go down for breakfast?" Michelle asked. 

"Sure, by the time we get down there it should be seven." Lily stood up and set her book on the table then followed her friend out of the dormitory. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked again. 

"I'm fine Lily. Don't fuss it's just that time of month." Michelle said. _Or it should be, _Michelle thought. Lily put an arm round her friend comfortingly. 

"Oh sorry. I should've realized." Lily said. Michelle put her head on Lily's shoulder and let her lead her to the great hall. When they went inside it was nearly empty. Michelle took a seat opposite Lily, and started to fill her plate. Lily couldn't help but think that there was something else wrong with Michelle. She then realized that she had to ask her friend what that little thing between her and Sirius was yesterday. 

"Umm Michelle. Remember yesterday on the train when Sirius was perfectly nice to you for no certain reason." Michelle looked at her friend and nodded her head. "Well why was he being so nice to you?" Lily asked. Michelle shrugged. 

"Dunno. You know what Sirius is like, only after one thing." Michelle said going back to her food. Ten minutes later the room was filling and nearly everybody was there. Claudia and Sophie sat down beside them. 

"You guys are up early." Claudia observed. "Something exciting happening today?" Claudia smiled. 

"It's a first day of term, what's not exciting?" Lily said mockingly excited and cheerful. Claudia and Sophie laughed at her. Professor McGonagall gave the group of girls a stern look then handed them their timetables and walked on. Lily looked at her timetable: 

__

9.00 

Transfiguration 

11.00 

Potions 

1.00 

Lunch 

2.00 

Charms 

4.00 

Arithmancy 

Lily was happy with her timetable except for having Potions with the Slytherins. It was a reasonably good day, and the last lesson had James alone in it, which meant he would sit beside her because they were the only two Gryffindors brave enough to take that subject. 

"Ugh. I have Divination last thing. I swear Professor Donnelly is crazy. I bet she'll predict something stupid like me having bad fashion sense. Like that would ever happen." Claudia laughed. Sophie and Lily chuckled. Michelle didn't say anything she just stared into space. The three girls looked at each other then at Michelle. 

"Michelle you okay?" Lily asked waving a hand in front of her. Michelle blinked then looked at her friends and smiled weakly. 

"Sorry guys, I just kind of spaced out." Michelle said nodding her head. She stood up and lifted her timetable. 

"I'll see you guys in class. I need to go back to the dorm for something." Michelle said before she walked away. As Michelle walked out of the hall Sirius and the rest of the Marauders were walking in. 

"Hey Michelle." Sirius smiled at her. Michelle didn't say anything she just kept walking. Sirius watched after her then looked at Lily who was watching Michelle go. Sirius then sat down with the rest of his friends and piled the food onto his plate. Lily looked at the plate that was Michelle's. The food hadn't been touched at all. There was definitely something wrong with her. And Lily was going to find out what. Meanwhile James was watching Sirius. He was deep in thought about something. 

"Padfoot you alright?" James asked seriously. Sirius looked at his friend. 

"I'm fine." Sirius smiled. Just then there was a fluttering from above. Everybody looked up to see over a hundred owls. A brown tawny owl landed in front of James, as did a white one. James recognized the white one as his parents. He offered both of the birds his bacon. He took the letter from the white owl and opened it. 

__

Dear James, 

How was the train ride? I hope you're on your best behavior and looking after Eve. You're mother says hi. Tell Sirius, Remus and Peter we said hello and tell your girlfriend we also said hello. I'll not mention her name as the Daily Prophet might intercept this and you know what they are like. One mention of your girlfriend's name and it'll be all over the papers. Anyhow I'm late for work; I'll see you soon. 

Dad and Mum 

James was happy that his dad hadn't written Lily's name because Sirius snatched the letter out of James' hand. James then took the paper from the second owl before the white owl flew off and went to his sister with another letter. James looked at the front page. There was a picture of his dad shaking hands with Dumbledore. 'Potter and Dumbledore make deal' the headline read. James shook his head. His father or some member of his family was always on the front page for some stupid reason. It wasn't like they were celebrities; James was just the son of the Minister of Magic, nothing important. 

"Who's the girlfriend then?" Sirius asked curiously handing the letter to Remus. 

"No one." James said turning to the last page where the Quidditch results were. 

"Well, there must be someone if you took her home to Mummy and Daddy?" Remus mocked. 

"Shut up." James snatched the letter before he could give it to Peter. "It was just some girl I brought to the house and they thought she was my girlfriend." James looked up to make sure nobody else had heard what he said but unfortunately Lily had heard that. She looked away from James. 

James then went back to reading the results, regretting what he had just said. There was nothing he could do about it now. It had come out and he had said it. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret; this was just the consequence of that promise. 

"Look the Chudley Cannons got beat by the Milton Hornet's." James laughed. Sirius grabbed the paper out of his hand and looked at it. He sighed when he read the article. James was laughing at his friends' disappointed face. "210- 20. What a humiliating defeat for them. You owe me ten galleons pay up." James said holding out his hand. Sirius put the paper down and took some coins out of his pocket and handed it to James. 

James laughed again. Remus shook his head in amusement. James looked down the table again to where Lily was sitting except this time Jordan was sitting there too. He had his arms around her and was talking to Claudia and Sophie about something; both girls were hanging on his every word. Lily however looked very bored. 

"James you read this article?" Peter asked who had picked up the paper. James looked over his shoulder to look at the article. His eyes widened as he read it. 'Eve falls in love with the French' underneath the headline was a picture of Eve kissing a French guy. James looked straight a head. 

"Eve!" He said sternly. Eve, who was trying to walk by him without noticing, ran out of the hall. James shook his head then stood up. 

"See you guys in Transfig. I got to sort someone out." James said walking away. Lily watched James go after his sister. She shook her head in amusement. Half an hour later Lily was among the first people in Transfiguration. She sat in her usual seat at the front beside the window. The seat beside her was empty so that Michelle could sit down. As the class filled Michelle still wasn't to be seen, even the Marauders were there. Professor McGonagall walked in and went to her desk. Lily looked at her friends in alarm. 

"Where's Michelle?" She mouthed to Claudia. Claudia shrugged also looked alarmed. 

"Okay class, settle down. Today's transfiguration class will consist-" Professor McGonagall began. Michelle walking into the room interrupted her. 

"Sorry I was late Professor. I had to direct a first year to there class." Michelle said walking to her seat. 

"Make sure you don't make a habit of it." She said sternly. "As I was saying today's class will consist of reviewing previous topics. I want you to go into pairs and I want one person to take one of the Spiders from the side and transfigure it into a book. James I suggest you go with Peter." Professor McGonagall said before turning her back on the class. Lily quickly paired up with Michelle. 

"Accio Spider." Lily said. The cage landed perfectly on her desk. Michelle smiled at her friend. 

"Michelle, are you okay?" Lily asked after a while. 

"I'm fine Lily! Jeez you would think you were my mother or something." Michelle smiled. She seemed much happier than before, Lily thought. Maybe it wasn't anything terrible. 

When the class ended Lily had earned her house twenty points for a perfect book. Peter's, however… well let's just say he still was trying to catch the eight-legged book. 

Lily walked arm in arm with Michelle down to the Potions dungeon. As usual, they had to wait outside for their teacher, Professor De Lacy, to come. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins, which was most disappointing. 

As James walked down the corridor, Nott, Snape, Goyle and Crabbe started laugh. James knew why they were laughing. It was because of the article on Eve in the Daily Prophet. He knew exactly what to do to stop them from laughing. He went up to Chelsea Flynn and her group of friends. 

"Hello ladies. How was everybody's summer?" James asked sweetly. The four girls went bright pink and smiled at James. 

"It was very enjoyable." Kerry Bell said flirtatiously. Kerry and Chelsea were the perfect resemblance of a Barbie doll, they both had a great body, and long flowing blond hair and they had plastic between their ears. James thought they were pretty but nothing compared to Lily. James faked a flirtatious smile at her. 

"Good. See you girls around. See you later Kerry." James winked at her then walked away. That had certainly stopped Nott and his cronies laughing. James knew that Snape fancied Kerry and it was very nice to see the look of envy on Snape's face when he talked to Kerry. 

James hadn't realized that Lily had seen this. Lily was hurt but knew there was nothing she could do about it. _James must feel terrible every time he sees me with Jordan, _Lily thought to herself. She sighed and followed the rest of the class into the classroom when the teacher came. 

Lily was sitting at a table with her friends. James and the Marauders were at the one beside them. Half an hour later Lily was adding ingredients to her Potions mix. 

"What do I put in next?" Lily asked. 

"This Blue stuff." Claudia said handing it to Lily, disgust on her face. Lily chuckled. 

"That stuff would be haemophotin juice." James smiled at them. "Can I borrow your knife? Peter accidentally dropped ours into Nott's cauldron." James grinned evilly. Lily handed James the knife as James slipped something into her pocket unnoticed to anybody but Lily. Lily put her hand in her pocket and found a piece of paper in it. Lily sat down on her chair and opened the letter. She sat it on her lap so that nobody else would see it. 

__

Meet me outside this class. Make sure you're the last out. 

Lily looked at James who was watching her. She nodded her head then went back to work. When the class ended Lily told her friends that she had to talk to Professor De Lacy about something. Lily packed up very slowly and was the last to walk out of the classroom. Outside in the hallway nobody was about not even James. Lily walked towards the entrance hall but before she knew she was being pulled into a broom cupboard. James started kissing her passionately. When he pulled away he smiled down at her. 

"Do you know how hard it was not being able to do that to you this morning?" James smiled at her. 

"I can guess." Lily said quietly. James looked at her and tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Lily hesitated. 

"I saw you with Kerry. I know I'm being stupid." Lily said looking at the ground. 

"You are being stupid." James said. Lily looked at him. "Nothing is going on between Kerry and me. The only reason I was like that with her was to piss Snape off." James said. Lily smiled weakly. "Look Lily when we discussed this over the summer, we knew it was gonna be hard if we wanted to stay together and keep our normal lives as well." James said. 

"I know, but I never thought it was gonna hurt this bad." Lily said putting her head on James's chest. 

"I know." James said holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. "It'll be worth it in the end." He said quietly. Half an hour later Lily walked into the great hall and sat down beside her friends. 

"What took you so long?" Sophie asked. 

"I umm had to get something out of the library." Lily said thinking quickly. Lily looked round her and noticed that Kent; Sophie's boyfriend was sitting with them. 

"Hey Kent." Lily said quietly. Kent smiled at her. 

"Hey." He said. An arm wrapped round Lily's shoulder. Lily knew who it was. 

"Hey Jordan." Lily said. 

"Chick were where you? I've been waiting ages for you." Jordan said. Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged. She hated when Jordan called her 'Chick' 

"Up at the tower." Lily said. 

"I thought you said you were at the library?" Claudia asked. 

"Umm, I was. I had to leave the book up to the tower." Lily smiled innocently. 

"Well, hurry up and eat. I wanna go outside." Jordan said. Lily gritted her teeth then ate up. When she was finished she stood up, as did Jordan. He put his arm round Lily's shoulder. 

"See you later guys." Jordan grinned. Lily rolled her eyes as Jordan steered her out of the hall. They walked outside and sat beside the lake. Lily looked around her and could see Sirius, Remus, James and Peter walking out of the forest. What where they up to? _Probably another prank,_ Lily thought to herself. She watched James walk towards the castle then go inside. She sighed. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jordan asked. 

"Nothing." Lily said. She stared out across the lake. 

"Good." Jordan said before leaning in and kissing her. After a while of making out the bell rang and Lily and Jordan walked towards their next class. Jordan stopped in the entrance hall and turned Lily towards him. 

"I have Potions now. I'll see you at dinner." Jordan grinned then kissed her in front of everybody. 

"That's it Jordie rub it in." a voice said. Lily pulled away from Jordan. She smiled at Sirius and the other three boys who were standing on the stairs. She looked at James for a split second longer then turned back to Jordan. 

"I might be late down to dinner." Lily said before walking up the stairs. Jordan shrugged then walked towards the dungeons. Lily walked with the Marauders to their charm's class. 

"So Lil-" Remus was interrupted by a punch in the arm by Lily. "Sorry, I forgot. _Lily _when are you dumping Jordan for me? I can't keep it a secret any longer." Remus grinned putting an arm round her shoulder. Lily smiled at him. 

"Somehow, I don't think so." Lily smiled. Remus let go of Lily and pouted. 

"Yeah, Remus, why would she need you when she has me?" James smiled wrapping his arm round Lily's waist. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Remus. James and I have been dating since like forever. And I'm not the kind of person who puts friends against friends." Lily smiled. Remus shrugged. They were standing outside Charms, Claudia, Michelle and Sophie was standing there. James let go of Lily's waist. 

"It's okay. Claudia you love me right?" Remus winked putting an arm around her. Claudia smiled. 

"In your dreams." Claudia smiled and walked away from him. 

"Well I did actually have that dream." Remus smiled walking after her. Sirius and James busted out laughing. 

"So Michelle, why'd you totally blank me this morning?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms round Michelle's waist. Michelle jumped away from him. 

"C-cause." Michelle said. Sirius looked hurt by this. Michelle moved into the classroom with the rest of the students who were standing there. 

Michelle, Lily, Sophie and Claudia took seats at the front whilst the Marauders took their usual seats at the back. Sirius sat deep in thought as the tiny teacher, Professor Flitwick, explained what they were doing that day. Why had Michelle been like that? He hadn't done anything wrong? He hadn't told anybody? So why was she being so weird round him? The only explanation Sirius could think of was 'Women are so complicated!' 

When class ended Lily and James made there way towards Arithmancy, but not before stopping in a broom cupboard. When they got to class barely anyone was there. Lily sat at the back for a change beside the window. James sat on the other side of her. Slowly the class filled around them. Chelsea and her brainless friends walked in and sat in the seat in front of Lily. Kerry smiled at James. James just gave her a weak smile and went back to staring of into space. He was thinking about the first time he and Lily had met . . . 

__

James was standing on the platform with his parents and his little sister. It was his first year at Hogwarts. He was very excited about going and couldn't wait to get onto the train. James' eyes wondered the crowds of people on the platform. He was looking for his best friend, Sirius Black, when he spotted a very pretty red head coming through the barrier. She looked very frightened of the prospect ahead. She made her way towards the train. James watched her the whole time. 

"When your away, I'm gonna paint your room pink and make it into my own special Barbie house," James' sister, Eve, whispered into his ear. James didn't pay attention he was too busy staring at the red head. 

"You do that." James said not taking his eyes of the girl. "Mum, I'm gonna go now, see you later bye." James said making his way towards the train. But before he could move an inch his mother wrapped her arms round him and hugged him tightly. James groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Now James, I've warned you before stay on your best behavior. I already know the tricks you could get up to from Thomas." His father said sternly, he then smiled, "but have fun." James smiled at his father then made his way towards the train. His trunk was already on the train so he didn't have to worry about it. He made his way towards the red head that was trying to pull the trunk onto the train. 

"Let me help you with that." James smiled at her taking one end of the trunk. 

"Thank you." The red head smiled. They got the trunk onto the train and into the closest empty compartment. The red head sat down. 

"Thanks." She muttered again. 

"No problem. I'm James, James Potter." James smiled holding out his hand. 

"Lily Evans." Lily smiled shaking his hand. "You can sit down if you want." Lily said indicating to the seat opposite her. 

"Thanks." James muttered as he moved out of the doorway and sat down. 

"Is this your first year?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah. Yours?" James asked. Lily nodded. 

"I'm not really used to this world yet." Lily blushed. James smiled. 

"Muggle born? It's okay. There are lots of others here as well." James said. Lily smiled at _him._ He is so cute! _Lily had thought._ I bet Sirius would get jealous if he saw me with her! _James was thinking as well. _

The compartment door opened and a black haired boy stood in the doorway. James smiled at the boy. 

"'Bout time you got here. Come in. Lily this is my friend Sirius Black. Sirius meet the lovely Lily Evans." James introduced. Sirius walked in. 

"Very charming to meet you Miss Lillian." Sirius said bending low and kissing her out stretched hand. Lily giggled at this. 

"Oh get over yourself, Sirius." A female voice came from the doorway. Sirius looked up and smiled at the black haired girl. 

"Oh, Michelle, love of my life. How are you?" Sirius said gripping her into a tight hug. 

"Get off of me!" Michelle said pushing him away. 

"Just trying to be polite." Sirius shrugged as he sat down beside James. 

"So, I should take it that when someone throws a bucket of ice cold water over my head, they are being polite?" Michelle said folding her arms and tapping her foot. Sirius laughed. 

"Ah, James you missed that one..." Sirius started to tell James what he had done to Michelle. Michelle just rolled her eyes and sat down beside Lily. 

"Hi, I'm Michelle." Michelle smiled sticking out her hand. 

"I'm Lily." Lily smiled taking her hand. "Are you and Sirius brother and sister?" Lily asked. Michelle laughed. 

"Gladly no! I live beside James. And unfortunately Sirius just happens to be there all the time." Michelle said. 

"Come on, Shelly you know you love living beside me." James butted in. 

"Don't call me 'Shelly'. I'm not a bloody Barbie doll." Michelle said angrily. 

"Could've fooled us." Sirius said quietly. Michelle was about to pounce on him when there was a knock on the door. Lily looked up to see a boy with sandy colored hair. 

"Hi Remus." She smiled. 

"Hey Lily." Remus smiled at her. 

"Come in. This is James, Sirius and Michelle. Everybody this is Remus." Everybody smiled at him. Sirius and James moved over so he could sit down. 

"How's your arm?" Remus asked as he sat down. Lily blushed. 

"Oh, it's much better thanks." Lily said. 

"What happened?" James asked curiously. 

"I accidentally bumped into to her in Diagon Alley. She kind of fell and sprained her wrist." Remus said. 

"I was too busy looking round the place. Remus was kind enough to take me into that pub and get someone to look at it." Lily smiled at him. "Thank you again by the way." Lily said. Remus blushed. 

"Okay enough of all this niceness." Remus said, "Which house does everybody wanna be in?" Remus asked changing the subject. 

"Gryffindor!" Sirius, James and Michelle said at the same time. Everyone started laughing. 

"What about you Remus?" Michelle asked. 

"Gryffindor would be good, but if not that then probably Ravenclaw." Remus shrugged. 

"What about you Lily?" James asked. Lily looked at him confused. "Oh, sorry I forgot. There are four houses that everybody is split up into in first year. Gryffindor is obviously the best. Ravenclaw isn't so bad, Hufflepuff, well you could do a lot better and then there is Slytherin, you don't even wanna go there." James shuddered. Lily smiled at him and shrugged. 

"I don't know much about them, but I suppose Gryffindor sounds good." Lily said. The chatter continued like this for an hour. Lily seemed really nice, James had thought, but knowing Michelle she would have Lily turned against him and Sirius within a day. James smiled at this. A chase, he didn't mind that. 

That was the first day he had met Lily and Remus. Remus was now one of his most trusted companions and Lily...well Lily was his soul mate. 

"James! James Potter?" 

~*~*~*~

Leave the bus in single file please, anymore behaviour like that can lead to arrest! Now please review and the review section.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back once again Ladies and Gentleman. It seems nobody has found Wally so that means I get to go on the tour free. Bob will be taking over for this tour. Now for the last time all legs and arms inside the bus and to yourself, with your seatbelt tightly fastened.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

A voice had interrupted his thoughts. James looked up to see the class staring at him, as well as Professor Susay. Professor Susay had dark skin with brown curly hair that was just above her shoulders. She was the youngest teacher in the school but also one of the strictest. 

"James Potter have you even heard a word I said?" Susay shouted. She didn't give James a chance to reply. "I didn't think so! Well if you think you can do it without my help. Do the sum on the board!" Susay shouted. James looked at the board. There was a very complicated equation in Greek numerals. It filled up the entire board. James glanced at the board then back at the Professor. 

"1, 705." James said. Everybody looked at him then at the Professor. Everyone was expecting him to get it wrong. 

"Very good James. Ten points to Gryffindor." Susay spun back around to the board. Lily leaned over to him. 

"How did you know that?" She asked him curiously. James just shrugged. 

"Dunno." James said. The class flew by and finally the bell rang to sound the end of classes. Lily and James were the last to leave as arranged. They went into an abandoned classroom. Twenty minutes later they left and both of them went their separate ways. Lily was the first to walk into the hall. She sat down beside Claudia and smiled. 

"You're happy. Why are you so happy? Why is she so happy? It's against the rules to be happy on the first day." Claudia said rather fast. Lily looked at her friend. 

"Calm down, I'm just happy." Lily said still smiling. 

"She probably found out that she has already passed every single class and doesn't need to study for the rest of the year." Michelle said a bit coldly. Lily's smile faltered. Michelle looked at her friend. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. You just try and have that dragonfly for two hours." Michelle said quietly. 

"It's okay." Lily said. She knew something else was wrong but wouldn't bring it up at that moment of time. 

"Lily! C'mere a minute." A voice called across the room. Lily rolled her eyes then gritted her teeth, then stood up and put on a false smile. She walked over to Jordan and sat between him and his friend Andrew. 

"Yes?" Lily asked as sweetly as she could. Jordan draped an arm over her shoulder. 

"Andrew and me were having a discussion. And we want to know what you think. Who do you think would kill whom first in a fight Potter or Nott?" Jordan asked. 

"Why do want my thoughts on it?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. 

"We just thought that since you hate both of them you would be neutral." Andrew said. 

"Okay, I think James would kill Nott first. But it would depend upon what they were fighting about. If it were Chelsea, James would be dead first. But anything else like Quidditch or a girl James really liked, Nott would be dead with a look." Lily said. 

"Told ya. The girl is a genius, she knows best." Jordan beamed. He kissed Lily on the cheek. After dinner, Lily spent some time with Jordan before returning to her common room to start on the mountain of homework she had received. Outside the common room door a familiar figure was waiting for her. 

"Hey James." Lily smiled. 

"Hey Lily. We need to talk about arrangements." James said. Lily looked at him. Then at the portrait where the fat lady sat watching them. 

"Oh, okay. Come on down here." Lily said walking back the direction she came with James. The two of them walked into one of the class. James wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"You miss me?" James grinned. 

"Every single moment." Lily said before kissing him passionately. 

"So, how was your day dear?" James asked in a posh voice. Lily giggled. 

"It was marvelous, darling. And yours?" Lily asked also in a posh voice. 

"Absolutely spiffing." James laughed. Meanwhile in the common room, Michelle was sitting at a table doing her transfiguration homework. She put her quill down in frustration. 

"Uggh! I can't do this!" Michelle said angrily. 

"What's wrong?" A voice said from behind her. Michelle looked round to see Sirius standing there. Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"Like it matters to you." Michelle said angrily. 

"Yeah it does. Come on tell your old friend Sirius." Sirius said sitting down beside her. 

"Fine. I umm I don't understand this assignment." Michelle said avoiding eye contact. Sirius looked at the piece of parchment. 

"'Describe Animagus in its greatest form.' This is where I'm an expert." Sirius smiled. Michelle gave him a weak smile as he started to explain the homework to her. Half an hour later Michelle and Sirius were sitting on the couch when Lily walked in. Michelle looked at her friend. She was very happy... and she was _singing! _

"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now. We are more than just good friends; this is how the story ends." Lily sang. Michelle and Sirius looked at each other. 

"Has she gone mad?" Sirius asked. 

"I think she is... happy." Michelle said seriously. 

"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl, can I make it any more obvious. We are in love haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world." Lily sang as she sat down beside Michelle and Sirius. Lily smiled at them. 

"Hey guys." Lily said. 

"What's wrong with you? Did you take a happy pill or something?" Michelle asked. 

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked nicely. 

"You are being nice. The ice queen is actually being nice." Sirius said. Lily looked at him as Michelle glared at him. Lily then smiled. 

"I'm glad you see that about me Sirius. I mean after all that's not what you were saying when you were after something." Lily said standing up and walking away. Michelle followed her and sat with her at a table. Lily looked her friend. 

"Where are Claudia and Sophie?" Lily asked her. Michelle shrugged. 

"Think Sophie is with Kent and Claudia is probably sitting in front of the mirror admiring herself." Michelle said. Lily smiled weakly. Michelle hadn't noticed she was too busy staring out the window. Lily decided that this was as good time to talk to her. 

"Umm Michelle, I wanted to ask you something?" Lily said nervously. 

"Shoot." Michelle said still staring out the window. 

"Michelle, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Lily asked her friend. Michelle looked at her and put on a fake smile. 

"Of course I would Lily." Michelle said sweetly. 

"Good, cause we're best friends and I'm just looking out for you." Lily said sincerely. 

"Lily thanks. But you don't need to look out for me, I'm fine." Michelle said hugging her friend then walking upstairs to her dormitory. Michelle shut the dormitory door behind her. Nobody was in the room. Claudia obviously wasn't there. Michelle ran to the bathroom and was sick in the toilet. Tears rolled down her face. _Please don't let this be happening to me, not now! Please not now! _Michelle prayed. Meanwhile downstairs Lily was still sitting in the same seat. A smile danced on her face when James slipped into a seat opposite her. 

"People are gonna suspect something if you are sitting here." Lily smiled. 

"I know. I just thought it was time for our nightly argument." James said shrugging. 

"Okay. I think I should win however." Lily said. 

"Why?" James said. 

"Cause I'm a girl and we always win!" Lily said a bit angrily. 

"There is no way in hell, I'm gonna let you win!" James replied. The argument started. The second years and up were used to this by now. The first years, however, we're watching the Head girl and boy with amazement. The boys were glaring at James in anger and the girls were glaring at Lily with anger. Sirius was sitting on the couch watching the argument with Remus, Laura, Peter and Joey. Joey was Laura's best friend. She had short light brown hair with gray eyes. 

"Lily looks angrier, a galleon says she wins." Joey said. 

"I'm up for that." Laura said. 

"No way. I put a galleon on James." Remus said. 

"Yeah me too. Guys always win." Sirius said. 

"Somehow I don't think so." Joey said. The four of them got into the exact same argument as Lily and James had. Peter just sat in the middle of them trying not to laugh. All attention was on the four of them instead of on Lily and James. Lily and James stopped fighting and watched the four of them fight. Realizing that no one was watching. James leaned into Lily. 

"Meet me outside the History classroom in an hour." James said. He just wanted to kiss Lily that very moment but knew he couldn't. He was so close to her that he could smell her sweet perfume. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She just wanted to run her hands through his hair and kiss him. 

"Okay." Lily breathed. They quickly moved of in different directions, Lily towards her dorm and James towards his. Lily walked into her dormitory and closed the door. Michelle came walking out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped round her body and one wrapped round her hair. Michelle smiled at Lily. 

"You okay?" Michelle asked. "You look a bit breathless." Michelle looked at Lily curiously. 

"I umm just got into a fight with that jerk James." Lily said lying down on her bed. "What time is it?" Lily asked sitting up. 

"It's just past half eight, why?" Michelle asked unwinding the towel from her hair. 

"I have to get started on my homework before I leave." Lily said. Lily the realized what she said? 

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked looking at her. Her long hair was wet and hanging round her shoulders. 

"I'm umm meeting umm Jordan." Lily smiled. 

"Oh. Cool." Michelle said. There was a knock on the door and before anyone could answer it Sirius walked in. He looked at Michelle and grinned. She was still standing there with a towel wrapped round her. It was very short on her. Michelle wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Like I haven't seen you naked before, all though another time wouldn't be bad." Sirius grinned. Michelle glared at him then walked into the bathroom. 

"And you want what?" Lily asked drawing his gaze towards her. 

"Oh yeah. We want to know who won between you and James?" Sirius said. 

"Won what?" Lily asked innocently. She stood up and pulled her transfiguration homework out of her bag. 

"That argument you guys just had." Sirius said as if it was obvious. 

"Oh that, I did. Now if you don't mind. Leave." Lily said to him. Sirius smiled at her one last time then left the room. Michelle poked her head back out of the bathroom. She was fully dressed now in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'I don't bite...Hard!' Lily smiled at it. 

"Is he gone?" She asked. Lily nodded her head. "Thank god." Michelle said walking out of the bathroom and towards her bed. She picked up a hairbrush and started brushing her hair. She then grabbed her wand and pointed it at her head. 

"Drius." She muttered. Her hair dried instantly and went poker straight. She turned round to notice Lily looking at her. "What?" She asked. 

"I thought nothing happened between you and Sirius." Lily asked. "I mean he just said he seen you naked." Lily added. Michelle went slightly pale. 

"He must've meant when we were kids." Michelle said quickly. 

"Oh." Lily said. She turned back to her homework. An hour later Lily walked out of the common room and towards the history classroom. She walked in and smiled at James who was standing at the window. She smiled at him. 

"Sorry I was late. Claudia needed help with her homework and then I had to wait for Sophie to get out of the shower." Lily blushed. James walked over to her and kissed her passionately. 

"Well worth the wait." James smiled at her. "Come on. We better get going before Sirius realizes that I have gone." James said grabbing her hand. 

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as they crept towards the end of the hallway. 

"Hogsmeade." James said as he stopped and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He looked over it once. 

"How are we gonna get there?" Lily asked. He smiled at her then led her down another hallway. They stopped in front of a portrait. 

"Anthological humdrums" the portrait swung open and James led her into a small passageway. Lily was in shock. 

"How did you find this?" Lily asked. 

"We found it in our first week in the school." James grinned. Lily had already known about the piece of paper. They had used it to play many pranks at the end of last year. Lily remembered her favorite prank she had pulled with James. . . 

__

As planned Lily was to meet James in the entrance hall. It was the night before they were to leave for the summer holidays and Lily was having lots of fun with James playing Midnight pranks on several people around the school. Lily came down the stairs and into the entrance hall. She saw James standing there with a huge grin on his face. Lily walked over to him. 

"What are we doing tonight?" Lily asked excitedly. James eyes twinkled. 

"The big one." James said. Lily's eyes widened. 

"We're really gonna do this?" Lily asked. 

"If you want to." James smiled 

"Let's go then." Lily said walking towards the Slytherin common room. They snuck into the boys' dormitories through the house elf door. James put a sleeping spell on the sixth year's room and they started on their prank. After twenty minutes they were done. Lily and James came out of the room trying to hold in laughter. Once they were outside the common room they both started laughing hysterically. They both suddenly stopped when they heard Filch. James grabbed Lily's hand and they ran down the corridor towards an empty classroom. It was locked and Lily quickly unlocked it and ran inside with James. Lily closed the door behind her. James quickly locked it again. Lily was leaning against the door and James was inches from her. Lily looked into his sensuous hazel eyes. James leaned in and kissed her. Lily didn't pull away this time. She kissed him back. When they both stopped they stood there and looked at each other. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." James said. Lily didn't say anything. They were silent for a few minutes. Lily was the first to break the silence. 

"I think it's clear." She said unlocking the door and looking out. Lily walked out of the room James followed her. They walked back to the common room; they went inside to see that it was totally empty. 

"Well, I umm better go to bed. Gotta' get up early in the morning." Lily said. Their eyes locked for one more moment then Lily looked away and went upstairs to her dorm. James watched her leave then left for his dorm. The next morning Lily and her friends went down early to breakfast. The Marauders were already there. Lily smiled at James then sat down. Lily piled her plate then looked up as four Slytherin boys walked in. The entire room went quiet. Snape, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle walked in with shocking pink hair that was sticking up. The Marauders all busted out laughing, as did the rest of the school. 

"Who did that to them?" Sirius asked grinning. James shrugged and looked down at Lily who was grinning. "Whoever it was I must thank them." Sirius said. That was Lily's favorite prank so far. The worst thing about it however had to of been touching Snape's greasy hair to put a non-removal pink dye in it. 

Before Lily knew it James was leading her out from the back of the Three Broomsticks. Lily looked around her. 

"Why don't you go find a table, and I'll get the drinks." James smiled at her then walked to the bar. Lily went and found a table. 

"Two butterbeers please, Rosie." James smiled at the waitress behind the bar. 

"Anything for my best customer. Where's the rest of them tonight?" Rosie asked. 

"Back at the castle." James said. 

"Are you here alone?" Rosie asked. James shook his head. "Well where is she then?" Rosie asked standing on her tiptoes. 

"Don't be so nosey." James teased. Rosie's eyes then fell on someone: the pretty red head that was sitting in the corner. 

"You and... James Potter and Lily Evans. I never would have thought, wait till I tell-" Rosie began. 

"You can't tell anyone. It's a secret." James said cutting her off. 

"Ah yes because if I remember Lily and Jordan are still dating." Rosie smiled. James looked at her. "My sister is in her sixth year in Ravenclaw." Rosie said putting the butterbeers on the counter. "That would be three galleons, four sickles please." She said. James took a wallet out of his back pocket of his jeans. He handed her some coins then walked over to the table with the butterbeers. 

"What was Rosie saying?" Lily asked before taking a sip of her butterbeer. 

"Just musing over whom I was with. She'll not say nothin'." James said. Lily smiled at him. 

"What have Sirius and Remus been saying about your disappearing acts?" Lily asked with a smile. 

"Well they want to know who my mystery woman is." James smiled. Lily giggled. 

"I thought today was fun; all that sneaking around. Puts the excitement in it." Lily grinned. 

"I'm a bit angry with myself. I was to busy thinking about you all day that I didn't get a detention." James pouted. 

"Aww poor baby. But which would you rather have a detention with your friends were you are cleaning up pus from the green houses or sitting here with me." Lily grinned. 

"Well suppose when you put it like that cleaning up pus does sound like fun-" Lily glared at him. "--I'm joking. I love being here with you." James smiled then leaned over and kissed her. Two hours later Lily and James were standing at the entrance of the tunnel they had taken. On the other side of the portrait was the school corridor. Lily didn't want to leave yet. She was leaning against the tunnel wall kissing James. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

"I had fun tonight; in fact I had fun all day. Thank you." Lily smiled. 

"The pleasure is all mine." James said kissing her lips and then moving down round her neck. Lily giggled. James' hands roamed up and down Lily's back. James then slowly made his way up to her mouth. James kissed her passionately, wishing that this would never end. 

Lily was the first to leave the tunnel. She walked back to her common room and walked inside. To her surprise Sirius, Remus, Peter, Laura and Joey were sitting there. She smiled at them and sat down beside them. 

"What is everybody doing up so late. It's gone past midnight." Lily frowned. 

"We are just back from our detention and we are waiting for James to get back. He isn't upstairs we thought he must be with some girl." Remus shrugged. Lily smiled to herself. 

"Where were you?" Sirius asked curiously. 

"With Jordan, why?" Lily asked. 

"Oh. For a moment there I thought you were his mystery woman." Everybody laughed at this. 

"Yeah Sirius. I am I have been keeping it a secret all this time." Lily smiled. _What they don't know? _Lily thought to herself. 

"You didn't see James over in the Hufflepuff common room did you?" Remus asked curiously. 

"I wasn't in the common room sorry Remus." Lily said yawning. 

"Seems as though Jordie wore you out." Sirius smiled. Lily glared at him. 

"Lily what's that on you neck?" Laura asked lifting her hair out of the way. Lily touched her neck. "Lily, that's a love bite." Laura smiled. 

"Lily's got a hicky." Sirius said in a singsong voice. Lily rolled her eyes. The common room door opened and James walked in. 

"Where were you?" Remus asked him as he made his way towards the group. 

"Getting a bloody detention." James said pissed off. 

"Why?" Joey asked. 

"Professor De Lacy said I wasn't allowed out this late at night. I told him I was head boy, I'm allowed out this late at night and he said I was being smart so he gave me a detention for tomorrow night." James said. 

"That's what you get for messing about with some chick and not telling your friends." Sirius smiled. 

"Don't call her a chick. She's a person not a bird." Joey smiled. Sirius grinned evilly then jumped on her and started tickling her. Everybody started laughing. Sirius then jumped off Joey when he saw a figure come down from the girls' dorm. It was Michelle. 

"Hey Michelle you're up late." Lily smiled at her friend. 

"Couldn't sleep." Michelle said. She gave Sirius a look that nobody else noticed except for Sirius. Michelle sat down beside Lily. "Have fun with Jordan?" She asked. 

"Loads." Lily smiled looking at James. "I think it is time everyone got to bed." Lily said looking at the grandfather clock beside the fireplace. Everybody moaned except for James. 

"Yup everybody to bed." James agreed. Everybody stopped and looked at James. 

"What the hell happened to you? Why do you all of a sudden want to go to bed early?" Sirius asked astonished. 

"Well do you want me tell you about this mystery woman of mine or not?" James smiled. Sirius, Remus and Peter quickly jumped of the couches said there goodbyes to the girl and ran up to their dorm. James stood there with the girls and shook his head in amusement at his friends. He then turned back to the girls. "Like I'd tell them anything." James said nodding his heads towards the boys' dorm. He smiled his 'breath taking' smile at the girls then his eyes fell on Lily. The smile changed as did his eyes it was a lot more sincere and romantic. He then walked up to his dorm. Lily then stood up. 

"Come on Michelle, I'll put a sleeping spell on you." Lily said dragging Michelle up the stairs. Once up there and putting a spell on Michelle, Lily lay down on her bed. Lily stared at the canopy. She had enchanted it to make it look as if there were stars on it. Lily thought about the day she just had. The sneaking off with James, The trip to Hogsmeade, it was all so exciting yet Lily knew there was something more to it all than the excitement; there was something that ran deeper. Lily didn't know what it was though she knew it was a feeling she had never felt before. Lily drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

Now wasn't that fun? Did I ask for your opinion? Didn't think so! But you can put it in the review if you like!

Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen this is Bob and I will be your tour guide. Much to popular belief this is not my first tour guide position, in fact I was a tour guide at sea world but it wasn't my fault the kid fell in, I only dared him I didn't double dare so he didn't have to do it. Anyway lets get going......

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

The week passed nearly the exact same way. Lily and James snuck off at every chance they could. On Saturday morning Lily had gotten up early to meet James. It was just past eight o'clock when she came back to her dorm again. She wasn't expecting anyone to be awake yet so she tip toed into the room and lay down on her bed. She lay there thinking about James when a sound interrupted her thoughts. Lily sat up on her bed. The noise had come from the bathroom. Lily heard it again. This time it was more distinctive than before. Someone was being sick. Lily walked lightly to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. She peeked through the crack and to her horror she seen Michelle being sick in the toilet. Lily ran into her friend.

"Michelle? Michelle are you okay?" Lily asked panicked. Michelle jumped up and wiped her mouth. She ran over to the sink and washed her face. "Michelle?" Lily asked again. Lily was now standing behind her friend. Michelle looked up and into the mirror. She looked at Lily then smiled.

"I'm fine Lily. I just had too much chocolate last night." Michelle said shrugging. Lily didn't fall for it. 1) Michelle couldn't lie to her and 2) Michelle didn't eat chocolate. Lily looked at her friend again. "I'm fine." Michelle pushed. She turned round and went to walk away from Lily when Lily blocked her path.

"Michelle you're not okay." Lily said. A thought then crossed her mind. "Your not...Bulimic, are you?" Lily asked urgently. Michelle smiled.

"Don't be silly." Michelle said.

"If you're not bulimic then what's wrong?" Lily asked sympathetically. Michelle went to walk away again but Lily grabbed a hold of her arm and looked into her eyes. Michelle tried to avoid her gaze but couldn't. Michelle couldn't help it; Lily's emerald eyes were so trusting.

"I'm...pregnant." Michelle said looking down. Lily's eyes widened. Lily let go of her arm.

"Are - Are you sure?" Lily asked. Michelle shrugged.

"I'm late." Michelle replied sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"But maybe it's just irregular you know this month. How late is it?" Lily asked. Michelle looked at the ground.

"3 weeks." Michelle said quietly. Lily's eyes widened.

"But - But you told me during the week that you...." Lily trailed off.

"I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't know what to say." Michelle said putting her head her hands. Lily looked at her friend; She looked so helpless, so vulnerable. Lily walked over to her and hugged her.

"Are you positive? I mean have you taken a test?" Lily asked comfortingly. Michelle looked at Lily and shook her head. "Well then, we can go into Hogsmeade today and get one." Lily said. Michelle hugged Lily. Lily took Michelle back to bed then went down into the common room. Barely anyone was up except for a few second years'. Lily walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and knocked on the seventh year boys' door.

"Whadya want?" A voice called from inside. Lily banged at the door. Footsteps could be heard then the door swung open and Peter stood in the doorway in a pair of Quidditch pajamas. Lily tried not to laugh. She walked into them room and Peter closed it behind her. James was lying on his bed talking to Sirius who was also lying on his bed but was only wearing a pair of boxers. Remus walked out of the bathroom. Lily looked round at the room. It was exactly the same as the girls except a lot messier.

"And what do we owe for this very unexpected visit?" Sirius smiled.

"Can we talk?" Lily said impatiently to James. James looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed then nodded his head and stood up.

"Don't keep him to long now Lily, we have practice soon and we know how you girls like to make it last." Sirius laughed. James, who was holding a qauffle in his hands, threw it at Sirius. It just missed him but Sirius got the point to shut up. James walked out of the room with Lily. They went down to the common room and sat in the corner so they couldn't be heard.

"What's wrong?" James asked, concern in his voice.

"I need to borrow your cloak and the map." Lily said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Michelle and I need to go into to Hogsmeade." Lily said. She looked at the ground.

"Why?" James asked again

"Look James, I can't tell you. Not right now anyway." Lily said pleadingly. James looked into her eyes and knew it must be important if she couldn't tell him. "Is that okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course it is. It must be important." James said.

"Thank you." Lily said sincerely. James smiled at her. Half an hour later Lily and Michelle were standing in a secret tunnel on their way to Hogsmeade. Michelle had knew about the map and the Invisibly cloak for a long time so it didn't shock her when she seen it. What shocked her was that James had actually given it to Lily.

"How did you get it off him? I've been trying for ages but he would never give it to me." Michelle said as they walked.

"He owed me a favor." Lily lied. They walked on in silence. Finally Lily voiced the question that had been on her mind.

"Michelle, don't get mad at me for asking but who is the guy?" Lily asked. Michelle looked at the ground and didn't answer. Lily got the point not to push the subject any further. They didn't talk until they got to the end of the tunnel. They slowly opened the trap door that led into the Three Broomsticks. Lily and Michelle slipped out of the pub and walked towards the apothecary at the end of the street. Michelle and Lily walked in and looked around the place. They then stopped when they seen a familiar figure. Madame Pomfrey, the new school nurse, was standing at the counter. Lily and Michelle hid behind one of the large shelves until she left. They didn't realize were they were standing until Madame Pomfrey walked out of the shop.

"That was easy." Lily commented. Michelle had gotten very nervous when she seen the pregnancy test on the shelve. Lily noticed this; she picked up the test. "I'll get it." Lily said. Michelle nodded then walked out of the store. Lily breathed deeply then walked towards the counter. The old woman behind it gave Lily a look then put the test in a bag. Lily walked out of the store as fast as she could. Michelle was standing outside the door. Lily put the bag in her back pack that the cloak and the map was in then linked arms with Michelle and walked back to the Three Broomsticks. Meanwhile James was on his broomstick watching practice below him. He was barely even watching it, he was to busy thinking about a certain red head. Sirius, who was a beater, noticed that James was staring into space and threw a bludger at him. It missed him by an inch but James hadn't even noticed it. Sirius flew up beside him and tugged at his broom. James nearly lost his balance, he looked at Sirius.

"What was that for?" James asked angrily.

"Just wanted to bring you back to earth." Sirius laughed. James rolled his eyes. "Who were you thinking about?" Sirius smiled.

"None of your business." James smiled. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade after practice?" Sirius asked.

"Can't." James replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Lily and Michelle have the cloak and the map." James said.

"Why have they got it?" Sirius asked a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Cause I owe Lily one." James lied.

"Why?" Sirius asked outraged.

"She caught me with the cloak and the map and threatened to give it to Dumbledore but I begged and pleaded with her not too. So I kind of figured I owed her one." James said.

"Oh. Why did she want it?" Sirius asked.

"Her and Michelle needed to go into Hogsmeade." James said. "It must've been really important, that's what Lily wanted me for this morning." James said.

"Why didn't Michelle come and ask for it?" Sirius pondered.

"Dunno, she probably thought I wouldn't give it to her cause she has been begging for a lend of it." James said. "You know Michelle hasn't been herself lately." James said thoughtfully. Sirius was very quiet. "I wonder what's wrong with her? I hope nobody has been messing with her. I'd kill anyone who hurt her, she's practically another sister to me." James said. Sirius looked at the ground. Michelle meant a lot to him as well but not the same as she meant to James, He felt something.... different for her.

After a while James decided to end the practice early. Nobody was concentrating including him. James and Sirius were walking through the castle towards the common room when they spotted Lily and Michelle walking towards the corridor. Lily looked at James and give him a small smile, then stopped.

"I'll give you everything later, okay?" Lily said looking into his eyes. James nodded.

"I'll probably be in the common room." James replied. Lily smiled at them both then walked on.

Michelle didn't even look at Sirius. Sirius watched her go. Something was wrong and he was hoping it wasn't what he was thinking. Lily led the way towards the prefects' bathroom so Michelle and her would be in private without any interruptions. Lily walked through the portrait hole first. The bathroom was very luxurious. There was red velvet curtains around the windows and the tiles had a design of a mermaid on them. Lily shut the door behind Michelle and locked it. Lily set her bag down on the counter and pulled the test out of it. She read the box then looked up at Michelle.

"What do I do?" Michelle asked nervously.

"All you have to do is pee on the stick." Lily said handing her the box.

"Ewww that's gross." Michelle said scrunching up her nose.

"Don't worry about that, now just go." Lily said pushing her towards a cubicle. Michelle stopped.

"But I don't need to go to the toilet." Michelle said. Lily rolled her eyes. Then over took a glass that had been sitting on the counter beside the sink and magically filled it with water.

"Aquaindo." The glass filled to the top. Lily handed it to Michelle who gulped it all down. Five glasses later Michelle ran into the cubicle. Lily tried to suppress a laugh. She sat down on a couch that was sitting against the wall. She took the Marauders Map out of bag. James had shown her to work it a long time ago. The Map spread out across the whole paper. Lily looked at all the small dots on the picture; her eyes fell across a dot that was standing in the entrance hall. The dot read _James Potter _Lily smiled to herself until she seen another name go towards him _Kerry Bell_. Lily sighed, she hated feeling jealous when James was around another girl especially a Slytherin. The two dots then became one and Lily's eyes widened, she then noticed that another name was near them, _Serveus Snape_. Lily prayed that it was only a hug and nothing as serious as a kiss. She tried not to kiss Jordan in front of James, but it wasn't always easy. She wanted to just dump Jordan and tell the whole world about her and James, but she knew she couldn't....

__

Lily was sitting in James' car. He had picked her up that evening to go on a date to the cinema. When the film had ended James and Lily had went for a drive before Lily had to be home. Lily was lying on top of James staring up at the sky (James had brought the convertible). It felt so good being in James' arms, she felt safe there. There were only two places she ever felt safe and that was at Hogwarts and in James' arms.

"James?" Lily said suddenly.

"Yeah?" James asked kissing the top of her head.

"I wanna break up with him." Lily had said this really fast that James had thought she had said something else. James sat up almost throwing Lily off him. He looked into her eyes.

"You wanna break up? Why?" James asked panicky. Lily looked at him then started laughing.

"Not with you, you idiot!" Lily laughed. James sighed then hugged Lily tightly. "I wanna break up with Jordan." Lily said into his shoulder. James pulled back.

"Why?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna tell everyone about us." Lily said.

"Lily I want to tell everyone about us as well, but now isn't the right time." James said. Lily looked into his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me." Lily said her eyebrow furrowed. James sighed. He knew he could never keep a secret from her.

"If you break up with him and we come out, I will be seen as the worst in the world. My father can't afford to have me splashed all over the Daily Prophet, especially since elections are coming up in a few months." James said his eyes pleading with her.

"I understand. Especially since your dad is running against Jordan's dad in the campaign. It would make your family look really bad." Lily said leaning against his chest. A few minutes past before anyone spoke.

"It's just that I don't want to have to see you with other girls." Lily said.

"Just like I don't want to see you with Jordan." James said. "It'll be hard Lil, but it'll be worth it in the end." James kissed the top of her head.

Lily looked back down at the paper. James was now in the hall with the Marauders. Lily looked up as Michelle came out of the cubicle. Lily looked into her eyes she could see the fear in her eyes. Lily stood up and hugged her friend. She needed all the comfort she could get. They waited for a few minutes. Lily looked at Michelle again.

"I think it's time." Lily said.

"I can't look." Michelle said. "You do it." Michelle urged. Lily stood up and walked into the cubicle. She picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. There was three little baby faces on the stick. Lily walked back out with it.

"What does it say?" Michelle asked. Lily looked at her friends.

"You're.... pregnant." Lily said. Michelle sat back down on the and he head fell into her hands.

"Lily what am I gonna do? I can't bring up a child on my own. And I have my education to think about." Michelle sobbed. Lily sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"The first thing you need to do is tell the dad." Lily said quietly. Michelle looked up and wiped her face.

"You're right Lily. This should wipe the stupid smile of his face-" She stood up and started pacing. "-He was the one that said we didn't need a fucking condom." Michelle said getting angry. "Well I hope to god that he's happy now!" Michelle shouted as tears flowed from her eyes. Lily stood up and pulled Michelle into a hug. Michelle collapsed into her arms and started to cry uncontrollably. After five minutes Michelle let go of Lily. She wiped her eyes.

"I better go tell him. It's now or never." Michelle said washing her face in the sink.

"Do you want me to come?" Lily asked. Michelle shook her head.

"It's best if I go alone. Wish me luck." Michelle said before unlocking the bathroom door and leaving.

"Good Luck." Lily whispered as the door closed. Lily sat back down on the couch. Her best friend was going to become a mum. Lily was in shock over this. Lily then looked at the pregnancy test box again and re-read the back of it. Her eyes widened in shock. Lily was wrong, the three baby faces meant-

"Michelle's _not _pregnant!" Lily said standing up. She grabbed her bag and threw the test inside it then ran out of the bathroom in search of Michelle.

Meanwhile Michelle was walking into the hall. It was lunchtime and the place was packed. Michelle's eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy. Michelle didn't really care what she looked like. She walked into the hall, she knew people were looking at her but she just didn't care. She spotted Sirius sitting with his friends and a few girls who were gathered round the four boys. Sirius wasn't being his usual talkative self when Michelle approached the group. The small group stopped talking when Michelle stopped beside them.

"You alright?" Remus asked concerned. Michelle didn't pay any attention to him; she just looked at Sirius.

"We need to talk." Michelle said to Sirius. Sirius stood up and nodded his head. Without another word they left the hall together. The Marauders and the group of girls stared after them.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her in the entrance hall.

"Not here. We need to go somewhere really private." Michelle said.

"Sure. Come on up here." Sirius said leading her up a flight of stairs.

Meanwhile Lily was running down another flight of stairs towards the great hall. When she got to the door she stopped and looked around. Michelle was no where to be seen. Lily walked over to James.

"Have you seen Michelle?" Lily asked urgently. James looked at her.

"Yeah she was just here with-" James began.

"Where did she go?" Lily asked.

"Out there with-" James was cut off again.

"She's not there anymore. Where the heck could she have went?" Lily said. James stood up.

"I think I might know." He said leading her out of the hall.

Meanwhile Michelle and Sirius entered a small room that was hidden. There was a couch and a fireplace. Sirius sat Michelle down on the couch then sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. He was desperately hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Michelle looked at the ground then looked up. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Michelle said. Sirius didn't know what to say. After a minute Michelle spoke. "Well say something."

"I-I d-don't know what to say." Sirius stuttered. "Wow. Are you sure?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course I'm bloody sure! I'm a woman I know what's going on in my own body!" Michelle shouted as she stood up.

"Calm down, okay. I'm just making sure." Sirius said standing up. There were a few moments of silence.

"Look I don't expect you to take responsibility or anything. I just thought you should know." Michelle said quietly. Sirius looked at her.

"What? Michelle I'm going to be there for you, no matter what." Sirius said putting a hand on her arm. Michelle looked at him and smiled.

"You will?" She asked.

"Of course. Your having my child, as scary as it is, I'm gonna be here." Sirius smiled at her. He then pulled her into a tight hug. Suddenly the door swung open and Lily and James came in.

"Sirius!" Lily said in shock. "You! Your the-" Lily began.

"You know?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded her head.

"Know what?" James asked confused.

"I'm pregnant." Michelle said. James eyes nearly fell out of his head. He looked from Sirius to Michelle.

"Well actually..." Lily trailed off. Michelle looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're not pregnant." Lily said shrugging.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" Michelle and Sirius said sitting down on the couch. James was lucky there were nerves attached to his eyeballs otherwise they would have fallen out.

"You see I accidentally read the test wrong. Three babies means you're not pregnant." Lily smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna kill you." Michelle said. "But I love you too much." Lily smiled at her.

"I love you too, I'm just sorry I put you through that." Lily said sitting down beside Michelle. James still looked very shocked and Sirius had his head in his hands.

"Lily, if I'm not pregnant then what could be wrong. I mean I've never been this late before." Michelle said. Sirius looked up at Michelle, as did James. They were both looking at the girls interestedly.

"Maybe, it's just a bit irregular." Lily said.

"I hope so. Although I must say I am a bit happy not having my period. I mean I can be happy now for a while." Michelle smiled.

"You, happy? Now there is something that happens regularly." Sirius said sarcastically. Michelle hit him in the arm. She then stood up.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Michelle smiled. "Who fancies getting drunk?" She smiled. Sirius stood up.

"I do." He said.

"You always wanna get drunk." Michelle said as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah but you love me." Sirius said.

"You wish." Michelle said rolling her eyes. Lily and James watched them leave. They were back to there same old routine. James closed the door behind them. He smiled at Lily and sat down beside her.

"That was a scare." He said.

"It was." Lily smiled at him. James then leaned in and kissed her. Lily then lay in his arms.

"James, do you understand now why I'm still a virgin?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. And thank god you still are. If I had to go through what Sirius just went through, I would probably die." James smiled. Lily looked at him then kissed him in the lips.

"I'm glad you understand." Lily smiled at him. Lily then sat up and looked at James. "Did you kiss Kerry?" Lily asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"No. I was only hugging her." James said. Lily sighed relieved that it was only a hug. "She had come up to me and we were talking and I seen Snape looking very envious so I hugged her. I would've kissed her but then I thought of you." James smiled. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

That night Michelle had went out partying with the Marauders. Remus and Peter didn't know why she was there but they didn't really care because Michelle was fun to be around when she was happy and drunk. Lily hadn't went because she had to hang out with Jordan. She really wanted to go but James had told her it hadn't been that fun without her. He had also told her of the million times he had to split Michelle and Sirius up but to Lily's shock they weren't fighting they were making out.

"I don't want a repeat of the incident of what happened today." James had told them. They instantly broke apart but ten minutes later they were found in another corner making out. A few days later Michelle had gotten her period, she was very happy about this, as was Lily.

~*~*~*~

It seems that Bob has been erm misplaced during this tour, so if you know where he went could you bring him back erm if you want. Cathy will now take you to the review section.

Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

BOB HAS BEEN FOUND, I REPEAT BOB HAS BEEN FOUND! But he will not be returning, in fact Blueskywillow herself will be taking over the tour, something about safety of the tourists. I don't know, I didn't pay attention. Ah well let's get this engine going and the party started. I hope all of you are ready, now lets head out! YEEHAA!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~

As the weeks went on Lily and James did lots of sneaking about and strangely enough nobody even noticed. The first weekend in October the seventh years were all sitting in the common room doing their homework. They were getting lots and lots of homework because of the N.E.W.T.S that were coming up. Lily was sitting at a table with Sophie. Both of their books were spread all over the table. All the seventh years except for James were working. Lily didn't know how he did. She never ever saw him open a book to study but yet he always got over 90 % in every test or homework they had done. Suddenly Sirius stood up.

"I can't do this. I don't know how the heck you can do this James." Sirius said looking at his friend who was flicking through a Quidditch magazine. James looked at him.

"Need help?" James asked.

"It would be good." Sirius said impatiently. James chuckled then made his way towards Sirius. An hour and half later Sirius stood up triumphantly. He was obviously finished because of the big smile on his face. He went and sat beside Lily, Remus and James who were all sitting on the couch.

"I'm finally finished." Sirius said. Remus looked at him.

"Took you long enough." Remus laughed.

"Well sorry I don't have brains for Britain like them two-" pointing at Lily and James "-or a natural bloody interest in animals." Sirius said angrily. Remus just smiled.

"Well I suppose we should give you some credit at least you finished before Peter." Remus said shrugging.

"Thank you." Sirius said. He looked round the common room. It was so quite almost like the library, (which he had never been in!). "You know what we need?" Sirius said his eyes widening.

"We so do!" James agreed.

"We should have it tonight." Remus said.

"Oh no you guys don't. We are not having a-" Lily was interrupted.

"PARTY!" James, Remus and Sirius shouted at the same time. Lily groaned. Sirius jumped on top of one of the chairs.

"Everybody listen up!" Sirius shouted. "The Marauders have decided to hold a gathering this evening. If you wish to attend you may do so." Sirius said in his best posh voice. "If not you can sit in your dorms and listen to us party." Sirius smiled wickedly. Everyone in the common room cheered and clapped. Sirius sat down with a smile on his face.

"We are not having a party." Lily said. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

"We'll go into Hogsmeade, and we'll leave you to persuade her." Remus winked as he Sirius and Peter headed for their dorm.

"You will not persuade me, James. I don't think a party would be a good idea." Lily said boldly. An hour later Sirius, Remus and Michelle were sitting in the great hall eating. Lily and James weren't with them because they were still fighting about the party tonight or so they thought.

"That Lily has some built up anger." Remus said shaking his head.

"I know she is a feisty little one isn't she." Sirius grinned. Michelle slapped him on the arm.

"That is my friend you're talking about." Michelle said. Sirius shrugged. They all looked up when Bertha Jorkins and her friend Natalie sat down beside them. Sirius and Remus looked at the small blue book in Natalie's hand.

"What's that?" Michelle asked curiously. Natalie opened the book.

"This would be our logbook." Natalie smiled. Michelle, Sirius and Remus looked at her strangely. "There is so much talk about Lily and James that we decided to put a bet on. Why not let some people make a wee bit of money out of them." Natalie grinned.

"What are the terms of the bet?" Sirius asked curiously. "They're next fight? When one will finally kill the other?" Sirius smiled.

"No, actually it's the dates of when Lily and James will finally get together." Bertha smiled. Remus nearly choked on the piece of roast beef he was eating. Michelle and Sirius mouth dropped.

"What?" Michelle said in shock.

"We decided that they will obviously get together sometime this year. We decided it would be fun for everyone this year. So what dates will you guys have?" Natalie asked taking a quill out of her pocket. Remus, Michelle and Sirius stared at Natalie dumbstruck.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. He's got Valentine's day." Bertha smiled. Sirius pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"What have we got?" Sirius asked. Michelle slapped his arm. Natalie and Bertha laughed.

"Well the odds are 2/1 that they will get together at the end of the year. 3/1 by Halloween. 5/1 by Valentine's day. 10/1 that Lily and Jordan will be through by the end of the month, but don't tell any of the Hufflepuffs about that one." Natalie smiled. "We also have some outrageous ones like 20/1 say they are already together. How stupid is that." Natalie laughed. "Also 50/1 says they _won't _have gotten together at the end of the year. So what you guys up for? The lowest bid is a Knut. Which Peter put on. The highest is five galleons." Natalie asked. Remus, Sirius and Michelle looked at each other.

"Right, I'll the 50/1 one." Remus said. "I put two galleons on."

"Me too." Sirius said setting the coins down on the table beside Remus' money. They looked at Michelle.

"I put five galleons on the 10/1. I think Lily is already sick of Jordan. I know I am." Michelle smiled setting down the gold. Bertha scooped the money into a small pouch whilst Natalie wrote the bets down in the book.

"How do we know this isn't all a scam?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore is looking after the money." Bertha said rolling her eyes.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." Natalie smiled. Sirius flashed her a 'to die for' grin. Natalie smiled flirtatiously back. Michelle rolled her eyes.

Remus smiled at the figure sitting down beside Michelle.

"And how is our favorite Potter doing today?" Remus asked Eve. Eve smiled at him.

"Absolutely fabulous." Eve smiled.

"Why you so happy?" Sirius asked curiously. He was practically another big brother for her. Although he was usually the one that calmed James down when he found out Eve had a boyfriend.

"I'm just happy." Eve smiled. Michelle looked at her and couldn't help grinning.

"Who is he?" Michelle asked slyly. Eve blushed.

"No one in particular." Eve said quietly. She looked over at the Slytherin table and caught someone's eye.

"So did you hear about this bet thing they've all got on James and Lily?" Michelle asked her, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Stupid, huh?" Eve said going slightly pink.

"What did you bet on?" Sirius asked. "We bet on the 'don't get together one'." Sirius said.

"I bet on the 'already together' one." Eve said. Sirius looked at her.

"You better not have been drunk when you placed that bet. I swear Eve if you were...." Sirius trailed off. Eve rolled her eyes. She looked around the hall then quickly stood up.

"Look guys I gotta go. See everyone at the party tonight." Eve said walking away from them and out of the hall. Michelle, Remus and Sirius watched her go. They didn't notice a tall boy with blond hair walk out of the hall a few minutes later. Remus looked at his watch.

"Guys we better get heading into Hogsmeade." Remus said quietly. "You coming Michelle?" Remus asked.

"Nah. I'm going to stay here." Michelle said looking at the guy down at the end of the table who was smiling at her. Sirius looked down at where she was looking. He gave the guy a look then left with Remus.

Three hours later a table was set up full with food from the kitchens and various sweets from Hogsmeade. Lily was sitting in a corner, she was very angry with herself for giving into the Marauders. She watched as everyone danced and laughed around her. It was very different than what it had been only a few hours ago. Everyone was having fun. Lily sat back in her chair. She watched as Michelle and Owen danced, he was the guy who was smiling at her in the great hall. Owen Clarke was a seventh year Gryffindor. He was tall and muscular with a great tan. He had blue eyes and golden brown spiked hair. He was a really nice guy. Lily had once dated him but only for a short time. He hadn't really been her type. Lily smiled at Michelle having lots of fun. Suddenly before she even realized it Remus was pulling her onto the dance floor. Lily was having lots of fun dancing with Remus. He was such a funny dancer.

"Why do you look so lonely?" Remus asked her as a slow song started. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled as Remus held her close. She tried not to laugh as Remus' hand got very close to her a$$.

"Remus, any lower and I'll cut that hand off." Lily warned. Remus lifted his hand so Lily could see it.

"It slipped." Remus smiled. Lily rolled her eyes again and giggled. "You didn't answer my question." Remus said putting a hand on her lower back. "We wouldn't have minded if you invited Jordie." Remus said. Lily shrugged.

"I'm not lonely. I'm just observing everybody. And plus I didn't want Jordan here in the first place." Lily shrugged.

"Things going rough between you guys?" Remus asked seriously. Remus was the only guy Lily could really talk to. Ever since the first day they had met he was always looking out for her.

"It's not going anywhere. That's the problem." Lily shrugged. Remus looked at her.

"Sorry. I guess this mean you and James can finally fall in love." Remus winked. Lily looked at him in shock. Had James told him? He wouldn't tell him without consulting her, would he?

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked seriously. Remus smiled.

"Promise me you and James will never get together, because I will be out of a fortune." Remus said. Lily looked at him oddly. Maybe he doesn't know, Lily thought, then what the hell is he talking about?

"What? Remus have you been eating the sugar rocks again? You know you shouldn't cause they make you go crazy." Lily said touching his head. Remus laughed.

When the song ended she went to sit down but this time it was Sirius who grabbed a hold of her and started dancing with her.

"How come you aren't dancing with Michelle?" Lily asked as the song ended. They made there way over towards a few seats that were empty.

"She's dancing with Owen." Sirius shrugged as he sat down.

"Oh. I thought you guys would have been close since the 'thing' happened." Lily said.

"Nah. It's best we stay clear of each other. Don't want it happening again. Well the scare anyway." Sirius winked. Lily was about to say something when James ran up to both of them.

"McGonagall's coming!" He shouted to be heard over the music. Everyone had heard him and the music instantly cut off. Everybody looked at Lily and James to see what to do.

"What do we do?" Lily asked him.

"Both of you start fighting now!" Sirius urged. Lily and James looked at each other then shrugged. They were used to having fake fights, but no one knew this.

"James, what the hell do you think your doing?" Lily shouted.

"A party what does it look like?" James shouted back.

"You can't have a party! It is against the rules!" Lily shouted.

"We're only having a bit of fun! Jeez Lil remember what that was?" James shouted. Everybody watched in silence. James had just said 'Lil', nobody ever said that and got away with it. James realized what he had said and before he could retract it a cough got his attention. James and Lily looked round to see Professor McGonagall standing beside the door.

"I see you have this under control Miss Evans. I want everybody to bed now." Professor McGonagall eyed James and his friends before leaving. Lily and James sighed as the portrait door closed.

"That was close." Lily said. All the students except for some of the seventh years left for their dorms, they didn't look as pressured as they had before. They were all strangely enough...happy. Lily looked at James and her eyes twinkled. James nodded; he knew what she was indicating. "Guys I'm going to go to bed. All this partying has left me tired." Lily said smiled at her friends then left. A few moments later James stood up.

"Guys I am gonna leave you all to it." James smiled a twinkle in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked. He had his arm around Laura.

"Bed." James answered walking up the stairs towards his dorm.

"James Potter going to bed this early. What are you up to Prongs?" Sirius shouted after him.

"That would be telling." James shouted back. He walked into his room and went straight for his invisibility cloak in his trunk. He slipped out of his dorm then ran down the stairs as quietly as he could then up the stairs to girls' room. He knocked lightly on the door. Lily opened the door a bit and let James slip in. James threw the cloak of and took Lily in his arms. He kissed her passionately. His hands roaming all over her back. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck. James lifted her up and lay her down on the bed. Lily giggled as James started to kiss her neck. Lily pushed him away and smiled at him.

"You're a tease, Evans." James said. Lily's smile broadened.

"Isn't it strange how every time we fake fight we always seem to want each other more than ever afterwards?" Lily commented. They were both lying on the bed, Lily was propped up on one elbow whilst James had his hands behind his head staring up at the enchanted canopy.

"I like it like that. There is more passion in it." James grinned. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile. James leaned over and kissed her again. He then pulled Lily into his arms and held her.

"It would be so funny if someone walked in here right now." James smiled. Lily pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Don't even say that." Lily said.

"I was only joking." James smiled pulling her close to him.

"Just as long." Lily said leaning her head on James' chest. After nearly twenty minutes of making out Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs. James heard them too and quickly stood up and pulled on the cloak. The door swung open and Sophie, Claudia and Michelle walked in.

"Hey Lily, what ya doing?" Sophie asked plopping down on Lily's bed. Lily had her knees against her chest. Lily shook her head.

"Nothin much, just thinking." Lily smiled. "What are you guys doin?" Lily asked as she watched Michelle and Claudia pull their cloaks out of the walk-in wardrobe.

"Oh, they are going to the Shrieking Shack with the guys." Sophie explained.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"We are gonna have a small party." Claudia said raising her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you going?" Lily asked Sophie. Sophie blushed.

"Kent and me are going to stay here." Sophie smiled.

"And I wonder what you guys will get up to." Claudia said giggling. James, who hadn't left the room yet, leaned in to Lily. She could feel his presence. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Who's all going?" Lily asked curiously, after a moment.

"Um Sirius Remus Joey Laura Paul Owen and us. Oh and I think the guys are trying to get James to go." Michelle said as she pulled on her cloak.

"I wanna go." Lily said suddenly. Michelle and Claudia stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure Lily? We are gonna be drinking and playing a few games." Michelle said. Lily smiled.

"So. I wanna go." Lily said walking into the wardrobe and putting on her cloak. It was a black with silver fasteners and it went to her ankles.

"If you really want too." Claudia said shrugging as Lily came back out of the wardrobe.

"Have fun!" Sophie shouted as they walked out of the room.

They walked down stairs into the common room. To everybody's surprise Lily had came along.

"You coming to, Lily?" Remus asked with a grin. Lily looked at James who was with them now. She nodded her head.

"But Lily you have a boyfriend, and we really don't wanna be beaten up by him when we bring you back drunk." Sirius said.

"And who's gonna tell him?" Lily said grinning.

"You sure?" Remus said a bit overprotected.

"I'm not a child. Jeez I used to go with you guys before." Lily said with a small smile.

"Yeah but now you have a boyfriend." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes. She looked round at the people who were going. The group consisted of Lily, Michelle, Claudia, Laura, Joey, James, Sirius, Remus, Owen and Paul O'Hare. Paul was tall with dark brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. He was very tanned and quiet tall. Lily had also been out with him as well, but it was over within a week. Lily had been out with all the guys in the small group. She dated Sirius, Owen and Paul, and had kissed Remus a few times in Truth or Dare games.

"How are we going to get all of us to the shrieking shack with out being noticed?" Joey asked. Lily wondered this as well. James smiled.

"We know a secret passageway to get to the secret passageway that leads to the house." James said. Everyone then followed the boys over to the fireplace. James whispered something then the fire went out and a small door behind it opened. Everyone walked through. Lily and James were last. It was very dark inside and once the door closed behind them it was pitch black. Nearly everyone paired up immediately. Sirius had his arm around Joey, Remus had his arm around Laura, Owen had his arm around Michelle and Paul had his arm around Claudia. This left Lily and James. James held out his arm for Lily to take it.

"Don't want you feeling left out." James grinned and winked at her. Lily smiled and took his arm. After 45 minutes the group finally reached the house. The place was a mess. Only the Marauders, Lily and Michelle knew what really went on here every month. Sirius led them to another room, which wasn't as bad. There were two couches and two large chairs. Strangely enough the room hadn't been wrecked the way the others had been. Even though it had some dust the room looked really good. Everybody instantly took to the seats which left James and Lily standing (They were all making out on them!). James looked at Lily then rolled his eyes.

"I take it we have drink duty. Come on." James said walking out of the room again, Lily followed him.

"What do you mean 'drink duty'?" Lily asked as James led her through the house.

"I have to get the alcohol." James said opening the back door of the house and walking out.

"But how will you get served. I'm sure Rosie knows that you're only 17." Lily asked curiously. James put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He smiled at her.

"I'm actually 18." James whispered into her ear. Lily looked at him.

"Since when?" Lily asked in shock. James grinned.

"August 5th." James said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked stopping. James shrugged.

"It's not important." He said.

"Don't be stupid. I have to go buy you a present now." Lily said. James rolled his eyes.

"I already have my present from you." He said turning Lily so that she looked into his eyes.

"What's that?" Lily asked confused. James tilted Lily's head towards his.

"You." He whispered before kissing her sweetly. Lily giggled when they pulled away.

"You know you're very lucky to have me." Lily smiled at him.

"Well technically your not mine." James said. Lily looked at the ground. She stopped walking again and looked at James.

"James I am yours, because you have my body, my soul and my heart." Lily said before leaning in and kissing him. When Lily pulled away James had a huge smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't actually have your body...." James trailed off, his eyebrows raised. Lily rolled her eyes then started walking again. James caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. James successfully got the drinks and they both went backup to the house. They walked into the room and strangely enough nobody was making out. Everybody smiled at them as they walked in.

"It's so kind of you guys to go and get that on your own." Claudia said sarcastically sweet. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys actually made me go with him." Lily said angrily. Only James knew she was joking.

"Lily, that hurt." James said touching his chest. Lily rolled her eyes then walked over to James and rubbed his chest and then she slapped it.

"Ow that actually did hurt." James said.

"Now that is something to complain about." Lily grinned. Everybody laughed. James opened a bottle and handed it to Lily then opened himself one. They sat down in front of the fire, which someone had lit. Everybody else grabbed themselves a beer then sat down.

"So what have you guys been planning for the Halloween party?" Laura asked Lily. Lily took a drink of her beer then looked at Laura.

"Have we not told you yet?" Everybody shook their head. "Should we tell them?" Lily asked James. James shrugged. "Okay. It's a fancy dress ball." Everybody's eyes widened with excitement. "There is gonna be a prize for the best dressed as well." Lily smiled.

"What's the prize?" Owen asked curiously.

"Can't tell ya." Lily grinned. Everybody looked at James.

"She has me under strict orders not to tell anyone." James said putting his hands up in defence.

"Pushover." Sirius mumbled. James pointed his wand at Sirius. "I was joking." Sirius said holding his hands up in defense. Everybody laughed.

"Where's Peter?" Michelle asked looking round at the group.

"Oh he wasn't feeling well." Remus grinned.

"Especially after the vomit candy we put in his food." Sirius also grinned. Everybody laughed again. Lily looked at her watch it had just gone past 2 o'clock. James noticed this.

"Do you wanna go back to the castle?" He asked her quietly. Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Just checking the time." Lily said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Paul asked grinning at them.

"Just asking if I could sleep with James tonight. He turned me down." Lily said taking a drink of her beer. Everybody looked at them.

"You what?" Sirius asked his eyebrows furrowed. James shrugged.

"I don't really wanna be killed by Jordie for corrupting his girlfriend." James said smiling.

"And such the gentleman you are for doing that." Joey said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. An hour later everybody was either drunk or tipsy. Lily wasn't really used to alcohol so she was very drunk. James however wasn't as bad as everybody else but he was still drunk. Everybody else was leaning towards being very drunk. Michelle jumped up.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Michelle said happily. All the boys groaned whilst all the girls were happy. The girls started to persuade the boys and finally they gave in.

"Fine, but nothing silly." Sirius warned.

"Yay we're all playing." Lily smiled.

"Lily are you sure you wanna play? A lot of this will involve kissing somebody." Claudia said cautiously.

"Sure. I've kissed everybody here before except for of course the girls." Lily smiled.

"Since when have you and James kissed?" Michelle asked curiously. Lily's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"Have I not kissed him?" Lily asked, everybody shook their heads. Lily shrugged then leaned over and kissed James passionately. She smiled when she pulled away. "I have now." Lily said. Everybody looked at her shocked.

"Lily, you seem.... different. I like you like this." Remus said. Everybody else agreed.

"That's what you get for putting alcohol in my system." Lily grinned.

"We're taking you out drinking more often." Sirius laughed. Lily looked at James who was very quiet. There was a small smile on his face.

"Okay I'm going first." Michelle said. She looked at everybody then stopped at Remus. "Truth or Dare?" Michelle asked.

"Truth." Remus said.

"Okay I gotta think of one." Michelle said.

"I got one." Joey said. She leaned over and whispered into Michelle's ear. Michelle grinned evilly.

"Okay. Remus, what is the dirtiest dream you have ever had that involved a teacher?" Michelle asked. Remus smiled.

"That's an easy one." He started telling them about a dream involving Professor Susay in a bathtub. All the boys laughed as the girls' rolled their eyes.

"I thought it was going to be something disgusting which involved Professor McGonagall." Michelle shuddered.

"It's not me that have those dreams." Remus laughed.

"Who does then?" Laura asked curiously. Remus just shook his head as he laughed.

"Okay it's my turn. Sirius, Truth Or Dare?" Remus eyes sparkled. Sirius glared at him.

"Dare." Sirius said.

"Even better. I dare you to walk into the Great Hall tomorrow at dinner with a t-shirt saying 'I'm Snape's bird'" Remus laughed. Everybody started laughing again. It was a Kodak moment. Sirius face had totally dropped.

"You can't be serious?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not Sirius, you are." Remus laughed. Everybody had tears rolling down their face.

"I'll get you back for this Moony." Sirius said shaking his head. "Right my turn." Sirius looked round at the group. His eyes fell on Lily. He grinned mischievously. "Lily, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled at him.

"Dare." Lily said.

"Let's see if little miss perfect will do this. I dare you to go upstairs with James for half an hour and see how far you get. And if you don't go through with it-" Sirius was cut off.

"Who said I wouldn't go through with it? I'm not always 'Little Miss Perfect'" Lily smiled. "Come on." Lily said to James as she stood. James shrugged then stood up. He grabbed a couple of beers then followed Lily upstairs. Everybody stared after them.

"I can't believe she is really gonna go through with it. She must be really drunk." Joey commented.

"She'll never go through with it. Not with James anyway, she hates him." Owen said. They all stared at the door. Meanwhile upstairs Lily and James were kissing passionately.

"God I thought we would never be alone." Lily said between kisses. Lily started to unbutton James' shirt. James stopped her.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sleeping with you." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked her eyebrows raised.

"One because you are drunk and, two because I know you aren't ready and you will really regret it in the morning." James said looking into her eyes. Lily smiled up at him.

"Thank you James Potter." Lily smiled. "You really look after me." Lily said then kissed him. Half an hour later. Lily and James were lying on the bed making out when the door burst open. Lily who was lying on top of James pulled away then smiled as she seen eight people standing in the doorway; most of them were on tiptoe to see. Lily's' knees were leaning on the bed and she sat up on James' abdomen.

"Do you guys mind this is a private party?" Lily grinned.

"Did she go through with it?" Sirius asked James. James smiled.

"Let's just I am happy with tonight's events." James said.

"Lily you didn't?" Joey asked.

"We were just getting to that, but last time I checked I didn't like performing in front of an audience." Lily smiled. Lily got off James and they both sat up as James did up his shirt buttons.

"Love the hicky James." Paul smiled. Lily looked at James neck and laughed.

"You weren't supposed to eat me Lil." James laughed. Lily hit him playfully. Everybody looked at her. This was the second time Lily hadn't gone mad with him for saying 'Lil'. James and Lily hadn't paid attention to this, they both stood up. Everybody made there way down stairs again.

"Okay where were we?" Lily asked.

"Well we continued on without you guys. Owen gave Joey a hicky on her thigh." Michelle said. "I have to go to breakfast on Monday wearing a pair of hot pants and a bikini top, Claudia kissed Remus and Paul and Laura kissed." Michelle said. "I guess it's your turn Lily since you fulfilled your dare." Michelle said. Lily shrugged.

"Okay, Sirius Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth." Sirius said.

"Okay, what is the scariest thing that ever happened to you?" Lily asked. Michelle shot her a furious look. Nobody else recognized it including Lily.

"Well apart from seeing you and James make out, it would probably be when a friend of mine thought she was pregnant." Sirius said looking at the ground. "It had scared the clean crap out of me but I stuck by her and thankfully we found out it was a false alarm." Sirius looked at Michelle who was looking at him. "Okay my turn. James you haven't done anything yet, apart from make out with Evans which isn't a bad thing. Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked,

"Dare." James said hoping he would get another half an hour alone with Lily.

"Okay this is more of a bet than a dare. I bet that you couldn't go until Christmas without a shag." Sirius said smiling.

"Fine then. How much?" James asked smiling. Sirius looked at him.

"Twenty-five galleons." Sirius said holding out his hand. James nodded and shook his hand.

"Deal." He said shaking Sirius' hand. They then continued there game of Truth or Dare for another hour. Lily kissed every guy and even had to go and kiss Nott on the cheek in front of everybody at dinner tomorrow evening. After a while everybody slowly fell asleep. Lily fell asleep in James' arms. Nobody really thought anything of this, as she was really drunk.

~*~*~*~

Okay everybody proceed out safely. Is anyone hurt? It was just an accident, we don't have to tell anyone about me hitting the driver, okay? Good. Now onto the review section.

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I am the founder of Blueskywillow and I will be leading you on your tour this afternoon. The young lady in the back with the cabbage? No he will not be joining us this afternoon, I am afraid - that was very uncalled for, Cabbages our are friends! Um driver uh lets go before things get ugly.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 9

~*~*~*~

Next morning James was the first up. He slowly opened his eyes. Light was streaming in through the window. James looked around him. Nobody else was in the room except for him and Lily. He and Lily were lying on one of the couches. Lily was wrapped up in James' arms. James smiled down at the sleeping beauty. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as she started to stir. Lily opened her eyes; she smiled at the figure looking down at her.

"Good morning." James whispered. Lily then put a hand to her head.

"Do you have to say that so loud?" Lily asked wincing. Lily had a major headache from the night before. James smiled and rolled his eyes. He took his wand out of his pocket and muttered something. Lily's head felt a lot clearer. She smiled at James.

"That's much better." Lily said sitting up. "How did you learn that?" She asked rubbing her face. James sat up also.

"Have you not noticed how we always seem to go out every weekend and get drunk but yet we always seem fine the next day?" James asked. Lily shrugged. James rolled his eyes again.

"Come on we better go find everybody else." Lily said standing up. James stood up, took Lily in his arms and kissed her. Lily smiled at him afterwards. James and Lily made their way around the house looking for their friends. Lily knocked on one of the bedroom doors. There was no answer so Lily decided to walk on in James followed her. Lily and James stopped in the doorway, shocked at what they saw. Sirius and Michelle were lying in the bed...naked. Lily and James walked out of the room. When they closed the door they both stared at each other.

"My eyes didn't deceive me, did they? That was Michelle and Sirius in there...naked, wasn't it?" Lily asked. James nodded his head. Lily shook her head in disbelief. "When will she learn?" Lily asked more to herself.

"I think it best we don't go into the other rooms." James said. Lily agreed with him and they went down stairs.

"I wonder whom Joey is with since Sirius is with Michelle. Come to think of it who is Owen with?" Lily asked. James looked at her. Lily realized it. "Oh, Owen and Joey must be together. I always thought they would make a cute couple." Lily shrugged.

"We better head back." James said. Lily agreed and they headed back. Instead of coming out the fireplace in the common room, James and Lily went out through the Whomping willow. It was a very nice morning. Lily and James went into the castle then up to their common room. They were lucky that they hadn't come through the fireplace because a lot of students were up. Lily looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was just past 10 o'clock. Lily sat down beside Eve and two other girls, Anna Valentine and Katie May. Anna had long brownish blond hair. She had green eyes with a small dash of blue in them. Katie had shoulder length black hair and blue piercing eyes. Eve looked at Lily.

"God, Lily you look like shit." Eve said. Lily looked at her.

"Thanks." Lily said sarcastically.

"No problem." Eve smiled. "What did you guys get up to last night?" Eve asked raising her eyebrows.

"We had a little party up at the shrieking shack." Lily said leaning back on the couch.

"You guys went to the shrieking shack? That's so cool, how did you sneak out?" Katie asked curiously. Lily winked.

"Top secret." Lily smiled.

"Was it only you and James?" Anna asked curiously looking from James to Lily. Lily looked at James. He was sleeping in a chair. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No. Sirius, Remus, Paul, Owen, Michelle, Claudia, Laura and Joey were there too." Lily said.

"Sounded like fun." Katie smiled.

"It was." Lily smiled.

"What happened?" Eve asked curiously. Lily looked at Anna and Katie.

"Nothing much." Lily said. Eve understood that Lily didn't want to say anything in front of Anna and Katie.

"We'll talk later." Eve mouthed. Lily gave a small nod then looked over at James. He was still sleeping. Lily rolled her eyes then walked over to him. She slapped him across the face to waken him. Lily looked back at the girls and grinned.

"I couldn't resist." Lily said. James opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You'll pay for that Evans." James smiled. He stood up and started chasing her around the room. James finally cornered her and started to tickle her. Lily was laughing and screaming at him to stop. Everybody in the common room was watching them. James and Lily hadn't noticed nine other people walk into the common room.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" A happy voice said from behind them. James quickly jumped off Lily and looked at the figure that had said it.

"Just getting a little pay back Jordie." James smiled as he helped Lily up. Jordan smiled at him.

"What did she do to you?" Jordan asked.

"I umm slapped him for sleeping. I couldn't resist it." Lily shrugged. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked taking him to one side. James walked back over to the couch were every body was sitting. James sat down beside his sister in the seat Lily had sat on. He looked at Sirius who was half-asleep. He grinned mischievously.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep last night?" James said to Sirius. Sirius looked at Michelle alarmed.

"Umm...I...um got enough." Sirius said. James then took a proper look around at the group. Claudia had her head on Remus' shoulder. Paul and Laura were cuddled up and Owen and Joey were holding hands. It was strange how everyone had practically swapped partners.

"Guys nothing can be said about what happened last night." James said seriously. Sirius grinned.

"Oh yeah last night. You would get some kicking if that came out. I think it would be quiet funny to see. Jordie come here." Sirius shouted over to the couple in the corner. James looked at Sirius alarmed.

"Sirius I saw some pretty strange things this morning that I am sure no one will want to know about." James warned. Sirius eyes went wide.

"Sirius shut up." Michelle warned. Sirius quickly shut his mouth.

"What's up?" Jordan asked coming over to them.

"We.... Umm...ah-" Sirius began.

"We were wondering if you were up for a little friendly game of Quidditch this afternoon?" James asked quickly. Jordan smiled.

"Cool. I'll get some guys together. How many is playing?" Jordan asked.

"You guys up for playing?" Sirius asked Owen, Paul and Remus. They all nodded their heads. "That makes six of us if Kent plays and I think Peter is still scared of heights" Sirius said. They all looked up as the girls' dormitory door opened and Kent walked out. He blushed as he noticed everybody staring.

"You up for a game of Quidditch, or has she took all the energy out of ya?" Sirius laughed.

"I'll play." Kent smiled making his way down stairs.

"Can we go into our dorm now?" Claudia asked Kent as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He nodded his head. Claudia, Michelle, Laura and Joey made their way up to their dorm. Joey went into one whilst the other girls went into another.

"See you guys on the pitch in about an hour and a half?" Jordan asked. The boys all nodded their heads. Jordan turned to Lily.

"See you later. Think about what I asked." Jordan said before kissing her. He said goodbye to everyone then left. Lily seen the hurt on James' face. Eve had obviously seen this too because she had put a comforting hand on his shoulder. James smiled at his sister then stood up. He stretched his arms.

"I will see everybody in a while cause I'm going to go have a shower." James said, he turned to Lily. "Do we need to work on anymore stuff today?" James asked her.

"Ummm, yeah there is some more stuff to work out. I'll meet you in here after dinner, okay?" Lily said. James nodded then went upstairs to his dorm. Lily looked at Sirius.

"Why did you guys bring Jordan in here?" Lily asked curiously with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh, we met him in the entrance hall and he asked if we would go get you, so we just decided to bring him up here. Why?" Sirius said stretching out in the couch he was on.

"Oh, no reason. I just kind of wish you guys hadn't done that." Lily said shrugging. Without another word Lily went upstairs into her dorm. Lily opened the door and was instantly bombarded with questions. Michelle and Claudia were sitting on Michelle's bed whilst Sophie, Laura and Joey were sprawled out on Laura's. Lily looked at Joey curiously.

"I thought you went to bed?" Lily asked.

"Oh, those guys in there are too boring." Joey smiled. "Anyway forget about that; tell us what happened between you and James last night." Joey urged. Lily blushed as she sat down on her bed. Everyone ran over and sat beside her. The bed was very crowded.

"What happened last night?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Lily and James made out." Claudia squealed. Lily giggled a bit.

"So Lil tell-" Laura began but was hit in the face by a pillow. "Sorry _Lily_, tell us what happened." Laura urged.

"Nothing much, we just made out." Lily said blushing.

"Yeah right Lily. You just 'made out' with James Potter. Nobody just 'makes out' with James Potter without it going further. We all know that." Claudia laughed. Lily's smile faded a bit. She had forgotten that James had gone out with nearly every single girl in seventh year.

"I'm telling you guys the truth. He was a real gentleman. He knew I didn't want to do anything so he didn't pressure me." Lily said looking at her bed. The girls stared open mouthed at her. Lily smiled at them. "Guys your catching flies." Lily said. They all closed their mouths.

"Wow this mystery woman of his must be really something. I mean even though he cheated on her, he didn't want sex of you." Joey said impressed. "But come to think of it, James can't have sex for a while." Joey smiled.

"Why what happened?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Sirius bet him twenty-five galleons that he couldn't go without a shag until Christmas." Michelle said. "The easiest twenty-five galleons Sirius ever made." Michelle smiled.

"I notice that Sirius' name came out of your mouth there. What happened between you guys last night?" Lily asked grinning at Michelle.

"Umm.... oh...uhh.... we...ahh-" Michelle looked at Joey. "Sorry about how it ended up." Michelle said to her. Joey just smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Your just lucky Owen is good." Joey winked.

"You didn't." Michelle smiled. "Thank shi+ for that, now I don't have to feel guilty." Michelle said sighing. All the girls busted out laughing.

"Okay, so Michelle and Sirius got together, as did Joey and Owen, so what about you guys. What happened between you and Paul?" Sophie asked Claudia. Claudia blushed.

"Well actually between Remus and me." Claudia said looking at Laura. Laura laughed and looked at the bed.

"And me and Paul." Laura said quietly. Everybody started laughing.

"Jeez, it was a bloody guy swapping party." Sophie said.

"Oh yeah thanks for leaving me with James. You guys actually let me fall asleep in his arms." Lily said. She wasn't angry about this, she was actually quiet pleased, but she had to talk bad about him at least once or else someone would catch on.

"You looked as if you enjoyed it." Laura laughed.

"So did he come to think of it?" Michelle smiled.

"Lily I don't want to sound nosey or anything-" Claudia began.

"Too late for that." Lily smiled. Claudia made a face then continued.

"Are you and Jordan alright?" She asked. Lily hadn't expected that. "It just I over heard you saying to Remus that you guys had kinda grown apart." Claudia said. Everybody went quiet to listen.

"Jordan and I are fine; we're just growing up, nothing serious." Lily said with a small smile. "Anyways enough about that. What's going to happen now between you and the guys?" Lily asked all the girls. Claudia laughed.

"Well Michelle and I will not be going steady with the Marauders, that could not be anymore obvious. But these two-" Claudia cocked her head towards Laura and Joey. "- They'll have a relationship. You know I almost envy you guys for having a relationship with Paul and Owen. But then I think about what happened last night and then I think 'A relationship with a crap shag or no relationship with a-" Claudia was cut off.

"Okay we get the point." Lily laughed. "But how come you won't have a relationship with Remus and Sirius." Lily asked Claudia curiously. Claudia laughed.

"Lily, the Marauders are only good for one thing and one thing only. And that's how they see us." Claudia explained.

"But then why did you go out with James for almost two months?" Lily asked.

"That was just to get back at Nott. James knew that and he was all up for it, in more ways than one." Claudia grinned. All the girls laughed. Lily smiled then looked down at her bed. Was that all the Marauders wanted of a girl? Was James only using her for one thing? If he was then why didn't he just have sex with her last night? Lily was so confused.

"Then why didn't James try it on with me last night then?" Lily asked. Claudia smiled.

"He probably knew Jordan would kill him." Claudia replied. Lily looked at Michelle who was staring out the window. She looked as if she was lost in thought.

"Lily I don't know why you worrying about it. It's not like you'll lose your mind and fall in love with a Marauder. Nobody is that stupid." Claudia laughed. Michelle and Lily looked at the ground. "Oh I just thought of the funniest thing. Lily and James: an item. I mean this whole bet-" Claudia began but was hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Sophie.

"What bet?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Claudia quickly said. "I meant to say something else."

"What did you meant to say?" Lily asked.

"Umm...I can't remember." Claudia said quickly.

"Okay." Lily said raising her eyebrows.

"So what did Jordan want?" Joey asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh...he...umm...just asked me something." Lily said looking away.

"What'd he ask you?" Michelle asked edging forward.

"OMG! He didn't ask you too...Omg!" Laura said getting excited.

"What did you say?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Let me see the ring." Claudia said practically dancing on the bed. Lily smiled at her friends.

"He didn't ask me that but it was close too." Lily said avoiding eye contact.

"What did he ask you?" Sophie said her eyes widening.

"He asked me, if I thought we had a future together." Lily said barely above a whisper.

"That is so sweet. He's thinking about your future together." Claudia gushed. Lily looked away. She wasn't thinking about a future with him, she was thinking about a future with James and if it would ever happen. She stood up.

"Look you guys I'm going to go for a bath in the Head bathroom. I'll probably meet you guys in the common room later, okay?" Lily smiled.

"You okay?" Michelle asked her seriously. Lily put on a fake smile.

"Oh I'm fine. I just need to wash myself-" She shivered "-eww I had James Potter on me." Lily smiled. All the girls laughed. Lily really wanted to be on her own so she could clear her head. She grabbed a towel and a clean pair of clothes then made her way towards the Head bathroom. When she got there someone else was already in the pool-size bathtub. Lily smiled at James as she came in. James smiled back.

"Okay this is actually coincidental. We didn't plan this, which is strange." Lily said to him. James nodded.

"You getting in?" He asked grinning.

"It depends, you getting out?" Lily smiled.

"Do you want me too?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Lily smiled.

"I'm going now. I need to meet the guys' back at the common room anyway." James said. He was about to get out when he looked at Lily. "Do you mind?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all." Lily smiled. James looked at her. Lily rolled her eyes then turned round. James got out and wrapped a towel around him. He walked over to Lily and put his arms around her then kissed her neck. Lily giggled. She turned to look at him. He looked hot with only the towel wrapped round his waist and the water dripping from him. Lily kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" James asked. Lily shrugged and smiled.

"Go on, get out. I need to get washed." Lily said pushing him towards the door.

"Can't I at least get dressed first?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"But Lil I might get mauled if I go out there with only a towel round me. Girls are so vicious." James said with a mock scared face. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you're scared." Lily said smiling. She stood with her hands on her hips. James looked at her.

"What?" He asked, his eyes furrowed.

"Get changed." Lily grinned. James wriggled his eyebrows.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." James smiled. Lily rolled her eyes then turned round and went over to where her clothes were. She pulled of her jacket and sat it down. She then walked over to the bathtub and started to fill it up again. She filled it with a lavender and strawberry bath foam. She also turned on a tap, which gave out bubbles. Lily then went back to were her clothes were. She turned to look at James. He was fully dressed and leaning against the wall watching her. He smiled at her as she looked at him. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later." He said before leaving. Lily smiled at him as he went. She looked back at the bathtub. It was filled now so Lily decided to undress and get in, but before doing so she locked the door...just in case. When she got in all the thoughts from her mind seeped away. Lily was glad of this because she had so many different thoughts in her head. She desperately wanted to break up with Jordan for James, but for some reason James wouldn't let her. She knew it was important that it wasn't seen that James had split them up because it would be all over the Daily Prophet and James' father didn't need that right now. He was in the middle of an election and that was hard enough without his son being blasted all over the paper. There was also the thought of what would happen after Lily broke up with Jordan. Lily didn't know if her and James would become an actual couple or if they would keep it secret after the situation with Jordan ended. Then there was what her friends would say if they found she had been dating James secretly for a long time. What would everyone think if Lily and James got together? Lily and James were meant to hate each more than Sirius and Snape hated each other. Lily didn't know what to do. All these thoughts were in her head but at that moment in time whilst Lily was lying in the large swimming pool bath, she didn't care. She loved James and that was all that mattered. Lily could remember when all these thoughts had begun....

__

Lily sat in the train compartment with her friends and her boyfriend. She wasn't really listening to what everyone was saying she was of in her own little world. She kept going over what had happened the night before. One thing stuck out in her mind more than anything. The thing that made her heart pound, made her feel free, made her feel...happy. Lily couldn't get it out of her mind. The only thing that ran through her mind was James' kiss. She had never been kissed like that before. Not even Jordan could kiss her the way James could. Lily kept repeating the kiss in her mind. It was so full of passion and love. Her friends hadn't really noticed how quiet Lily was. Not even her boyfriend noticed. Lily didn't really want to be sitting there with these people, in that compartment, she would have much rather be somewhere else. Lily realized that the only way she could get the kiss out of her mind was if she went and talked to James. Lily stood up. She excused herself and went in search for the compartment James was in. It took Lily a few minutes but she finally found it. She knocked on the door and opened it. Inside James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at her and smiled. Lily looked at James.

"I need to talk to you." Lily said to him. Sirius, Remus and Peter all stood up and laughed as they left.

"Your in trouble now, Jamie." Sirius laughed as he walked out of the compartment. Lily closed the door and pulled the curtains then turned to look at James. James had a look of worry on his voice and a trickle of sweat ran down his forehead. Why does he look so worried? Lily thought to herself.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry I didn't mean to put the dung bombs into your trunk. It was meant for Michelle not you-" James began. Lily put up a hand to quiet him.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." Lily said avoiding his gaze. James looked at the ground.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." James said quietly. Lily's heart felt as if it had broken. Did James not enjoy this kiss as much as she had?

"Oh. Well that clears everything up." Lily said sadly. She stood up and went to leave when James grabbed her arm. Lily spun round and looked at him. His sky blue eyes looked at her; they looked into her soul. James leaned in and kissed her. Lily was stunned at first then put her arms around James. When they pulled away James smiled at her.

"I'm not sorry about that." James said. Lily looked at the ground then pulled away from. She turned her back on him and put her hands to her face. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend. She was meant to be happy with him.... but she wasn't. She was happy with James.

"I guess you are sorry though." James said putting his hands in his pockets. Lily turned and looked at him. He was staring out the window with his back to her. "Should have guessed that. Jordan makes you happy." James said somberly. "You don't need me."

"You don't know what you mean to me." Lily said. "No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with Jordan, I'm crazy over you. It's more than you'll ever know." Lily said. James turned to her. Lily put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not about to break you and Jordan up; I'm not that kind of person." James said.

"I know your not. But I wanna be with you, not him." Lily said.

"Then what are we going to do?" James asked. And that's how Lily's life got complicated, but she wouldn't complain because James was the best thing that ever happened to her.

~*~*~*~

What kind of a tour am I running? This is crazy!!!!! Uh the review section is that way, sorry!

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

It seems the founder has been scarred away. What a wuss? Anyway I am Blueskywillow - yes the real one! For liability reasons keep everything to yourself and inside the bus. Toilets are that way and someone will be along to serve you food. Now lets get going. Hey I heard that, I am so not boring! You wanna hear a joke then here we go. What farts like a sheep and lives in a field?

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~

Two weeks later Lily was sitting in the common room with Michelle. She was reading Pride and Prejudice in French. Michelle looked at Lily.

"You're weird." Michelle said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Lily said her eyes still focused on the book. Michelle just looked at her and shook her head. The portrait hole opened and in walked James and Sirius.

"How was Quidditch practice?" Michelle asked the boys as they sat down beside them.

"We kinda didn't get to that." Sirius grinned.

"Why?" Michelle asked curiously.

"We got into a food fight." Sirius said sheepishly. Michelle laughed.

"I take it you guys have detention then?" Lily asked looking at James. He nodded his head.

"I don't know why your nodding cause you got of with it." Sirius said.

"How did you get off with it?" Michelle asked. Sirius moved a magazine of her lap and put his head down, Michelle acted as if she hadn't noticed. Lily and James looked at them, but didn't say anything.

"My dad's is having dinner here, and I have to have dinner with him." James replied.

"Lucky git. But at least I get to have dinner with these lovely ladies." Sirius grinned.

Michelle and Lily rolled their eyes.

"We're privileged now." Lily said mockingly.

"Come on Lil, you-" Sirius began but was hit in the stomach with the novel Lily was reading. "-Ow, bloody heck _Lily _what are you reading?" Sirius asked rubbing his stomach and looking through the book. James and Michelle laughed as he tried to say some of the French words.

"What is this anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Pride and Prejudice." James answered for her. They all looked at him.

"How'd you know that?" Lily asked taking the book from Sirius.

"My mum has it. For some reason she enjoys reading it in French as well." James said. Lily smiled.

"It's the challenge of it, James. If only you knew what that was like." Lily said.

"Oh you think I can't read that and understand it." James said smiling with his eyebrows raised. "Fine then." He took the book of Lily. He opened it and picked a page. He read over it in silence then looked at Lily. He read the section in French then translated it into English.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters_." James said without even looking at the book. James beamed at her. Lily was impressed that he knew that.

"Trust you to pick that line, even though it is true." Sirius commented. "James has been offered every daughter in the country." Sirius said. Michelle slapped his arm to shut him up. Lily and James ignored them.

"You are very puzzling, Mr. Darcy. At this moment it is difficult to believe you are so proud." Lily said repeating a line from the book Elizabeth had said to Mr. Darcy. James smiled at her.

"At this moment it is difficult to believe you are so prejudiced. Shall we not call it quits and start again?" James said smiling. He remembered what Mr. Darcy had said to Elizabeth. Lily was very impressed. Michelle and Sirius looked at them both strangely. Sirius was sitting up in the chair again. He looked at Michelle. They both shared the same thought. Lily and James had gone crazy.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked him in awe.

"When I was home schooled as a child, my mum made me read the whole book in German, French and for some reason Gaelic." James said.

"Now James you know it was for the best, plus your mother insisted upon it, considering it is her favorite book." James' father said. James turned round and looked at his dad.

"You're here early." James said to his dad.

"And hello to you to." Mr. Potter smiled.

"Hey Dad." James said rolling his eyes.

"That's much better. Hello Michelle, Lily...Sirius." Mr. Potter said Sirius' name stiffly.

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone. "You are still a sore loser." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius you cheated in that last game of snooker. You know I would've won if some how the white ball hadn't of jumped of the table." Mr. Potter said crossing his arms.

"You hit the ball too hard." Sirius said.

"I didn't even touch it." Mr. Potter argued.

"Guys we're not getting into this discussion again." James said rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you a rematch when we get home at Christmas." Sirius said to him. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes.

"James where is your sister?" Mr. Potter asked. Just as James was about to reply the portrait hole opened and Eve walked in with a guy. Eve stopped dead in her tracks as she seen her father there, she tried to walk out the door again but her father had seen her.

"Eve!" Mr. Potter called. Eve spun on her heel and plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Hi, daddy. I didn't see you there." Eve said sweetly. She walked over to her dad and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Eve asked innocently. She had her hands behind her back and was motioning for the guy to leave the common room. James was eyeing the guy. James didn't like him.

"I'm here to talk to James." Mr. Potter said.

"So, you don't need to talk to me, that means I can go." Eve said, she motioned to leave.

"Well, I kinda hoped you would have dinner with us later. You're mother is here also. She needed to speak with Lily." Mr. Potter said. Michelle and Sirius looked at Lily as Lily looked at Mr. Potter.

"But...I umm can't I umm..." Eve looked at Michelle for some help.

"She has a huge test to study for." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I have a test." Eve said. "I better go." Eve said, she hugged her dad then left, the guy following her. James motioned to leave when Lily pulled him back down.

"Why does Mrs. Potter need to speak to me?" Lily asked Mr. Potter.

"I don't know, but she insisted upon coming." Mr. Potter smiled. "She told me tell you to meet her at Dumbledore's office in an hour and to bring some of your work." Lily's eyes went wide.

"I better go get my stuff ready." Lily said excitedly and ran up the stairs. James watched her go

"James I was wondering if we could talk." Mr. Potter said. James turned to his dad.

"Yeah, I just gotta talk to Lily first." James said. Mr. Potter smiled and nodded his head. He turned to Sirius as James went up towards the girls' dormitories.

"A game of exploding snap?" Mr. Potter asked sitting down.

"You're going down." Sirius said as he took a pack of cards and laid them out.

Meanwhile, James knocked on Lily's dorm room door. He could hear some bustle then Lily opened the door and let him in. She then went back to looking through a number of sketchpads.

"Lily, what're you doing?" James asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm looking for my best designs. But I can't find any." Lily said flicking through page after page. "Ugh! These are all crap." Lily said aggravated at her self. James put a hand on hers to stop her flicking.

"Lil calm down, okay? Take a deep breath." James reassured her. "It's only my mum." James said.

"It's not just your mum; this could be the start of me career. The designs she sees have to be _perfect_." Lily stressed.

"Lily, the stuff you draw is perfect. They're beautiful, just like their creator. Now please stop fussing, I'll help you choose some, I'm sure my dad won't mind waiting. He's probably in a heated battle of exploding snap." James said mockingly. Lily laughed.

"Thank you." Lily said before hugging him. They then started looking through her sketchpads. Unknown to them but someone had heard every single word of this conversation. Michelle was standing in the doorway; she had followed James hoping that she too could talk to Lily. Michelle watched them. They were acting so different towards each other. Michelle only realized it now, but they had been acting weird ever since they came back to school. Something must have happened between them, something that had finally stopped the little feud they had. This didn't freak out Michelle, as you would expect, she was actually happy. She knew that James was a good guy (even though barely anyone knew it) and was happy that Lily seen it as well and vice versa for James. Michelle walked back down the stairs with a smile on her face. She sat down beside Sirius who was in fact in a heated battle with Mr. Potter, so heated his eyebrows had been singed badly. Anybody who wasn't a second year Gryffindor and up would've found this odd, the Minister of Magic playing exploding snap with a seventh year, this seemed almost unimaginable to most people. But most people were used to this because James' father came to visit him a lot. Mr. Potter was always laid back so it wasn't really odd for Michelle because she knew him since she was a kid, and she was used to his and Sirius' game rivalries. She always saw Mr. Potter as a kind man, always looking out for his children and their friends, as was Mrs. Potter. She was practically a mother to Michelle ever since her own mother left her with only her and her father. Mr. Potter was also always so nice to Sirius, he and his father didn't really get on well, so Mr. Potter always tried to cheer Sirius up by there little rivalry they had. Mr. Potter was also so nice to Remus; he always treated him with respect even though he knew Remus was a werewolf. She guessed Lily would be the new edition to their little group of people who were looked after by the Potter family, but as what, a daughter, a friend or maybe even a daughter-in-law. Michelle smiled at this thought, a daughter-in-law, how ridiculous was that? Michelle leaned back in the chair and watched Mr. Potter and Sirius singe their eyebrows some more. After a while James came back down.

"Dad are you ready-?" James began but busted out laughing when he seen his and Sirius' faces. They had no eyebrows and James found this very funny. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes then flicked his wand so that he had eyebrows again.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asked.

"That's what you get for cheating." Mr. Potter smiled.

"I didn't cheat." Sirius said. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes then flicked his wand, but the funny thing was that not only did Sirius' eyebrows grow back, but they grew back pink. James and Michelle started laughing.

"What're you guys laughing at?" Sirius asked. But none of them could speak; finally Michelle found her voice.

"Fix them right, Mr. P. I already have to look at his ugly mug, and I don't wanna be laughing at it cause it's rude." Michelle laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius said and started chasing her round the room. Mr. Potter flicked his wand and Sirius' eyebrows went back to its original color.

"You ready son?" Mr. Potter asked James.

"Yeah." James said and they walked out of the room.

A while later Lily came down the stairs with a portfolio and looking very nervous. She sat down beside Sirius, Michelle, Remus and Peter.

"Hey guys." Lily said as she sat down. "Where have you been?" Lily asked Remus and Peter.

"I was doing my homework." Peter squeaked.

"I was...umm...studying." Remus said quickly. Lily was too nervous to think about his slowness of answering that question. Lily kept checking her watch, Ten minuets left.

"Lily, chill. It'll go okay." Michelle comforted her. Lily smiled at her.

"What's going on?" Remus asked curiously.

"Lily, has an interview type thing with Mrs. P." Michelle said. Lily looked at her. How did she know it was an interview? Lily hadn't told her...unless she overheard her and James talking? Then she would have seen her and James kissing. But before Lily could say anything James came storming into the common room. Lily looked up to see James very angry.

"I can't believe him. That fucking asshole." James said muttering to himself.

"James, what's wrong?" Remus asked. James was about to speak again when his father came through the portrait hole.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it anymore." James spat at him.

"James we have to talk about it sooner or later." Mr. Potter said calmly.

"We don't need to talk about it cause I'm not f**king-" James began but immediately stopped when a hand touched his arm. Lily had gotten off her chair and was now standing beside James. James touched his head and looked at the ground. Michelle and Sirius both noticed how quickly James calmed down when Lily touched him. They gave each other perplexed looks.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Potter." Lily said.

"It's understandable, Lily. I was exactly the same as James in my younger days. But he just needs to understand-" Mr. Potter began.

"I don't need to understand anything-" James said through clenched teeth. Lily took a hold of James' arm.

"James let's go outside so you can cool off for a bit." Lily said calmly. James said nothing but let Lily lead him out of the common room. Everyone in the common room sat in shock at the way James talked to the minister of magic even though he was his father.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked.

"I tried to talk to James about his future, and I suggested a job at the ministry. And unfortunately he has the same anger problems as Sirius." Mr. Potter said rubbing the back of his neck. Sirius jumped up.

"I don't have anger problems!" Sirius said angrily. Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Not at all." Mr. Potter said as Michelle made Sirius sit back down in the seat. "I better go. I'm sure Jane won't be happy about this." Mr. Potter said.

"Mrs. Potter is gonna kill you now." Remus smiled.

"Don't I know it." Mr. Potter said before he left.

Meanwhile Lily and James were walking round the castle.

"What happened?" Lily asked. James looked at the ground.

"I flipped at him because he offered me a job at the ministry." James said quietly rubbing his forehead. Lily stopped and looked at him. "I know it's stupid, it's just..." James trailed off.

"You don't want to get a job just because of your father's position." Lily said understanding him.

"Yeah, its not that I'm not grateful, it's just..." James trailed of again.

"You want to make your own way in life." Lily said again. James looked at her.

"Can you read people's mind?" James asked her seriously. Lily smiled.

"No, I can just read you like a book." Lily said.

"I guess I was only meant for one reader then." James smiled wrapping his arms round her waist. Lily chuckled.

"What other options are you thinking about in your career?" Lily asked. James went quiet.

"Well there is only one other option I'm thinking about." James said quietly, moving away from her.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Lily said attentively.

"Quidditch." James said.

"You can't have a career in Quidditch." Lily chuckled.

"Actually...umm...I already have a career in it." James said his eyes on his feet.

"I hardly count captain of Gryffindor team a career." Lily smiled.

"Actually, I've been accepted into the English Quidditch camp." James said still staring at her feet. Lily stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"W-what? You're joking, right?" Lily said in surprise. James smiled and shook his head, now looking into her eyes. Lily flung her arms around him. "OMG! James that's great! Omg! Why didn't you tell me before?" Lily asked pulling away from him.

"I don't know why." James shrugged. "There are some scouts coming to some of our games to make sure they are doing the right thing. So I have to get by that first before I am truly accepted." James said.

"James this is great. Do your parents know?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"You gotta tell them, you know that right?" Lily said. James nodded his head. Lily started pacing the corridor, one hand on her head the other on her hip, a grin on her face. "I still can't get over this; it's like wow." Lily said. Just then a person came round the corner.

"What's amazing?" Jordan asked them. Lily looked up then looked at James.

"That, we...umm...actually got to plan our own ball." Lily said with a fake smile.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering what your costume was gonna be? A bunch of us in Hufflepuff are planning to wear togas and just thought you could go as one of those people who served the grapes." Jordan said. Lily looked him, was he really saying that he wanted her to go as a servant? James knew that a full-scale riot was about to brake out so decided he better leave.

"Lil, I better go." James said.

"Make sure you talk to your dad, please, for me." Lily said before kissing him on the cheek. James nodded then walked away. Lily turned to Jordan who had a look of shock on his face that Lily had just kissed one of her enemies.

"What makes you think I am gonna dress up as a Greek servant?" Lily said with her hands on her hips. Jordan grinned, forgetting about what he had seen. He slid his hands through her arms, and pulled her towards him.

"Cause you love me?" Jordan asked barely inches from her.

"Whatever, I'm still not dressing up as that." Lily said moving away from him. "I gotta go; I'm late for a meeting with Jane." Lily said.

"Who's Jane?" Jordan asked curiously.

"James' mum." Lily said.

"Why do you have a meeting with her?" Jordan asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"About my work." Lily replied getting impatient.

"What work?" Jordan asked confused.

"I told you all about this. Look I gotta go." Lily said turning on her heel and walked away from him. Jordan watched her go. _What has gotten into her lately? She has been acting different, and she is hanging around with Potter and his friends a lot. And why didn't she kiss me goodbye? She always kissed me goodbye. She kissed Potter goodbye and she hated him. What's going on between them? _Jordan thought as she disappeared round a corner. Jordan sighed then walked back to his common room. _Potter and Lily seem to have gotten very close. They spend lots of their time together planning this Halloween ball, surely it doesn't take that long to plan it? There is only one thing I can do...Spy! _Jordan thought.

~*~*~*~

A farting sheep of course! I like that - that was so not lame!!!! Anyway the review section is somewhere about here.

Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back again. Yes I am back to lead the tour. Stop groaning or I'll make you stick your arm out the bus!!! Yeah you heard me! Now if you want us to go I need to hear the P word. Piss off was not the words I was looking for!!!!! I'm to angry to talk lets just go!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 11

~*~*~*~

Lily knocked on the door of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." A female voice called. Lily entered the room and was shocked to see Mr. Potter, Dumbledore and James all standing there. Lily smiled at them all.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Mrs. Potter. I was caught up in something." Lily said, half-smiling and looking at James.

"Not a problem, Lily. And please call me Jane. You make me feel old calling me that." Jane smiled. She looked at the three other people. "Professor thank you very much for allowing us to use your office." Jane said.

"Not at all. I must say it is strange seeing a Potter in here and not having to tell them off." Dumbledore smiled. Lily looked at James and smiled. "It is nice to see all the Potters in the same room, although we are missing-" Dumbledore began but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Eve walked in and smiled. She was holding Lily's portfolio. "Just in time Eve. I was just saying how great it was to see all the Potters in the one room." Dumbledore said looking at Lily, his eyes twinkling. Lily smiled and looked at her feet.

"Lily, you forgot this." Eve said handing her the folder. "Mum I need to talk to you." Eve said. Jane nodded and led her daughter out the door. Mr. Potter and Dumbledore started to talk. Lily walked over to James who was leaning up against the wall.

"So did you talk to your dad?" Lily whispered. James shook his head.

"I haven't had a chance to yet." James said looking at the ground. "So did you and Jordan settle your little argument?" James asked still staring at the ground.

"I didn't have enough time to." Lily said. There was a pause between them. "I don't understand why I can't just..." Lily trailed off. James looked at her.

"You know why." James said, before another word could be said Jane walked back into the room alone. Lily looked at Jane. She was the picture of elegance. Her hair was brown with slightly grayish roots. She had the same liquid blue eyes as James; She was a bit smaller than James was but still taller than Lily.

"Sorry about that." Jane smiled. "Now if everybody could please leave Lily and I be, we really need to get things started." Jane said looking at Lily. Lily started to get butterflies in her stomach. James looked at her and give her a warm smile, he touched her arm which made her tingle. He then walked out of the room with Mr. Potter and Dumbledore. Jane sat down in Dumbledore's seat and indicated for Lily to sit in front of her.

"May I see your folder?" Jane asked. Lily nodded and handed her the folder, her hand shaking.

"Don't be nervous Lily." Jane smiled. "James has warned me to be nice as possible towards you." Jane said looking down at the folder and looking through the pages.

"Oh, no. Treat me as you would anyone else. I don't want any special treatment just because of what James and I are." Lily said alarmed. Jane looked at her and smiled.

"Lily from what I can see, you don't need James so you can get special treatment." Jane said looking back down at the folder.

"Are they really that bad?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed. Jane looked at her.

"On the contrary. These designs are fabulous. Where did you ever get such a talent?" Lily blushed.

"My mother is an artist. I guess I get it from her." Lily said.

"Well, Lily, if you continue creating such wonderful designs, I am very sure that you will have a job whenever you leave Hogwarts." Jane beamed. Lily's eyes widened. "What are you doing for Christmas?" Jane asked. Lily looked at her.

"Nothing. Probably staying at Hogwarts." Lily said shrugging.

"Good." Jane said. "I want to make an appointment for you to meet with the creator of Merlin Productions. I'm sure once Merlin sees your design he will want you to be part of his team." Jane smiled. Lily's eyes widened again.

"T-thank you. I don't know how to thank you anymore." Lily said. Jane chuckled.

"Lily, I know talent when I see it, and I certainly see talent." Jane smiled. "And like I've told you before, you make my James happy, that's the greatest thank you I could ever ask for." Lily smiled and looked at the ground. Jane sat back in the chair.

"Yeah well, James makes me happy, and that's more than I could ever ask." Lily said.

"I know both of you will be happy together. You will have some obstacles but everything will work out in the end." Jane said. Lily looked at her and smiled. "Lily, tell me how is my son doing?" Jane asked her. "I mean I haven't really been able to speak to him since before he left for school." Lily felt awkward. She didn't really know how James was feeling. He mainly kept to himself or he spoke to Sirius about how he felt, he never really talked to Lily about how he felt.

"He's doing okay, from what I can gather. It's just he keeps to himself a lot, and I don't know how to break the barrier that he builds around himself." Lily said looking at the table.

"That has always been James. He doesn't like showing his emotions; he's like his father. It took me a long time until I got him to talk to me; it's just the trait of the Potter men. In time James will open up to you, you just have to give him time." Jane said. Lily smiled. "I must say though he has changed, usually after he and his father fought it would take them a few days for both of them to apologize. Another characteristic passed down through Potter men is stubbornness." Jane said rolling her eyes. Lily chuckled. "However this evening James came straight to Michael and apologized. I'm sure both of them would still be avoiding one another if it weren't for you." Jane said.

"I didn't do anything." Lily said.

"You talked to James. He doesn't really talk to people about stuff going on in his life, except of course Sirius but he doesn't count." Jane smiled as Lily chuckled. "Thank you." Jane said. They continued their conversation a little further then both stood up and Lily left for dinner. After dinner Lily was sitting cuddled up in a chair in the corner with the blanket wrapped round her. She was staring at the book she was reading. Lily wasn't even reading it she was lost thought, thinking about everything. Michelle was sitting on the couch beside the fire watching her. A few moments later James and Sirius walked into the room, they were both laughing then James suddenly stopped when he seen Lily. James excused himself from Sirius then went over to Lily. Sirius walked over to Michelle and sat down beside her.

"What we looking at?" Sirius asked Michelle who was watching Lily and James. Sirius followed her gaze.

"Don't you think they've been acting weird lately?" Michelle whispered. Sirius shrugged.

"They're always weird." Sirius said.

"I know that but recently they have become extra weird, you know like towards each other." Michelle said looking at him. Sirius paused for a moment and thought about this.

"Yeah, once you mention it. They do act weird towards each other." Sirius said.

"They don't fight as much as they usually do, they have actual conversations and when they look at each other, well they look at each other strangely." Michelle said, her eyes locked with Sirius'. She quickly pulled away when shouting caught her attention. She looked up to see Lily and James fighting.

"I just don't understand sometimes why it has to be this way?" Lily shouted.

"It just has to be Lily. Why do you have to complicate this any further?" James said throwing his hands up in the air.

"So I'm complicating it now. _I'm_ complicating things. You know that I would've-" Lily began.

"Yeah, Lily I do know. But it can't happen like that." James said.

"Then how will it happen?" Lily asked her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." James said.

"Then if you don't know and I don't know then there is no point discussing it any further, is there?" Lily said.

"Maybe your right, maybe we should just stop it!" James yelled.

"So you want to end it all now?" Lily screamed.

"Yeah maybe I do!" James said.

"Fine!" Lily shouted.

"Fine!" James repeated and with that Lily stormed out of the common room. James stood there with a hand rubbing his head. He looked at everybody who was watching. "What?!" He shouted. Everybody instantly went back to there conversations. James walked over to where Sirius and Michelle sat, and sat opposite them. He leaned his head back on his chair and rubbed his face.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"You don't wanna know." James growled. Sirius and Michelle shared that said _They ain't telling us something_!.

Meanwhile Lily ran down the corridor with tears streaming down her face, she didn't have a clue where she was running, she was just running. Without realizing it she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. A hand was dangling in front of her. Lily took it gratefully and sighed as she seen who owned the hand.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked Jordan. Jordan shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Lily shrugged.

"Potter. He just does my head in." Lily said wiping her face. She thought she saw a smile on Jordan's face but when she looked again, he was looking at her with sadness. He led her into the nearest classroom and sat her down on a table.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." Jordan suggested.

"I'd rather not." Lily sighed. "Look Jordan I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I've just got so much going on right now." Lily said looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it." Jordan said wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope you don't mind but I don't want to go as a Greek servant. I've already got my costume and everything planned." Lily said into his shoulder. Jordan pulled away.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Not telling ya." Lily teased. Jordan leaned closer to her.

"Please?" He pouted.

"No." Lily said before Jordan kissed her. Lily felt nothing when he kissed her, she felt as if she were betraying James. But why should she, he was a jerk and he had just broken it off with her, she thought. That evening when Lily went back to the common room it was empty so she grabbed the book that she had left there and went up to her dorm. Everybody was sleeping so Lily went straight to bed and tried to sleep. In the boys dormitory all the boys were still up. Sirius, Remus and Peter were working on the a few pranks they could play as Kent was in his bed with Sophie, the curtains closed and sound proofing spell surrounding the bed so that no-one could hear in or out (Guess what they were up to!). James however was on the other side of the room punching a punch bag. He always did this when he needed to think about things, like Sirius always said "when in doubt, get the punch bag out." James was punching the bag as if it was nobody's business. He needed to get his anger out about Lily and about his father. He didn't really mean what he said to Lily and he hoped she knew that. He knew that Lily wanted to break up with Jordan but he couldn't let her, not yet anyway. His father however, James was still pissed at. His father was so stubborn, his mother always said James was just like him, but James doubted it. He wasn't stubborn, but his mother always rolled her eyes at him and said "like father, like son." James hated when she said that. His father could be cool at times but when it came to James' future he always wanted James to go into the ministry and follow in his footsteps. But James didn't want that; he wanted to play professional Quidditch. He knew his father would be disappointed in him but James had to make his own way in life.

Sirius watched as James punched the bag furiously. After a while James through his hands up and sighed.

"I gotta get outta here." James said throwing his boxing gloves off and walking over to his trunk.

"Where you going?" Remus asked curiously.

"I need to talk to someone." James said pulling on a top and grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"He's going to see his mystery woman." Peter squeaked. James rolled his eyes.

"Your gonna miss a good prank, Prongs." Sirius said jabbing his thumb towards Kent's bed. James didn't say anything; he just threw on his cloak and left the dorm. He ran down to the common room then went up the stairs to the girls' dorm. He opened the door to Lily's dorm and slipped in. He knew Lily's was the one at the end beside the window. He walked over to it slowly so that the floor wouldn't creek. He could hear muffled crying come from Lily's bed. He pulled the curtain back and could see Lily lying there with her eyes closed yet tears fell. This broke James's heart seeing Lily cry because of him. James kneeled down beside her; he quickly cast a sound proofing spell around them.

"Why did you have to do this to me? Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Lily said. She thought she was saying it into thin air but jumped when she got a reply.

"I'm sorry." James said to her. Lily opened her eyes only to see nobody there, but she knew James was even if she couldn't see him. James then realized that she couldn't see him and pulled the cloak off.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." James said pushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into yelling at me." Lily said. James leaned down and kissed her lips. When James pulled away he had a small smile on his face.

"That felt good." Lily whispered.

"You liked that huh?" James said before kissing her passionately. He lay down on the bed beside her and pulled her close to him. His hands roamed up and down her back underneath the top she was wearing. James started to kiss her neck. Lily started to breathe heavily then she pushed James away. James bit his lip the jumped up as if he had been bit.

"Think about something else. Quidditch...2 + 2 = 4...." He looked at Lily then quickly looked away again. "Quidditch...Dumbledore...Professor McGonagall...Ewwww!" James said, he just got a very disgusting image in his head.

"Shh!" Lily said trying not to laugh at James' face. James sat down on the bed and shook his head furiously trying to get the image away. Suddenly the door burst open and Sophie and Kent walked in. Luckily for Lily and James the side of the bed facing the wall was where the curtain was open.

"Lousy, Good for nothing, idiotic jerks." Sophie said as she led Kent over to her bed.

"Shut up!" Claudia shouted from her bed. That last thing heard from Sophie was her muttering the soundproofing spell.

"I better go see what those 'Lousy, good for nothing, idiotic jerks' did now." James shrugged. He bent down and kissed Lily's forehead, turned away, then turned back again.

"You fell in love with me because of my charm and handsome good looks." James winked before putting the cloak back on. Lily tried to stifle a laugh as he left. Lily closed the curtains round her bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~

James could charm is way round a chair if he wanted to!!!!! Anyway by now you all know where the review section so you can go on your own.

Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a long time hasn't it. One of our tour guides sued us for losing him! It wasn't our fault Bob! You jumped out of the bus! We didn't push you!!!! Sorry! Anyway we are back and ready for action. So all arms, legs, heads and other body parts inside the bus and your seatbelt buckled. Now lets get this show on the road!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free. Nor does she own the song.

****

Chapter 12

~*~*~*~

The next day Lily was sitting in the common room finishing of some last minute homework when Eve came up to her.

"Hey Eve." Lily smiled as she sat down beside her.

"Hey Lily. Umm did my mum talk to you yesterday?" Eve asked curiously. Lily looked at her and smiled.

"Yup. Do you wanna see what I've got so far?" Lily asked, Eve nodded and followed her up the stairs to her dorm. Lily pulled her sketchpad out and flipped it to one of the pages and showed it to Eve.

"Does this look alright?" Lily asked. Eve's eyes widened in delight.

"Lily it's beautiful. Thank you." Eve said happily. She threw her arms round Lily and hugged her. Lily laughed.

"No problem, I'm just glad you like it." Lily smiled as they pulled apart.

"Mark, is just gonna love me in this." Eve laughed.

"Who's Mark?" Lily asked curiously.

"Mark Aspel. He's in Ravenclaw and he is such a cutie." Eve gushed.

"Is he the guy you walked in here with yesterday?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, that was Philip who is also a cutie." Eve smiled.

"God, your gonna have an even bigger black book than your brother." Lily laughed. The door opened and James walked in. "Speak of the devil, and the devil appears." Lily and Eve laughed.

"What were you guys saying?" James asked his eyebrows creased.

"Talking about you not to you big brother." Eve smiled.

"Riiiiight." James said. He handed a Eve a piece of parchment that was in his hand. "It's from Mum." James said. Eve read over the letter whilst James moved over to Lily, he leaned down and kissed her. Lily fell back onto the bed, James on top of her. Eve looked at them making out and rolled her eyes.

"Get a room." Eve muttered.

"We have one your in it." James replied. He went to kiss Lily again when she pushed him of her and sat up. James sighed and sat up also whilst glaring at his sister.

"So if you like the design, I'll send it off with my own to get made." Lily said to Eve.

"Thanks for doing this for me Lily. Mum was right you are a really good designer." Eve said looking through the rest of the sketchpad. Lily blushed. James looked at Lily and smiled, he watched Lily as she talked to Eve.

"It's alright Eve. What are you doing with your hair?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh Michelle said that she would put a charm on it so that it would grow to my waist but it would only last a few hours." Eve said.

"What are you dressing up as for the ball?" James asked curiously.

"None of you bees wax." Eve replied before standing up. She left the room leaving James and Lily there alone.

"What is she dressing up as?" James asked Lily.

"None of your bees wax." Lily replied with a smile and tapping his nose. James grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her.

The days passed and finally the ball was here. Nobody knew what Lily was going as; she had kept it a well-hidden secret. Lily was a bit anxious to see who James date was because he wouldn't tell her. Lily looked herself over in the mirror. She looked alright, so she thought. All the girls in her dorm were down stairs waiting on her. Lily sighed and left the room. James was down stair with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Claudia and Michelle. James looked round at everybody's costume. James was as a Knight (Silver chain link vest, sword, and mask.); Sirius was dressed in a tux (White shirt, tails on the jacket, bowler hat and a mask that covered half his face). Remus was dressed as Zorro (Black cape, sword, hat and eye mask). Peter was dressed as peasant (scruffy clothes, eye mask). Claudia was dressed as Barbie (pink tight top, pink mini-skirt, pink shoes and pink eye mask, Claudia already had the long blond hair), Lily had shown Claudia her old dolls and she had fallen in love with them. Michelle was dressed as a noble woman (Long blue dress with a tight fitting corset, a mask that covered half of her face) Michelle and Sirius would have looked perfect together if they had decided to go together. They were all getting impatient waiting for Lily. James and Remus had resorted to having a sword fight whilst Sirius and Peter cheered them on. Claudia and Michelle kept tutting at how "childish" they were. They all heard the dorm door opened and waited for Lily to come down. Everybody's mouth dropped when they saw her, as did Remus and James' swords. Lily was wearing a see through white dress that went up round her neck (like a Chinese dress), underneath the dress she wore a short mini-skirt and a bra top. On one side of the dress it stopped just at the hem of her mini-skirt and on the other it went down to the top of her knee high boots (does anyone understand that it was like a diagonal cut skirt). Her knee high white boots contained a long thin pocket for her wand. Lily wore a white eye mask that had fluffy feathers at the top, her hair was done up in a crocodile clip.

"How do I look?" Lily asked doing a little twirl. None of the boys could say anything.

"Lily, you look so beautiful!" Claudia exclaimed giving her a hug. Lily smiled.

"You think so? Guys what do you think?" Lily asked. She really didn't want their opinion only James'. But James couldn't speak she was so beautiful.

"You like HOT!" Sirius said looking her up and down, Michelle and Claudia rolled their eyes.

"Yeah what he said." Remus said looking very impressed with what he saw.

"Thanks guys. Umm James what do you think?" Lily asked biting her lip. James just wanted to kiss her. He finally found his voice.

"You look really beautiful Lil." James said awe. Lily beamed.

"Thank you, Jamie." Lily said, everyone waited for James to go mad at her calling him that, but he didn't, they just figured that he was letting Lily get payback on him for calling her Lil. "You look very handsome." Lily said. James held out his arm.

"May I walk such a heavenly angel down to the ball?" James asked. Lily took his arm.

"You may, Good Knight." Lily said. James led everyone out of the common room. Michelle and Sirius were at the back.

"That was strange." Michelle commentated. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"There is defiantly something going on between those two." Sirius said.

"I think they fancy each other." Michelle said. "That would mean her and Jordan won't last long, maybe they will break up tonight?" Michelle asked her eyebrows raised.

"You still thinking about that bet?" Sirius whispered with a small smile.

"Hell yeah. I want some money; I have got Christmas presents to buy." Michelle said sarcastically, Sirius laughed. When they got to the entrance hall all the guys stared at Lily. Jordan came up to James and Lily. Lily dropped James arm.

"Lily, you look good!" Jordan exclaimed. "What are you supposed to be?"

"An Ice Queen. Sirius actually gave me the idea." Lily smiled. Sirius chuckled.

"Jordan thanks for letting me walk her down. She made me look good for a few minutes." James laughed. Lily slapped James in the stomach. "I meant that in a good way." James laughed. Jordan laughed as Lily rolled her eyes. Somebody came up behind James and put their hands over his eyes. James turned round to see Kerry standing there. Lily's mouth dropped. He wasn't seriously here with Kerry, was he?

"Hey Kerry. Wow, you look nice." James said looking her up and down. She was wearing a pink corset with a tight black leather mini-skirt and fish net stocking tights. Kerry smiled flirtatiously at him. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Could Head boy and girl please come to the front?" Professor McGonagall called over the crowd.

"We have to enter together?" Lily said. James shrugged and walked up to the front with her.

"Who will I enter with?" Kerry said looking put out.

"Wanna walk in with me? I have no one either." Jordan said smiling at her. Kerry nodded and smiled flirtatiously at him then took his arm. Lily and James were standing at the front.

"You had to bring her?" Lily whispered to him.

"So? I wanted to make that greasy git angry." James shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes as James led her into the hall. Everybody followed and they were in awe at what they saw. The place was filled with Halloween decorations, large Halloween pumpkins the size of chair, bats flying over everybody's head, the school ghosts floating about, small orange fairy lights which turned out to be actual fairies. Where the Teacher's table usually was, there was a stage with a DJ. Some people let out a scream when the seen small black and orange spiders, but they started to laugh when they realized they were dancing. The music started to play and everybody started to dance along with the spiders. Lily went to find Jordan as James went to find Kerry. Jordan was by the food table with many of his buddies. Lily kissed him on the cheek and stood beside him. She listened to Jordan talk for a while the drowned him out. She looked around her and noticed how spectacular everyone's costumes were. She then noticed Eve standing with a guy who was obviously Mark, her date. Lily walked over to her.

"Hey Eve, your costume looks great." Lily smiled. She looked Eve up and down. She was wearing a shell bra to and a tight skirt was a couple of inches above her knee and went in a diagonal cross cut, it was a shimmering greenish blue color. Her hair was curly and went to her waist and had blue and green streaks through it.

"Thanks Lily. It seems I make a very nice mermaid thanks to you." Eve grinned. Eve then turned to her date. "Tony this Lily, my designer, Lily this Tony my date." Eve introduced. Lily looked at Eve quizzically.

"Nice to meet you." Tony replied. "Eve would you like a drink?" Tony asked her. Eve nodded. He then left for the food table.

"What happened to Mark?" Lily asked.

"Who?" Eve asked. She wasn't really listening because a certain blonde haired boy was eyeing her up and Eve was eyeing him up also.

"The guy from Ravenclaw?" Lily said. Eve looked at Lily.

"Oh him, he's old news." Eve said waving a hand. Lily then noticed a certain black haired boy making his way towards Lily and Eve.

"Whatever you do don't tell him I designed the outfit." Lily said rather fast.

"What?" Eve asked but then noticed her brother.

"Eve, where are your clothes?" James asked outraged.

"James shut up." Eve said rolling her yes.

"Eve go upstairs and change right now." James demanded. Eve rolled her eyes and walked away, James at her heels. As the night went on everybody kept coming up to James and Lily telling them how great the party was. Half way through the evening Lily and James came on the stage as the music quieted down. Lily pointed her wand at her throat ("Sonorous").

"Okay, as you all know there is a prize for best dressed." Lily said.

"Everybody has to vote for which they think is best dressed." James said. "Everybody has to vote by putting their wand on top of either of the boxes at both sides of the stage." James said with a small smile.

"And you can not vote either James or I." Lily pointed out.

"Why?" James asked her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Cause we know what the prize is and it just wouldn't be fair." Lily said putting her hands on her hips.

"But Lily, I look good in this." James smiled. Most of the girls in the hall cheered in agreement. James' smile turned into a grin.

"And what you think I don't?" Lily said. All the guys started cheering and whistling. Lily blushed.

"I didn't say that now did I. You look nice Lily." James said clapping along with the rest of the guys in the hall.

"And so do you James." Lily said cheering along with all the girls.

"So we are allowed to enter?" James asked his eyebrows raised. Lily grinned.

"No. Voting begins now." Lily said before James could start whining. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the right hand side of the stage. Lily looked over to see a small Ravenclaw girl covered in streamers. Somebody had bobby-trapped the voting box. Everybody in hall was laughing as was the girl covered in the streamers. Lily turned to James who was laughing.

"James!" Lily shouted. James put his hands up in defense.

"It wasn't me!" James said. The DJ laughed and decided to put on a song by Shaggy called 'It wasn't me', James put his thumbs up to the DJ. Lily looked round to see Sirius and Remus standing in the corner laughing.

"Oh, I'll get them for this." Lily said angrily. She walked over towards Sirius and Remus, James following her.

"Both of you outside now!" Lily said pushing them both towards the door, her voice normal again. All four of them were standing outside now.

"What the Fuck do you think you guys are doing?" Lily yelled at the boys.

"It was only a harmless prank." Sirius said.

"Harmless? The girl could have been severely hurt!" Lily screamed.

"But she wasn't." Remus said.

"I expected something like this from Sirius and James, but not you Remus." Lily said disappointedly. Remus looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lily." Remus and Sirius said.

"Whatever." Lily said.

"Guys, go back inside I'll handle this." James said. Remus and Sirius quickly left.

"What is there to handle James?" Lily screamed at him.

"Lily, calm down." James said putting his hands on her shoulders. Lily calmed down. "Let's go for a walk so you can tell me what's wrong?" James said putting an arm around her waist.

Meanwhile back inside the hall Remus and Sirius walked in with their heads bowed.

"I see Mrs. Evans has shouted at you enough. I don't think I need to." Professor McGonagall said disappointedly. Remus and Sirius didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall walked off. Michelle, Claudia, Louise (Remus' date) and Sara (Sirius's date) came up to them.

"What'd Lily say?" Michelle asked.

"She shouted at us." Sirius said. The girls tried not to laugh.

"But it wasn't just that, she was really disappointed in us." Remus said.

"I hate when she puts the guilt trip on." Claudia said. Kerry came up behind Remus and Sirius, Michelle and Claudia glared at her.

"Have you guys seen James?" Kerry asked, she threw dirty looks at the girls.

"Yeah, he is outside getting his head roared off by Lily." Sirius said to her. Kerry spun on her heel on left the hall.

"Oh I hate that little slut so much." Michelle said. A smile immediately came on her face though when her date came towards her.

"Hey, Gary." Michelle said walking over to him. Sirius bit his lip then went off with his date. Meanwhile outside James and Lily were leaning up against the wall.

"You're jealous?" James said. Lily nodded her head. "I thought we went over this. There is only one person I love and that's you Lily." James said touching her cheek. Lily smiled.

"Y-you love me?" Lily stuttered. James smiled and nodded. "I love you too, James." Lily said. James leaned down and kissed her. Neither of them had noticed that there was a very unwelcome guest listening. Kerry was standing close by and she had heard everything. Kerry had the look of pure disgust on her face. But Kerry was only angry with one person, and that was Lily Evans_. It's her fault James doesn't love me! I'll get payback on the little Bitch! She can't take my man and get away with it!_ Kerry spun on her heel and walked back inside. Lily pulled away from James and smiled up at him.

"We better go back inside, before someone notices we're gone." Lily said to him.

"Okay, put on your angry face." James said. Lily wiped the smile of her face.

"I don't have an angry face." Lily said. James laughed.

"Of course you don't." James said walking back up to the castle. When they got back inside the hall, James walked over to Kerry and wrapped his arms around her. Kerry smiled sweetly at him.

"Where'd you go?" Kerry asked sweetly.

"I had business to take care off. Don't worry about that, wanna dance?" James asked.

"Sure." Kerry said batting her eyelashes. James led her onto the dance floor. Later in the evening several ghostly dancers took the middle of the floor and danced to _Thriller _by Michael Jackson. When the song ended many of the ghostly dancers found people to dance with. All in all it was a very successful evening. Just before the last dance, James and Lily took to the stage once again.

"Okay, we have the winners off the fancy dress." Lily said, everybody was silent with anticipation. "Drum roll, James." James drummed his hands on the side of the DJ booth as Lily opened the piece of parchment. Colorful sparks exploded from it and flew up into the air to form two names, Megan Highgrove and Luke Williams. Megan was a small Ravenclaw fourth year with long brown hair and red highlights, she looked every bit the angel she was dressed up as. Whilst Luke was a Hufflepuff third year with brown hair, he was dressed up as Professor Dumbledore, he had the long beard that reached his feet and bright blue robes and hat. Lily and James cheered along with everybody else as they both came up to the stage. Lily placed a golden crown on Luke's head and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed. James did the same with Megan who also blushed. Lily then handed them both two pieces of parchment, which read "Winners of the Fancy Dress Ball, Hogwarts 1979".

"Now for your prize. Meg you receive a gift voucher worth twenty-five galleons to spend in Gladrags Wizardwear, in Hogsmeade." Lily smiled. Megan's face lit up because Gladrags was a very posh robe shop.

"Luke you receive a gift voucher worth twenty-five galleons. Your lucky it isn't at Gladrags - I had to talk Lily out of that-" Lily scowled at him. "-The gift voucher is for Zonko's joke shop. Hope you enjoy." James smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped. The DJ started to play music again. James was just about to dance with Kerry when Professor McGonagall came over to him.

"Potter, you do understand that both Head Boy and Girl are supposed to have at least one dance during the ball, no matter how much they hate each other. Now since this is the last dance I suggest you find Miss Evans and for once set a good example." Professor McGonagall said sternly. James could've kissed her for giving him a good enough excuse to dance with Lily because he had wanted one all night. James turned to Kerry.

"I guess I have to do what she says." James said solemnly. Kerry nodded her head, then walked off. James went in search for Lily and found her close by looking very bored. Jordan was with his mates and telling them a funny story whilst Lily sat there with her head in her palm watching everybody dance.

"Professor McGonagall told me that we have to dance at least one dance together. Something to do with Head Boy and Girl stuff." James said shrugging. Lily turned to Jordan who hadn't even noticed James come up to the table.

"Jordie, can I dance with Lily?" James asked getting his attention.

"Yeah, might stop her looking so sour." Jordan said before turning back to his friends. James was about to pounce on him but Lily stood up and took his hand. They went onto the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song.

Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth diein' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Lily danced in his arms feeling very happy. James wanted to kiss her so much, but knew he couldn't.

"You know this is our first dance." James said.

"Actually it isn't." Lily said.

"I don't ever remember dancing with you - Oh hold on yes I do." James said nodding his head. Lily laughed.

"How could you forget, I was so embarrassed. It was our first year and our first ball, which was at Christmas." Lily said.

"Yeah, and I was so nervous about dancing with a girl. I was even more nervous asking you to dance." James smiled. Lily blushed.

"I was nervous too, and then it turned to anger." Lily said.

"I remember that bit well." James grinned.

"Of course you do. Sirius tripped us up and then we fell, which ended with you lying on top of me." Lily laughed.

"Like I said I remember that bit well." James winked.

"I wouldn't speak to you guys for ages. I think that's what started the fighting between us." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Remind me to thank Sirius." James said angrily. Lily laughed. The song ended and Lily and James stepped apart. Kerry came up to both of them.

"James you ready?" Kerry asked batting her eyelids.

"Umm sure." James said. "See you later Lily." James said Kerry took his arm and put it round her shoulder and gave Lily a look that said "He's mine!". Lily watched them leave then went over to Jordan.

"Jordan I'm gonna go to bed now, it's been a long night." Lily said. Jordan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want me to come?" Jordan grinned. Lily looked at him.

"Don't do this Jordan, not now. I'm not in the mood." Lily said. She kissed him on the lips then left. Lily walked up to the common room and sat down on the couch beside Claudia. She leaned her head down on her shoulder.

"Great Ball, Lily." Claudia said.

"Thanks." Lily said sleepily.

"Don't sound too happy about it." Remus joked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Lily said. She looked at Remus and Sirius. "Look guys, I'm sorry I lost my head with you guys. It's just I really wanted this night to be perfect considering it was the first Ball I organized." Lily said.

"It's alright Lily." Remus smiled. Lily leaned over and hugged Remus then Sirius. She sat back down on the couch and put her head down on Claudia's lap. Remus looked at the grandfather clock across the room.

"We better go Sirius." Remus said standing up.

"See you girls in the morning." Sirius said standing up.

"Where you going?" Michelle asked curiously.

"We are going to see a man about a prank." Sirius smiled then left the room. Michelle rolled her eyes then turned to Lily.

"So Lily we seen you and James dance with each other. You guys looked good together." Michelle commented.

"Uh-uh." Was all Lily said. She had her eyes closed and was about to drift of to sleep.

"Don't tell her that, it'll put ideas in her head. She is perfectly fine with Jordan." Claudia said.

"I'm breaking up with Jordan in the morning." Lily said sleepily. Michelle and Claudia's jaw dropped.

"_TOMORROW? _You should've done it today." Michelle said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Today, tomorrow what's the difference?" Lily said sitting up. Michelle sighed then went upstairs. "What's her problem?" Lily asked Claudia.

"Take no heed of her." Claudia said. "Are you sure you want to break up with him?" Claudia asked concernedly. Lily nodded her head.

"It just ain't working. My heart isn't in it." Lily said.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm just looking out for you Lily, okay? You're like my little sis. I get worried about you sometimes." Claudia said hugging her. Lily smiled as she pulled away.

"Thanks Claudia. But I can look after myself." Lily said before going upstairs.

"I hope so." Claudia said to thin air.

Later that night Lily was having a horrible nightmare. She was standing in a house watching an older version of her. The older Lily was washing the dishes. It was dark outside. Lily was humming a song to herself which sounded like the song _Once upon a December_. The real Lily could see movement through the window, it looked like hooded figures. The older Lily looked up from the dishes and looked through the window. Red eyes blazed back at her.

__

"I see you Lily." A cold voice said. The older Lily screamed.

Lily sat up in her bed; the sweat was pouring of her, her breath heavy.

"It was just a nightmare." Lily whispered to herself. Lily was scared though. There was only person she thought to go to. Lily stood up and put on her bathrobe and slippers then ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs, through the common room then into the boys' dorm. She tiptoed towards James' bed and pulled back the covers. But he wasn't there. Lily sat down on the bed as a tears streamed down her face. Where was James? He couldn't be out playing pranks at this time of night, could he? That's probably what he is doing, there was no where else he could be. Or was there? _I have to trust him _Lily told herself. A grunt came from the other side of the room and Lily stood up and walked out of the room. She went back to bed, not thinking about the nightmare but about where James was.

~*~*~*~

It's good being back!!!!! By the way did anyone see that weird guy following us! In order to be safe you better go to the review section!

Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

We are very sorry for the delay in Chapter 13 of the tour. Unfortunately bad weather and some flying objects from the characters have plagued us. We advise all of you to buckle up – helmets, seat belts, protective clothing and preferably a glass of water is much needed for this part of the tour. Don't make me have to tell you twice! Keep all arms, legs and toes inside the bus at all times and to the blonde in the back who feels that sticking her head out the window is fun – It may feel refreshing but trust me the journey is starting to get very bumpy!!!! I heard that this part of the story was plagued the number says it all – WHAT DID I TELL YOU? – uh that's my boss she wanted me to tell you that it ain't plagued – but it is – us I mean lets get this baby running!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 13 – oh unlucky!!! Uh I mean lucky?

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Lily woke early up and decided to get dressed because she couldn't sleep. After getting dressed Lily went down to breakfast. The Marauders were already there. Lily sat down beside James and smiled at him.

"Morning." All four boys said to her.

"Morning." Lily smiled weakly back.

"You okay?" James whispered to her. Lily nodded and started to pile her plate with food. Everybody looked up as three girls walked into the hall with cream all over there faces, their hair died yellow and steam coming out of their ears. Everybody started laughing. Lily looked at the boys.

"You're doing?" She asked them. All four boys grinned and nodded.

"Our dates, Louise and Sara, bored us last night so we decided to get revenge." Sirius whispered. Lily rolled her eyes. She felt happier now knowing that James was actually playing pranks. Lily looked round the hall and could see Bertha Jorkins standing in the middle of a crowd of people. _I wonder what that's all about? _Lily pondered. She then noticed Jordan walking into the hall; Lily looked at him then back to the boys.

"I gotta go; I'll see everybody later." Lily said standing up and walking over to Jordan. James watched them walk out of the hall.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Remus said. James shrugged; secretly he wanted to know as well. Later that afternoon Lily was walking back from dinner, she saw Kerry with some girls from Slytherin. Lily walked up to them.

"Hey. So what did you think of the Ball last night?" Lily asked the girls.

"It was great Lily." A small girl with brown hair said.

"Especially those dancers, they were good." Kerry said.

"I'm sure that's not all you enjoyed." A girl with blond hair said. Kerry blushed.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"You know that she went with James to the Ball. Well they had their own little private party afterwards." The girl with blond hair said. Lily's face dropped.

"W-what do you mean?" Lily stuttered.

"James and I slept together." Kerry smiled. Lily's face went pale.

"O-oh. Well umm I better go. See you guys later." Lily said backing up. She spun on her heel and ran up the stairs towards the common room. Kerry laughed as she watched her go.

"That got her out of the way." Kerry said evilly. Lily ran through corridor after corridor with tears streaming down her face. She entered the common room and saw James sitting on the couch with Remus and Sirius. James stood up when he seen her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked walking towards her. Lily backed up.

"Stay away from me!" Lily screamed.

"What?" James asked.

"I said STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Lily yelled. More tears streaming down her face

"Lily-" James began.

"I knew I should've never trusted you! I fucking hate you!" Lily cried. She ran towards the stairs but James caught her arm. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Lily shouted. James let go of her.

"Lily, what'd I do?" James asked, hurt in his voice.

"Don't play dumb with me you jerk!" Lily spat. "You know what you did! I will never forgive you for it!" Lily yelled before running up the stairs to her dorm. James followed her but Lily slammed the door in his face.

"Lily! Lily!" James banged on the door. Lily wouldn't open. He ran back down the stairs to see everybody watching him. Claudia and Michelle glared at him then ran up the stairs.

"What'd you do?" Remus shouted at him.

"I don't know!" James shouted back before running up to his dorm. Claudia and Michelle entered the room to see Lily crying into her pillow.

"Lily?" Michelle said timidly.

"Leave me alone!" Lily sobbed into her pillow. Michelle and Claudia turned round and went back down stairs. The sat down beside Sirius and Remus.

"She okay?" Remus asked.

"She won't talk to us." Claudia said.

"Wonder what it was all about?" Sirius said.

"Maybe James embarrassed her or maybe Snape did something and blamed it on James." Remus suggested.

"What makes you think that James wasn't the one who actually did something wrong?" Claudia said crossly.

"Cause the two of them have been getting along really well lately and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise their new friendship." Remus said getting angry.

"Well maybe he was leading her on like he does every other girl." Claudia said.

"He doesn't lead girls on." Remus replied. Michelle and Sirius looked at each other. They had a feeling this had nothing to do with Lily and James. Claudia stood up.

"Whatever." She said before walking out of the room. Michelle stood up, she felt very uncomfortable and if she didn't leave fast she had a feeling that she would end up rowing with Sirius. She went upstairs to her dorm to try one last time at trying to talk to Lily. She opened the door and went over to Lily's bed. Lily was sobbing into her pillow. Michelle sat down on her bed and rubbed her back. Lily sat up and looked at her.

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong?" Michelle asked. Lily looked into her eyes then broke down crying. After a while Lily looked at Michelle again.

"J-James s-slept with Kerry." Lily stuttered.

"So? What's that got to do with you?" Michelle asked.

"J-James and I...we were umm dating." Lily looked away. Michelle's jaw dropped.

"You and him. You guys were dating? I knew something strange was going on, but that. I never suspected that." Michelle said. Lily looked back at Michelle.

"You can't tell anyone, please, not even Claudia." Lily begged.

"Of course Lily." Michelle said pulling Lily into a tight hug.

"I loved him, Michelle. I really loved him and he broke my heart." Lily sobbed. Michelle couldn't say anything; she just patted Lily's back.

Lily stayed in her room for the rest of the weekend. James tried to talk to her but Michelle wouldn't let him anywhere near her.

"She doesn't want to speak to _you_ ever again." Michelle had told him. On Sunday night James was in his room punching the punch bag. Sirius walked into the room with a sly grin on his face.

"You owe me twenty-five galleons." Sirius said as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." James growled as he hit the bag furiously.

"A bet is a bet." Sirius said, James stopped punching and looked at him.

"What the fuck are you on about?" James asked.

"Remember the bet we made? I bet that you couldn't stop shagging until Christmas." Sirius said.

"I haven't broken that bet." James said his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, you did. With Kerry after the Ball." Sirius said.

"What? Who told you that?" James said ripping of his gloves.

"Kerry is telling everyone. Why? Didn't you?" Sirius said.

"No! I would never sleep with that Slut!" James said. James put his hands to his head. "Oh Shit! She told Lily that didn't she! That little-" James never finished what Kerry was because he punched the punch bag so hard it busted.

"You really hate Kerry, huh?" Sirius said. He stood up and seen that James' hand was bleeding. James was just staring at it as if it was nothing. "James I think you should go to the hospital wing about that." Sirius said taking a look at it. Remus walked into the room.

"Sirius what'd you do to him?" Remus asked walking over to both of them.

"I didn't do anything. James beat up the punch bag." Sirius said pointing towards the busted punch bag that was lying on the ground. Remus walked over to his trunk and pulled out a small green potion bottle. He opened the lid and poured a bit on James' hand. James screamed in pain as his hand started to smoke.

"What the fuck is that stuff?" Sirius asked.

"It clears deep wounds." Remus said. He put the bottle back in his trunk. "Shoulda told you about the pain, sorry. Now you know what I go through every month _after _the full moon." Remus said sitting on his bed. Claudia and Sophie busted into the room.

"What happened?" Claudia asked.

"Who died?" Sophie asked looking round.

"Remus was healing a wound with some really sore treatment stuff." James said flexing his hand, which was a bit stiff. He looked at Claudia. "Where's Lily?" James asked moving towards the door.

"She's in her room." Claudia replied. James ran out of the room and towards Lily's dorm. He opened the door and walked in to see Lily lying on the bed looking at a photo album. Lily put the album down and glared at James.

"Get out!" Lily hissed.

"No, Lily you have to hear me out." James said. Lily stood up.

"I don't need to listen to a thing you say!" Lily spat.

"Lily, I didn't sleep with Kerry, I swear." James pleaded.

"Don't lie, James. I know you did!" Lily said.

"Lily, I didn't. You know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." James said moving towards her.

"Save the sob story for someone who cares." Lily spat. She moved towards the door. But spun around and looked at James. "Do you know what the most stupid thing is? I don't blame you one bit cause I blame myself. Everyone always told me that I was the wise one to stay away from James Potter. Never let him fool you into thinking that he loves you, when really he loves himself. That's what they used to say to me, James. But I thought I knew you when really I just knew the guy who just wanted sex from me. Well I guess you got tired of waiting and went to the first piece a$$ you could get. Should've known you were like every other guy in this place." Lily said before walking out of the room. James watched her go. After a few seconds James walked out of the room and down the stairs. He stopped when he seen Lily sitting on the chairs with Claudia, Michelle, Sophie, Remus and Sirius. He then walked on towards the portrait hole.

"Prongs, where are you going?" Sirius called. But James didn't answer he just walked out.

"What did he say to you?" Michelle asked.

"Lied through his teeth." Lily said bitterly.

"Lily what happened in the first place?" Sophie asked.

"You don't wanna know." Lily said before going back up to her dorm.

As the weeks passed James and Lily still weren't speaking. Everyone kept wondering what had happened between them. Anytime Lily and James were paired in a class to work, Lily would only speak if she really had too, James always tried to talk to her but she just blanked him. James had cornered Kerry after the next potions class.

"Hey Sexy." Kerry said flirtatiously.

"Don't 'Hey Sexy' me! What the fuck do you think you're doing spreading rumours that we had sex?" James hissed.

"It's not a rumour James. Don't you remember that magical moment, several times?" Kerry said innocently. James took a step back from her looking at her outrageously.

"You knew didn't you?" James asked. "You knew this whole time about me and her, and then you went and told her some piece of bullshit," James spat at her. Kerry hadn't heard this because she had seen a certain red head walk towards them. Kerry instantly through her arms around James and pulled him into a deep kiss. Lily took a deep breath then continued walking. James then pushed Kerry away, but Lily was already gone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" James screamed at her.

"You will thank me in the end." Kerry said before walking off. James watched her go. Only one thought entered his mind _that conniving Bitch! _James tried telling Lily the truth but she still wouldn't listen to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I warned ya it got bad It's the unlucky number I tell ya – but My boss doesn't believe. You know she reads the reviews you should go tell her that it is!!! Go!!!!

Thank you and I hope to see you all in Chapter 14 if I don't fired!!! You in the back – yeah you the one with cute ass. You know I can give you a backstage tour. HELEN!!!!!!! Uh that would be my boss gotta go – call me!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to Chapter fourteen my little darlings! If you think I'm sexy you will board the bus and I will guide you on this tour and you can reach out and touch me! I Chi Chi! Now that you are all seated and have all your cute little tush's comfy we'll start this bad boy up and get partyin! If you need anything just ask ME your beautiful tour guide, my name is Lola Cabaña. Just holler and I will be with you in a jiffy. You can get all your memorabilia from me at the end of the tour. I hope you have all gone to the potty because we won't be stopping until Chapter sixteen. Now buckle up, oh cutie in the middle, would you like me to buckle you up? Looks like we're moving! I'll un-buckle you later WINK

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free. – _You wish you owned it hunny! You so know Lola makes you the big bucks around here!_

Chapter 14

Lily buried herself in her schoolwork as James buried himself in Quidditch. The first Gryffindor game was to be played against Hufflepuff. Finally the game came. James was really nervous but he would get over it. In the locker room he gave the team a very small pep talk.

"Let's beat some ass." James said. The team cheered. James looked round at everyone. The Keeper was a bulky sixth year called Patrick Rently. He was very good and barely let any goals in. The three chasers consisted of Jeanette Hartley, a fifth year, Kent Rafferty, Sophie's boyfriend and Owen, the guy Michelle had once liked. They were all very good chasers. Sirius and a third year girl called Samantha, were beaters. Samantha looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly but she was very viscous when she got on the pitch. James was happy with the team; he himself was seeker and felt that it was there year to win the Quidditch Cup once again. The year before Hufflepuff had surprisingly won. James had missed a game or two because of detention and being put into the hospital, the injury involved Snape and a werewolf. James stood just behind the door of the pitch and looked at his team one more time.

"Let's do it!" James grinned. He then opened the doors and walked onto the pitch with the rest of the team. The Hufflepuff team was waiting for them. James stood beside Jordan who was also captain. They both shook hands. Jordan had a smile on his face whilst James looked as if he would kill Jordan with one spell. The whistle blew and all the members rose into the air. Meanwhile Lily was walking by people trying to get to a seat beside Claudia and Sophie.

"Hey you made it." Claudia smiled as Lily and Michelle sat down. Lily shrugged.

"Had to show my face. Even though the two people I hate in the world are playing and third, fourth, fifth and sixth are sitting a few seats in front of me." Lily said indicating towards, Nott, Snape, Chelsea and Kerry.

"Come on Lily, it ain't all bad. At least I'm here." Remus smiled from behind her. Lily turned and gave him a weak smile. "I missed that smile, where has it been hiding?" Remus joked. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned back against Remus' legs. "Hey!" Remus said. "I'm not a cushion." He protested.

"I got make the most of my situation." Lily laughed. Meanwhile up in the air, James was hovering above the game looking for the snitch but not having much success. He knew that he had to get the snitch because there was a scout here watching his performance. Jordan was a few feet away.

"Any luck?" Jordan called.

"If I had seen it I would've had it, don't you think?" James said irritated.

"I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation." Jordan defended.

"Sorry." James said. "Just your girl has got me pissed off." James said.

"You and Nicole aren't speaking?" Jordan asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"No. I thought you and Lily were going out?" James asked confused.

"Nah. We broke up the day after the Halloween Ball. Actually the morning before you guys had that big fight." Jordan said thoughtfully.

"So that's why she is extra pissed at me." James said. "You just had to go and dump her didn't you?" James said shaking his head.

"I didn't dump her she dumped me." Jordan said. James looked at him.

"She did? Wow. Sorry about that." James said staring at the ground.

"Don't be. It wasn't really working out. I think she liked someone else. And if I ever find out who that was I'll kill him. I thought it was you at first but then you guys had that big bust up." Jordan said.

"Lucky it wasn't me then." James said. James then seen something gold by the Gryffindor goal posts which were devoid of any action. James looked back at Jordan. "Looks like it's my lucky day." James said before shooting of. Before Jordan even realised what had happened, James caught the snitch. Lily jumped up and down in her seat but then realised what she was doing and sat still.

"Gryffindor win 170-10!" The commentator shouted. All the Gryffindors ran down to the pitch. Lily and Michelle were the only ones left in the stands. In the crowd James was hoisted above everyone. He looked around to see if Lily was anywhere, but he couldn't see her. He looked up in the stands and there she was standing with Michelle watching him. Their eyes locked for a moment. In that single moment James went through many emotions happiness, excitement, relieved, sorrow, hurt. Lily broke eye contact and walked away with Michelle. James watched her feeling less happy than he had a few seconds before. The students let James down as a man with navy robes walked towards them along with Professor Dumbledore. The man in navy robes was very young looking. He had brown hair and a good tan. He was a bit taller that James, and had brown eyes.

"James, that was a great game. I'm Stephen Reid, the scout for the camp. We sent you out a letter about it." Stephen said holding out his hand. James shook it and nodded his head in understanding. "I was wondering if perhaps I could speak with you in private." Stephen asked, James nodded and followed Stephen and Dumbledore out of the pitch as all the Gryffindor students went back up to the tower to start a huge party which would go on through the night.

In Dumbledores office James was sitting on a chair listening to Stephen.

"I like what I seen out their James. You are a very good player, one of the best I've seen in a while." Stephen said.

"Thank you sir." James replied. Stephen smiled.

"I like this kid." Stephen laughed looking at Dumbledore. "Please James, call me Stephen. Your 18 aren't you?" Stephen asked.

"Yes sir." James replied. Stephen looked at him. "Stephen." James quickly said.

"And your parents know about the camp, don't they?" Stephen asked. James looked at his feet and shook his head.

"Ah, considering your situation, I suggest you tell them before they find out another way." Stephen said. James nodded his head. "Before I get your hopes up any further I must tell you there are three other people looking for the spot at the camp. It will be tough choice between you all but I think you are in with a good chance if you stay the way you are playing." Stephen smiled. "Any questions?"

"Yeah actually, umm when does the camp begin?" James asked looking at Stephen.

"18th July. Is that okay?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah that's great. Just one last question. Will you be coming to any of the rest of the games?" James asked.

"Yeah. I will be at the next one to inform you of everything that is going on. On your last game, against Slytherin, I along with the English Quidditch Coach, Pat Simmons, will attend. Pat will then choose out of the four boys and then you all will be told as soon as possible." Stephen said. James nodded his head. "There are a few things that we do need to check up on, like your fitness regime. Have you any plans for Christmas?" Stephen asked.

"No." James replied.

"Good. We would like for you to come to a fitness programme that we are holding in London a few days after Christmas. All four boys will be there, and we want to test your fitness and your stability. The programme lasts for two days and we can put you up in a hotel. You will meet all the players and all the directors, how does that sound?" Stephen asked.

"That sounds great." James smiled. "But I've met all the players before, but it'll be good to see the people I am up against so that would be good." James said.

"That's a good attitude. We will owl about the arrangements. Well I suppose that is everything. It was nice meeting you James." Stephen said holding out his hand.

"And you Mr Reid." James replied shaking his hand. Stephen laughed.

"I like this kid." Stephen said before James left the office. A while later after James got a shower he walked into a packed common room. Everybody crowded round him and started to ask him questions about the game and how he caught the snitch. James reluctantly told them. James finally got away from them all and went and sat beside Remus, Sirius and Michelle on a couch beside the fire.

"Where were you?" Remus asked as he and Michelle played a game of chess.

"I was talking to the scout." James replied.

"What'd he say?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He just told me about what was gonna happen, how many people are up for the spot stuff like that." James replied.

"What is gonna happen? And how many people are up for that spot?" Remus asked not taking his eyes of the chessboard. James told them everything.

"So your not gonna be here for Christmas?" Sirius asked. James shook his head. "Looks like it's only Moony Wormtail and me then." Sirius said sadly.

"You'll get over it." James laughed.

"You'll have Claudia and me as well. Lily's not gonna be here either." Michelle said as she checkmated. Michelle grinned at Remus. "Beat that." Michelle said to him.

"How did you do that? I didn't even see that coming." Remus asked staring at the board. James stood up.

"Guys I'm gonna go work out. I'll see everybody later." James said walking up the stairs. Sirius watched him. _What has gotten into him? You'd think he would be happy about the whole Quidditch thing._ Sirius thought to himself.

Later that evening Sirius and Michelle were sitting on the couch talking about the match when Sirius brought up another subject.

"What's going on between Lily and James?" Sirius asked seriously. Michelle looked at him.

"You mean James hasn't told you? I thought he would be gloating by now." Michelle said.

"He won't talk to me about it, and he usually tells me everything. I'm really worried about him." Sirius said.

"Well he obviously doesn't tell you everything." Michelle pointed out.

"Michelle just tell me." Sirius said.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone that you know not even Remus." Michelle said.

"I promise." Sirius said putting a hand on his heart. Michelle looked round to see if anybody was listening but nobody was about. They had all crowded round the three Gryffindor chasers.

"Okay. James and Lily were dating." Michelle whispered. Sirius jaw dropped. "I know. Lily was James' mystery woman. Well they had got really close but then she found out that he had slept with Kerry and it ended." Michelle said.

"Wow. But Lily must've slept with Jordie hundreds of times." Sirius said. Michelle shook her head.

"Lily is still a virgin." Michelle said. Sirius jaw dropped again.

"So James has gone with out.... How long?" Sirius asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Since the end of June. That's what, five months." Michelle said.

"Wow, he's a braver man than I am. The only thing is though, James didn't sleep with Kerry, and she made the whole thing up." Sirius said. Michelle's' jaw dropped.

"You're lying right?" Michelle asked, Sirius shook his head. "Why would she do that?" Michelle asked.

"Dunno, she must've known about those two and wanted to split them up." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"We gotta get them back together." Michelle said. "Especially if they broke up because of something that didn't happen."

"But how?" Sirius asked. Michelle shrugged. "I have an idea." He quickly told her then left for his dorm. He opened the door to see James yet again punching the beaten punch bag furiously. James had had to repair it several times in the past few weeks.

"James can I burrow your cloak?" Sirius asked. James shrugged and punched the punch bag. Sirius looked at him; he was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms only. His top was lying askew on the bed and there was sweat glistening on his body. Sirius opened the trunk only to see a picture of James and Lily lying on top of everything. Sirius picked it up and looked at it. James had his arms round Lily and they were looking very happy. _That must have been during the summer_. Sirius thought. He propped the picture on the nightstand then took the cloak and walked out of the room. James just kept punching the punch bag. Sirius ran down the stairs nodded to Michelle then went up towards the girls' dormitory. He knocked on Lily's dorm.

"Come in if your anyone but James Potter." Lily called. Sirius walked in to the dorm.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering if-" Sirius began but Lily put a hand up to stop him.

"I am not helping you with your homework." Lily said. Sirius smiled.

"No, I umm wanted to talk to you." Sirius said. Lily closed the sketch pad she was drawing in.

"Sure, what about?" Lily asked kindly.

"I know." Sirius said sitting down on her bed.

"Know what?" Lily asked curiously.

"About you and James." Sirius said. Lily stood up knocking her sketch pad to the ground.

"Did he send you in here to beg for him? He is so low." Lily spat. Sirius stood up.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't even know that I know." Sirius said.

"Well then, who told you?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Michelle." Sirius said. "Look Lily, James didn't sleep with Kerry. She made the whole thing up." Sirius said. Lily scowled at him.

"I don't want to hear this." Lily said. Sirius moved towards her.

"I can clear this whole thing up. Just come with me and put this on." Sirius said holding out the cloak.

"Fine, but you guys have to leave me alone after this. I'm sick of everything; I just wanna put this whole James thing behind me." Lily said taking the cloak.

"Lily if you don't get your proof by the end of the night, I promise this will never be brought up again." Sirius said. Lily agreed and put on the cloak. Sirius led her down stairs, nodded to Michelle again and then walked up to the boys' dorm.

* * *

Oh she is going into the boys' dorm. That ain't allowed and she knows it! Omg! I so hope James is shirtless when she sees him! I would so forgive him for anything he done if he were shirtless!!!! If you like liked this story you would like review. And I know I said no stops but I like needa pee so like hurry back now!!!!! And like I will give you memorabilia like later!


	15. Chapter 15

Lola is back and looking for some fun!!!!! Now where did we end on the tour? Oh yes Lily was going into the boys dorm and we were all wishing for James to be shirtless! Blueskywillow better have put that in or else I'm rebelling against the tour. Who's with me? – Silence – Bluesky has you guys brainwashed hasn't she! You all look like zombie's! Well the freaky lady looks like a zombie. Quit staring! Now I think I'll just have to move this tour along because I'm getting freaked out. Now on with the boring ritual of safety. Buckle up, helmets and boxing gloves are essential and can be bought from me at just 4 million galleons a glove! Oh you have your own, well fine! No sticking your head out the window like dogs! That's just rude when I can't do it either with my new hairstyle! By the way do you like it? I feel the purple contrasts with my – SHUT UP! – How rude! Fine! Let's Go!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 15

Sirius opened the door to the room and let Lily walk in first then closed it behind him. James was still punching the punch bag. Lily could feel her face go red with anger at just looking at James.

"Hey James." Sirius said trying to get his attention. James didn't say anything. "I know about you and Lily." Sirius said. James stopped punching the bag and looked at him.

"There is no me and Lily." James said taking his gloves off.

"Well I know that there once was." Sirius said sitting down on James bed.

"How'd you find out?" James asked starting to punch the punch bag again even though he had taken the gloves off.

"Does it matter?" Sirius said.

"Suppose not." James replied.

"So what happened between you guys?" Sirius asked. Lily moved closer to them and watched James; she could see small cuts on his hands. She so desperately just wanted to kiss him right now, but she could never forgive him for the pain he caused her.

"We dated secretly, then she heard a rumour that I slept with that _slut _and now she won't talk to me." James said.

"You didn't sleep with Kerry?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No. Why would I sleep with her when I had Lily?" James said.

"Did you and Lily...?" Sirius trailed off.

"No. She wasn't ready, and I wanted to wait for her." James said. He stopped punching and looked at his hands. There was blood all over them. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out a small green potion bottle that Remus had given him. He poured some of the liquid over his hand. His face went red, but he didn't cry out this time, he would much rather have this pain than a broken heart. James set the bottle down on the nightstand then seen the photograph of him and Lily. He picked it up and glanced over it, then handed it Sirius.

"That was us over the summer. We went out somewhere; I think it was to one of those Muggle fairgrounds. The only thing I remember about that day was her and how beautiful she looked." James started to punch the bag again. Lily walked over to Sirius and looked at the picture in his hands, she had given James that picture of them once she had got them developed. She remembered how he was so amazed that it _wasn't _moving. This caused Lily to smile. She remembered that day clearly.

****

MEMORY!

Lily and James were driving back from the cinema. They had just gone to see _Grease_. Lily kept singing all the songs whilst James smiled at how well a singer she was.

"You better shape up, cause I need a man,

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up, you better understand,

To my heart I must be true

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do." Lily sang to James. She was laughing and giggling the whole way through it, yet it still sounded perfect. Lily then leaned over and started to kiss James' neck. James laughed.

"Lily I'm driving." James laughed, he didn't want her to stop but he didn't really want to have an accident either.

"Then pull over. I just want to kiss you." Lily said smiling seductively.

"Lily we just spent the past two hours kissing. It's a wonder you even know the story of that film." James said.

"I'm a girl, I can do anything when I set my mind to it, and anyway I've seen it before." Lily shrugged pulling away from him but kept her hand at his neck, rubbing it.

"There's a fairground over there you wanna go?" James asked. Lily smiled.

"Sure. I love fair grounds." Lily said excitedly.

"I've never been to one." James said as he pulled into the car park. He parked the convertible and put the hood up (It was fixed.). He moved round to Lily's side of the car and opened it to let her out. When Lily got out she leaned up against the car and folded her arms. James walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. James and Lily then walked towards the fair ground; James had his arm around Lily's waist.

"I can't believe you've never been here. Nearly every Muggle kid dreams of going to these every summer. They're are so much fun." Lily smiled. After a while of riding the roller coasters James and Lily were standing in line for some candyfloss.

"This place is amazing, Lil. I swear I gotta bring Sirius and Remus here they'd love it." James said amazed. Lily laughed.

"Can we have two sticks of candyfloss please?" Lily asked the sales person. The woman handed them two sticks of candyfloss and James paid for them. Lily handed James one of the sticks. James looked at the fluffy candy then shrugged his shoulders and started to eat it.

"Wow, this is really nice." James said. Lily giggled and threw a bit of her candyfloss at him, James smiled and through a piece at her. They walked over to a bench and sat down. When James was finished his candyfloss he put an arm around Lily and held her close.

"This is so a Kodak moment." Lily laughed. James looked at her but before he could say anything Lily jumped up and pulled a camera out of her bag and stopped a complete stranger and asked if they could take a picture of them. The stranger obliged and Lily sat down beside James who put his arms around her again and smiled. The camera flashed and then the stranger handed the camera back to Lily. Lily muttered a thank you and pocketed the camera. Lily then turned to James and took his face in her hands. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What should we do now-?" Lily began but was interrupted when someone called her name.

"Lily? Lily Evans?" A female voice called. Lily turned to see a girl with wavy black hair, which had bright pink streaks through it.

"Gwen? Is that you?" Lily said standing up, looking delighted. Lily ran over to the girl and hugged her. Both girls pulled away and looked each other up and down.

"'Course its me girl. Only I could look this fine." Gwen said with a very strong American accent. Lily smiled.

"It's been like forever since I seen you. How are you?" Lily asked. James was now standing beside Lily with his hands in his pockets gazing at Lily. She had so much energy and he loved that about her. There was also another guy standing beside Gwen. He was tall with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was as tall as James was.

"I'm great, you?" Gwen asked. Lily looked at James then turned back to Gwen.

"Great." Lily replied. "Gwen this is James, James this my _childhood _friend." Lily said, she put emphasis on the word childhood. James nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you." James smiled.

"You too." Gwen said. Before anyone could say anything Lily's mouth dropped. Her eyes travelled over the figure beside Gwen. Lily knew Lee very well, so well that they used to date.

"H-hey Lee." Lily stuttered. Lily and Lee had dated the summer before. It was only for a month but it was still very weird between them.

"Hey Lily." Lee smiled. He gave her a small hug and then both of them started laughing.

"Lee this is James, James this is Lee." Lily introduced. They both muttered greetings.

"Lily what're you guys doing now?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just hanging out. Why?" Lily asked.

"I can't believe you don't know what day it is. It's Saturday. The whole gang goes the rink on a Saturday." Gwen said moving her hands for indication. It then dawned on Lily.

"The whole gang. I haven't seen them since last summer." Lily said excitedly. Lily turned to James. "The rink is this club/cafe type place were I used to practically live at. You wanna go?" Lily asked James.

"Sure." James shrugged. He glanced towards the car park then back at Lily. Lily noticed this and sighed.

"James, the convertible will be fine." Lily said. Gwen and Lee's faces dropped.

"Y-you have a convertible?" Lee asked. James nodded.

"No wonder you're dating." Gwen whispered to Lily as they started walking. Lily and Gwen walked arm and arm towards the rink as Lee and James trailed behind talking about cars.

"What makes you think James and I are dating?" Lily asked with a faraway smile.

"It obvious." Gwen said.

"What's going on between you and Lee. Please tell me you guys are dating." Lily said. Gwen looked at the ground.

"Yeah. He asked me out last month." Gwen said with a small smile.

"About bloody time. You know the only thing he talked about was you when we were dating. Why do think we broke up?" Lily said laughing.

"I thought you guys broke up cause you were going back to boarding school?" Gwen asked curiously.

"That's just what I told you." Lily laughed. "Anyway, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Lily said.

"Parental rebellion. You like?" Gwen asked running a hand through her hair.

"Love." Lily smiled.

"I can't believe you have a classic convertible." Lee said shaking his head.

"I've got a motorbike as well, which is way better." James shrugged. "I would prefer to have that than the convertible but I can't exactly make out with Lily on it." James laughed. Lily turned to him.

"Yeah you can, have you never seen _Grease 2_? Now that is something I would love to do." Lily laughed.

"There's a number 2 of that stupid film?" James asked astonished.

"It wasn't a stupid film." Lily protested.

"'Tight' lads singing and dancing? That is just stupid." James said.

"No it's not. It's a classic movie, which has been watched by millions across the world. And those 'Tight lads' are kinda cute." Lily said putting her hands on her hips. James flashed his winning smile at her and she melted. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Gwen and Lee smiled at them then, Lee walked up to Gwen and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Lily and James finally broke apart. They both had wide grins on their faces as James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. They started walking again and before they knew they were standing outside club/cafe. They walked in; Lily and James now hand in hand. Lily saw all her old friends and ran up to them and hugged them. Lily then introduced them to James.

"Okay, James this is everyone." Lily said with a chuckle. James said hello to everyone. Lily and James sat down; all the boys started talking to James as all the girls started asking Lily about how school was.

"I feel so sorry for you Lily. I would hate to go to boarding school." Mel said. She had long black hair and deep clue eyes

"I like it. That's were I met James." Lily smiled looking over at James.

"Aww that's so sweet." Louisa sighed; she was another friend of Lily's. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Just a few months." Lily said.

"There's something different about you. You ain't whining about some guy who pranked you." Mel said. Lily went red and looked over at James.

"Who pranked you?" James asked butting in on the conversation. Lily smiled and looked at the ground.

"This guy who goes to your school. She absolutely hates him, every summer she would come home and whine about how he had turned her hair green or put itching powder in her clothes." Erica explained. She was a small girl with short blonde hair and beautiful curvy figure.

"Lil, how many times do I have to tell you that wasn't me, that was Sirius. I was the one who turned Claudia's hair pink." James smiled. Everyone's faces dropped when he said the deadly word 'Lil', but Lily hadn't noticed.

"I had already whined about it before you had apologised." Lily smiled.

"So that was him?" Danny asked. He was tall and very handsome with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Nice one." He laughed. Lily rolled her eyes. Just then the waitress came over and took their orders. Mostly everyone got something alcoholic except for James because he had to drive (NEVER DRINK AND DRIVE!!!!). For some reason most of them had passed for 18 even though they weren't. As the night wore on James got to know most of the guys a lot more, he was very intrigued about the muggle sport called football (Soccer).

"Am telling you now Man United deserved that penalty." Danny said.

"Nah, Liverpool deserved to win." Sean said. Sean was very quite and rarely talked only when it was about something he was passionate about. He was tall with spikey black hair and deep dark brown eyes.

"What team do you support?" Danny asked James.

"Uh, none. I can't really keep up with it you know with school and all." James said trying to convince everyone. But before anyone could say anything a voice started singing.

James looked up to see Lily standing on the stage. James smiled.

"She's pissed." Danny laughed. He then seen that all the other girls were on the stage with her as the lyrics of _I Will Survive_ was belted out. The boys shook their heads.

"They always sing that song when they get drunk." Sean said. "It's like a written code amongst girls or something." James laughed.

"You know who Lily is singing that song about?" Thomas asked James. Thomas was another of Lily's friends. James was finding it very hard to keep up with them all. James shook his head. "Gerard." Thomas said pointing towards a tall guy with brown hair. He was standing with a group of people. James eyed him, He was staring at Lily and James did not like this.

Lily stepped down of the stage once the song was over and walked right past Gerard and over to James. Gerard however watched every move she made. Lily wrapped her arms around James and smiled.

"How'd you like my song?" Lily asked very perky.

"I would've like it a whole lot more if that guy wasn't looking at you." James said indicating towards Gerard who still had his eyes on Lily.

"Don't take any notice of that idiot." Lily smiled then kissed James passionately. When they pulled away James smiled at her then they both sat down with everyone else. Lily and the girls started talking again as James started talking to the guys, but he still kept a watchful eye on Gerard. As he was keeping an eye on Gerard he noticed four very familiar people walk into the place. James eyes widened, as it was Sirius, Remus, Michelle and Claudia. He quickly looked around him then jumped of the chair he was sitting on.

"James where are you going?" Lee called but James had already disappeared. The four people spotted Lily and made their way towards her.

"Lily! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Claudia squealed excitedly. Lily looked up and smiled. She jumped up to greet her two best friends.

"Hey guys." Lily said hugging them. Lily then realised that they might spot James and looked round to see if he was in sight but he wasn't. Lily sighed.

"I'm just hanging out with some friends. What are you guys doing here? Where's James?" Lily asked. Lily's other friends' looked at her curiously.

"We're actually looking for him. His mum let it slip that he was meeting his mystery woman today." Remus said. Sirius was standing on tiptoes looking over everyone's heads to see if he was there.

"What makes you think he is here?" Lily asked curiously almost nervously.

"We saw his convertible in the car park up the road." Sirius said.

"How do you know it was his?" Lily asked matter-of-factly.

"There is only one convertible that has the licence plate as 'James P'" Claudia chuckled. "Trust that arrogant jerk to get something like that." Claudia said rolling her eyes. Lily felt herself go hot.

"Well he isn't here. And anyway what're you guys all doing together?" Lily asked curiously.

"This idiot promised us some fun." Michelle said nodding towards Sirius.

"And we will, I just wanna see James' mystery woman." Sirius said. Michelle rolled here eyes.

"Well he isn't in here, so let's go." Remus said.

"Lily, you fancy coming on a wild goose chase with us? You can make fun of James's mystery woman if you want." Sirius prodded. Lily smiled and shook her head. "Fine we'll see you later." Sirius said. The two girls hugged Lily good bye and left followed by a swift good bye from Sirius. Remus took her to one side.

"How's everything going at home?" Remus asked her curiously.

"It's okay, it hasn't changed much but I think it's getting better." Lily said.

"Well owl me if need be okay." Remus said. Lily nodded her head and hugged him. "See you later Lily." Remus said before leaving. Lily then walked towards her friends again who were all looking at her expectantly.

"What was all that about? Why didn't you tell them James was here?" Erica asked.

"Cause they don't know we're dating. It's kinda top secret from everyone at school." Lily said rubbing the back of her neck. She sat down beside Mel. Lily went to reach for her drink but she didn't have to move far because the glass instantly went to her hand. Lily looked at it wide-eyed. She set it back and down and tried it again but it didn't work, Lily just shrugged and figured it was her imagination. "Anyways where is James?" Lily said looking around.

In the boys' bathroom where James was, he over heard a conversation.

"Did you see Lily Evans? She is looking fit." A voice said.

"Yeah, I'd do her any day." Another voice said. James was growing very angry. "Can't believe you dumped the chick, why did you anyway?"

"She wasn't putting out." The voice said. James opened the stall door and walked up to the only guys in the bathroom. He grabbed a hold of one of them, which was the guy Gerard. He held him by throat up against the wall.

"You ever speak of my girlfriend like that again, I'll kill you." James let go of the guy and was about to walk out the door.

"I'd still ride the little bitch." Gerard said. James couldn't take it he turned round and swung for him, James got him square on jaw. The other guy went for James as well but James socked him in the stomach. Both guys fell to the ground.

"That'll show you." James said before walking out of the bathroom. James walked towards Lily and everyone else, seeing that Sirius and the rest were gone. He stopped however when he heard a very interesting question.

"Why don't you break up with Jordan? I mean you and James are obviously crazy for each other." He heard Erica say. Lily didn't say anything. Danny however broke the silence.

"Geez what the hell happened to Gerard and Ronald?" Danny said pointing towards two figures looking very bruised. James walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"They gone?" James asked Lily, Lily nodded.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Lily questioned the thought on everyone's mind.

"You ready to go? I better get home before Sirius takes a panic attack about me not being with them." James chuckled as he changed the subject.

"Sure." Lily smiled. She turned to all her friends. "I'll see all you guys soon I promise." Lily smiled at them all before hugging them good bye. With that they left the club/cafe.

Lily had really enjoyed that day; it was one of her favourite times with James. But that could never happen again.

****

MEMORY END!

"How come she didn't break up with Jordan?" Sirius asked.

"At first she didn't know what to do, but then after spending time together she wanted to be with me. Well by that time, my dad had warned that it would be bad time for our relationship to go out in the open, so Lily stayed with him. Over time Lily wanted desperately for us to be together but I told her that we had to wait. I found that she got sick of waiting and broke up with Jordan the day after Halloween. She wanted us to be together like a proper couple, but then she heard that stupid rumour and automatically thought that I got sick of waiting for us to have sex and that I went and did it with the first bimbo I came across." James said punching the punch bag severely.

"But if she really loved you she would have forgiven you." Sirius said.

"With my reputation would you believe me?" James asked Sirius. Sirius thought about it then shook his head. "She did love me and I broke her heart with something I didn't even do." James said, he punched the bag so hard that it busted again.

"Geez, leave the poor bag alone, what'd it ever do to you?" Sirius joked. James fixed the bag with his wand for the thousandth time and started punching again. Sirius stood up. "I better get going, I need to talk to Michelle." Sirius said walking towards the door. James turned to him.

"Thanks." James said. Sirius looked at him.

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"For listening. I needed to get that all out." James smiled weakly. Sirius smiled comfortingly then walked out. He closed the door and turned to Lily who was beside him.

"Now do you believe me?" Sirius asked, he didn't know where she was, so was looking round him hoping that she would materialise.

"I need to go think. Can I burrow the cloak?" Lily asked from the left of him. Sirius looked in that direction.

"Sure." Sirius said. Lily ran down the stairs and walked out of the common. Everyone looked round to see who had walked in or out of the room but no one could be seen.

* * *

OMG! What happens? This is my first time doing this tour but she so better forgive him and they better kiss and live happily ever after! I'm getting panicked we gotta stop this tour because I need to breath! Go Review so I can have a rest from all that emotion. But the cutie in the red top and beautiful hazel eyes better wait her. I think we need to have a chat. So, I'm a feminine Leo, I wonder if are stars are aligned?


	16. Chapter 16

The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long. Sing it with me now! The baby and the bus goes wah wah wah, wah wah wah, wah wah wah, the baby on the bus goes wah wah wah all day long. The horn on the bus goes beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep beep beep, the horn on the bus goes beep beep beep all day long. I SAID SING!!!!! Fine if your gonna be like that then I'll not talk at all. –SILENCE- Oh come on just one song. There is 100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer. If you take one down and pass it – I DID NOT SAY THROUGH IT AT MY HEAD! Fine, you've forced me to do it! DRIVER MOVE! Oh and don forget about the seatbelts!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free. – At least she would sing along with me!!!

**Chapter 16 **

Sirius walked over to Michelle and sat down.

"How'd it go?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. Have you heard the story? Man it's sad." Sirius said.

"Yeah I heard it all. I hope Lily forgives him, they look so cute together in the pictures." Michelle said.

"I only saw the picture that James has of them. They looked so happy, different from what they are now." Sirius said. Sirius and Michelle looked at each other, there eyes locked for a single moment and something happened between them. Sirius looked away.

"A game of chess?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Michelle said trying to clear the awkwardness between them.

Lily was walking through the castle. It was cold out and Lily pulled the cloak closer to her. Thoughts were running through her head. She didn't know what to do. Was this just a scam to get Lily and James back together? Lily didn't know what to believe. She didn't know if she could trust James again. She stopped when she heard two voices come towards her.

"So anyway, I told the mudblood girl, Evans, that I slept with him and she totally bought it." Kerry laughed.

"Did you sleep with James?" A girl asked.

"No, I wish I had though. I just told her that so she would be put of him. I think she put a love spell on James, I mean like he would really love a mudblood over me." Kerry laughed.

Lily was so angry. It was true that Kerry had made everything up. Kerry and her little friend were passing by Lily now. She couldn't resist it - she slapped Kerry across the face. Kerry fell to the ground and looked about to see no one there. Her friend bent down to help her up. Lily spun on her heel and walked away from the scene.

Lily didn't know what to do, she sat by the lake and thought. She thought about her future with James and what it would be like. She definitely saw a future with him, it's just she couldn't see a present. She loved James more than she would ever love anyone but she was a seventeen-year-old girl who had a long future in front of her. If she and James were meant to be then it would happen just not right now. Lily decided that she had to go talk to James.

She headed back inside, still hidden under the cloak. She whipped it of just before entering the common room. Claudia, Michelle, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sitting on the couch. Lily walked over to them and handed the cloak to Sirius.

"Thanks. I better go apologies to this prat." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Is James alone upstairs? I really need to talk to him?" Lily asked Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"Why do you need to apologies to James for?" Claudia asked looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him that day. It wasn't his fault; I was just pissed off." Lily said before walking up the stairs to James' dorm. Lily opened the door lightly and walked in. James was still punching on his punch bag. Lily didn't want to do this but she had to if there was ever going to be a future.

"James?" Lily said quietly. James spun round and looked at her.

"Lily?" James said, shocked to see her there. "Wha-?" He began.

"James, don't speak just listen." Lily said holding a hand up to silence him. "I believe you. I know you didn't sleep with Kerry." Lily said.

"You believe me?" James asked moving towards her. Lily put her hand up again.

"I believe you but we can't be together." Lily said staring at the ground. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"What? Why?" James was outraged; his heart had been mended and broken in less than a minute.

"We just can't." Lily said before running out of the room. She ran down the stairs and up to her own dorm, everyone watching and wondering what had went on in the room. A few minutes later James came down the stairs. He had totally forgotten to put on a T-shirt before chasing after Lily. All the girls started whistling and clapping. James took no notice of this.

"Where'd she go?" James asked his friends. Sirius pointed towards the dorm. Before anyone could ask him anything he ran up the stairs, his friends watching curiously.

"What the hell happened now?" Remus said shaking his head. "I swear if he keeps pissing her off I'll knock him out myself." Remus said. Claudia looked at him then quickly stood up.

"Umm Remus remember you have to help me with that umm Defence against the dark arts homework." Claudia said. Remus looked at her then quickly stood up.

"Umm yeah. See you guys later." Remus said following her out of the common room. Sirius and Michelle watched them go.

"Our friends are weird." Michelle said thoughtfully. Sirius chuckled.

Meanwhile upstairs James knocked on the bedroom door; there was no answer so he walked on in. He could see Lily lying on the bed. She had her back to him. James sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands, making sure his back was to Lily. There was a moment's silence between the two.

"It's not that I don't love you James, it's just..." Lily trailed off.

"What Lil? What is it?" James asked.

"I think we need a break from everything that is going on." Lily replied just above a whisper.

"In other words you're scared." James said turning on the bed to face her.

"Yeah I'm scared. I'm scared of the feelings I have for you. I'm scared that if we get too serious too soon it'll all end quickly." Lily said, she kept her back to him. James put a hand on her shoulder.

"It won't end like that though." James said. Lily turned. James noticed that she had been crying because of the tears leaking down her face.

"You can't promise that." Lily said.

"No I can't, but I can promise that every minute we spend together will be worth it." James said.

"It already is James. But I just want to take a break for a while." Lily sat up on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. "I want to know what it feels like to be independent." Lily said staring at her bedspread.

"You are independent." James said a bit confused.

"No, James I'm not. Ever since I have been god knows what age I have always had a boyfriend. Once I broke up with one boyfriend the next day I would have another. I've always been insecure like that and I don't want to be anymore." Lily paused as she took a deep breath. She traced a pattern on her bedspread with her fingers as she tried to keep her focus and not look into those eyes. "These past few weeks that we've been fighting, I felt in a tiny way...happy. I was happy that I could be free and not feel that I had to worry about what my boyfriend thinks of me." James tried to interrupt but Lily quickly stopped him. "I've always had these insecurities and I know I'm being so selfish right now but I gotta be true to myself. Right now in this moment of time I wanna be just friends. But I know everything I just said ruined whatever friendship we could ever have." Lily said.

Before James could say anything the door opened and Sophie and Kent walked in. They both stopped when they saw the pair. Lily turned her head away from the door and wiped her tears. Sophie noticed that James didn't have his top on and grinned.

"Oh what have you two been up to?" Sophie asked. James looked at the ground and didn't say anything. He then stood up and looked at Lily.

"I'll talk to you later." James said to Lily then walked out of the room. Lily didn't say anything as Sophie and Kent stood in the doorway looking at each other, both wondering what was going on. Lily quickly closed her curtains making sure neither of them saw her face. Sophie walked towards the bed.

"Lily, you okay? Did you and James get into another fight?" Sophie asked through the hangings.

"Everything is fine Soph." Lily said. Sophie looked back at Kent and shrugged. That night James barely slept, Sirius had tried to get what happened out of him, but he wouldn't talk about it.

James stayed up most of the night thinking about what Lily said. He knew she was right. It was better to have her as a friend than not to have her at all. Finally at 4 o'clock James fell into a troubled sleep, he kept twisting and turning. Lily was the same she had cried herself to sleep but kept waking up. She really did want to be independent in her life, but she loved James so much that she wanted to be with him. But the only way Lily knew that she could be with him for a long time was if she was independent and happy with herself. Lily knew that she was being selfish but she just knew this was the right thing. With this thought Lily fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Lily woke up a bit late. When she opened her curtains all her friends were getting ready to go down to the great hall.

"Oh Merlin! She's alive." Claudia laughed. "We've been trying to wake you for ages, but you just wouldn't wake up." Claudia smiled. Lily gave her a small smile.

"Sorry." Lily muttered.

"Do you want us to wait while you get dressed?" Michelle asked. Lily shook her head.

"You guys go ahead, I shouldn't be too long." Lily said hooking through her drawers. The girls left. Fifteen minutes later Lily walked into the great hall. It was always packed at this time of the morning and today was no exception. There was only one seat left at the Gryffindor table and it was beside James. Lily groaned then walked over to the seat and sat down. 

"You took your time." Claudia said, she was sitting across from Lily, Remus on one side of her and Michelle on the other. James and Sirius were on one side of Lily.

"Did I?" Lily asked weakly. Claudia looked at her.

"You okay?" Claudia asked.

"Fine." Lily said lifting a piece of toast and buttering it. "Has the post come yet?" Lily asked. She made sure not to look at James.

"Not-" Remus began but was interrupted by the post. Two owls landed in front of her. A brown tawny owl and a white owl with a patch of brown on it's wing, this was Lily's owl, Lulu. Lily took the two letters and gave the two owls some of her bacon bits. She opened the letter from the brown owl, which was obviously a school owl.

Let's try it then. I don't want too though because I want you more than anything but if I can't have you as a girlfriend then I want you as a friend. Love you always.

A tear came to Lily's eye but she wiped it away. She looked up to see that James was looking her. Lily smiled at him; James just nodded his head. Nobody else noticed this because they were all too interested in their own mail. Eve came up to James and handed him a letter.

"From the parental units." She said, there was now an empty seat beside Sirius and she sat down in it. James read through the letter. His eyes widened. He then looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet that Remus was reading. It read, "Potter is Minister".

"Go Dad." James laughed. Eve laughed.

"He's still minister? That's great." Eve said excitedly. Lily smiled at them then went to read her other letter. It was from her parents.

Dear Lily

Glad schoolwork is going well. How is everyone? Tell Michelle, Claudia and Sophie we said hello and tell that nice boy also. Everything is fine here. Your father sends his love; he is at work at the moment. We are so happy you have decided to come home for Christmas. The house just isn't the same without you. We will see you at the platform in two weeks.

Love Mum and Dad.

P. S. there is a note from Petunia, but she wouldn't let us read it.

Lily set the letter down and noticed there was another letter. Claudia picked up the letter Lily just put down.

"You're going home for Christmas? And who is this guy your mum is talking about?" Claudia asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes and none of your business." Lily said with a smile. Claudia rolled her eyes. Lily opened her sister's letter and read it.

Lily

Things aren't good at home, no matter what Mum says. Mum and Dad have been fighting a lot more lately and it's getting worse at every row. It's good that you are coming home but I just thought I should warn you before you see it for yourself. I can't take any of this anymore. I can't handle the fighting. I have decided to stay with Vernon for a few days until you come home.

Petunia

Lily dropped the letter as tears came to her face. She stood up and ran out of the hall. Her friends watched her go. James picked up the letter and read over it, then ran after her, the letter still clutched in his hand.

"What the hell did Petunia write in that letter?" Claudia asked as she watched James go after her. James had a feeling he knew where Lily went. He headed out of the castle and towards the lake. Sure enough there she was. She was sitting underneath a huge oak tree, her knees held against her chest and her face buried. James sat down beside her and wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close. Lily didn't say anything she just put her head against James' chest and cried harder. James put his other arm around her and put his chin on her head. He felt so bad for her. He didn't know how she was feeling but he just wanted to make it better for her. They sat there for what seemed like forever but it was just a few minutes. After a while Lily lifted her head and looked into James' eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lily said. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems." Lily said wiping her eyes and standing up. James stood up also.

"That's what friends are for." James said with a small smile on his face. Lily smiled. "That's a very pretty smile, where has it been hid?" James smiled. Lily laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"You're so corny, James Potter." Lily smiled. James shrugged.

"It works, doesn't it?" James smiled.

"Nope." Lily laughed again.

"I won you over." James grinned.

"Keep thinking that." Lily smiled. James pouted.

"That hurt, Lil." James said touching his chest. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We better go back up to the castle." Lily said. James moved towards her. He put a hand on her cheek then leaned in and gave her a sweet romantic kiss. When he pulled away Lily had a small smile on her face. She looked at the ground.

"That's against the rules." Lily whispered.

"I'm a rule breaker. You should know that by now." James grinned. Lily looked back into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm not gonna allow you to kiss me all the time." Lily said mischievously. James pouted.

"Fine then I'll not kiss you like that." James sighed. He then leaned and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away a grin formed on his face to see that Lily's eyes were still closed and she was on tiptoes. "I'll kiss you like that." James said. Lily opened her eyes.

"James you can't do that." Lily sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard not being able to kiss you." James said. Lily smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." Lily said. She started to walk back up to the castle, James beside her. They started talking as friends would. They talked of everything that had happened since their awful fight.

"Wow so you have a good chance of getting into the camp? That's great." Lily said.

"Yeah, but I still have to tell my parents." James said.

"You haven't told them yet? James you know you have too. I think they'll be a bit suspicious if you disappear for a few days over Christmas break." Lily laughed.

"I can always tell them that I'm with you." James grinned.

"Somehow I can't see that happening cause I'll be with your mother." Lily said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that meeting with that dude Merlin." James said rubbing his head. Lily laughed. James stopped and stared at the figure that was standing straight in front of him.

"Ashley?" James said in shock. The girl turned around and smiled at James.

"James? How long has it been?" Ashley asked hugging James. Lily surveyed the girl. She was a bit taller than Lily; she had layered brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a small beauty spot on her neck and had a clear complexion. She looked older than both Lily and James but she could just look older than she was.

"It's been too long." James said pulling away. He looked her up and down. "Wow you sure have grown up." James laughed.

"So have you." Ashley said ruffling his hair. James then remembered Lily.

"Oh Ashley, this is Lily. Lily this is a very old friend of mine, Ashley." James introduced. Lily shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you." Lily greeted.

"And you." Ashley said.

"So Ashley what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I need to speak to some guy called Dumbledore. But I don't know where he is." Ashley said. Just then Dumbledore came up behind James and Lily.

"Ahh you must be Miss Cooke. I believe you've already met our Head students." Dumbledore beamed. Ashley surveyed him then smiled.

"I have, Professor." Ashley said.

"Now, Miss Cooke if you would please follow me." Dumbledore said leading his way towards his office. Ashley gave them a quick wave then followed Dumbledore away. James watched her leave with a grin on his face. Lily noticed this and looked at the ground.

"I wonder why she is here?" James questioned. He started walking again, Lily right beside him.

They got to the common room and sat down on the couch beside the fireplace. Just as they sat down Sirius, Michelle, Remus and Claudia came in. They sat down beside Lily and James.

"Lily are you all right? You ran out of the hall kinda fast." Claudia asked.

"I'm fine. You know what Petunia is like; she's always so mean in her letters." Lily lied. She went back to staring at the coffee table.

"Lily, I'll have you a game of wizarding chess." Sirius said. "I still have to beat you." He said shaking his head. Lily smiled as Sirius put the board on the table. Lily sat on the ground at James's feet as Sirius sat across from her.

"I'm white." Lily said.

"Fine by me." Sirius shrugged. They began their game.

"Hey Sirius, guess who I just saw." James said.

"Who?" Sirius asked keeping his eye on the board.

"Ashley Cooke." James grinned. Sirius looked up.

"She's here?" Michelle said excitedly. James nodded.

"What is she doing here?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"Who's Ashley?" Remus asked.

"This chick who James took a liking to-" But Sirius stopped when he saw the look on James' face. Lily kept her eye on the board. "-I mean who he thought of in an amicable way." Sirius quickly said. Remus got the hint though and smiled.

"She is really cool." Michelle said with a grin.

"How do you know her?" Claudia asked.

"Oh we know her through my cousin Caspian. You know the _really_ smart one." Michelle answered. The portrait hole opened, and Peter and Ashley walked in.

"Thanks Petey." Ashley smiled at him. Peter blushed.

"N-no p-problem." Peter stuttered. Ashley then saw everyone and walked over to the group.

"Hey Michelle, Hey Sirius." Ashley smiled. Both of them jumped up and greeted her with a hug. Michelle sat her down on the couch beside her.

"What are you doing here Ashley?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to school here." Ashley smiled. Michelle and Sirius looked at each other oddly.

"I thought -?" Michelle began but was cut off.

"They chucked me out of Drumstrang." Ashley shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"What'd you do?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know. It was for either abseiling down the castle wall, knocking out my potions teacher or blowing up my dorm." Ashley shrugged. Everybody's face dropped including Lily's.

"You did all that?" James asked.

"I've done worse in Beauxbatons, but Drumstrang just chucked me out for the tiniest of things." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Gezz Ashley we knew you were bad but didn't know you were that bad." Michelle laughed. Remus coughed. "Oh yeah, Ashley this is Remus, Claudia and Lily." Michelle said introducing everyone.

"I've met Lily." Ashley smiled at her. "Nice to meet you guys." Ashley said to Remus and Claudia.

"Where's your sis, Eve at?" Ashley asked James.

"Dunno." James shrugged.

"Oh your keeping great tabs on your sister aren't ya? Your lucky my French friends aren't here. They took quiet a liking to Eve. Especially a certain someone." Ashley said with a wink as everybody laughed at James' appalled face. Lily only smiled. She felt uncomfortable around Ashley, but she didn't understand why. Lily stood up.

"Guys, I'm gonna get a head start on my homework. It was nice meeting you Ashley." Lily smiled at her.

"What about our game?" Sirius asked.

"We can finish it later." Lily said then walked up to her dorm. James watched her go and sighed. He went to stand up but Michelle stopped him.

"Let her go." Michelle whispered to him. No one else noticed because they were too busy talking to Ashley. James shrugged and sat back down on the chair.

* * *

Wow a lot happened! I don't like the look of this Ashley. She is up to something!!!! But I just wish Lily and James would get together! I am sick of all their angsty stuff! Um I think it would be better if I put this in a review, I've already got 7 warnings from Bluesky. She's a bit crazy if ya know what I mean. Anyway go review so we can get this show on the road again! 


	17. Chapter 17

- and then Bluesky's all like 'You can't say things like that to them cause it gets them all riled up!' Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? You know getting them excited for the next tour? But she thinks that it gives away the plot, she thinks it will tell them that- Oh you guys are here. Umm uh let's go shall we. Umm uh buckle up and don't let the driver bite umm uh I mean uh lets just uh go!!!!! Umm why aren't we moving? Where did the driver go? … Ahhh who put out the lights??? Omg please tell me that is sexy blue shirt guy squeezing my bum? – No I'm right here – Then who – Ahhhhhhhh!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free. Oh and everything you recognise musically belongs to someone else also. Blueskywillow is so not that creative.

****

Chapter 17

When Lily walked into the dorm she noticed that it was bigger. Between her and Claudia's bed there was another bed, it must've been Ashley's because all her stuff was round it. Lily sighed then went over to her trunk and pulled out her potion homework.

Name all the uses for Unicorn's blood and describe one of them. Include its creator, what is also needed for this antidote, its effects and the counter - antidote.

Lily sighed. This was going to take forever. An hour later Ashley and James walked into the room. Lily had her curtains pulled around her bed.

"So this is your room. I take it that is your bed." James grinned pointing towards her bed.

"Nah. James you are so smart." Ashley said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes. "It was very nice of you to walk me up to my dorm." Ashley said.

"Just making sure you got here all right." James replied as he looked at Lily's bed. Her curtains were drawn and a singing voice could be heard. It was Lily singing.

Let me sleep

For when I sleep I dream that you are here

You're mine

And all my fears are left behind

I float

On air

The nightingale sings gentle lullabies

So let me close my eyes

And sleep

A chance to dream

So I can see the face I long to touch

To kiss

But only dreams can bring me this

So let

The moon

Shine

Softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me

I hide beneath the clouds

And whisper to the evening stars

They tell me love is just a dream away, dream away

I'll dream away...

So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me

Oh...dream of me

Ashley and James listened in amazement to the wonderful voice that filled the room.

"Wow, that girl has some voice on her." Ashley said. James didn't say anything he was just staring at Lily's bed. Ashley looked at him and smiled. "So is she the special someone you told me about?" Ashley laughed. James looked at her.

"What'd you say?" James asked he hadn't heard a single word she just said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ashley asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm...No." James said. Ashley looked at him her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're obviously in love with her though." Ashley said.

"I am." James said as if it was nothing.

"Then why are you guys not together?" Ashley asked confused.

"We were, but we're just friends now." James said looking at the ground.

"And let me guess you wanna be more than friends?" Ashley asked.

"Am I that obvious?" James asked a small smile on his face. Ashley nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ashley asked.

"No, let's not discuss that. I wanna know what has been happening since the last time I seen you." James said with a friendly smile. They sat down on Ashley's bed and put a soundproofing spell around them.

"James there is something really important that I need to tell you!" Ashley said. James nodded. They started to talk.

Lily was lying on her bed singing along with the Walkman, whilst doing her homework.

"_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there, in the midnight hour, I can your feel your power, just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there._" Lily sang. Lily didn't think there was anyone else in the room so she just sang her heart out. She came to a stop in her essay. She didn't understand the counter - antidote for one of the uses of Unicorn's blood. Lily had picked to write about a very powerful antidote that could kill a person. The anti-dote had other ingredients but Unicorn's blood was used for both antidote and the counter - antidote and she couldn't remember an important ingredient that was used for the antidote. Lily opened her curtains but stopped when she seen James and Ashley sitting on Ashley's bed talking.

"Sorry." Lily said quietly before jumping of her bed. Ashley quickly undid the soundproofing.

"Where're you going?" James asked as Lily walked towards the door.

"I need to talk to Remus." Lily said not looking back as she walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and walked over to Remus.

"Hey Rem. I need help. What are the ingredients for that killing antidote? The antidote that has the Unicorn's blood in it." Lily asked waving her hand.

"The Demise scar? Is that the antidote?" Remus asked her. Lily nodded.

"Umm let's see, well there was Unicorn's blood, umm dragon's hide-" Remus said counting them off on his fingers, but Lily interrupted him.

"That's it! Remus you're a star." Lily said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Remus blushed as she ran up the stairs. Lily ran into the room with a smile and jumped on her bed. She started work on the essay again. James and Ashley looked at her. Lily didn't pay any attention to them. Five minutes later Lily got stuck again. She threw her quill down in frustration and her bottle of ink spilled all over the bedspread. Lily sighed then started to clean it up.

"You okay Lil?" James asked. Lily sighed again and looked at him.

"This bloody essay is driving me up the wall." Lily said in frustration. James waved his wand and the ink mess was cleared. "Thank you, James, but I could've done it myself the normal way." Lily said turning to him.

"Just trying to help." James said.

"Well I didn't need your help." Lily retorted.

"Fine I'll not help you again." James said.

"Fine." Lily said. Ashley stood there awkwardly.

"What's your problem Lily?" James shouted at her.

"I don't have one." Lily screamed back. Ashley slipped out of the room and down to where everyone was sitting.

"Umm guys, James and Lily are fighting." Ashley said pointing towards the bedroom.

"What about now?" Remus asked not bothering to look up from the chess game he and Sirius were playing.

"I think it's about James cleaning up an ink spill Lily made." Ashley said confused.

"Those two fight about the silliest of things." Claudia said with a shake of her head.

"I think they're addicted to fighting with each other." Sirius said with a bemused smile.

"But didn't they just get on speaking terms again?" Remus asked as he looked up from his book.

"You know James, if he isn't asking her out he's teasing her or they are in a huge argument." Claudia said.

"I thought Lily and James used to date?" Ashley asked. Michelle and Sirius looked at each other then at Remus and Claudia. Claudia and Remus started laughing.

"Them two date? That's a funny one Ashley." Remus laughed.

"Yeah, you're so funny Ashley." Claudia laughed. Ashley looked at Michelle and Sirius who had their eyes on the ground. She knew something wasn't right. Meanwhile upstairs.

"Shut up, James." Lily shouted at him.

"Oh and I'll do whatever princess Lily wants me to do." James said mockingly. Lily stood there and glared at him as James glared at her. There was so much energy and passion between them that anyone who was in the room could feel it. As they were glaring daggers at each other they never realised how close they were until their lips were touching. They kissed each other with such intensity and fervour that they barely noticed what they were doing. But as Lily felt James's arm hook around her waist she remembered that this couldn't happen. She couldn't fall back into old patterns. She couldn't kiss him any longer because if she did she would never stop and she couldn't afford to loose herself in him. That when she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him away. They pair stared at the ground as they tried to recapture their stolen breath. A few moments passed then James finally spoke.

"Need help with your essay?" He asked her. Lily shrugged.

"Sure." Lily said as if nothing happened. They sat down on her bed and James helped her with the essay. Half an hour later Lily was finished. She lay back on her bed and sighed. James looked at her then looked away. Lily looked at him and laughed, then sat up in her bed.

"You're such a dirty-minded male." Lily laughed getting of her bed.

"Every guy is with you around." James said with a cheeky smile. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Such the charmer." Lily said with a sarcastic grin.

"My charm never worked on you." James said seriously as he looked at Lily through dark eyes. Lily's heart skipped a beat at the way he was looking at her. His eyes were full of need and desire and for a few moments she wanted everything that his showed he wanted. But she forced herself not to think of his strong full lips and his rough yet gentle hands. She shook herself out of it and stared at the bedspread.

"James you have to move on. Both of us have to." Lily said as she tried to convince not only him but herself as well. James looked at her as he wondered if she truly meant what she was saying. He was so unsure of her feelings. On minute he knew that she lusted for him the same as he lusted for her. But then it was as if she never felt that need. There were a few moments of silence then James stood up.

"I'm starving. Wanna go get something to eat?" James asked her. Lily shook her head.

"I have Arithmancy homework to finish." Lily said.

"I'll see you later then." James said walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and let out a deep sigh. He continued walking on down the stairs.

"Hey Ashley want me to give you a tour of the place?" James asked as he walked over to where Ashley was sitting.

"Sure." Ashley said jumping of the couch. Michelle and Sirius watched them go as Lily watched from the top of the stairs. So he would go running to Ashley every time she turned him away. Maybe that proved that she and James were never meant to be. Maybe Lily really should move on. Lily didn't know what to think but she decided to join her friends in order to escape these dangerous thoughts. Lily decided to head to the Library for a few hours. She hoped that her homework would be a perfect distraction from the dangerous thoughts of James.

A few hours later Lily walked into the great hall. Yet again it was packed but there were a few spare seats along the table. Lily looked over to where her friends were. Ashley was telling them about something and they were all hanging on her every word. Lily didn't really fell like sitting with them right now. She was about to turn away when a guy came up to her.

"Hey Lily." Ryan said. Ryan was a seventh year Ravenclaw and was very handsome. Lily once had a crush on him but it had faded away. Ryan was tall with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a very likeable personality and Lily had gotten on well with him since they became friends through prefect meetings.

"Hey Ryan. What's up?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. Wanna sit with me?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Lily said. She walked with him over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Hey Lily." Three girls said in unison. It was Alice, Grace and Mandy. Alice and Grace were twins, they both had short brown/red hair (darker than Lily's) and brown eyes, and they both had tanned complexions. The only way you could tell them apart was because of a mole that Alice had above her lip. Mandy was an Asian girl; she had black hair that was red at the end. She was very pretty with her chocolate brown eyes. Mandy was very pretty as where Alice and Grace but they always kept it hidden. They were very quiet and the only way Lily got to know them was through Herbology.

"Hi." Lily smiled. "How are you guys?" Lily asked politely.

"We're great, you? How come you with aren't the girls?" Mandy asked as she inclined her head towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'm fine. Michelle and Claudia are with the butt holes and Sophie is of with Kent somewhere." Lily shrugged.

"I thought you liked the Marauders? Especially James, you guys have been getting along great lately." Alice said.

"Remus is nice, Peter is weird, Sirius is a crazy fool and the only reason why I have been getting along with James is because we have to work together in Head boy and girl stuff." Lily lied. Lily looked over her shoulder and could see her friends laughing at something Ashley had said. "Anyway forget about those idiots. Let's talk about something else." Lily smiled. Mandy and Alice started to talk about something. Lily looked at Ryan who was looking at her. She blushed and looked away and started to pay attention to what Mandy and Alice were saying. Meanwhile James was listening to Ashley tell a story about how she blew up her dorm.

"I didn't know you couldn't use the thing inside." Ashley said. Everyone around them erupted into laughter. James laughed along with them. As he was shaking his head he glimpsed a certain red head sitting at the Ravenclaw table. James wondered why she was over there. He then noticed the guy sitting beside her, Ryan, hanging on every word she said. James looked at the table then back at Ashley who was staring straight at him. He smiled at her.

"You okay?" Ashley asked him. James nodded.

"I'm fine." James lied. "I'm gonna head up to the Owlery. I'll see everyone later." James said standing up. Everyone said his or her goodbye to him. As James was about to walk out the door a familiar voice caught his attention.

"I can't believe he is still Minister of Magic. My father believes that he is only staying because people feel sorry for him." Nott sneered. James stopped in his tracks; he spun on his heel and walked over to Nott.

"Got something to say?" James asked angrily. Nott just looked at him.

"No, just that I think it's a terrible thing such a pompous git is still the minister." Nott drawled. Nearly everyone in the hall was watching them. Lily was also watching, just as James was about to reply Lily jumped up and broke it off between the two of them. She stood between James and Nott, her face to James.

"Don't sink to his level." Lily said through gritted teeth. James clenched his jaw.

"Going to let a stupid mudblood tell you what to do Potty?" Nott sneered. James went for Nott but Lily was still between them and had pushed James back. She had amazing strength considering how small she was.

"Lily move." James said angrily. Lily was scared of his voice but stayed confident.

"You're Head Boy, act like it. You're meant to be setting a good example." Lily said angrily. James didn't say anything; Lily turned to Nott who was snickering. "And you. 10 points from Slytherin for provoking another student. Now either get back to your table or go to your common room." Lily shouted, however, Nott didn't move. "Another 10 points from Slytherin for disobeying the Head Girl." Lily said furiously. Nott turned and sat at his table with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Lily turned to James. "You, outside now!" Lily hissed. Lily walked out of the hall, James behind her. Once they left everyone immediately broke back into chatter.

"Does that always happen?" Ashley asked turning to her new and old friends.

"Nott and James? Yeah they always fight. But it's only been lately that Lily has actually gotten involved and stopped it. I guess she sees it as her responsibility." Remus shrugged.

"No I meant does James calm down every time Lily is around? I mean I seen him fight before and he has never calmed down that fast after a fight." Ashley said.

"Lily has that effect on people." Claudia shrugged. Ashley looked at Sirius and Michelle, who were looking at the table. There was something that she didn't and by looks of things neither did the rest of Hogwarts. Meanwhile at the teacher's table Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you think we should intervene?" She asked him. Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"I think Miss Evans has this under control." Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Whilst in the secret room, that Lily had been plenty of times with James, Lily was standing with her hands on her hips looking at James. James was standing with his back to Lily, looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked a lot more calmly. There was a moment of silence, until James spoke his next words.

"That git just provoked me." James said. Lily let her hands drop from her hips and sighed. She really didn't understand their rivalry or even the house rivalry, which it all had boiled down to.

"There was a time when you wouldn't have snapped so easily." Lily said. And this was the truth. Once upon a time James could control his anger, especially in front of a crowd.

"There was a time when I wasn't in love with you." James said barely above a whisper, Lily didn't hear him.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I said that there was a time when I didn't have so much on my mind." James lied. Lily looked at him suspiciously. She didn't believe that was what he said but she wasn't going to question him any further on it as he obviously didn't want to repeat it.

"Oh." Lily said. "You wanna talk about it?" Lily asked him. James turned and looked at her.

"Nah, it's not your problem so I won't bother you. But thanks anyway." James said sincerely. Lily looked at him again.

"Well, I am here if you need to talk. After all that is what friends are for." Lily said. James looked at her. He hated that word, _friends_, and he didn't like that that was what their relationship now became. He wanted her more than just a friend.

"I gotta go to the Owlery. I'll see you later." James said before walking out of the room. Lily gazed after him. She wanted to be just friends with James but she knew it was going to be hard. She really needed his friendship right now; she needed it more than she had realised. She knew however that it wasn't going to be easy, it would take time. But she knew it was the right thing. She remembered a quote that she had once seen: _All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon the sand_. Lily truly believed in this quote. If she and James were to rush into things again like they had done then she was scared that it would end just as quickly. That was one thing she never wanted to happen.

* * *

Okay who was it??? Which one of you did it? Which one of you felt me bum? Come on confess! Fine then don't but you better review or this tour will not go on!!! I have that power oh yes I do!!!


	18. Chapter 18

I know who it was! I know it was you! And don't act all innocent! We have infra red camera images of you feeling my bum!!!! Don't give me some lame excuse like you though it was your own only I have this cute bum and you know it! I think you should just leave!!!! Go on piss off!!!! That's him told! I think we should leave before anymore light is shone on this incident! Now I hope all of you are warned about my anger! I expect all of you to do as you are told!!!! Now put on your seat belts like good little slaves – uh I mean tourists!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 18

That evening Lily was sitting beside the window reading up on some chapters in her Transfiguration book when Remus came over beside her and sat down.

"Hey Lily." Remus said as he sat down. Lily looked up and smiled. She closed the book and sat it on the windowsill.

"Hey Remus, How are you?" Lily asked politely.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Remus asked worriedly. Remus shifted himself so that he was sitting with leg tucked under him and his arm on the back of the chair.

"I'm fine." Lily said looking out the window. She took a deep sigh and looked down at the ground.

"Talk to me. I take it that the letter you got from Petunia wasn't good." Remus said. Lily sighed, Remus held out his arms so Lily would fall into them, and she did. She lay her head down on Remus' chest and began.

"Things at home...well they aren't as good as I thought they were. Apparently Mum and Dad have been fighting a whole lot more. Petunia says its getting worse by each argument." Lily sighed.

"Are you worried about going home?" Remus asked. Lily nodded. "Well you shouldn't be. I'm sure it's just a rough patch they're going through. Everyone has those once in a while. Look at me I have mine every month." Remus said the last part in a whisper. Lily smiled

"Thanks Remus." Lily said turning round and hugging him. "Speaking of rough times how was your last time?" Lily asked curiously.

"It was okay. Luckily Sirius and James were there." Remus said. There was silence between the two then Remus spoke up again. "Lily?" Remus said

"Yeah?" Lily asked looking at him.

"What's going on between you and James? I mean since we got back you guys have been so weird towards each other." Remus asked. Lily looked at the ground.

"Right now James and I are just friends." Lily said.

"What? Did I just hear right? Lily actually admitting that James is a friend?" Remus asked in mock astonishment. Lily hit his arm playfully. "Oh that's it Evans, this means war." Remus said wiggling his eyebrows. He was about to pounce on her when Lily jumped up and started running around the common room. Many people stopped their work to watch Remus chase her. Lily jumped over the coffee table and even jumped over the back of the couch. Lily was running towards the portrait hole when someone came through, it was James. Lily ran up to him and hid behind him.

"What are you doing?" James asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Remus is.... trying ... to kill me." Lily said trying to catch her breath and suppress her laughter at the same time. Remus ran up to James who was now protecting Lily.

"Hand her over." Remus laughed.

"Who?" James asked innocently.

"The red head hiding behind you." Remus smiled. James was about to say something when Lily's head popped out from behind his back.

"This red head has a name." Lily said. James and Remus laughed.

"What'd she do?" James asked.

"She hit me." Remus said defensively.

"You hit him?" James said turning towards her.

"He was mocking me." Lily defended.

"I gotta do this. Remus take her." James said standing out of the way between them.

"You wouldn't?" Lily said her eyes widening. James grinned then went between them again.

"Your right I wouldn't. Remus your gonna have to find your own play toy...Lily's mine." James laughed. Lily hit him on the shoulder.

"You only gone and did it now." Remus said shaking his head. James started chasing Lily round the common room.

"What is it with you people chasing me?" Lily screamed as she ran up the stairs to her dorm, James closely behind. They ran into the empty dorm and James grabbed a hold of her and started tickling her.

"S-stop s-stop...it." Lily shouted laughing at the same time. The two of them fell on the bed James lying on top of her. James stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes. All of sudden they both started making out heavily. Things were getting a bit intense. James hands roamed all over Lily's body. He started to kiss Lily's neck. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in deeply, enjoying the sensation that James had on her.

James loved how her skin was so soft and how it smelt of wild berry. Lily loved how James' kisses were so soft on her skin but yet made her want him more. Just as things were about to go further Michelle and Ashley walked in; the door had already been ajar so they didn't make a sound. Michelle and Ashley watched open mouthed at what was happening on Lily's bed. Ashley tried to suppress a laugh, as did Michelle. Sirius then came in behind them. He stopped dead in his tracks. He then coughed loudly and Lily and James immediately broke apart. They both turned to see the three standing there. James turned his head and shook it. He looked at Lily who had a small smile on her face. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Lily propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys." Lily said innocently. Michelle and Ashley had hands over their mouths to keep them from laughing whilst Sirius had a huge grin on his face. James sighed then stood up.

"I'll see ya later Lil." James said. He took a menacing look at the three people then walked out of the room. Sirius followed him downstairs. Remus was sitting on the couch beside Owen and Paul.

"What happened with Lily? Did you teach her a lesson?" Remus laughed.

"Oh he sure taught her a lesson." Sirius laughed.

"I need to go take a shower...a cold one." James said rubbing his hands over his face. He walked up the stairs to his dorm. Meanwhile in the girls' dorm, Michelle and Ashley bounced over to Lily's bed and sat down.

"Are you guys dating?" Ashley asked. Lily shook her head.

"Our hormones just kinda got out of control." Lily blushed.

"So what's going on between you guys?" Michelle asked curiously.

"We're just friends...with perks." Lily smiled. Ashley looked at the two curiously. Michelle noticed this.

"Lily, you should tell her." Michelle said to Lily about Ashley.

"Tell me what?" Ashley asked curiously.

"You tell her, I need to go for a shower...a cold one." Lily said, She walked into the bathroom but came right out a few seconds later.

"Ewww Ewww Ewww! Huge spider in there. I'm going down to the head bathroom." Lily said running out the door. She ran down the stairs with her towel in one hand. Remus stopped her.

"Lily what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Huge...gross...totally yucky spider in the shower." Lily said with a disgusted look on her face. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You want me to kill it?" He asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to the Head bathroom anyway." Lily said calming down.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Remus smiled.

"Hey Lily when you come back, we can finish of our game of chess." Sirius shouted from the couch.

"Okay." Lily said before walking out of the portrait hole. A few minutes later James came down the stairs with his towel slung over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"To the bloody head bathroom. Kent _and _Sophie are currently occupying ours." James said shuddering.

"Go Kent. At least someone is getting some." Sirius said.

"And it's all your fault I ain't." James said angrily. " Do you know how long I've been trying to get her?" James said.

"Who's this?" Remus asked curiously.

"Just another of James' flings. Guess he'll have to start from the beginning again." Sirius smirked. James rolled his eyes then left.

"Shouldn't we tell him that Lily is using the head bathroom?" Remus questioned.

"You actually think that's gonna stop him. If anything he'll get there faster. Think about it Moony. Lily Evans and a bath tub. We've all had that fantasy." Sirius said.

"That lucky git. Maybe we should follow him to warn him." Remus said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We can't we don't know where it is." Sirius sighed.

"That is why the map was invented." Remus said.

"Ahh but dear Wormtail has it. He is meeting Jessica Cush tonight." Sirius said.

"Go Peter, bout time he struck out." Remus said very impressed. "But if Lily comes back saying James tried something, I will hit you then kill him." Remus smiled.

"Why am I getting hit?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Cause it is your bright idea not to go after him." Remus said.

"And I explained why we couldn't." Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll just kill James." Remus said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Much better." Sirius smiled.

Meanwhile Lily was lying in the huge bathtub just thinking. She was wearing her bikini just in case. She was thinking of what had just happened with James. She was so close to doing it but fortunately her friends interrupted. She wasn't ready for that yet but somehow a passion had came over her. It was feeling she had never felt before. James was the only person who could ever make her feel like this. Lily closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Thinking of me I hope." A voice said. Lily smiled and opened her eyes. James was standing there in only a pair of swimming trunks.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked him.

"Kent and Sophie are kinda using the shower in my dorm. What are you doing here?" James asked he sat on the edge of the pool-sized bath.

"There was a huge spider in ours." Lily said. James rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You don't mind if I get in, do you?" James asked.

"No, just as long as you keep those trunks on." Lily said with a small smile.

"Oh you are a tease." James grinned as he got in.

"Proud of it." Lily laughed.

"So that thing that happened between us earlier. What was it?" James asked as they circled around one another.

"What do you mean? Was it an uncontrollable urge that came over each of us or was it more just friends using up the perks of the relationship?" Lily said casually.

"Which was it? The perks or the urge?" James asked moving towards her.

"I don't know." Lily replied. James pulled Lily towards him. He looked down into her eyes then kissed her passionately. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, then suddenly pulled away. She got out of the pool-sized bath and grabbed her clothes.

"Lily where are you going?" James asked.

"James please turn round whilst I get changed." Lily said her back to him. James turned his back to her and let her get dressed. James turned round when she was done. Lily leaned down on the edge of the tub and beckoned for James to come to her. She put a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said. She gazed into his eyes; tears in her own then kissed him passionately. She then stood up and walked out of the bathroom. James flung himself back in the water and cursed loudly.

"That won't get you anywhere." A whiny voice said. James looked up to see moaning Myrtle hovering above one of the taps.

"Whatever." James said rolling his eyes. "There is nothing else for me to do. The girl obviously doesn't love me like I love her." James said as he started to swim about.

"You obviously have never heard her crying about you in the girls' toilets." Moaning Myrtle said before sticking her nose up and whooshing down one of the taps. James rolled his eyes.

When James left the bathroom it was close to 11 o'clock. When he entered the common room only a few people were there. Lily and Sirius were beside the fire playing chess; Lily obviously beating him. A few third year girls sat chattering about boys whilst Remus sat in the far corner doing his homework. James walked over to him and sat down.

"What homework you doin?" James asked Remus curiously.

"Oh, I'm checking over Peter's." Remus shrugged. James sat back in the chair and sighed loudly. Remus looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked setting down the parchment he was reading. James looked at him and shook his head. "You wanna talk about it?" James shook his head again. "You might as well; it's better than beating the crap outta that punch bag." Remus said. James sighed again.

"You know this mystery woman of mine?" James asked.

"Well I don't know who she is but go on." Remus said.

"Well, it's got really weird between the both of us. We broke up ages ago but over the past couple of days things have got really weird between us. Earlier on today we kissed and things got a little heated, and I mean really heated but her friends walked in and well to cut a long story short, I'm not the happiest person in the world." James said.

"What's the problem?" Remus asked.

"When I spoke to her about what happened, she kissed me then said sorry and walked off. And I'm so totally screwed up over it." James said in frustration.

"Give the girl time. She'll come around to you sooner or later. No girl can resist a Marauder's charms." Remus laughed.

"But this girl is different. She's not just a girl I wanna jump into bed with. I'm actually falling in love with her." James said the last bit in a whisper. Remus's eyes widened in shock.

"You? In love?" Remus asked astonished. "Thought I'd never see the day." Remus chuckled.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about it. Just forget about everything I said." James said standing up, irritated at Remus.

"James, I'm only messing." Remus said. James sat back down. "Why don't you just take it slow with this girl and see what comes of it." Remus said. James sighed then looked across the room at Lily who was laughing with Sirius. She made eye contact with him and give him a small smile, his heart fluttered. Remus noticed this but shook his head thinking nothing of it.

* * *

All that kissing would make you sick!!!! I think we should all make our way to the review section to recover from the ickiness!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

So you like kissing eh??? Well c'mere and give your auntie Lola a big wet one right there! Come back here!!! You little rascals!!!!! Auntie Lola won't bite she might pinch but she won't bite … unless you ask nicely! I'm getting too old in my young age for all this running around!!!! Let's get on with the tour and let me rest!!!! Put your seat belts on or else I'll kiss you ha ha ha!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow (SHE DOESN'T KISS LIKE I DO!) does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 19

Over the next couple of weeks James and Lily barely spoke with each other. James was either with Ashley or the Marauders, as Lily was either with Ryan or one of her friends. Ryan had become a great friend to her, but that was all he was. The weekend before Lily was to go home for Christmas there was a Hogsmeade visit. Lily was going with Michelle, Claudia, Sophie and Ashley. Lily had got to know Ashley a little bit but she still kept her distance.

In Hogsmeade everyone headed straight for Madame Robins Robe Shop. Where else would the girls go but the dress store. The boys had rolled their eyes at the girls and proceeded straight to Quality Quidditch. Inside everyone except Lily was changing into robes, as they changed Lily was sitting on the counter talking to Madame Robins. Madame Robins was filling up two teacups with tea.

"I heard about your interview, Good Luck." Madame Robins said to Lily. Madame Robins was a tall and kind woman who Lily had known for a long time thanks to her constant trips to the store. She had black hair with strands of grey and vibrant hazel eyes with a very gaunt face.

"Thanks Mary. How did you find out?" Lily asked taking a sip from her cup.

"Mrs. Potter was telling me. She was very ecstatic about it." Madame Robins said. Lily smiled.

"I owe it all to her of course." Lily smiled. Madame Robins then set her teacup down.

"Lily you couldn't look after the shop for a moment? Daniel Whymper just walked by and I need to speak to him." Madame Robins said slightly blushing. Lily smiled and jumped off the counter. She moved round to the back of it as Madame Robins walked out of the shop. Lily leaned on the counter and read a magazine, which had been on it. Just then the bell above the door rung and James and an unfamiliar person walked in. Lily looked up from her magazine and smiled at the pair – they could after all be potential customers. The guy was slightly taller than James was with brown hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing behind there?" James asked Lily curiously.

"I'm just helping Mary out." Lily said.

"Oh. Lily this is Mark, Mark this is Lily." James introduced them. Mark's eyes lit up when James said "Lily", he looked at James, but James looked away.

"Nice to meet you Lily. Is Ashley here?" Mark said shaking Lily's hand

"Yeah, she's in the dressing room." Lily replied. "Do you want me to get her?" Lily asked. Mark nodded. Lily moved out from behind the counter and over to the dressing rooms.

"Ashley?" Lily called.

"Yeah?" Ashley called through the door of her dressing room.

"James and some guy, Mark, are here looking for you." Lily said.

"Oh hey baby. I'll not be long." Ashley called to the two boys. Lily stared at the dressing room door. Did she just call James baby? Her James? Lily looked away; tears were brimming in her eyes. Where Ashley and James dating? How could Ashley do that? Ashley knew what was going on between her and James. Lily blinked back the tears and looked into the mirror that was on the wall beside her. Lily checked to see that there were no tear marks round her eyes when she seen a familiar raven-haired boy looking back at her. Michelle and Claudia came out of their dressing rooms at the same time and were a good enough distraction for James too look away from Lily. Lily looked at them and smiled.

"You guys look good." Lily said to them as they did a little twirl. Claudia was wearing red silk robes and Michelle was wearing light blue robes.

"We do don't we." Claudia laughed.

"Ashley we'll meet you up in the three broomsticks in a few minutes cause Sirius is squaring up to Nott, and I got to see this." James called before running out of shop with Mark at his heels. Claudia and Michelle looked at each other then ran back into the dressing rooms to get changed. Madame Robins came back and Lily was free to leave as soon as the three girls were ready. The girls, excluding Ashley who was buying her robes, ran to the crowd of people who surrounded Nott and Sirius.

"If you say that again you're dead Nott." Sirius said angrily.

"You couldn't hack it could you Black?" Nott smirked.

"I'm not a Black." Sirius sneered.

"You never were good enough." Nott said. Sirius had enough. But before Nott could get his wand out Sirius had punched him in the face. The two of them started a full on fight. Everyone was cheering both of them on, including James. Lily hit James.

"Wha?" James asked defensively.

"Stop it. You're Head Boy, you're supposed to be setting an example!" Lily said to him. James rolled his eyes then pulled Sirius of Nott. He held Sirius back.

"What the hell are you playing at? I was gonna kill him." Sirius shouted at James.

"I would've loved if you had done that but I have to set a good example." James mocked the last bit. Sirius looked at Lily who was looking very stern with her arms crossed, he rolled his eyes. Lily stepped between the two boys. Crabbe and Goyle were helping Nott of the ground. Lily looked at each boy carefully.

"You both are a disgrace. Showing the school up like that." Lily said in a disappointed voice. "Detention for both of you and I will be telling your heads of house about this." Lily said angrily before she stormed of with Claudia and Sophie. Michelle stayed behind with James and Sirius.

"You okay?" Michelle asked him. Sirius looked at the ground. "James could you leave us alone for a minute?" Michelle asked. James looked uncertainly between Michelle and Sirius then nodded.

"Sure, Mark come on I think Ashley's waiting for us." James said walking away with Mark beside him.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked him. Sirius looked at her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private?" Sirius asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." Michelle said. Sirius led her towards the shrieking shack. Meanwhile Lily was sitting with Claudia, Sophie and several other friends.

"I can't believe Chelsea actually broke up with him. She'll be back to him before she knows it." Claudia sneered.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Lily giggled.

"No!" Claudia snapped. "I'm over that jerk." Claudia said taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"Okay." Joey said, she was one of the girls who had gone to the shrieking shack with the group earlier in the year. Claudia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going." Claudia said walking out of the pub. Lily, Joey and Laura started laughing.

"So what's up Lily?" Laura asked. "We haven't spoken in ages."

"Oh nothing much, this and that you know," Lily said.

"I still can't get over you and Jordan broke up. You guys were like the perfect couple." Joey said. Lily frowned.

"We weren't as perfect as you may have thought." Lily said. Just then James, Ashley and Mark came over and sat down. Everyone was introduced.

"What did you buy?" Lily asked Ashley. Ashley then took a long black silk dress robe out of her bag. "That is so pretty." Lily said touching it.

"Crap, I got to go send an owl to my gran." Ashley said standing. She and Mark said their goodbyes then walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"We better go, too, Christmas presents to buy." Joey said sighing, she and the rest of the group said their good byes and left leaving James and Lily with Kent and Sophie. Kent and Sophie looked at each other than at the others.

"We got to go. Bye." Kent said before running out of the pub with Sophie. Lily chuckled then looked at James who was sitting beside her.

"Hey Lil." James smiled

"Hey Jamie." Lily giggled.

"Lily can I ask you a question?" James seriously.

"You just did but you can ask another." Lily smiled.

"Why were you crying earlier in the shop?" James asked looking into his drink.

"I umm wasn't, I just had something in my eye." Lily said.

"Oh." James said not really believing her but he didn't want to pursue the topic, as he knew that if Lily wanted to talk about it she would have.

"Where's Sirius and Michelle?" Lily asked curiously looking up at James trying to change the subject.

"They're talking. I don't know what about though." James said sipping his butterbeer.

"How's Remus?" Lily asked curiously.

"He's not so good. The last transition was rough. He's in the dorm sleeping it off." James said.

"Well when you see him tell him I send my love." Lily said.

"Will do." James replied. "So how've you been the past couple of weeks?" James asked her. He looked at Lily; she looked so beautiful as always.

"I've been okay, getting by y'know. You?" Lily asked looking into his liquid blue eyes.

"Good." James replied. "God could this be anymore awkward." James said with a small chuckle.

"I know, you'd think we'd dated or something." Lily said sarcastically. They both looked at each other and laughed. Lily then saw Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend, Alice Paterson. "Oh look at Frank and Alice, they look so cute together." Lily gushed. James chuckled.

"Couldn't you just see there children, it would be so weird Alice is nearly as clumsy as Peter and Frank is nearly as smart as you. That child should be well balanced." James laughed. Lily hit him on the arm.

"That wasn't nice." Lily said trying to suppress a smile. "But the child would be." Lily laughed.

"I'd hate to see Nott and Chelsea's kid. That child would be well messed up." James said taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"Can Remus have kids?" Lily asked curiously out of the blue. James shook his head.

"Something to do with the wolf inside of him." James said quietly.

"Him and Claudia would make a great couple then. She despises kids." Lily said.

"Do you want kids?" James asked Lily. Lily was caught of guard by this question but she thought about it.

"I don't know." Lily said truthfully. "I suppose one day I will have kids but I'm not thinking that far ahead yet. What about you?" Lily asked James.

"I want seven." James said bluntly. Lily looked at him then realised why he wanted the number seven.

"You want a bloody Quidditch team." Lily laughed. James laughed and nodded.

"I'm just thinking logically." James said. Lily was laughing that hard tears were rolling down her eyes. James stood, still laughing.

"I'll get us another drink." James said walking away. Just as Lily's laughter was dyeing away Jordan came up to her.

"Hey Lily." Jordan said. Lily hadn't spoken to him since the break up.

"Hey Jordan." Lily said wiping the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked her.

"I'm fine. James just cracks me up." Lily said clutching her side. She was getting a pain there from laughing so much.

"Potter? You're here with him?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Well, I'm sitting with him." Lily said a little coldly. James came back with two glasses of butterbeer. He sat one in front of Lily and sat down beside her.

"Hey Jordan. Lil you still laughing about that?" James asked Lily. Jordan looked at Lily waiting for her to go mad at being called 'Lil' but it never came.

"It was funny." Lily said.

"What was it?" Jordan asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Lily said.

"Oh. Well I better get back. I'll see you guys later." Jordan said and he left to go sit with his friends.

"What was that all about?" James asked. Lily shrugged.

"Dunno." Lily rolled her eyes to see that some butterbeer was on James' top lip. She wiped it away with her finger.

"I was saving that." James said trying to be serious. But after ten seconds both of them started laughing. Lily looked at her watch.

"Crap, Charms closes in half an hour." Lily said.

"What's Charms?" James asked.

"It's that new jewellers. Come on lets go. I need to get my mum her Christmas present." Lily said standing. James quickly finished off his drink then followed Lily out of the pub. They walked down the street and into the jewellers. Lily started looking round at all the jewellery, trying to see if anything would suit her mum. Lily then seen a beautiful hair clip. It was silver and shaped as a butterfly it had an emerald set in the middle of it.

"Oh my god isn't that beautiful." Lily said to James. James looked at it and nodded. "My Nana used to have one just like it. I was supposed to get it when she passed away, but when I went to get it, it was gone." Lily said sadly. She then saw the perfect thing for her mum. It was a gold pendant with flowers on it. "This would be so great for my mum." Lily said. She went over to the sales clerk to ask if she could see it whilst James purchased a gift for a 'friend'. When they were finished James and Lily left the store, they then went back to the castle. When they came through the portrait hole they were both laughing about something.

"...So anyway, the stupid git walked straight into the trap. I mean how gullible can someone be?" James said causing Lily to laugh. They sat down beside their friends. Michelle, Sirius, Peter, Ashley, Claudia and Remus were all sitting on the couch around the fire. They all looked at James and Lily with shock cause they actually looked as if they were having a good time.

"Hey Remus, you feeling better?" James asked. Remus nodded and looked at Claudia.

"Lot's." Was all he said.

"Good, anyone wanna come down to the kitchens with me? Inky said she would wrap these presents for me." James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You can do it yourself." Lily said.

"No I can't. I'm not as good at charms as you are." James smiled.

"Fine I'll do it for you." Lily said reaching for the bag that had all the presents. But James moved it out of her way.

"Nah, it's okay. You coming guys?" James asked the three boys. Remus nodded.

"We better go. See everyone later." James said as he and the boys left. All the girls then made there way upstairs to compare items bought.

* * *

Christmas is just around the corner – well in the story anyway!!!! I'm dreaming off a crazy Christmas!!!!! Now go review before I give you all big wet kisses!!!! Told you they were disgusting!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the delay ladies and gentlefreaks! The wheels needed to be rotated on the bus. Or so they tell me! Come to think of it nobody tells me anything! I'm just the tour guide after all! It's not as if I do anything important. SNIFF No I'll be fine! I don't need any help or reassurance from people who don't like me! Oh I know you don't like me! You all think I'm creepy cause I'm just a voice but a voice can have feelings!!!!! Please just put your seatbelts on so we can go and I can cry in peace!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 20

An hour later Lily was lying on her bed looking up at the enchanted canopy. She then looked over at Claudia who was preening herself in the mirror.

"Hey Claudia, were did you run off to this afternoon?" Lily asked curiously.

"I came back up to the castle." Claudia said as she brushed her hair.

"You didn't by any chance get talking to Remus?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"Yeah we had a little chat." Claudia shrugged.

"Ohhhh, I think Claudia is falling for Remus." Michelle taunted.

"I'm not; I would never fall for one of them." Claudia said, though it was obvious she was.

"Claudia it's okay you know. Remus actually is really nice. And the guys aren't that bad." Lily said looking back up at the canopy. Michelle and Claudia looked at the ground thinking about what Lily had said. A few minutes later Sophie walked in looking very happy. The girls looked at her.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Sophie was jumping up and down.

"What is it Soph?" Lily asked jumping of her bed.

"He did it! He finally asked me!" Sophie said excitedly.

"What?" Michelle asked confused.

"Kent proposed! We're getting married!" Sophie said.

"That is wonderful!" Lily said hugging her.

"Yeah that's great! Let me see the ring." Claudia said practically yanking her left hand off her. Sophie showed them the ring.

"WOW!" Claudia, Michelle, Ashley and Lily said at the same time. It was 18-carat gold cluster ring cut like a flower.

"This has got to be worth at least 800 galleons." Claudia said. She knew a LOT about jewellery.

"Actually it cost 1000 galleons." Sophie blushed. "He bought it for me today. I was perfectly happy with a much cheaper one but he said that I deserved the best." Sophie smiled.

"Awww." Everyone gushed.

"I don't know how he got the money for it." Sophie said.

"How did he propose?" Ashley asked.

"We were standing in the jewellers, that new place Charms and I pointed out this ring and then he got down on one knee and he asked. It was so romantic." Sophie said as tears slid down her cheek.

"Awww." Everyone said again. Sophie wiped the tears away from her face.

"Omg I'm engaged. I gotta owl my mum!" Sophie said running out of the room.

"I better go with her in case she collapses from the excitement." Claudia said before going after Sophie. Lily looked at Ashley who was fidgeting with a ring on her left hand.

"You okay?" Lily asked her.

"Yup. I gotta go talk to Dumbledore. I'll see you guys later." Ashley said before leaving the room. Lily shrugged then sat down on her bed. She looked over at Michelle who was lost in thought.

"You okay?" Lily asked her.

"What?" Michelle asked, clearly not hearing her the first time.

"I asked if you were okay?" Lily said.

"I'm fine." Michelle said weakly. Lily moved over to her bed and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Michelle looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love." Michelle said barley above a whisper but Lily heard her. Her eyes widened.

"With who?" Lily asked, but she had a feeling she already knew who with. Before Michelle could answer there was a knock on the door and Sirius walked in.

"Hey, Just thought I should ask-" Sirius began but he caught sight Michelle crying. "Michelle what's wrong?" Sirius asked coming over to her and bending down on one knee beside her.

"I'm okay. I'm just so happy for Sophie." Michelle lied as she wiped away tears.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't hear? Kent proposed this afternoon." Lily said.

"He didn't?" Sirius asked in awe. "That sly git. Knew he'd be the first out of us all." Sirius said shaking his head. He then looked at Michelle. "I'm gonna go, Michelle will you be okay?" Sirius asked tenderly. He took a hold of her hand. Michelle nodded.

"I'll be fine Sirius." Michelle said forcing a smile. Sirius smiled at her then left. Michelle then threw herself back on her bed.

"I can't believe I'm in love with him." Michelle said. Lily laughed. Michelle propped herself up on her elbows. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You. You act as if it's the worst thing in the world." Lily said.

"It is. I'm in love with before..." Michelle said falling back on her bed again. "Lily what am I gonna do?" Michelle asked.

"Let love run its course." Lily said.

"You should take some of your own advice." Michelle said looking at her.

"James and I are just friends right now." Lily said. "That's the way it _has _to be." Lily said. On the other side of the door a certain raven-hair boy looked at the ground and sighed. _I suppose I'll just have to be her friend. This is gonna be so hard. But I agreed to it. I'm an idiot_. James thought to himself. James then knocked on the girls' door and poked his head in.

"Hey." Lily said to him.

"Hey. What's this whole thing about Sophie and Kent getting engaged?" James asked.

"He asked her this afternoon." Lily said with a small smile. Michelle and Lily followed him down the stairs and into the common room. Michelle sat between Remus and Sirius on the couch whilst Lily sat on the ground and leaned against the chair James was sitting on.

"I can't believe they got engaged." Lily said shaking her head.

"Who got engaged?" Eve asked coming up beside them.

"Sophie and Kent." Michelle replied. She started to spread herself out, her legs were over Remus and she was leaning into Sirius's chest, Sirius delicately put his arms around her. Everyone looked at them but Michelle and Sirius hadn't noticed.

"Okay." Eve said sitting down on a seat. "So they got engaged. What's the ring like?" Eve asked curiously. The girls all started talking about the ring as the boys just rolled their eyes. A few minutes later Kent walked in with a smile on his face. He sat down on a seat beside James. Everyone looked at him.

"Hello." Kent said his eyebrows furrowed and looking at everyone.

"Can't believe you did it." James said shaking his head. Lily slapped his leg.

"Don't listen to him, Kent. I thought that was really sweet." Lily said giving James a disapproving look.

"Oh, so you guys know." Kent said smiling. "Where is Sophie anyway?" Kent asked looking round the room.

"Oh, her and Claudia went to owl her mother about the exciting news." Michelle said, she had her eyes closed and was playing with Sirius's hands. They were unaware of everyone watching them. Just as Kent was about to say something Sophie and Claudia walked into the common room. Kent's eyes lit up as Sophie made her way towards them. She slipped into his lap, her legs over the side of the chair and kissed him sweetly.

"That's so sweet." Eve gushed. Claudia rolled her eyes.

"It's sick if you ask me. I seriously don't see the point in marriage." Claudia said sitting on the arm of the couch beside Remus.

"Don't be so cynical. Marriage is all about proving that you want to be with that one person for the rest of your life." Eve said.

"No marriage will ever work out. They always end in divorce." Claudia was speaking from experience, as her parents had been divorced for nearly four years. Lily couldn't take anymore of this. She stood up and left the common room. Everyone watched her walk through the portrait hole.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked. Remus sighed then stood up.

"I'll go see." Remus said before leaving the common room after her. James had a feeling he knew what it was about. She was only a bit away from the portrait hole when Remus caught up with her.

"Lily are you okay?" He asked her quietly. Lily stopped and looked round at him a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm fine Remus. I just needed to go for a walk." Lily said sweetly. Remus looked at her sceptically.

"Okay, You want me to walk with you?" Remus asked.

"It's okay, Remus. Thanks anyway." Lily said walking off. Remus watched her go then walked back to the common room.

"Is Lily okay?" James immediately asked.

"She says so. She just decided to go for a walk that's all." Remus said sitting down on the arm of the couch as Claudia had stolen his seat. James stood up.

"I'll be back." James said as he walked towards the portrait hole.

"James, if you piss her off, I'll kill ya!" Remus shouted at him. James didn't reply, he just walked on out.

"What was that all about?" Claudia asked looking up at him.

"You know James, always trying to be a hero." Remus said shaking his head. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye two people making out. He looked round to see Michelle and Sirius kissing. They all stared at them. Eve's mouth was wide opened; Sophie's eyes were wide as Kent was trying not to laugh. Claudia looked at them then felt that this was the perfect opportunity to slip away. She so desperately wanted to be with him all day and now was their chance to be alone. Claudia looked up at Remus who was looking back at her.

"Do you think they'd notice if we slipped away?" She asked him. He shook his head. They both stood up. Claudia took a hold of his hand and went up to her dorm unnoticed by anyone in the common room.

Meanwhile James had finally caught up with Lily. She was standing in the quad with her arms wrapped around herself. James watched her as he leaned up against the stone archway.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Lily said to James. James' eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know I was here?" Lily asked as she shivered. James took of his jacket and put it round her. Lily smiled at him then sat down on one of the stone seats. James sat beside her.

"I just knew." He said as he moved towards her.

"Do you know how many of your jackets I have?" Lily asked as a small smile played on her face.

"How many?" James asked.

"Three. I have your denim jacket, your track suit jacket and your really cool cream jacket with the red strip." Lily laughed.

"That one was my favourite." James mocked as he laughed.

"I must give them back to you." Lily said looking at the ground.

"It's all right. I always thought they looked better on you than me." James smiled and shivered. He only had a light blue t-shirt on. "I'm cold." James said and wrapped his arms round Lily. Lily smiled at him.

"You warmer now?" Lily asked looking up into his eyes.

"Well I could be warmer. Let me see how could I warm myself up? I know lying in a bed with you would definitely warm me up." James said playfully. Lily laughed.

"In your dreams sweetie." Lily said as she lay her head down on James' shoulder.

"You don't wanna know about those dreams." James laughed. Lily laughed and slapped him playfully. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Are you scared to go home?" James asked breaking the silence. Lily looked into his eyes then nodded.

"I'm scared of what I might find." Lily said quietly.

"If anything goes wrong I want you to owl me straight away, okay?" James said. Lily nodded again. There was another moment of silence.

"This is our last night here for a while." Lily said thoughtfully. The next morning Lily and James were getting the train home for Christmas.

"Yeah, we aren't gonna see each other for two and a half weeks." James said. Lily turned to him then kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, for being here." Lily said. James smiled at her.

"Anytime." James said. They both stood up then walked back to the common room. When they got there they saw Sophie and Kent making out as well as Michelle and Sirius. Lily and James' mouths dropped.

"Bout time, they got together." James laughed. Lily smiled.

"I wonder where Claudia and Remus went?" Lily said looking round her curiously. James shrugged. "I'm gonna go and pack." Lily smiled at him then made her way up to her dorm as James made his way up to his. When Lily opened the door she could hear a moan come from Claudia's bed.

"Oh Remus..." Lily heard Claudia moan. Lily's eyes widened then walked back out of the room closing the door behind her. She tried to stifle her laugh when she realised that she still had James' jacket on. She decided to go give it back to him. She walked down the stairs and across the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She knocked on the door and entered. James was standing there with his t-shirt off. Lily blushed.

"I solved the mystery of where Remus and Claudia are." Lily said as she took of the jacket and set it on James' trunk. She walked over to James' bed and sat down.

"And where is that?" James asked taking of his trousers. Lily's eyes widened and she blushed as she looked away. James noticed this and tried not to laugh, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants that he usually wore to bed.

"Umm they are in my dorm doing stuff I would rather not have heard." Lily laughed. James sat on the bed and leaned up against the headboard, he pulled the covers over the top of him. Lily moved up beside him but kept on the outside of the covers.

"Seriously?" James asked his eyebrows furrowed. Lily nodded.

"Is it just me or are our friends acting kinda strange?" Lily said pensively.

"They are acting strange. I mean Sirius and Michelle are making out in the Common Room, Kent asked Sophie to marry him and Remus and Claudia are having sex. They are doing that whilst we are sitting here having a cosy chat." James said mockingly. Lily slapped his arm playfully. James winced.

"That didn't hurt you did it?" Lily asked worriedly. James nodded.

"All my muscles hurt." James said. He leaned forward so Lily could see his back. There was a huge dark blue bruise with tinges of yellow and purple at the top of his back; he also had several tiny cuts all over. Lily gasped.

"How did this happen?" Lily asked shocked.

"Last night was kinda rough like I told you earlier. The werewolf was a total psycho; it was so hard keeping him confined to the shrieking shack." James said sitting back slowly. James would never say Remus when talking about Remus' werewolf side. He always felt it was disrespectful to Remus, as he wasn't himself when he transformed. Lily admired James for this. He was always so kind, trustful and handsome! ... Okay going of track!

"Is your back sore?" Lily asked delicately. James nodded.

"I could be better, but I'll be okay, I always am." James smiled.

"James are you sure? I'm sure Madame Pomfrey could ease the pain with a potion or something." Lily said.

"No Lily, no one can know about these. There would be to many questions asked and I don't want to complicate anything plus Remus doesn't know what happened." James said looking at the ground.

"He doesn't know that the werewolf was a little ferocious?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"He doesn't need to know that we're hurt, he has enough pain of his own, and he is hiding it very well. It's a wonder he is, umm, detained with Claudia right now." James chuckled. Lily smiled.

"Well can I help with fixing you?" Lily asked innocently. James raised his eyebrows.

"And what are you suggesting?" James asked mischievously. Lily leaned in and kissed him passionately. She then pulled away and smiled. "That certainly helped. It definitely numbed me anyway." James said. Lily laughed.

"Now it's time for me to help with your back. Let me give you a massage." Lily said.

"Oh I like the sound of that." James said, his eyes lighting up. Lily rolled her eyes as James moved forward so Lily could massage his shoulders. Lily straddled his waist and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ohh, that's nice." James said. Lily smiled.

"You like that?" Lily said.

"Keep doing that." James said. Unknown to them, two very familiar figures were standing on the other side of the door listening. Sirius and Michelle laughed. Lily and James heard them. James looked round at Lily a question in his eyes. Lily nodded her head.

"Oh James." Lily said letting out a small moan. "That's so good." Lily said. She was dying to laugh as she kept rubbing James' shoulders.

"You like that uh?" James said looking at Lily. "You want more?" James and Lily were trying to stifle their laughs and try not to blow there little game.

"Keep doing that. Uh-uh just like that. AWWWWW." Lily moaned. James mouth dropped as he silently laughed. Just then Michelle and Sirius walked into the room. They stared at James and Lily.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you know you were listening?" Lily said. She rubbed her hands up and down James' back. James winced. "Sorry." Lily muttered.

"You mean you guys' weren't-?" Michelle began.

"No Michelle, we weren't. But I must say Lily is definitely a good actress." James smirked at her.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Lily said.

"You should." James said.

"So you guys weren't-?" Sirius repeated.

"NO!" The three of them shouted.

"They were messing about with us." Michelle explained. "Anyway how'd you guys know we were on the other side of the door?

"We heard you laugh." Lily replied.

"But we only laughed after we heard you two moan and groan." Michelle said grinning. "So what were you guys up to then?" Michelle asked folding her arms.

"She was helping me with my back. It kind of got wrecked." James said.

"Oh shit, let me see." Sirius said moving towards him. Sirius winced.

"Jeez, you got the brunt of it all." Sirius said as Michelle winced also. Just then Remus and Claudia walked in holding hands. Remus stopped dead in his tracks and let go of Claudia's hand when he saw Lily on James' bed. Lily stopped rubbing James' back. James quickly picked a t-shirt off the ground and pulled it on, He winced as it touched his sore areas.

"What's going on?" Remus asked his eyebrows furrowed. It was a very weird looking situation. Lily and James sitting on his bed with cover all wrecked and James just pulling on his T-shirt. But he only did that so Remus didn't see his bruises. Nobody answered. Remus was getting angry; he didn't like the thought of Lily in James' bed.

"What - The - Fuck - Is - going - on?" Remus demanded. Lily shifted on the bed.

"We were just talking ... umm about the Valentine's ball." Lily said with a small smile as she got of James' bed. Michelle and Sirius were looking very uncomfortable, as was Claudia.

"You don't need to be lying on his bed to talk!" Remus said angrily. "There is a common room for that. Why are you up here? Especially with him?" Remus said glaring at James, his jaw was set and he looked very handsome when he was angry. It was very strange seeing Remus angry. He was usually the laid back one, but when it came to Lily, Remus' anger easily flared.

He was always looking out for her and was not happy when a guy did her wrong and this was proven when Lily went out with Ian Buckley, a previous seventh year Ravenclaw. Ian and Lily had dated in Lily's fifth year, and Ian had been sleeping around the whole entire month that they had gone out. This had broken Lily's heart, and of course, when Remus found out, there was war. Let's just say Ian was in the hospital longer than he had dated Lily. Remus of course, received several detentions, but he felt they were all worth it.

"Remus calm down. We were just talking. It's not how it looks. I just came up to tell James something then we got talking. That's all." Lily said trying to convince Remus. She hated it when Remus was angry, luckily it only happened once every millennium.

"As long as that's all that happened." Remus said. He was still glaring at James. James was staring at the ground.

"Lily, umm, let's go." Michelle said. The girls and Sirius went to walk out the door, but Michelle stopped Sirius.

"Make sure Remus doesn't kill James." Michelle whispered into his ear. Sirius sighed then walked back into the room. Remus was still glaring at James, his jaw still clenched. Just as Sirius closed the door Remus let blow.

"What the fuck are you doing with her on your bed?! See if you tried anything on her I swear I'll kill you!" Remus roared. James was standing now.

"We didn't do anything. What she said was true." James shouted at him.

"Don't you go fucking near her? I've already warned him of her and I'll do the same to you." Remus hissed pointing at Sirius.

"You think I'm gonna treat her like crap?" James said deeply hurt by this.

"Oh like you don't treat every other girl like it? I'm not gonna let you play Lily like you do everyone else." Remus shouted. "She deserves better than that." No one had noticed the door open again and Lily standing there.

"Yeah I know she does. That's why I wouldn't try anything with her." James said.

"Don't give me your bullshit, I've seen you pull this crap with nearly every girl in this place. And I'm warning if you go near her-" Remus was cut off.

"You're gonna what Remus? Knock the fuck out of him and put him in the hospital wing for six weeks?" Lily shouted. Remus spun round and looked at her.

"Lily-" Remus began. Lily put her hand up.

"No Remus. James has never laid a hand on me. He has always been a gentleman. He may not have been like that with other girls but with me he hasn't pulled his so-called 'crap.' James treats me better than anyone ever has; he respects me as a person, unlike you." Lily shouted.

"Lily I can explain-" Remus said.

"Remus I thought I could trust you. But you do the most hurtful thing and warn guys to stay away from me. It's because of you Sirius dumped me, wasn't it? I can't believe you Remus, when he did that it broke my heart because I had really liked him at the time. You sat with me and you told me that he was an idiot and that he would only end up breaking my heart and that it was best we broke up early. But Remus it's you that just broke my heart. I just lost my dearest friend." Lily said as tears streamed down her face. She ran out of the room. James looked at Remus then ran after her. Remus looked at the ground, tears brimming in his eyes.

"What the fuck have I done?" Remus said to himself as he sat down on his bed, his head in his hands.

"She'll be okay. James will look after her." Sirius said. Remus looked at him. Remus then stood up and ran down the stairs after them.

"Lily, wait." James called as she ran down the stairs. Everyone in the common room was listening to everything that was going on. Lily ran up the stairs furious at what was going on. She walked into her room and through herself onto her bed crying. She sobbed into her pillow. Sophie, Claudia, Laura, Michelle and Ashley were all in the room. James came in after her.

"Lily? He didn't mean anything by what he said. He's always a bit weird after...visiting his ill mum." James said sitting down on the bed beside her. He looked round at all the girls who were watching. Lily didn't listen; she kept sobbing into her pillow. James put a hand on her back. "Lily, please? He was just letting some steam off on me. You shouldn't listen to him when he's like that." James said rubbing her back reassuringly. Lily looked up at him.

"James he was threatening you because of me, and I know what he can do when he's angry." Lily said more tears streaming down his face.

"He hasn't ever tried to hit you has he?" James asked anger growing in his eyes.

"No, I'm talking about with Ian. He nearly killed him just because he cheated on me with a few sluts." Lily said. "I'm not letting that happen to you just because he is trying to protect me." Lily said. James gave her a small smile.

"It won't. I can handle myself. You should know that by now." James said. Lily looked away. "Come here." James said pulling her into a tight hug. He winced as Lily put her arms around him.

"Sorry." Lily muttered.

"Don't be." James smiled.

"I guess I better go apologise to him." Lily said wiping away her tears. James wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb.

"Lily, it's me that needs to apologise." Remus said from the doorway. Lily and James looked up from. Lily let go of James and shifted away from him. James stood up and walked towards the door as Remus came in and sat down where James had sat.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Lily laughed and hugged him.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. I'm just protective of you. I have been since the day I met you in Diagon Alley." Remus smiled. "I'll try and stay out of your love life from now on." Remus said.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, it's just you were accusing James of doing stuff he hadn't done. I just got angry. Friends?" Lily said.

"Always." Remus said then hugged her again. James smiled at the sight then went back to his dorm. Sirius was inside pacing.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"They're friends again." James said.

"What about you guys?" Sirius asked. James shrugged. Meanwhile in the girls dorm Lily turned to Remus.

"You have to apologise to James." Lily said.

"I know. I shouldn't have got mad." Remus admitted. Lily smiled. Remus stood up then left the dorm. Remus went back to his dorm. When he entered James and Sirius looked at him.

"Look James I'm sorry I got mad. But I still stick by what I said. I don't want you near Lily. She has enough going through her head and she doesn't need an arrogant, conceited, overconfident guy clouding it up." Remus chuckled. James' eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll take that as an apology." James said. They both shook hands then pulled each other into a brotherly embrace. Sirius looked at them both.

"You guys are so gay." Sirius said. Remus and James quickly jumped apart. James then walked into the bathroom. Remus sat down on his bed and rubbed his face.

"You know he's not gonna stay away from her forever." Sirius said. Remus just looked at him then went to bed without saying another word.

* * *

Oh gosh I hope James doesn't do what Remus says!!!!! Now be sweeties and wipe the seaties once you review!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, Bonjour, Hallo, Hola, Ciao, Hello, Céad Míle Fáilte. I am your new transatlantic tour guide Cissi. Lola is no longer with us due to a rather unfortunate breakdown. It seems she was receiving death threats from a few of those on the journey. Now if you will all please take your seats – I SAID SIT! – Good, seatbelts everyone! Don't worry about the guard with the stun gun, that's just security measures. Now shall we depart? I think so. DRIVE!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 21

The next morning as everyone was eating breakfast in the great hall Remus was standing in the Entrance hall waiting for someone. Finally he saw her and pulled her to one side.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" Bertha Jorkins asked.

"Is that bet still going about Lily and James?" Remus asked curiously. Bertha nodded and took a book out of her bag.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as she flipped through the pages.

"I wanna place a bet." Remus said. Bertha landed on the last page of the book. It was the bet book. Remus looked at it. It was filled with nearly 80 pages worth of bets. "Is all of that about Lily and James?" Remus asked curiously. Bertha nodded.

"Yup. It's not all on will they or won't they though. It's little stuff like when will she finally slap him? When will they have an actual conversation that doesn't last longer than three sentences? But come on its James were talking about, he probably doesn't no more than 'I'm James Potter', 'I play Quidditch' and my personal favourite, 'It was only a one-night stand.'" Bertha chuckled. Remus smiled. "So what'll it be?" Bertha asked curiously.

"10 galleons that they will get together by the end of the year." Remus said pulling some coins out of his pocket. Bertha's mouth dropped.

"Wha? I thought you were totally against the whole Lily and James thing?" Bertha asked. Remus's looked at her curiously, "I heard about your fight last night." Bertha said as if it was nothing. Remus shrugged.

"I was, but then I watched them and … I don't know something is different about them." Remus said looking into the great hall at were Lily and James were sitting. Bertha followed his gaze. Her eyes widened. Not only were Lily and James sitting beside each other but they were talking and laughing _together_. James had said something funny and Lily was laughing. They were in their own little conversation. This was so different to how they usually were. Lily was usually glaring at James for doing something stupid whilst James just rolled his eyes at her, they were also usually on the other side of the tables as each other. Bertha had never really sat down and watched them lately. Things had definitely changed.

"Wow I never noticed that those guys were getting along." Bertha said as she took the money from him. Remus then went into the hall and sat down beside Lily and James whilst Bertha went off with her friends. Bertha sat down beside a girl with strawberry blonde hair her name was Gina. There were other girls around them.

"You will never guess what I just noticed?" Bertha said. The girls looked at her expectantly. "Watch James Potter and Lily Evans." Bertha said turning round in her seat to look at them the other girls did also. Lily and James weren't interacting with each other much now that Remus had sat down beside them, things were still a bit awkward but they tried to not let it notice. The girls however did notice that James and Lily weren't staring daggers at each other as usual.

"Wow. That is so weird." Gina said.

"You missed it earlier; they both were laughing with each other. How weird is that?" Bertha said. All the girls looked at her in shock.

"You know I think that they might just be warming to each other." Gina said. All the girls nodded. After breakfast those that were leaving that day went upstairs to get their trunks. They all stood in the entrance hall saying goodbye to those that were staying. Remus, Claudia and Ashley were the only ones that were staying out of all the seventh year Gryffindors. Lily and Michelle hugged their friends' good bye. James hugged Ashley.

"Now if anything happens, or if you don't feel well make sure you go straight to Madame Pomfrey then owl me and Mark also, okay?" James said as he looked down at her. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine James. I'm not a baby." Ashley smiled. Both of them chuckled at the ironic situation.

"Make your way towards the carriages now please." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

"You look after yourself and the other one, okay?" James said. Ashley nodded then James kissed her on the cheek and left with the other. Unfortunately Lily had seen this little sow of affection. They made their way out of the castle. A while later when everyone was sitting in the train compartments, Lily was staring out the window watching Hogwarts disappear behind a mountain. Sirius and James were having a game of exploding Snap as Michelle read a magazine that Lily had given her. Lily decided that she might as well make her way round all the compartments. It was she and James' job to tell all the students that magic was forbidden during the holidays just as it is during the summer. Lily stood up.

"I'm gonna go make these rounds. I'll see you guys in a bit." Lily said then left. The three watched her go. Lily went round all the compartments; she had to unfortunately go into Snape's compartment, which Crabbe, Goyle, Chelsea and Kerry were in. Lily didn't like that very much. She hadn't noticed that Nott was missing. When she got to the last compartment on the other side of the train as her own, she opened the door but was met with a not very nice sight. Two people were making out, heavily. Lily knew who this was and quickly left again, but not before the occupants seen her. Lily walked down the hallway as fast as she could. A familiar girl chased after her. She finally caught up with Lily and dragged her into an empty compartment.

"Lily we need to talk." Eve said.

"No we don't." Lily said shaking her head.

"You can't tell James what you saw." Eve pleaded.

"I don't even want to think about what I just saw let alone repeat it to your brother." Lily said, disgust in her voice. Lily turned to go but turned back again. "Why though? What posses you to..." Lily shuddered. Eve smiled.

"The thrill of it." Eve said. Lily let out a little humph.

"That will definitely be a thrill especially when James kills him." Lily said exasperated.

"You aren't gonna tell him are you?" Eve asked her eyes widening.

"It isn't up to me. But this is the second time I've caught both of you, and the last time you told me that it was nothing." Lily said.

"It is nothing. I mean I don't even like the guy, we're just kinda using each other for one thing." Eve said.

"Eve your only sixteen!" Lily exclaimed.

"So... my brother is worse." Eve said.

"That's James not you. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. But I'm just gonna say this, when James finds out he is gonna kill him then kill you, and if he doesn't kill either of you then I'm sure Sirius will." Lily said warningly. "From this moment I am gonna forget what I saw and this little talk, and I'm gonna hope that I never see it again." Lily shuddered.

"Thanks Lily." Eve smiled.

"So you're only using him for one thing? He must be good." Lily chuckled then shivered. Eve grinned.

"I'll spare you the details." Eve said.

"Isn't there anyone else that is as good?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah there is, but I can't tell you." Eve winked.

"It isn't James is it?" Lily asked her eyes wide.

"Ewwwww, Lily that's gross and its incest. Don't say that!" Eve said disgust in her face; she was waving her hands furiously. Lily sighed and laughed.

"That's okay." Lily said. "I better get back; Sirius has probably turned Lulu green by now." Lily said referring to her owl.

"Thanks Lily, for not saying anything." Eve smiled then hugged her.

"You did it for me and it's my turn to repay you." Lily smiled as they broke apart. "Before I leave, You're not allowed to use magic over the holidays. Oh and tell him that also, he wasn't with his friends when I went round. Obviously he was with you..." Lily shivered. Eve giggled as Lily left. When Lily got back to her compartment, Sirius was indeed changing the colour of Lulu's feathers. Lily sighed then took her wand out of her pocket. Sirius hadn't seen her because he had his back to the door, but James and Michelle did and they tried to suppress their laughter as Lily turned Sirius' hair blonde.

"Sirius do you know who you remind me of?" Lily said catching Sirius' attention. Sirius quickly jumped up and away from Lily's owl.

"James changed the colour of her." Sirius said pointing at James who was lying on the seats laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked. But James couldn't answer.

"Like I was saying, You remind me of someone...oh yeah that guy Malfoy." Lily grinned. Sirius eyes widened as he saw his reflection in the glass.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Evans." Sirius growled. Lily laughed and ducked as Sirius shot a hex at her. The four of them then got into a huge hex war, which lasted most of the train ride. Just before the train was to pull into London station, they finally stopped shouting hexes at each other because they couldn't move they were laughing that much. Sirius now had green spiky hair and huge rabbit ears, Lily's hair was bright pink and had been lengthened to touch the ground, and she also had a rabbit's tail. Michelle's skin was blue and had huge yellow warts all over her face. James hair was to his shoulders and covered over his face and he had buckteeth but no one could see them because of the hair. They finally took the hexes off each other and sat laughing as the train pulled to a stop. Lily wiped tears away from her face and stood up. They all made their way off the train; Michelle and Lily getting help with their trunks. When they passed through the barrier and into the muggle world, Lily looked around for her parents but couldn't spot them. She then turned to her friends.

"I'll see you after Christmas." Lily said hugging Michelle.

"Three o'clock, 31st December at the Leaky Cauldron." Michelle smiled remembering it. Lily then hugged Eve.

"See you later, kid." Lily smiled. She then hugged Sirius.

"If you dare dye my hair purple I'll kill you." Lily laughed because Sirius was inching his wand towards her hair from where his hands were at her back whilst hugging her. Sirius grinned as he pulled away.

"Would I do a thing like that?" Sirius said innocently. Everyone laughed. Lily then looked at James. They both awkwardly hugged in front of their friends. It was the first time the pair had shown affection towards each other in front of them – well when they weren't drunk.

"See ya." Lily said, James nodded his head.

"Lily!" A voice called through the station. Lily spun around to see her friend Lee running towards her. Lily smiled at him.

"Lee? What're you doing here?" Lily said hugging him as he reached her.

"I've come to pick you up." Lee smiled as he pulled away.

"Where are my parents?" Lily asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowed. Lee shrugged.

"Dunno, Petunia phoned Gwen and asked her to come and collect you. She said something about meeting that guy Dursley and that there was a key under the mat." Lee said shaking his head. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy I came home now." Lily said sarcastically. Lily turned round to her friends. "Guys this Lee, Lee this is Eve." Lee shook Eve's hand and Eve smiled flirtatiously, Lee smiled at her. "This is Sirius and you know Michelle and James." Lee shook hands with Sirius and James and nodded at Michelle.

"Lee." Michelle said stiffly. Lee grinned.

"It's great to see you too, Michelle. You look different than the last time I saw you." Lee and Lily laughed. Michelle crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You were the one who walked in on me." Michelle said irritably.

"What?" Sirius asked his eyebrows raised.

"When Michelle was staying at my house a few years ago, she was getting a shower and Lee and all my other friends had just come round. Well Lee asked to use the bathroom and well you guys can figure out the rest." Lily said trying to stifle her laughter. James and Sirius started to laugh. Michelle glared at them. A girl with blonde hair and red streaks came up behind Lily. Lily spun round and smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Gwen." Lily smiled. "You changed your hair again?" Lily said running her hands through it.

"Yeah, my parents were getting too used to it." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen this Eve and Sirius. You've met Michelle and James." Lily introduced.

"Hi." Gwen said as Lee put his arm around her. Eve's eyes widened, she then noticed a really cute guy leaning up against the wall beside the huge number 8 sign.

"Excuse me." Eve grinned then walked towards him. James saw where she was going. He rolled his eyes then turned to Lily.

"I'll see ya Lil; Good luck with that interview." James said before walking off after Eve.

"Well it was nice meeting you both. We better go." Sirius said.

"Lily see you soon." Michelle said hugging her friend again and disappearing off with Sirius.

"So Lily you ready?" Gwen asked. Lily sighed and nodded. Lulu started to make a racket in her cage. Gwen and Lee looked at Lily strangely.

"Umm Lily why do you have an owl?" Lee asked curiously.

"Oh...umm Science experiments." Lily shrugged.

"Oh." Lee said. They then walked to Lee's car. An hour later Lily was waving to Gwen and Lee as they drove off. Lily watched as they disappeared out of sight. She sighed then closed the front door. She walked through the porch and down the hall to her living room. Lily sighed then turned on a lamp in the corner. It was only 6 o'clock but it was very dark out. Lulu started rattling in her cage again. Lily walked over and opened it.

"Well Lulu, it looks like it's only you and me." Lily sighed. Lulu happily soared around the large living room. Lily walked out of the living room and down the hall then into a large kitchen. She walked towards a large metallic refrigerator and opened. She pulled out some butter, cheese and ham. Then took some bread out of the bread bin. She started to make herself a sandwich. She sat at the table and started to eat her sandwich. Just as she finished it off her parents came through the door.

"Lily?" Mrs. Evans called.

"I'm in here mum." Lily shouted as she put her plate in the sink. Her mum and dad came into the kitchen. Lily hugged her parents.

"Oh Lily, you've grown up so much over the past few months." Mrs. Evans beamed looking her daughter up and down. Lily smiled.

"How come you guys didn't pick me up?" Lily asked as she walked over to the refrigerator again. She pulled out a carton of milk then took a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a drink. Lily didn't see her parents give each other nervous looks.

"Oh don't mind that, chicken." Mr. Evans said using his pet nickname for Lily. "How has school been?" Mr. Evans asked sitting down.

"Good." Lily replied. "The work is a lot harder but it's okay. The Halloween ball that I helped organise went of without a hitch." Lily smiled. "Oh and Professor Flitwick, my Charms teacher has allowed me to do advanced charms." Lily said.

"That's wonderful dear." Mrs. Evans said. Just then Petunia came through the front door and down into the kitchen.

"Hey Freak." Petunia said putting her bag on the table.

"Hey Tuna." Lily said.

"How did it go?" Petunia said to her parents. Mrs. Evans looked awkwardly at Lily then back at Petunia.

"It went okay. We'll talk about it later." Mrs. Evans said. Lily watched them curiously. "Lily why don't you and your father take that trunk upstairs and get unpacked." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Sure." Lily shrugged. As the days went by Lily could feel an atmosphere in the house. She felt very uncomfortable when the whole family was around and she didn't understand why. Lily's interview with Merlin went well. He thought that she would be a great asset to his production team and wanted to meet with her when she left Hogwarts. Lily was very pleased with this. Christmas came and Lily got some really nice gifts. On Christmas night, Lily went to a party with all her muggle friends. She got rather drunk and ended up flirting with nearly every guy at the party, but nothing came of it. A few days later Lily was sitting on a chair beside the window in her bedroom when an owl came towards her. Lily quickly let the owl in and closed the window again, as it was cold. The barn owl swooped down on the windowsill and stuck its leg out so Lily could untie the letter. Lily recognised the owls as one of the barn owls from school. She opened the letter and read:

Dear Lily

How have your holidays been so far? The place is very quiet without the whole gang but Claudia and I are getting along good. Ashley is also very nice, she's come out of her shell a bit since everyone left. Thanks for the watch it's really nice. How are things going at home? I hope everything is going okay, you would tell me if they weren't right? I'm sure everything is though. Can't wait to see everyone soon. Write back.

Love Remus

Lily smiled. Remus was so caring; he was always looking out for like a brother would. Lily took a fresh piece of parchment and wrote back to him.

Dear Remus

My holidays are going great. Everything is okay at here. I'm happy to say that my parents haven't fought once since I got back. Maybe everything is okay now. However there is a weird kind of atmosphere when the whole family is around, I think Petunia's got a secret though. Hopefully she is getting married and is going to move far away so I will never have to see her again. I can only hope. I'm glad you and Claudia are getting along, and I'm sure I know why. I'm glad you like the watch and thanks for the perfume, I know it cost you a lot but it's worth it cause I smell good. I better go I'm going out with my muggle friends in the morning and I have to get up early. I'll see you when I get back.

Love Lily

Lily re-read the letter a few times then tied it to the owls leg after giving it a few treats. She opened the window to let it fly off then closed the window and watched it go. She then decided to get ready for bed. She walked out of her room. Just as she opened the door of her room she seen her father walk into the spare room, she seen the light go out from underneath the crack of the door. Lily walked back into her room and closed the door; she leaned up against it tears coming to her eyes. What was her father doing sleeping in the spare room? She thought everything was going okay between her parents. Obviously not though. Lily opened her door and walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

The next morning at breakfast Lily was very quiet. Her parents noticed this but didn't say anything. For the rest of the day Lily was with her friends, They hung out at the bowling alley all day having fun, Lily felt awkward round most of the guys because of what had happened at the party on Christmas night. When Lily got home that night her parents were waiting for her in the living. Lily stood in the doorway of the room.

"Lily can we speak to you?" Mrs. Evans said. Lily nodded and sat down in a seat.

"Lily, over the past few months your mother and I have been fighting a lot. And that is neither you nor Petunia's fault." Mr. Evans said. Lily knew what was coming next; she could just feel it.

"We have decided to get a divorce." Mrs. Evans said. A lump came to Lily's throat and a tear slid down her cheek. Lily hastily wiped it away.

"Do you not love each other anymore?" Lily asked after a few minutes of silence. Mrs. Evans looked at Mr. Evans then looked at the ground.

"Lily it's not like that, we both just feel that it is the best thing to do." Mr. Evans said. Lily didn't say anything.

"Your father has bought a house on the outside of London, not far from here." Mrs. Evans said. "If you wish you can live with me or..." Mrs. Evans trailed off.

"Or you can live with me in my new home." Mr. Evans finished. Lily looked at them outraged.

"You're making me choose? How could you make me choose?" Lily said standing up.

"Lily it's not like that..." Mrs. Evans said. Anger was coming over Lily now. A glass vase with lilies in it on the coffee table exploded. (Ironic huh?) Glass went everywhere.

"Lily that was not needed." Mrs. Evans said. "Stop acting like a child and letting your emotions take over you." Mrs. Evans said angrily.

"Your mother is right, Lily. Control yourself and your magic." Mr. Evans said. Lily looked at them both wide-eyed.

"I don't need either of you. I'm leaving!" Lily shouted then ran out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

"Lily come back here this instant!" Mr. Evans shouted. A few minutes later Lily came down the stairs her trunk floating beside her along with Lulu's cage. But because of the rage Lily hadn't noticed what she was doing.

"What do you think your doing?" Mrs. Evans said furiously.

"Leaving!" Lily shouted walking out the front door.

"Lily come back here!" Mr. Evans shouted. Lily just kept walking. She took her wand out of her pocket and stuck her arm out. Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound and a large purple double Decker bus pulled to a stop beside Lily. A man jumped out.

"Hello, my name is Earl and this is the Knight bus. What is your destination?" Earl said politely. Earl was small and podgy with black hair and desperately needed a shave.

"Lily get back here!" Mr. Evans called.

"The Willow Hotel, please?" Lily said. Earl nodded then took her trunk and pulled it onto the bus. Lily stepped on the bus after him her father furiously calling her name. Lily ignored him. Earl directed her towards a bed and she sat down as the bus sped of into the night. Lily opened her trunk and took out her purse that had all her money. She handed Earl some coins and he smiled politely to her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the tour, please leave a review and I do hope you join us once again. Goodbye, Au revoir, Auf Wiedersehen, Adiós, Arrivederci, Adeus, Pog mo thoin! - guess what that means he he he!


	22. Chapter 22

Yo Yo Yo! Give it up for the one the only MISS BLUE! Thank you all, I am Miss Blue and I will be taking over the duties of tour guide for this journey. As you can see my entourage is falling closely behind so don't try nothin ya hear! So what up? How guys doin? Heard you got some crackpot for a writer. What she like? She got bling bling? Ah this driver dude is tellin me we got to goes. Yo how fast can this thing go anyway? 40? Dang that's slow. Yo you give it over to my peeps they could make go at least over 90 but keep it on the DL, ya hear? Wow this ride fancy, it got seatbelts? If you got it use it? Now let's get this goin!

****

Disclaimer: Yo this chick Bluegroundtree or whatever you call her claims she ain't own nothin! So no suin the shit from her ass, ya hear?

****

Chapter 22

A while later after a very bumpy ride through Wales, Scotland and England, the bus pulled to a stop outside a very fancy hotel. It was situated in a part of the magical London that Lily had been to once with Claudia. She had stayed at this hotel with Claudia for an evening when they were going into their third year. Earl took her trunk into the foyer of the hotel.

"I'll be seein ya, Miss." He said before leaving.

"Thank you." Lily called after him. She walked up to the receptionist. "I would like a single room for a few days." Lily said to the receptionist.

"Do you have a booking?" The receptionist asked. She was a slender blonde with blue eyes and a very squeaky irritating voice.

"No." Lily replied gritting her teeth.

"Well I'm afraid there are no rooms left." The blonde said as she popped her chewing gum. Lily's jaw clenched. She wasn't in the mood for this.

Meanwhile on the other side of the foyer a group of guys sat around on the lobby couches. Among them was James; he was on the Quidditch fitness program. The rest were there trying out for the team as James was or already on the team.

"That receptionist is hot. Thank I got a chance?" A guy with golden brown hair and brown eyes asked, grinning madly. He was the chaser on the English Quidditch team and also the captain.

"Nah. I think she's took a shine to Jamie here." Another guy with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes said ruffling James's hair.

"Nah. I got my girl." James smiled.

"Whatever." The chaser guy said rolling his eyes. "Oh that red head is looking nice. I want a taste of that." The guy said grinning. Everyone laughed and looked at the girl standing beside the reception. James looked too; there was something oddly familiar about her. James then knew who she was.

"Lily?" James said though only the guys around him heard.

"You know her?" A guy with black hair and crooked nose asked. James didn't answer; he stood up and walked towards Lily.

"Look, I'm sorry there isn't any rooms left. Especially ones that _you_ could afford." The blonde said cocking her head. Lily was getting furious.

"Hey Lil?" A voice said behind her. Lily spun round to see James standing there.

"James what're you doing here?" Lily asked shocked.

"I'm on the Quidditch program." James smiled. "What're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I'm … here to meet with that guy Merlin." Lily said quickly. "But I can't seem to get a room." Lily said.

"Vanessa are there no rooms left?" James asked giving her his million-dollar smile. The blonde smiled at him then checked a book.

"Oh look there is one." Vanessa said smiling weakly.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Lily said under her breath. James heard her however and smiled.

"You'll need to sign some papers." Vanessa said setting some parchment on the desk. Lily signed some stuff then paid for the first night in advance. "You're room number is 143. John the bellboy can take your things up." Vanessa said, Lily smiled then rolled her eyes as she turned around. She looked at James who was standing beside her with his hands in his pockets. Lily smiled her first true smile of that evening.

"I'm glad you're here." Lily said. James knew something was wrong.

"I'll take you up to your room." James said, he put his arm around her shoulder and Lily let out a sigh of relief. As Lily and James walked out of the foyer followed by the bellboy, catcalls came from the group of guys James was just with. James grinned and shook his head.

"Don't mind them." James whispered.

"I take it that is the English Quidditch team." Lily said as she peered back to look at them. A cute brown hair guy winked at her. James nodded.

"They're good guys. I'll introduce you to them later; let's get you settled in first." James smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Lily smiled weakly. James squeezed her arm and smiled. They finally got to the room and the bellboy let them in. He set the trunk and the owl cage beside the closet door and stood waiting. Lily finally realised that he was waiting for tip and handed him some coins, he then left. Lily closed the door behind him. She looked round the room and sighed. It was very big and fancy. There was a large queen size bed with lavender coloured sheets. There was also a balcony that looked over the grounds of the hotel. In the bathroom there was a large bathtub and a shower. Lily plopped herself down on the bed and lay back. James watched her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm fine; I'm just a bit tired." Lily said.

"I'll leave then." James said walking towards the door. Lily sat up.

"Don't! I mean umm I don't want to be umm alone tonight. W-Will you stay with me?" Lily asked timidly. James smiled.

"Sure. I'll just go down and tell the guys that I won't be heading out with them now." James said.

"Oh, you were heading out. I don't want to impose, go out if you want to." Lily said quickly.

"It's okay Lil. I really didn't want to go out anyway, now I've got an excuse." James smiled. "I'll not be long." James said before leaving the room. Lily watched as the door closed then sighed. She then stood up and walked over and sat down at a desk that was situated beside the closet. There was hotel stationary paper and pen on the desk. She started to write a letter to Remus:

Dear Remus

It seems things aren't going as good as I thought between my parents. They have filed for divorce. They told me this evening. I didn't know it was that bad between the two of them. The worst thing they did though was asking me to choose whom I wanted to live with. How could they do such a thing? I did the first thing that came into my mind and left. I had to; I couldn't stay under the same roof as them. I'm staying at The Willow Hotel. It's really nice. I suppose I'll stay here until I go to Michelle's' in a few days. Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even Claudia.

Love Lily

Lily re read the letter and decided she was happy with it. She then put it aside and started to write a letter to he parents.

Mum, Dad

I'm okay. I just needed to clear my head. I don't think I'll be coming back for the rest of the holidays. I don't think I could. I'm staying at a wizard hotel.

Love Lily

Lily then sent the two letters of with Lulu. Lily sighed as she watched Lulu sore out into the night sky.

Meanwhile downstairs James walked up the group of guys.

"Wow, James you were fast." The chaser guy said his name was Andy.

"I can't come with you guys tonight." James said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ohhhh. Get stuck in there." Billy Webber, one of the other guys trying out said. James rolled his eyes.

"No it isn't like that." James said.

"We know, We know. You have a girl." Charlie Mahoney, the Quidditch keeper, said. James smiled.

"That's her." James said. The guys' faces dropped.

"You got a chick like that?" Andy said astonished.

"Kind of. It's a long story. Anyway tell Stephen that-" James began but was cut off.

"Tell me what?" Stephen asked coming up behind him.

"I'm not going out with you guys tonight. I'm so tired; I need an early night." James said. The boys behind James started to chuckle.

"Some early night you're gonna get." Charlie said laughing.

"That's good initiative James." Stephen whispered. "Are the rest of you knuckle brains ready?" Stephen asked. All the guys stood up and nodded.

"See you later James, and don't be keeping the neighbours up to long." Andy winked as they left. James watched them go then headed back up to Lily's room. He knocked on her door lightly. Lily opened it with a relieved smile on her face. She let him in.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay?" James asked as he sat down on one of the chairs at the desk. Lily sat on the bed and hung her head. A tear slid down her face. James seen this and kneeled down in front of her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" James asked tilting her head up towards him.

"I kinda had a fight with my parents." Lily whispered but James heard.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." James said hugging her. Lily hugged him back, crying into his shirt.

"I couldn't stay with them." Lily sobbed.

"It's okay Lil. Everything will be okay." James said pulling away from her. "Why don't you take a bath, it might relax you." James said. Lily nodded and stood up James copied her actions. Lily looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for being here for me." Lily said.

"I'm always here." James said reassuringly. Lily then took some clothes out of her trunk and walked into the bathroom. James sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes. A while later when Lily came out, she saw that James was asleep. Lily smiled and set her clothes down on top of her trunk. She was wearing a pair of mint green short shorts and a mint green strap top. Lily sighed and lay down beside James. She put her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around her - even though he was asleep - and held her close. Lily smiled. She thought about everything that happened that day. She then realised that she had blown up a very expensive crystal vase, but the fact that it was expensive didn't cross her mind, the thing that did though was that she did it _without_ her wand. The trunk and owl cage also had floated beside her when she left the house; she hadn't used her wand for that either. What was happening? Could she move things with her mind? With this thought she fell asleep.

The next morning James woke up and smiled. He looked at the red head in his arms. He kissed her lightly on her head. He removed her from his arms and sat up, he looked at the alarm clock. He had ten minutes before Stephen came round on his 'wake up call'. James quickly penned Lily a note saying that he would see her later. He then left the room and headed down the hall towards his own room. He took the little card out of his pocket and swiped it through. The door opened and James walked in. This room was a lot bigger than Lily's. There was a sitting area with three doors, one door led to a bathroom and the other doors led to two bedrooms. James was sharing this room with Andy. James chuckled to himself as he seen a pair of women's shoes beside Andy's bedroom door. He walked into his bedroom to get some things then walked out and towards the bathroom. Just then Andy's bedroom door opened. In the doorway Andy stood with a sheet wrapped around his waist, and was kissing a girl with short blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She pulled away from Andy with a smile on her face and turned to leave. But she saw James standing there and stopped. The girl and Andy stood there with their eyes wide and James grinned.

"James!" The girl said. The girl was one of the fitness trainers for the team. Her name was Dawn Winters.

"I didn't see anything. I never saw you here. I don't know anything." James said waving his hands then walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later when James came out again Andy was sitting on the one of sofas. James walked towards his bedroom when Andy stooped him.

"James, wait." Andy said. James stopped and turned round and looked at him. "What you saw with Dawn and me...well you can't tell anyone." Andy said taking a sip from the mug he had in his hand.

"It has nothing to do with me." James said.

"Good. But seriously you can't, not even that red head of yours-" Andy said.

"-Lily." James interjected.

"-Yeah her. Dawn could lose her job." Andy said.

"Why?" James said.

"Steve wouldn't be happy about us." Andy said seriously.

"Oh." James said. There was a knock on the door and Stephen walked in.

"Rise and-!" Stephen began to shout but saw that the boys were up. "Ahh you boys are up. Good." Stephen smiled.

"Yeah, James' red head kept him all night." Andy said losing all the seriousness in his voice. James rolled his eyes. "Was she a feisty one?" Andy asked. James walked into his room and set his stuff in. He then walked back into the other room.

"So James have a nice sleep?" Stephen asked with a grin. James nodded.

"Slept like a baby." James smiled.

"You didn't sleep here, that's for sure." Andy chuckled.

"How did you know I didn't stay here?" James asked curiously.

"When we got back last night we were gonna give you a little wake-up call." Andy replied chuckling. James rolled his eyes.

"You boys hit the Gym now, since you are ready. I'll get the rest of these idiots up." Stephen said walking out of the room. Andy and James walked down into the hotel gym that was reserved for the Quidditch team. The fitness trainers were already down their, Dawn also. Andy smiled at Dawn who smiled back. James rolled his eyes and started to work out. Later in the morning James was assigned to the punch bag. He didn't feel in the mood to punch it. Stephen came up behind him.

"James what's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"I don't feel motivated to hit this thing." James shrugged. "I need to be angry." He said.

"Okay I'll make you angry. You're not getting the seeker position." Stephen said folding his arms.

"That wouldn't make me angry because if I didn't get it, someone who truly deserved it would." James said.

"You're a tough one." Stephen said biting the inside of his lip. An idea then came to mind. "What's the name of your best friend?" Stephen asked.

"Sirius." James replied.

"Okay, the red head-" Stephen began.

"-Lily." James interrupted.

"Lily tells you that she has fallen madly in love with Sirius, and thinks that he is better than you." Stephen said. James looked at Stephen then started laughing.

"That would never happen." James laughed. Stephen threw his hands up in the air and sighed.

"I give up. Can nothing make you angry?" Stephen asked. James just kept laughing. Dawn walked over.

"What's the problem?" Dawn asked looking curiously at James.

"He can't hit the punch bag if he isn't angry so I'm trying to get him angry. But nothing seems to make him angry." Stephen said. "I've tried everything even saying that Lily, the red head dumped him for his best friend." Stephen said exasperated. James laughed even harder.

"It's just too funny." James said containing his laughter. Dawn rolled her eyes. She then whispered something into James ear, and James's facial expression completely changed. He started punching the bag furiously. Dawn smiled.

"Never let a man do a woman's job." Dawn said. Stephen pulled her to one side and Andy followed.

"What'd you to say to him?" Stephen asked curiously watching James hit the punch bag.

"I just told him to think of the last time that he was angry and imagine it ten times worse." Dawn said.

"That boy is angry." Andy said.

"He's a good kid." Dawn said. "Knows when to work hard and also is excellent on the pitch." Dawn added.

"He also isn't easily mad, which is a good thing when you're in the middle of a match." Andy said.

"So you guys back me with wanting James on the team?" Stephen asked. Dawn and Andy nodded. "Good, we still need to get Pat (The coach!) on our side and we'll be flying, literally." Stephen smiled. Dawn and Andy rolled their eyes.

Later that day Lily just got back from a walk around the magical part of London. She sat down on one of the lobby sofas and started to look through a magical magazine. Suddenly someone sat down across from her.

"Long time no see." A calm voice said beside her. Lily looked up to see a girl with long black hair and brown skin; she had pretty brown oval eyes.

"Maria?" Lily asked. "How are you?" Lily asked smiling. Maria was Spanish. She used to be head girl at Hogwarts, but had left school when Lily was in her fifth year.

"I'm fine how are you?" Maria asked smiling.

"I'm okay, what're you doing here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, my fiancé is here. He's training or something." Maria said waving her hand.

"Your fiancé? What's his name?" Lily asked curiously.

"Michael Cannon." Maria replied.

"As in Michael Cannon who is the keeper for the English team?" Lily asked her eyes widening. Maria smiled and blushed.

"When did you meet him?" Lily asked setting the magazine on the coffee table.

"When I got off the Hogwarts express two years ago." Maria laughed. "We've been dating since and last month he proposed." Maria said. She showed Lily the ring. It was an 18-carat gold band ring with three diamonds set in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful." Lily smiled. "What is the deal with everyone getting engaged?" Lily laughed.

"Why who else got engaged?" Maria asked curiously.

"You know Kent Hamilton and Sophie Clarke? Well they got engaged a couple of weeks ago." Lily smiled. Maria smiled.

"Since when have they been dating?" Maria asked in shock.

"Welcome back ball of sixth year." Lily said. Maria was just about to say something when James sat down beside Lily and put his head down on Lily's lap.

"Lily, they're trying to kill me." James whined.

"Good afternoon to you too." Lily smiled down at him.

"Oh yeah, hello." James smiled. They both looked into each other's eyes. Maria coughed. James looked at her. "Oh hey Maria. Long time no see." James smiled, not moving from his position.

"Indeed." Maria said looking from Lily to James.

"What time did you leave at this morning?" Lily asked.

"About half past seven. I had to get back before Andy woke up and noticed I wasn't there." James said rubbing his face.

"Did he catch you?" Lily asked taking his hands away from his face. Their hands locked and Maria watched them curiously.

"More like I caught him." James laughed. "But he knew I hadn't been there, so it didn't really matter." James said.

"Who did you catch Andy with?" Maria asked curiously.

"Just some blonde." James said. Just then Andy and Stephen came up with two boys. One of them was tall and well built. He had dark brown hair and a very good tan. He bent down and kissed Maria on the cheek, this was obviously Michael. The other boy was a few inches smaller than James and had blonde hair with green eyes.

"Potter you got an hour before you got to be back in the gym." Stephen said. James groaned.

"This must be Miss Red Head, you haven't shut up about." Andy said sticking out his hand. Lily looked at him and shook it. She was about to say something, but Andy interrupted her. "It's nice to meet you finally, Lily." Andy smiled.

"And you." Lily smiled. James sat up.

"Lily this is Stephen, Patrick, and Michael, seeing that you just met Andy." James said introducing everyone. "Everyone this is Lily." James said. Everyone said his or her hellos.

"Crap." Stephen said. He had just seen a very unwelcome guest talking to the receptionist. James saw the person.

"I got to go. I'll see you guys later." James said before kissing Lily on the cheek and running off.

"What' wrong?" Lily asked curiously looking round at the group.

"That's Anita Skeeter. A journalist for the Daily Prophet." Michael said.

"Why'd James run off?" Lily asked curiously.

"No one knows he is doing this program." Stephen said looking back at Lily.

"You mean he still hasn't told his parents? I'll get him for this." Lily said shaking her head.

"We better get out of here. See everyone later." Stephen said hustling all the boys out of the lobby. Just then Anita Skeeter walked over to Lily and Maria. She had red curly hair and a very pale face. Her dress robes were a pale pink and she wore glasses with jewels on them.

"You girls haven't seen some very handsome Quidditch players?" Anita asked looking around her. Maria was about to say something but Lily interrupted her.

"Yeah actually." Lily said perkily. Maria stared at her warningly. "I saw them at The Branmoth Inn. They're so cute; you should see them working out." Lily said, in an airy way.

"Thank you very much." Anita said excitedly than walked out of the hotel.

"Wow, nice one Lily. She would've been hanging around here all day." Maria said impressed. Lily shrugged.

"Well I don't intend to be locked up in a room all day with James." Lily said.

"Speaking off, since when did you and him get together?" Maria asked curiously. Lily blushed.

"We're actually not together as such." Lily said.

"Oh don't tell me you're another one of his little flings?" Maria said disappointedly.

"I'm not that either." Lily said.

"Then what are you guys?" Maria asked curiously.

"Let's go get some coffee. It's a long story." Lily said standing up Maria followed her. They sat in the hotel restaurant and talked. Lily told her everything about her and James. Maria was in awe of it all.

"That is so sweet." Maria said. Lily blushed and looked into her coffee.

"Yeah I know. He was always so good to me and I go and break his heart." Lily said.

"If you guys love each other as much as you say, it'll work out." Maria said. "You just have to give it time."

"Umm actually, I know this is really stupid but umm I want him back." Lily said looking at Maria.

"Well that's great." Maria said excitedly.

"But what if he doesn't want to get back with me?" Lily said.

"Of course he wants you, Lily. You just have to see the way he looks at you. I mean I was only with you guys for a few minutes but it's obvious he is madly in love with you." Maria smiled. Lily shrugged. It felt strange admitting these feelings for the first time. They had been in her mind for the past few weeks. It felt good that she had finally admitted them. She just hoped that James wanted back with her. She would understand if he didn't though. Later that evening Lily was sitting in her room reading over the letter that Remus had just sent her.

Dear Lily

I'm so sorry to hear about you parents. I wish I could be there for you. I do think though that you should discuss this with your parents instead of running away from them, but that is just my opinion. Everything will be okay, don't worry it'll work itself out in the end. Look after yourself.

Love Remus

Lily sighed, she knew he was right but she couldn't face her parents right now. She just needed to give it time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lily jumped of the seat and opened the door. James was standing there. Lily smiled and let him. She closed the door behind him.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" James asked her. Lily shook her head.

"I had something to eat." Lily said sitting down on the bed.

"That's okay, cause so did I." James smiled.

"So you were gonna get something to eat just for me? That's sweet ... actually strike that, this is you we're talking about. Only one person can eat more than you can and it is Sirius." Lily laughed.

"Hey! I resent that...I can eat way more than Sirius." James said mockingly. Lily laughed again. James smiled at her. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm glad you're here, Lil." James said. Lily looked at the ground, a small smile playing on her face.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since I got here. Do you wanna go down stairs and get a drink or something and I don't know, talk?" Lily asked shyly, fiddling with her hands. James grinned at Lily feeling awkward.

"Sure. I just gotta go to my room and get something. Let's go." James smiled. Lily stood up and grabbed her purse and walked out of the room with James. Whilst they were walking, there hands touched ever so slightly James then took a hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Lily looked up into his eyes and smiled. James smiled warmly down at her and squeezed her hand. When they finally got to his room, James opened the door to see most of the Quidditch team inside and some of the fitness trainers.

"What's everyone doing here?" James asked leading Lily into the room and closing the door behind her.

"We're waiting on Andy. We're all heading down to the bar downstairs you guys up for it?" Dawn asked. James looked at Lily, who shrugged.

"Sure. I just gotta get changed." James said. He then led Lily into one of the side bedrooms. All the guys started to hoot and whistle at James doing this. James rolled his eyes as Lily blushed. James closed the bedroom door behind Lily.

"James, those guys are gonna think we're up to something." Lily said smiling.

"So..." James said grinning; he then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Lily smiled as he pulled away. "I have been waiting to kiss you since you got here." James said. Lily pushed him away playfully.

"Hurry up and get changed." Lily said as she sat down on his bed. James looked at her for another second then walked over to his trunk and pulled out a shirt. He then pulled of the shirt he was wearing. Lily blushed as she seen James washboard stomach.

"I find this very unfair." James said. Lily looked at him; he still had his shirt off.

"You find what unfair?" Lily asked.

"That you get to see me half-naked but I still don't get to see you half-naked." James said a smile on his face. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's not a very good pick-up line." Lily said her arms crossed. She was now standing a few feet away from James.

"I know I got it from Sirius." James laughed rubbing his neck. "But it usually works." James said.

"Well I'm harder to get than your average female. Thought you knew that." Lily said flirtatiously. James took a step towards her.

"I know that, all right. And you ain't no average female either." James said.

"Then what am I?" Lily asked taking a step towards him. They were only a few inches apart.

"No words can describe you, Lil. They wouldn't flatter you as much as they should." James said. Lily smiled then took a step back.

"You're still not getting any." Lily grinned.

"That was my best one." James said throwing his hands up in the air. Lily giggled.

"I'm hard to get." Lily said. She then took a step towards him again and put a hand on his cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes then kissed him passionately. James hands roamed up and down Lily's back as Lily wrapped her arms round his neck. Just then the door opened and Andy walked in. Lily and James jumped apart. James glared at Andy who had a smug smile on his face.

"Did you ever hear of knocking?" James asked.

"I have and I did knock." Andy said. He then walked back out of the room; the door was left open. "Right who owes me what? They were making out." James and Lily heard Andy said. Lily's face turned bright pink. James laughed. He pulled on his shirt and took a hold of Lily's hand and led her out of the room.

"We ready to go?" James asked a small smile on his face. Everyone nodded and they made their way down to the hotel bar. It was more of a club than a bar. Tonight it was packed to the walls with people. They found a huge table that they all sat at. Andy stood up.

"What's everyone drinking?" He asked. Everyone started shouting out what they wanted when James turned to Lily.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

"I'll just have a coke. I'm kinda not in the mood to drink anything else." Lily said.

"Good, cause I don't want you singing 'I will survive'." James laughed.

"And why?" Lily asked a small smile on her face.

"Cause its such a man bashing song." James smiled.

"It is not. It is clearly stating that a woman doesn't need a man and-" Lily was cut off by James kissing her. Lily kissed him back.

"Hey Lovebirds, what you drinking?" Andy called over the music. James pulled away. He smiled at Lily then turned to Andy.

"A coke and a beer." James said. Andy nodded his head. Lily then turned James' head towards her.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Lily asked.

"Cause you talk too much." James laughed. Lily looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're weird." Lily commented.

"I love you so I must be." James whispered into her ear. He then smirked at her. Lily slapped him playfully in the arm. James laughed. A waiter then set their drinks down beside them. They muttered their 'thank you' as the waiter served the rest of the drinks. Lily took a sip of her drink then turned to James.

"So what do your parents think of this program? I'm sure they're proud." Lily said with an innocent smile. "Oh wait hold on they don't know." Lily said as if it had slipped her mind. James bit his lip.

"I was gonna tell them but it kinda slipped my mind..." James trailed off. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it did." Lily said. "You have to tell them, you know that right?" Lily said putting a hand on his. He looked at her and smiled.

"I will tell them, I'm just a little worried about what they'll say. You're lucky; your parents approve of what you're doing. They're aren't making you do something you don't want to do." James said. Lily's throat tightened and she looked away.

"What you don't know." Lily said under her breath.

"What?" James asked.

"Oh nothing. Let's dance." Lily forced a smile and grabbed James' hand and led him onto the dance floor. Lily smiled as one of her favourite songs came on. It was called 'Round Round' by the Sugababes.

Lily and James swayed to the music. James had one arm around Lily's waist, they both were laughing and smiling about something. Anyone who didn't know their history would think that they were the perfect couple. Lily looked into James' eyes and smiled. James couldn't help himself; he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft at first then he edged his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. This was the kind of kiss that always made Lily want more from him. He had a way of making her feel wanted and in deed wanting more from him. James then pulled away from her. Lily opened her eyes and smiled up at him. James smiled back.

"James can we go somewhere and talk?" Lily asked. _This is it. I'm gonna tell him, I want us to be together again. After that kiss I know he wants to be with me._ Lily thought.

Crap! She doesn't want to do this any more. I had to go and kiss her. I'm an idiot. I just couldn't help kissing her. James thought.

"Ummm ... yeah, yeah sure." James stuttered. Lily smiled.

"I just need to go powder my nose first." Lily smiled. Then walked towards the ladies room. James put his thumbs in his back pocket and chewed his lip as he watched her go. He then walked back to the table that everyone was sitting at. Most of the guys started cheering as James came towards them. He didn't say anything; he was lost in thought. He downed the rest of his beer.

"James, get stuck in there!" Andy shouted standing beside him and clasping his shoulder. James rubbed his face.

"What's wrong? Trouble in Paradise?" Michael asked. He had his arm around Maria and was taking a swig of his beer.

"You could say that." James sighed.

"What's wrong? She dump ya?" Andy laughed.

"We weren't dating in the first place. We used to but we're just friends now. And she is just about tell me she wants to end it." James said gravely. Maria covered her mouth with her hand. She knew that Lily was gonna do the complete opposite. James looked up as Lily came towards him. She was just about to say something to him when the music and the lights cut out. There were shouts of protest from everyone when an eerie green glow filled the room. James could then see cloaked figures around the whole room. He knew who they were and so did everyone else. All the guys stood up in defence. Suddenly mayhem broke out as hexes were shouted. James and Lily weren't allowed to use magic, but they both broke this rule and pulled out their wands. They began to fight. Fires had begun to burn the interior of the building. The cloaked figures began to retreat and suddenly there were no more. People began to panic because it looked as if the building was about to collapse. Everyone then began to flock to the doors, forgetting all about the use of disapparation. James looked round him to see were Lily was. But she was no were in sight.

"Lily!" James called through the fire and smoke.

"James!" Lily called back. James could see Lily behind a wall of fire.

"Lily!" James called as he ran towards her. There was no way out, Lily was trapped. Lily started clutch her chest, the smoke was getting to her. Lily fell to the ground and tried to breathe. She was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she seen was James's face through the fire before everything went black. James hurriedly said a curse that shot water out of his wand. The flames departed enough to let James get to Lily. He quickly ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He then ran out of the building as it began to collapse.

* * *

Yo, it ends here? I want more! I think I might stick around for the next tour and I hear that kicks off after everyone reviews so go review. I wanna know if this chick dies!


	23. Chapter 23

What up? Yo you guys are wack don't you know that you can't sing so why you even try? Yo nobody better than me I can break glass I'm that good. Who you tellin to shut up old man? Don't you know who I am? Well you should I'm the slick V I P next time I see you you'll be R I P. Now get back to driving or I'll pop a cap in your ass. That's what I thought! Yo and which one of you said I was a horrible rapper? I'm best you'll ever have so everyone sit their asses down and buckle up because it's gonna be one hell of pimp ride!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 23

Outside Stephen was searching frantically for James and Lily. They couldn't be seen in the crowd of people. Stephen ran up to Andy who was holding Dawn in his arms.

"Have you seen James or Lily?" Stephen asked them worriedly.

"Not since we were in there." Andy said pointing towards the burning building. Stephen turned towards the burning building and ran his hands through his hair.

"They couldn't still be inside, could they?" Dawn asked, tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly Andy saw James leaning over an unconscious person near a large tree. Andy quickly ran over to him followed by Dawn and Stephen.

"James are you okay?" Andy asked. James looked up at him, his face was black because of the smoke and his eyes were red, he then looked back at the unconscious person. Andy looked also.

"I gotta get her outta here." James said.

"Medical help is coming." Stephen said.

"I can't stay here. And I'm not leaving her here. You gotta get us outta here. We can't be seen." James said fearfully. Stephen nodded.

"There's a house nearby. You can floo home." Dawn said. James quickly scooped Lily up into his arms, and they ran to the local house. Luckily the occupants were in the crowd watching the hotel burn.

"Owl and tell us how she is." Dawn said. James nodded then took some powder and through it into the fire. He then stepped inside the fireplace, Lily still in his arms, and called 'The Potter Manor'. Then they were gone. James then appeared in the living room of his own home. In the living room James' mother and aunt were sitting by the window. They both looked up when James walked out of the fireplace. James' mother jumped up when she seen them.

"James, what happened?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Lily...she's unconscious...we have to do something." James said quickly.

"Of course." James' aunt said. Her name was Lucy and she was a doctor at St Mungo's hospital. She looked identical to James' mother except the younger version, her eyes were blue and she had a good complexion with a few freckles across her face. She had long brown hair pulled into a neat bun.

"James take her up to one of the spare rooms." Lucy said. James obeyed. A few minutes later, Lucy was ushering James and his mother out of the room. James not wanting to leave had to be dragged by his mother. When outside the room James leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. His mother stared at him.

"James, how did this happen?" Mrs. Potter asked. James looked up at his mother. Tears brimming in his eyes.

"W-we were at the W-Willow Hotel. There was an a-attack. D-Death Eaters I think." James said.

"What the hell were you doing at the _Willow Hotel_?" Mrs. Potter screamed. This made a few of James' cousins and Eve come out of a few of the nearby rooms. James' relatives had been staying over Christmas. Eve ran up to James and kneeled down beside him.

"What happened?" Eve asked touching a cut that was on James' head.

"Answer me James!" Mrs. Potter screamed. Eve looked at her mother. She was very angry looking.

"I was there on a Quidditch program with the English team." James said looking at his mother. Eve looked at the ground and bit her lip.

"What?! Did you know about this Eve?" Mrs. Potter said turning to Eve. A lump came to Eve's throat and she couldn't speak. "Well?" Mrs. Potter screamed. James' cousins started to go back into their rooms.

"Mum leave her out." James said.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Mrs. Potter shouted. "Wait until your father hears about this. He isn't going to be very happy about this." Mrs. Potter said angrily.

"What? That I got scouted by one of the best Quidditch teams in the world? Or because I went ahead with doing something I love without getting bloody approval from my parents?" James screamed at his mother. Mrs. Potter was taken back by this. She was about to say something when the door opened and Lucy came out. James quickly jumped to his feet.

"Will she be okay?" He asked her.

"She'll be fine, James. She just had breathing problems with the amount of smoke that was in her lungs. She should be okay now but she has to wake up and even then she will have to rest for a while." Lucy smiled. "You can go in if you want." Lucy said stepping aside. Without hesitation James entered the room and closed the door behind him. Lily was lying under the covers of a four poster bed. She had been changed into a white night gown and her face had been cleaned from the black smudges that the smoke had left. James pulled a chair up beside her and sat down. He gently took her hand pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Meanwhile out in the corridor. Mrs. Potter had a hand on her hip and a hand over her mouth. Eve was standing beside her mother with an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about James, Mum, He was just worried about Lily." Eve said reassuringly. Lucy had just told her of Lily's condition. She didn't think Lily would gain full consciousness for another few days.

"I know. I shouldn't have shouted at him. Just when he came through the fireplace with Lily in his arms, I thought he had played another of his stupid pranks." Mrs. Potter said.

"I'll go make sure that Nick and Vicky are sleeping." Lucy said moving towards one of the spare room bedrooms. Nick and Vicky were Lucy's four-year-old twins.

"Let's get you some tea, Mum." Eve said steering her down the hallway. A few minutes later Eve and Mrs. Potter were standing in the kitchen. Mrs. Potter was sipping a cup of tea whilst Eve was writing a letter to Michelle telling her to come over ASAP. Eve sent the letter of with the family owl, Rocky. Eve turned to her mother and sat up on the counter. Just then Mr. Potter walked into the kitchen.

"It is total mayhem at the Willow Hotel. I was just there and they finally got the fire under control. Luckily it didn't get to any of the rooms." Mr. Potter said pouring himself a cup of tea. Mrs. Potter flicked her wand, which caused James and Lily's trunks to instantly be transported to their rooms.

"We have another matter at hand, Michael. It seems James wasn't at a friend's house as thought." Mrs. Potter said.

"Then were was he?" Mr. Potter asked setting his teacup down.

"He was on a Quidditch program with the English team. And it was being held at the Willow Hotel." Mrs. Potter said.

"What? Where is he? Is he okay?" Mr. Potter asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's upstairs with Lily. She was hurt though; she collapsed from smoke inhalation. Lucy checked over her and said that she will be fine." Mrs. Potter said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Why was Lily with him?" Mr. Potter asked curiously. Mrs. Potter shrugged and turned to Eve.

"I don't know anything." Eve said putting her hands up before her parents could ask her questions. Just then Michelle came through the back door, Sirius at her heels.

"Where's Lily?" Michelle asked.

"I'll take you to her." Eve said jumping of the counter. She led Michelle out the door. Sirius was just about follow when Mr. Potter called him back.

"Sirius." Mr. Potter said. Sirius sighed and turned to Mr. Potter. "It seems there are a few gaps in the story of why James was at the Willow hotel especially with Lily." Mr. Potter said picking up his teacup and drinking from it. Sirius sighed again then jumped up on the counter were Eve had just sat. He took an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.

"Let me guess you want me to fill in those gaps?" Sirius said as he swallowed the bit of apple. Mr. Potter nodded. "Okay. I don't know how Lily got there. They weren't having a dirty weekend, don't worry." Sirius grinned. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes and urged Sirius to keep talking. "Okay, a few months ago James was scouted for the position of seeker on the English team. They must have heard of him or something. Anyway they came out to one of the games and told him about the program and asked if he wanted to go." Sirius said.

"Why weren't we told about this?" Mrs. Potter asked. She was now sitting at the small round kitchen table.

"He's eighteen and doesn't need your permission. He also thought that you guys would be disappointed in him because you have such high hopes of him joining the Ministry." Sirius replied.

"I better go talk to him." Mr. Potter said. Sirius followed him up the stairs to the room that Lily was staying in. Mr. Potter knocked on the door and entered. James was sitting on a chair watching Lily, as Michelle was sitting on the window seat also watching Lily, Eve was leaning up against the wall staring out the window. James didn't even look up when his father came in. Sirius walked over to Michelle and sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her; Michelle put her head down on Sirius' shoulder.

"James can I talk to you?" Mr. Potter asked. James didn't look at him; he just stood up leaned over and kissed Lily on the head then walked out of the room, his father following. Mr. Potter walked down to his office. Once inside James sat down on one of the chairs and rolled his head back. His hands covering his face. Mr. Potter leaned up against the front of the desk with his arms crossed.

"Tell me everything." Was all Mr. Potter said. James then began to tell him everything from the Scout to what had happened at the club; he left the bits about Lily out.

"James why didn't you tell me about this before?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I thought you would be disappointed." James replied sombrely.

"James I'm not disappointed that you have been scouted, I'm disappointed that you felt you had to hide it from your mother and I." Mr. Potter said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry." James said.

"That's okay. Now about Lily, What was she doing with you?" Mr. Potter asked.

"She was there for some interview with that dude Merlin. But she came early cause she had fight with her parents." James said tiredly.

"But I thought...Never mind." Mr. Potter said waving a hand.

"Can I go now? I kind of need to get a shower." James said. Mr. Potter nodded his head and waved his hand. James left the study and headed towards his room. A while later James came into Lily's room. Michelle was curled up in the chair that James had sat on earlier. Her eyes were closed and a blanket was wrapped around her. Sirius was standing beside the window looking out through it. He had his hands in his pockets and a very sombre expression on his face. He looked round as James closed the door. James looked at Lily then walked over to were Sirius was and sat on the window seat.

"Any change?" James asked looking at Lily. Sirius shook his head.

"What did your dad say?" Sirius asked looking down at his friend.

"Ah the usual. He's disappointed in me cause I didn't tell him about it but he is proud that I got it." James said.

"Which brings me to the question of why Lily was there with you?" Sirius asked a sly grin on his face. James rolled his eyes.

"She had that interview with Merlin." James said.

"Oh." Sirius shrugged. "I told your mum and dad you guys were having a dirty weekend." Sirius said as if it was nothing. James looked at Sirius, his eyes wide with shock.

"Kidding." Sirius said. James sighed.

"I don't think it would've been much of a dirty weekend cause she was just about to tell me that she wanted to end whatever we have together." James said leaning forward and putting his arms on his legs and looking at the ground.

"Did she tell you that?" Sirius asked his eyebrows furrowed. James shook his head.

"But I know she was gonna. She was acting strange." James said looking at Lily again. Sirius clasped his shoulder.

"Sorry man." Sirius said.

"It's okay. It just means it is officially over. Maybe it's for the best. I mean if anything ever happened between Lil and I, I think Remus would have my head on a plate." James chuckled.

"No, he wouldn't be amused." Sirius said shaking his head. Michelle started to wake from her sleep. She stretched her arms, which made the blanket fall off her. She sat properly on the chair and looked at James and Sirius.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Michelle asked groggily.

"Not long." Sirius replied.

"What time is it?" Michelle asked rubbing her face.

"It's just gone past midnight." James replied looking at his watch. Michelle groaned.

"I better get home. My dad will get worried. Sirius will you walk me home?" Michelle asked folding up the blanket that had been on the ground.

"Sure." Sirius replied. Michelle looked at Lily. She looked as if she was sleeping, not unconscious. Michelle squeezed her hand.

"Owl if she wakes in the night. I'll be over in the morning anyway." Michelle said. She walked over to James and kissed him on the head. "Make sure you get some rest." Michelle said before leaving with Sirius. James sighed and walked over to the chair Michelle had sat on, and sat down. He looked at Lily and pushed some hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful. James took a hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Please Lily, be okay." James whispered. Before long James had fallen asleep, his hand still clutching Lily's as if holding on for dear life.

A few hours later Lily slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. Her eyesight slowly focused and she seen that she was in a bedroom. She was lying on a huge oak four poster bed. The room was a mint green colour and there was an oak dresser and wardrobe against the wall opposite her. Many pictures adjourned the walls along with a full-length mirror. Lily then noticed that someone was holding her hand. She looked to her left to see James lying back in a chair sleeping. The light was streaming in through the window and Lily could see that it was 9:30 on a clock on the far wall. Lily didn't really understand were she was or how she got there. Suddenly the door opened and a young woman walked in. She looked identical to Mrs. Potter except younger. She had hazel eyes, a bit like James'. Her hair was in a tight ponytail. The woman was holding a tray with some food on it and a brown bottle. There were also two silver goblets. The woman smiled at seeing Lily awake. She walked to the other side of Lily's bed and sat the tray down on the bedside table.

"It's good to see you awake Lily. My name is Lucy, Lucy Simms. I am James' aunt and also a doctor at St Mungo's hospital. Do you know what happened to you?" Lucy asked kindly. Lily shook her head and immediately felt pain in her head and her chest. Lily winced. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Lucy asked as she took the brown bottle and unscrewed the cap. She took one of the silver goblets and poured the substance from the bottle into the goblet. Lily could see that it was a clear liquid.

"All I can remember is being at a club or something with James then everything going black." Lily said weakly. Lucy nodded.

"Lily drink this. It will numb the pain." Lucy said handing Lily the goblet. Lily let go of James' hand so that she could take the goblet in both hands. This made James wake up. James opened his eyes to see Lily sitting up in bed and drinking out of a silver goblet. James rubbed his face and smiled at Lily realising that she was awake and okay. Lily screwed up her face at the potion then handed the goblet back to Lucy who smiled an amused smile.

"Ewwww. That's gross." Lily said, but the pain started to numb in her head and her chest. Lucy then handed Lily the other goblet, which had pumpkin juice in it. Lily drank from it, trying to get the taste of that horrid potion out of her mouth.

"How long have you been awake?" James asked Lily. Lily shrugged as she handed the goblet back to Lucy.

"Not long." Lily said.

"James your mother wanted to speak with you." Lucy said. James rolled his eyes then stood up.

"I'll not be long Lily." He said then bent down and kissed her head and left. Lily smiled then turned to Lucy who had a small smile on her face.

"I take it I am at James' house." Lily said. Lucy nodded.

"Now Lily I need you to do some breathing exercises to see how bad your chest is." Lucy said. Lily nodded her head.

Meanwhile down stairs James walked into the living room where his father, his uncle, his mother, his sister and Dumbledore were sitting. Dumbledore smiled at him as he entered the room. Everyone looked up at him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" James asked his mother. Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Is Lily awake?" She asked curiously. James nodded.

"Oh thank heavens." Mrs. Potter said sighing a sigh of relief.

"How is she?" Eve asked.

"She looked okay, but Aunt Lucy had to give her a potion for the pain." James said looking downcast. His uncle stood up and walked over to him. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was a lawyer for the Ministry of Magic. He was Lucy's husband and he was called John.

"Lucy is a very good doctor. I'm sure Lily will be fine." John reassured. James forced a smile and nodded.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"We need to talk to you about what happened at the hotel." Mr. Potter said. "Can you talk to us?" He added. James nodded then sat down.

"What do you want to know?" James asked.

"We already have many witnesses but I just want to make sure it is correct. This won't go on record James." Mr. Potter said.

"That's okay, cause not many people knew I was there." James said nodding his head. He sat down on the couch beside his mum.

"Good. Could you start from the beginning?" Mr. Potter asked.

"We where in the club that's in the hotel. The place was full of people all having a good time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then the music and lights cut out. Then there was this real eerie green glow that was lighting up the whole room. I don't know were it was coming from though. Well that's when I seen the cloaked figures. I didn't really get a good look at their faces; they were well hidden. They started to shoot hexes at everyone at the room, that's when Lily and I took out our wands and of course like everyone else we shoot some back at them. Things then got worse when the place went on fire. It must've been caused by some of the hexes but this made the cloaked figures leave. They apparated. Everyone else of course got all freaked about the figures and the fire that they forgot about apparition and got the hell out of there. That's when I noticed Lily wasn't beside me anymore. I then seen her -" James paused thinking about when he had seen Lily trapped. She was screaming at him for help. He kept hearing her voice in his head screaming. James lolled his head back on the chair he was sitting on and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say the rest if you can't James." Came Dumbledore's calm voice. This was the first time he had spoken since James had came into the room. James looked at him then shook his head.

"No, I can do it. I saw...I saw Lily standing there screaming for help. The fire trapped her. It had swept so quickly round the room. How she had gotten on the other side of the room I don't know. She then collapsed. Doing the first thing that came to mind I said a spell that shot water out of my wand. I know I wasn't supposed to use magic over the holidays, Professor but there was nothing else I could do to save her." James said looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore put his hand up.

"That is perfectly fine, James. I'm sure it will be excused under the circumstances." Dumbledore said looking at Mr. Potter.

"Of course. James please continue." Mr. Potter said.

"Well it departed the flames a bit, it was enough to get to Lily and get out of there. When we got outside, Stephen, the Quidditch scout, led us to a house were we could floo home without anyone noticing. I figured it would've been best if no one knew I was there and I wasn't leaving Lily alone, so I took her with me." James said bowing his head.

"Oh James!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

"Mum!" James said trying to pry her off. Everyone in the room laughed, Mrs. Potter then let go of James. Lucy walked into the room. James quickly jumped up.

"How is Lily?" James immediately asked.

"She'll be fine James, but she just needs to-" Lucy said as James had bolted out of the room. "-rest." Lucy said shaking her head. Eve then stood up. She hadn't spoken the whole time James had been in the room. She was waiting patiently to see if James would get shouted at but he hadn't and she was kind of disappointed.

"I better go make sure they don't start making out." Eve smiled at everyone then walked out of the room.

Meanwhile James had run so fast through the house that it only took him a few minutes to get to Lily's room. James knocked lightly on the door and entered Lily's room. She was lying on the bed looking very sleepy.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." James smiled at her. Lily smiled wearily. "How ya feeling?" James asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Okay. Just feeling a bit tired." Lily said weakly.

"Then don't talk, keep your strength." James said pushing a few strands of hair away from Lily's face. Lily nodded.

"James?" Lily said wearily as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Thank you." Lily said as she fell asleep. James smiled. Just then there was a tap at the window. James looked up to see four owls at the window. James stood up and walked over to window, he opened it to let them fly in. They soared round the room then dropped letters on Lily's bed; they then flew out the window again. James closed the window and walked over to the bed and picked up the letters. There were six in total, four for Lily and two for James. James set Lily's on the bedside table and took his own letters and sat down on the window sill seat. He opened his first letter and recognised Ashley's handwriting.

Dear James,

I hope that you are okay and that Lily feels better soon. I sent her a get well card (That's what is in my letter to her). Thank you for the Christmas present, it was very sweet of you, but you didn't have to go to such trouble. It's very pretty. I hoped you liked what I got you. I just seen them and thought they would look so cute on you. I thought they were funny though, novelty boxers always crack me up. I'm missing you so much. It's so weird here without you and everyone, it's so quiet. Everything is okay so don't be worrying about me. I can't wait until you get back cause I have a surprise for you.

See ya soon.

Love, Ashley

James smiled at the letter. The boxers that Ashley had gotten him were very funny. So much he had started laughing about them during Christmas dinner when whispering to Eve what Ashley had gotten him. James then looked at the other letter. He opened it to reveal Remus' handwriting.

Dear James,

I'm glad you and Lily are okay. Sirius owled us last night. I hope your dad didn't kill you cause didn't tell him about the program. But if you're reading this you are probably not dead which is a good thing. How was the program? Was there anyone you knew there? I'm glad that you can be there for Lily as a friend. She defiantly needs a friend with her right now. She has too much going on in her life right now and she certainly needs you to be her friend. Remember what I said that night before you left James; don't go against it please.

Remus

James looked at the letter blankly. He scrunched the paper up and put it into his back pocket. He had totally forgot what Remus had said to him that night. He told James not to go near Lily. James couldn't go against his best friend. He had been best friends with Remus longer than being in lo - no likeness -with Lily. He had to be in 'likeness' with her, he had to stop loving her. He had to. James rubbed his face. It didn't really matter anyway, Lily didn't want to be with him, or so he thought. There was a knock on the door and Michelle, Sirius and Eve walked in.

"Is she okay? Lucy said that she was awake." Michelle said sitting down on the chair beside Lily.

"She's fine. She was just a bit tired." James said wearily.

"You don't look so good. Did you get any sleep last night?" Sirius asked. James looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Plenty." James replied. He then stood up. "Look guys I'm gonna go get a shower. If she wakes up tell her I shouldn't be long." James said as he sat the letter that Ashley had written to him beside the letters for Lily. He then walked out of the room. An hour later Lily started to awaken. She opened her eyes to see Michelle beside her. Lily smiled at her.

"What're you doing here?" Lily asked tiredly. Michelle looked up at her and smiled.

"You're awake." Michelle said which cause Sirius and Eve to come over to the bed. Lily smiled at them all wearily. "How are you feeling?" Michelle asked.

"Much better." Lily smiled. S he looked round the room and noticed that James wasn't there. "Where's James?" Lily asked.

"He just went for a shower. He should be back soon." Eve replied.

"Hey look Lily, you got a pile of letters here." Sirius said handing her the letters, the one Ashley had written to James was at the bottom. Lily looked through the letters and cards. There was one from Sophie and Kent, Claudia, Remus and a card from Ashley. That was really kind of Ashley to send Lily a card especially since they weren't that close. Lily then unfolded the next letter. She read through it and her mouth dropped.

"What's the matter Lily?" Michelle asked. Lily quickly folded up the letter.

"Oh nothing." Lily lied forcing a smile. She quickly put the letters away. She couldn't believe it, there was something going on between them. She wished that it was nothing serious and that Ashley was just harmlessly flirting with James. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Potter walked in. She smiled at everyone.

"Lily could I talk to you in private please?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"We'll wait outside." Eve said as the three of them left the room.

"Lily, I think we need to talk about what you were doing at the Willow Hotel." Mrs. Potter said sitting down on the bed. Lily looked at the quilts and nodded her head. She then began to tell Mrs. Potter about her parents getting divorced and lying to James about it all. Mrs. Potter understood and gave Lily a warm hug.

"Lily, I'm sorry I pried." Mrs. Potter said.

"It's okay. You just needed to know." Lily smiled.

"Are you feeling up to tonight?" Mrs. Potter asked. Lily looked at her curiously her eyebrow furrowed.

"What's tonight?" Lily asked.

"Tonight is the New Year's eve ball. I thought Michelle had told you about it?" Mrs. Potter asked. Lily shook her head.

"She didn't mention it." Lily said.

"That's strange. You will come though Lily, won't you? There would be a lot of people there that I would like to introduce you too. And I'm sure James would really like to have you there. He doesn't really like these formal parties." Mrs. Potter smiled at Lily. How could Lily refuse?

"I'd love to Mrs. Potter, thank you very much." Lily smiled.

"Lily how many times do I have to tell you, it's Jane." Mrs. Potter smiled. She stood up to go but stopped and turned to Lily. "And Lily, you shall be staying with us as long as you need to okay? I know you were to stay with Michelle but I would feel much happier if you were here." Mrs. Potter smiled again. Lily nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Lily said as she left. Michelle, Sirius and Eve then walked into the room. Lily scowled at Michelle.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to a ball tonight?" Lily said to her.

"Oh that. It kinda slipped my mind." Michelle smiled. Lily picked up her pillow and through it at Michelle.

"I have nothing to wear!" Lily exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything a green chiffon dress appeared hanging on the closet door. Lily gasped when she seen it. It was the exact same as one of her drawings that she had given Mrs. Potter. It had a corset type top but had single straps. On the top there was very beautiful beading with dark green beads. The bottom half of the dress had a full skirt and a green net material that went over it. The colour was an emerald green but showed different types of green when you moved.

"It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed getting out of bed to examine it. She ran a hand over the beading.

"That dress is divine!" Michelle said following Lily over to the dress.

"My mother and I picked it out of your drawings, Lily. I had a feeling Michelle hadn't told you about the ball this evening. We hope you don't mind that we got it made for you?" Eve smiled. Lily turned to her and smiled.

"Eve, thank you so much." Lily said hugging her.

"It's okay." Eve smiled. Lily stepped back from her and couldn't stop smiling. Sirius stood there with his hands in his pockets and looked at the girls as if they were crazy.

"It's a dress." Sirius pointed out the obvious. Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Lily we'll leave you to get dressed. We're gonna go out for lunch and Lucy said that you would be well enough to go." Eve said. The three of them left the room. Lily smiled at the dress one more time then walked into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

* * *

Yo that shit is wack. She woke, dang I thought she was gonna die. What a waste of a story, I'm outta here, Oh and review, I get paid on commision!


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry everyone for the delay, it seems the driver lost the keys to the bus – again! I would be angry if I didn't feel sorry for him – wouldn't you know it was a man. Anyway he's getting along a bit in his old age so please keep the noise down and the bottle throwing to a minimum. In fact the best thing to throw bottles at are the animals umm I mean characters. Umm uh lets go. Now remember seat belts are important. If you don't fancy seeing blood please wear one - or I will make you see blood **narrows eyes**.

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 24

A while later Lily was wondering down the hall looking for James' room. It was a very big house and she hadn't really paid attention to where she was going when James had showed her around during the summer. Several small children ran by Lily, chasing each other. Lily figured they were James' cousins. She then stopped at a door that she recognised and hoped that it was to James' room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came James' voice. Lily smiled then walked in. James was lying at the bottom of his bed throwing one of those small bouncy balls at the wall. Lily shut the door behind her. James looked at her and jumped of the bed.

"You're up." He said walking over to her.

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better." Lily smiled. She sat down on James' bed and James sat down on one of the corner chairs. Lily noticed that he was keeping his distance from her but shrugged at this.

"James?" Lily said. James looked up at her.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"There has been something on my mind since this morning." Lily said looking at the ground.

"What is it?" James asked. Lily looked at him.

"What happened last night?" Lily asked barely above a whisper. "I mean I know what happened. But how did I get to the other side of the room. I didn't move." Lily said looking up at him. Her eyes were pleading with him to give her an answer but he didn't have one.

"I don't know Lily. One minute you were beside me, next all I could see was your face through the flames." James said looking at the ground. Tears came to Lily's eyes, but she quickly forced them back. She stood up.

"Let's go down stairs. Sirius, Michelle and Eve are waiting for us." Lily said. James stood and grabbed his jacket then left the room with her. As they were walking down the hall talking about the upcoming event that evening, a small figure ran into James' legs. The small figure fell back and Lily could see a small girl no older than four. James laughed and picked her up into his arms.

"Summer, are you okay?" James asked the small girl. Summer had long blonde curled hair with blue eyes. She had a cute little button nose and a dimpled chin.

"Jamie!" Summer said throwing her arms around James forgetting his question. James grimaced at Summer calling him this. But he smiled none the less. Lily looked on curiously with her eyebrows raised. Summer pulled away from James and smiled at him. James turned the girl towards Lily.

"Lily this is my cousin Summer, Summer this is a friend of mine from School. Her name is Lily." James said. Lily smiled at the young girl. James' heart melted at this smile.

"Hello." Lily said happily to her. Summer shied away from her. James whispered into her ear but Lily heard what he said.

"You're still by number one girl." James whispered. Summer perked up at this.

"I'm four." Summer said to Lily proudly.

"You are? I never would've guessed." Lily said in shock, however it was put on for the young girls' part.

"Yes she is. And tell Lily what Sirius got you for you birthday." James said to Summer.

"Si-Si got me a dolly and lots of fun jokes to play on Mummy and Daddy." Summer whispered the last bit to Lily then giggled. Lily chuckled.

"Si-Si shouldn't be giving pretty little girls like you tricks." Lily said nodding her head.

"Oh no. I like them jokes. They's funny. They turn Mummy's hair pink." Summer giggled. Lily chuckled. "Jamie put me down. I have to goes. Minnie is making Dean and me some cookies." Summer said. James put Summer down.

"Make sure you and Dean don't get into any trouble." James called after her as she ran down the hall. Lily looked at James curiously.

"Who is Dean?" Lily asked as they started talking again.

"Dean is another one of my cousins. He's a little rascal. Sirius has a big influence on him." James chuckled. Lily chuckled then leaned up against the wall and started gasping for breath.

"Lily? Are you okay?" James asked putting a hand on her back. Lily nodded and got her breath back.

"I'm fine James-" Lily coughed. "-It's just hard catching my breath." Lily said as she stood up straight. She put a hand to her chest and coughed again.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere. You should rest for tonight." James said.

"No James. I'll be okay." Lily said reassuringly. James looked at her then nodded.

"Fine but I'm not letting you out of my sight." James said. Lily smiled. That was fine by her. They walked down stairs and into the large living room area were everyone was. James opened the door and followed Lily. Michelle and Sirius were inside along with Eve, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Lucy and her husband, John.

"There you guys are. Let's go." James said trying to hurry Sirius, Michelle and Eve out of the room. But Mrs. Potter stopped him.

"Ah Lily, you're up and walking that is good to see." Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Now James don't be tiring Lily out." Lucy said. James rolled his eyes. "The only reason I am allowing her to go with you is because these three-" Lucy pointed at Sirius, Michelle and Eve. "-begged me so much I got tired of listening to them. And I knew your mother wouldn't be happy with you and Sirius under her feet." Lucy said. James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Let's go then." James said ushering his friends out of the room. The small group went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

The bigger kitchen was being used for making food for that evening's ball. The elves were working like crazy running through out the house getting everything ready.

"Okay where are we going?" Eve asked. As she pored herself a drink.

"I'm hungry." Sirius said.

"Let's go to that place where it has a huge TV and you can buy popcorn." Eve said excitedly.

"You mean the Cinema?" Lily asked.

"Yeah that. Caspian took me to one when I was in France." Eve smiled dreamily.

"What were you doing with Caspian?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Uh we uh just met up." Eve said with a shrug.

"And why did Caspian bring you to a dark place like that? I've been to those places; I know what people can get up to Eve." James said angrily.

"James shut up." Lily said quietly as she blushed.

"Oh and what kind of things is that?" Sirius asked with a grin. Lily quickly put a hand over James' face.

"Nothing much." Lily quickly said.

"Oh we are going there." Sirius grinned at Michelle. Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep thinking that." Michelle said.

"You weren't saying that last night." Sirius winked at her. Michelle glared at him.

"Grease is playing at the Roman Cinema in London." Lily quickly said. James turned to her.

"No no no no no noooooo. I am not going to see that stupid film." James said shaking his head. Lily chuckled.

"What's Grease about?" Eve asked curiously.

"It's about these idiots singing and dancing." James said.

"You know that girl who played Sandy was actually sewed into those spandex trousers." Lily said thoughtfully. "She couldn't go for a pee all day." Lily said shaking her head. "Anyways we could go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Lily said.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked.

"It's about this couple who get stranded in the middle of nowhere and take shelter in this old castle only to find that it is inhibited by monsters." Lily said.

"Isn't that the film you went to see with Daniel?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. But it's so cool. It had that cool song in it. What is it? Oh yeah _Lets do the time warp again_ I couldn't stop singing that all night." Lily chuckled.

"Nah-uh. We are not going to see anything that has people singing in it." James said shaking his head.

"Fine." Lily said throwing her hands up in the air. There was a pause then Lily spoke again. "We could go see Rocky? It's about this guy who becomes a boxer. I haven't seen it yet." Lily shrugged.

"Is it a musical?" James asked hopefully. Lily shook her head. "I like the sound of that." He said then led everyone out of the house.

A few hours later the chattering group came back to find that the decorations for the ball was ready.

"Wow this place looks great." Lily said standing in the main entrance hall of the house. It had a grand staircase, which was made of marble, which was white with bits of grey. The floor had the same type of marble. Large windows adorned the walls. Long red velvet drapes came from the top the floor. Above the staircase a large picture of Godric Gryffindor was on the wall. Lily didn't understand why, she just figured he was in some way related to the Potters. Off to the right a door led to the grand ballroom and to the left a door led to large formal dinning room.

"It's okay." James shrugged. Just then Mrs. Potter and Lucy came through from the ballroom.

"Ahh you all back. Good. Michelle your father is here. He is with the men in the den. Connie has taken your things to your usual room. Your dress is also there." Mrs. Potter said.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. Sirius would you accompany me to see my father please." Michelle said formally. She was trying to hold back giggles.

"I would love to escort such a lady." Sirius said holding out his arm.

"Thank you, kind sir." Michelle smiled. Both of them started laughing as they walked through a door beside the dinning room. Mrs. Potter shook her head then turned to James.

"Your Tux is in your room James. I do you hope that you can tame that hair of yours." Mrs. Potter said. James rolled his eyes.

"We both know that it is humanly impossible to do that." James said.

"Yes that is true. But I do hope you plan on wearing your glasses." Mrs. Potter said. Lily looked at James curiously. She didn't know he wore glasses.

"Mother, what is the point when I wear contact lenses?" James asked.

"I just think you would look a lot more acceptable with glasses. They look so nice on you." Mrs. Potter said. James rolled his eyes.

"We better go get ready." Eve said looking at Lily. Lily nodded. The three of them walked up the grand staircase.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, James." Lily said.

"They interfere when I play Quidditch so I just don't wear them." James shrugged.

"I think you'd look nice with glasses. Very handsome." Lily said with a small smile.

"You do? I'll keep that in mind." James said nodding his head. Eve rolled her eyes at the pair. Mrs. Potter and Lucy had heard this.

"He'll come down wearing the glasses tonight, wait you see, Lucy." Mrs. Potter said.

A few hours later Lily was standing in her room getting ready for the ball. She was sure it would be a grand affair and she had to look her best. Lily was already in her dress and had her make up done but she didn't know what to do. She was sitting on a chair in front of a full-scale mirror. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily called. Michelle walked into the room. Lily smiled at her as she did a twirl. Michelle was wearing a midnight blue ball gown, which shimmered black. It was cut like a corset at the top and had a full-length skirt. Michelle's hair was down and in curls that framed her face perfectly.

"How do I look?" Michelle asked.

"You look great, Michelle." Lily said. Michelle then looked at Lily.

"Lily your hair isn't even done yet. The ball starts in and half an hour. We don't even have enough time to be fashionably late." Michelle exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what way to wear it. But I want this hair clip to be in it." Lily said taking a box from the bedside table and opening it. Michelle gasped as she seen what was in it.

"Lily that is beautiful. Who gave it to you?" Michelle asked as she touched it. It was a beautiful silver hair clip that was shaped as a butterfly and had a green emerald in it. It was the same clip Lily had seen in Charms, the jewellers in Hogsmeade

"I don't know. I got in anonymously for Christmas. But I have a feeling I know who it was from." Lily said as she sat on the chair.

"I have a perfect idea of what to do with your hair now. Face the mirror." Michelle ordered. Lily did as she was told and let Michelle fix her hair. There was a moment of silence then Lily spoke.

"I think James wants to end this thing with me." She said heaving a sigh.

"Why do you think that?" Michelle asked.

"He has been acting weird with me. Usually he would've held my hand or done something like it. But today he barely looked at me." Lily said looking at Michelle in the mirror.

"You obviously missed him staring at you in the cinema. I don't even think he watched that film thing." Michelle said.

"But he's been so weird and just..." Lily trailed off.

"Just what Lily?" Michelle asked.

"Just when I realised that I wanted to get back with him." Lily said quietly. Michelle stopped doing her hair.

"Seriously Lily. Oh my gosh, that's great." Michelle said excitedly. Lily smiled.

"When I was with him at the hotel I realised that I just wanted to be with him and I was stupid to want to take it slow between us. I hope he feels the same way." Lily said.

"Of course he does Lily. And tonight you are gonna make him want you more than ever." Michelle grinned. Lily smiled at Michelle's optimism. Michelle was finally done with Lily's hair. Lily smiled at the results. Her hair was piled up like a French roll with the hair clip keeping it together.

"Thank you Michelle." Lily said hugging her friend.

"No problem." Michelle smiled. Lily then put a silver chain on that her parents had got her for Christmas and a pair of diamond earrings.

"Are you ready?" Michelle asked. Lily nodded. She was very nervous about the ball because it was her first official wizard ball not including the ones at Hogwarts. She had been to many of these events with her father as her mother has hated them. She knew how to act but did not know what to expect. Lily and Michelle made their way out of the room. They walked down the hallway towards the entrance hall.

Meanwhile in the entrance hall two devilishly handsome men stood waiting. One of them turned to other.

"Why does it take so long for girls to get dressed?" James asked Sirius. Sirius shrugged. He stood with his hands in his hands in his pockets looking very appealing to most of the young ladies there that evening, as was James of course. Both stood side by side looking identical except for the fact the James was wearing glasses and his hair was untidy. But what could be done, it was the Potter trait.

Sirius and James both wore black robes that made them look even more handsome if possible. There was not much you could say about the robes because they looked like every other pair of robes does and there was really no point of going into detail about it. As the boys had greeted all the guests along with their parents they could not help but wonder what was taking the girls so long.

The boys stood waiting, Eve and a very handsome young man came towards them. The young man was the same age as James and Sirius but did not go to school. He was very smart and had graduated from a very private school in the South of Asia almost four years before. His family of course was one of the richest in the world and could afford to send this young man to such an exclusive tutor in Indonesia. The young man was as tall as James and was very well built, just near the same as James. He had golden brown hair and the deepest pair of dark grey eyes. He was very tanned and very handsome.

"Caspian? What're you doing back in the country? I thought you were studying in Tibet?" James asked clasping his hand and shaking it. Even though Caspian had finished his wizard training he had decided to go around the world and learn new things. Sirius shook his hand next.

"Good to see you back among the common folk." Sirius chuckled with a grin.

"It's good to be back. And I was studying in Tibet but now I'm in the South of France." Caspian replied with a small smile. He had one of those deep voices that just made a girls' heart melt especially Eve's.

"How long have you been studying in France." James asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Six months. I left Tibet at the end of May and ventured my way through Asia and then made to France in little over a month." Caspian said.

"Why not just apparate?" Sirius asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Sirius, I may have graduated but they still won't let me get my test until the end of June." Caspian said. "But it wasn't so bad. I met some very interesting people, but I didn't stick around much I wanted to get to France as quick as possible." He said giving Eve a side word glance. James noticed this but didn't say anything because Eve looked up the staircase behind James and Sirius and smiled. James turned round and his whole face had brightened.

Lily and Michelle were making their way down the stairs. Michelle had reached Sirius first and was watching James' reaction towards Lily. And it was just as she thought. It obvious that James was madly in love with this girl and he made no attempt to hide it. Michelle was pleased with this. Lily was now standing in front of James on the last step of the grand staircase. She was smiling at him as he was to her, they both looking into each other's eyes. Finally James found his voice.

"Lily you look beautiful." James said. Lily's smile widened.

"Thank you James. You look very handsome yourself. And I'm glad you wore your glasses." Lily said with a slight chuckle.

"Anything for you." James replied. He then took her hand and put it round his arm. Lily stepped of the last step and finally noticed the other people there. She looked at a very handsome man (though not as handsome as James, so she thought!) standing with Eve.

"Caspian, this is Lily Evans, Lily this is Caspian Philippe, the fourth." James introduced. Caspian took Lily's hand and kissed it.

"It's very nice to meet you." Lily smiled. Caspian nodded then turned to Michelle.

"And Michelle it has been so long." He said pulling her into a brotherly hug. Michelle smiled and hugged him back then pulled.

"Caspian it is great to have you here. When did you arrive in England?" Michelle asked.

"Oh I have been home for Christmas. I arrived on the 19th." Caspian replied.

"Why didn't you come visit earlier?" Michelle asked a bit downcast.

"I would have but I had to go visit friends in the south and also up in Scotland." Caspian said smoothly.

"Oh so friends come before family." Michelle said teasingly.

"Of course not Michelle. I have also been with Aunt Lucile and her husband Maxwell." Caspian said then paused. "I have also been with Aunt Stacey." Caspian said. At this Michelle straightened and her jaw clenched. Before she could reply Mr. and Mrs. Potter came towards the group.

"Ah ladies you are here and how very stunning you look." Mr. Potter praised. "I think it is time we entered the ball. If there are any late comers I am sure the elf's will greet them." Mr. Potter smiled. He then turned with Mrs. Potter and entered the grand ballroom. The small group entered with James and Lily in front, Caspian and Eve second then Michelle and Sirius bringing up the rear. Almost immediately the ball was in procession.

* * *

Giddy Giddy Giddy. I love balls don't you!!!!! They are always so romantic!!!! And magical things always happen at them!!!! Go review and you will see what I mean!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Due to unpopular demand the tour is back just to piss you all off. Now as you can guess I am your new tour guide. The name is J. Lo but I hate being called that so call me Jenny from the block – that is the cell block. Okay so what if I'm an impersonator and have married three men as well as Jen Jen at least my Gigli movie didn't suck. Oh and if I wanted to I could hold on to a man for more than a minute. You all think you are better than I am but my booty has more back than you ever will! So remember seatbelts! Oh and why the heck didn't bluesky put one of my songs into her story, instead of a dumb Dina Carrol song? She thinks she better than me but she is far from it, in fact … WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST FOR A SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! J.LO HAS JUST DIVORCED HER THIRD HUSBAND! THANK YOU AND BACK TO BROADCAST! … Umm I gotta go find a judge. It's time for a divorce!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free. Oh and she also doesn't own any lyrics you find familiar that's all Dina Carrol.

****

Chapter 25

The ball room was enormous and their must have been close to 300 hundred guests or more. Lily was amazed at all the dresses the ladies were wearing. They were made of the richest material and the most amazing colours. In the middle of the room a large dance floor was crammed with people dancing, of course it was not the same kind of dancing that you would do at a night-club but a lot more formal. At the sides of the dance floor tables had been set up for older people to sit at or for those who wanted to rest their feet for a bit. On the stage a band played, it wasn't a modern band like The Beatles or The Rolling Stones; it was more of a band with Orchestra instruments and a woman with a diva voice were signing. James smiled at Lily's reaction. Even though she had been to many Muggle Balls, she had never been to a Magical Ball. The group of six stopped and looked round the packed room. Caspian said something to Eve then turned to Michelle.

"Michelle, can I speak with you a moment, please?" Caspian asked. Michelle sighed.

"I suppose. Sirius I won't be long." Michelle said letting go of Sirius arm. Sirius nodded and watched Caspian and Michelle leave the ballroom.

"He just had to go and mention her." Sirius sighed.

"It wasn't his fault." Eve chided. Sirius grinned.

"Of course not Eve, I am sorry. I was rude with that remark towards Caspian; I know how much you like him." Sirius teased. Eve went red in the face and was nearly matching the red ball gown that she was wearing. Sirius grinned innocently. Before could say anything Sirius took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Lily laughed as she watched this. James just smiled and rolled his eyes. Lily then turned to James.

"What was that all about between Michelle and Caspian?" Lily asked curiously.

"You mean Michelle has not told you?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Lily shook her head. "Caspian is Michelle's cousin." James said.

"But I thought her father was an only child?" Lily asked.

"Oh he is. Caspian is from Michelle's mothers' side. He and his parents are the only relatives that Michelle keeps in touch with because of her father working with Caspian's father." James said.

"She never told me about that." Lily replied.

"Well you know Michelle; she doesn't like to speak about things regarding her mother." James said. Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Now Lily, would you like to dance? I wouldn't mind being the envy of every man in this room for a while." James said with one of his famous grins.

"And I wouldn't mind being the envy of every woman." Lily said as she took James' outstretched hand. James led Lily onto the dance floor. Lily was having a great time and noticed that Michelle was back in the room looking much happier than before. She and Sirius were dancing together as was Caspian and Eve. Lily couldn't help noticing how happy Eve looked. Sure she looked happy when she was at Hogwarts but this was a different type of happiness, she looked right in Caspian's arms, she looked satisfied. James had told Lily a lot about Caspian. Lily had found out that he was an only child, an early graduate and was currently travelling the world hoping to gain more experience.

"He is a really nice guy." James was saying. "We met him when he came to visit Michelle a couple of years ago and since then we have all been good friends." James finished. Lily nodded. "Why do you want to know?" James asked curiously. He thought maybe Lily was falling for him but he was very wrong.

"I just want to know, especially if he is madly in love with your sister and she with him." Lily said. James' face dropped.

"He is not in love with my sister. He could get any girl he wanted. What would he want with my sister?" James said. Lily looked at him a small smile on her face.

"You could get any girl you wanted but what are you doing with me?" Lily asked, courage in her voice. She couldn't believe she just said that. But Michelle fortunately came and interrupted them at that moment.

"James your father is looking for you. And Lily, we most go join the ladies." Michelle grinned. James rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"They do this at every ball. My father stands with the men and discuses politics whilst my mother and the other ladies gossip and discuss clothes and gowns." James said.

"We do not gossip, we merely discuss the goings on of those around us." Michelle smiled. Lily laughed and followed Michelle over to the side of the room. There sat at a table were five women, three of them were Mrs. Potter, Lucy and Eve, the other two Lily did not know.

"James has got so handsome and grown up. I am sure you have a fight on your hands with the fathers who want their daughters to marry him and that also goes for Sirius." One of the women said. She was quiet old looking, maybe in her late fifties, early sixties. Her light brown hair was slowly fading and she had brilliant green eyes.

"Oh no Marigold. James and I have discussed that he will marry when ready and that I shan't force him to meet any young ladies. But I must say he doesn't need to meet anyone for the perfect match for him, he has already found her." Mrs. Potter said with a slight nod of her head.

"Oh mother, you know he will not be pleased with you for speaking of this." Eve said.

"Hush child. Who is this young lady you speak of?" The woman called Marigold asked. But before Mrs. Potter could speak Michelle and Lily sat down at the table, unknown of the topic of conversation.

"Ah Michelle, Lily please take a glass of home made cider. It is quite delicious. I'm sure you are both very thirsty with all the dancing you have been doing with the boys." Mrs. Potter said. Lily and Michelle smiled and took a glass of cider. Mrs. Potter then turned to the two ladies. "Marigold and Heather this is Lily Evans, the one I have been speaking off." Mrs. Potter said with a nod of her head. Marigold and the woman Heather understood. Heather was also quite old looking but was in her early fifties. She had black hair and brown eyes. "Lily, this Marigold Forsythe and Heather Whitten." Mrs. Potter introduced.

"It is very nice to meet you both." Lily replied. Marigold and Heather smiled at the young women. They could see why Mrs. Potter was so fond of her.

"Now Michelle, I hope Sirius is being a gentleman." Mrs. Potter said. Michelle blushed and smiled.

"Yes, he is, Mrs. Potter." Michelle said.

"Jane it was so nice of you and your family to take Sirius in like that. I have never liked his parents. They delve too far into the Dark Arts." Heather said with a scowl.

"Of course, Michael and I took him in. He is like a brother to James and he is so intelligent. Although, he and James can be mischievous at times." Mrs. Potter chuckled.

"Ah, I see Caspian is here." Marigold said as she looked towards the men on the other side of the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter for allowing Caspian to stay tonight. It was great being able to see him again." Michelle said, butting in.

"Don't thank me, dear. I am sure you are not the only who is happy to have him here, isn't that right Eve?" Mrs. Potter smiled at her.

"Mother!" Eve said blushing. They all laughed.

"Eve, he is quiet the catch. I must say every lady in the room, who is looking for a husband, is certainly hoping to catch his eye; if not his then either Sirius or James, but I am sure you ladies are keeping those at bay." Lucy said with a smile and a wink. The three girls blushed.

"Oh Jane look at that. Duncan Knight is here with his fifth wife, Yvonne. Poor Olivia, I always liked her." Marigold said looking towards an old man standing with a very young woman who only looked a few years older than Lily. The ladies went on gossiping.

Whilst all this was happening, James was with his father and several other people, including Sirius and Caspian.

"I agree with you Kieran, Voldermort's numbers are increasing." Mr. Potter was saying to a man with brown hair. They were all standing beside a bar area talking.

"Something has to be done about it. They didn't attack the Willow Hotel for anything." Kieran said. Mr. Potter looked at James then looked at Kieran.

"I agree. I have the Aurors working hard on the case." Mr. Potter said nodding his head.

"Enough of all this talk. This is meant to be a fun night." A man with black hair said. His name was Anthony.

"I agree. Did anyone see the England game against West Germany before Christmas?" A balding man asked. The babble continued like this for a while until a man with white hair and a slight beard spoke.

"I wonder who the seeker for the team is going to be. Vaughan is leaving in June and they need to be getting a good one." The man said. James hid his face in his drink and Sirius looked at the ground with a grin. Mr. Potter looked at James and tried to keep his face straight.

"They're going through many applicants Roger. I'm sure they'll have the best." Mr. Potter said.

"It's good that they aren't going to any of the clubs to get a seeker. They need to start fresh with a kid nobody would know." Anthony said. Sirius choked on his drink.

"Oh nobody will know him." Sirius said with a slight chuckle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room the ladies were watching the men.

"Ladies I think I will go steal Sirius away from the men. I have something to ask him." Michelle said with a smile and nodded and made her way across the room. She put a hand on Sirius' arm.

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen. But I was wondering if I could possibly steal this dashing young man away for a moment?" Michelle asked batting her eyelashes and putting on a huge smile.

"Don't be making my wee girl sick with twirling her so much now, Sirius." Michelle's father, Alex, said with a chuckle.

"Daddy!" Michelle said with a laugh.

"Of course not Mr. Warrington." Sirius smiled. He then took Michelle's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"I think I will go ask Lily to dance. I don't want her to get bored by Mother's gossiping." James laughed. He then headed towards Lily. Mr. Potter eyed his son then looked at Caspian.

"Now Caspian, I think it's time you and I had a talk." Mr. Potter said. Caspian gulped and Mr. Potter laughed. He then led Caspian out into the entrance hall.

Whilst this was happening Lily was talking to Mrs. Potter about her interview with Merlin.

"Oh, he is so nice." Lily was saying.

"That he is. I've known him a long time. And I must say he was very pleased with your work. He wouldn't leave me alone at the Marseille Conference." Mrs. Potter chuckled. "He was so delighted with your work he offered to create one. And I must say the dress looks lovely on you Lily." Mrs. Potter beamed. Lily smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. I really must find a way to thank you for all of this." Lily said.

"Not at all, Lily. How many times do I have to tell you, you make him happy that is all that matters?" Mrs. Potter said indicating her head towards a young man walking towards them. Lily looked round to see James and smiled. She then looked back round and blushed as she seen all the women looking at her with smiles.

"Hello ladies." James politely. "I was wondering if I could possibly steal this beautiful young woman away for a while?" James asked grinning and looking at Lily. Mrs. Potter nodded her head and Lily stood up.

"Flattery will get you no where, James." Lily said to him. The ladies laughed.

"She certainly has you at bay, James." Marigold said with a chuckle.

"She does. But what is a man to do." James stated as he whisked Lily on to the dance floor. An upbeat tune was playing as Lily and James danced.

"So how are you enjoying the evening?" James asked. Lily smiled at him.

"I'm having a great time James." Lily beamed. James smiled. He then spun Lily around so she was facing the direction her back was to before.

"See the girl in a black kind of dress and her hair is up some kind of way?" James asked. Lily scanned the crowd then seen a group five girls standing and talking about something.

"Yeah?" Lily said looking away from the girls and looking at James.

"Well, the girl in the black is Eleanor Brooke. The girl in the green dress is Mackenzie Jackson. Her father is the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Very high up in the Ministry." James said. "Eleanor's father works in the Auror Headquarters." James said. "They go to Drumstrang, very stuck up."

"You're nice." Lily chuckled. James shrugged.

The song ended and Lily and James clapped.

"James I've got to powder my nose. I'll not be long." Lily smiled then left the ballroom. When she was in the bathroom two girls came in.

"So who is this girl that James has been dancing with all night?" A voice said.

"I don't know. Sammy says her name is Lily Evans. She apparently is Head Girl at Hogwarts and the smartest of the lot." Another voice said. "Although Sammy can't understand why she is dancing with James considering they apparently hated each other when she left the school."

"Well, they don't seem to be hating each other by the looks on their faces." The other voice said.

"Oh Mackenzie, maybe things changed over time. People do change." The other voice said.

"Well I just hope James hasn't changed since the last time I was with him." Mackenzie chuckled.

"Mackenzie!" The other voice said but was laughing.

"Oh, like you didn't like it when you were with him Eleanor." Mackenzie said.

"Well it's not something you can forget." Eleanor said with a slight chuckle.

"So, what all did Sammy say about this _Lily_?" Mackenzie asked.

"Just she attended Hogwarts; her father is very successful. He is part owner in some Muggle Law Firm." Eleanor replied.

"Oh so she is a muggle? He'll not be with her for long. You know his family are Purebloods, nothing but the best will suit them." Mackenzie said. Then there were giggles and the sound of the bathroom door leaving. Lily opened her cubicle door and looked at herself in the mirror. A single tear was streaming down her cheek. She quickly fixed her face then left the bathroom. When she got out of the bathroom and into the entrance hall she saw Caspian standing there alone. Lily smiled at him.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Hey." He replied looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked looking at him. He looked very distracted and worried about something.

"Umm yeah...no not really." Caspian confessed with a small smile.

"You want to talk?" Lily offered.

"Not really, actually." Caspian chuckled. "You want to go for a walk? It's really stuffy in here and these kind of formal engagements make me nervous." Caspian said loosening the top of his robes he was wearing. Lily smiled and nodded. They walked outside and around the garden. It was strangely a very warm night. Lily figured the Potters had put a warming spell on the area around the house for later that evening so everyone could go outside and watch the fireworks. The garden was very beautiful. There were several rose bushes and other kind of flowers. Caspian looked at Lily and smiled.

"So I hear your Head Girl at your school." Caspian said.

"Yeah. But it's not as big an achievement as graduating at 14." Lily smiled. Caspian shrugged, He had his hands in his pockets and looked very handsome under the half moon light. But Lily wasn't physically attracted to him, not the way she was with James

"I would've rather gone to Hogwarts than the private tutoring that I got." Caspian said.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Lily asked, she had her arms crossed and had turned her head to look at him. Caspian looked at her.

"Oh I did. My tutor is now a very close companion to me but he was all I had when I lived in Indonesia. I wasn't allowed to associate with the natives because I was 'different' than them." Caspian said, bowing his head low.

"You were a wizard, they were muggles." Lily said looking away from him and looked at the garden.

"I don't mean that in a prejudiced way. It's just that there aren't many wizards of my age there and I just have to keep my head down. I was there for three years and I managed to cram seven years of work into it." Caspian said.

"So you didn't make many friends there?" Lily asked softly.

"Not many. It can make a person very lonely only seeing the same person for three years. But it was all worth it because I get to meet all kinds of people now." Caspian smiled. Lily noticed that he had a very handsome smile that could light up a room, but she knew it was put on.

"What have you been doing then for the past four years of your life?" Lily asked.

"I have been travelling the world." Caspian said as if it was nothing.

"On your own?" Lily asked her eyes wide with shock. Caspian chuckled.

"Oh no. I may have graduated early but my parents still don't trust me. Up until I was sixteen I travelled with my tutor. Then I went on my own." Caspian said.

"What kind of places did you go too?" Lily asked.

"I've been all over. I've been to South Africa, America, China, Japan, New Zealand, and just places like that." Caspian said as if it were nothing.

"Wow. I'd love to be able to travel the world. It's always been a dream of mine." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah? What place do you most want to visit?" Caspian asked interestedly.

"I know this sounds strange but the place that intrigues me the most is France. I've been a load of times when I was a kid with my family, but it's just a place I would love to spend a year in." Lily said with a pensive smile. Caspian smiled.

"It is a beautiful place. Have you ever visited the old part of Paris?" Caspian asked Lily. Lily looked at him and shook her head.

"It's where the Sacré Coeur is." Caspian explained. Lily understood now. She chuckled.

"I understand now. I always called that the Artists Canvas." Lily said. Caspian looked at her quizzically causing Lily to smile.

"Just before you walk up the hill to the Sacré Coeur there is a square were all these artists are. About fifty of them are crammed into this tiny little court area. My mum always said that a picture drawn there would only say one word 'dedicated'." Lily chuckled, as did Caspian.

"Well they would be 'dedicated' if they were crammed into that tiny square." Caspian said.

"Every time I went to Paris, I've only been three times; I would beg my mum to take me there. I would sit on a bench outside one of the cafés and watch, as the artists would coax people into sitting for them. I think that's actually how I got my interest in fashion actually." Lily said inclining her head. Caspian looked at her.

"How's that?" He asked.

I would see the most beautiful people walking by wearing the most ugliest of clothing and to me it made them look ugly. As I have been brought up to always try and look good, I took pride in my appearance. But my dress sense got kind of extraordinary for Muggle clothes. So I would draw fabulous ball gowns that I would one day wear to a ball and that one person would look at me and say 'She may not have the prettiest face but she looks beautiful in that dress." Lily smiled. She talked with so much passion and love in her voice that she did not realise that she had just made a friend for life with Caspian.

"Is that one of your ball gowns?" Caspian asked looking her up and down. Lily blushed and nodded. "Then I would say that day has come for you, Lily. However the people are saying, 'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and her dress just compliments her even more.'" Caspian smiled at her.

"Thank you Caspian." Lily said. They were unaware of eyes following there every move from an upstairs window.

"We better get back inside." Lily said.

"You can't stay away from James for that long, can you?" Caspian chuckled. Lily blushed and smiled.

"No not really." Lily said.

"When we get inside would you mind if we danced? I have to make an appearance of dancing at least once with one other person than Eve. Just so it doesn't become suspicious." Caspian grinned.

"I'd love to dance with you Caspian. And I'm going to ignore the last part and take it that you actually do want to dance with me." Lily said with an amused smile.

"Of course I want to dance with you Lil." Caspian smiled. Lily stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Okay as we only met, I will spare you the pain that every other person would get. Please don't call me 'Lil' that right is reserved to only one other person. I don't want to seem rude." Lily said with a small smile. Caspian smiled.

"I understand. I hate when people call me 'Casp'. It just irritates me. I hate my name as it is and it sounds even worse when you shorten it." Caspian chuckled.

"I like your name." Lily said as they started to walk back towards the house.

"Yours isn't from a book that is known all over the world." Caspian said. Lily shrugged.

"I still like it." Lily said defiantly. When they entered the ballroom they danced to a relatively fast song. When the song ended Sirius and Michelle sauntered up to them.

"Lily, would you like to dance?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled and took his arm.

"Now Sirius, be gentle with Lily. I'm sure James wants her back in one piece." Michelle chuckled.

"I'm always gentle, Michelle." Sirius winked. Michelle rolled her eyes then led Caspian away as Lily and Sirius started to dance.

"So were did you and Caspian go off to?" Sirius asked trying to be casual.

"Oh, the garden." Lily replied shortly. Sirius eyed her but Lily didn't notice she was to busy looking around the ballroom.

"What did you guys do?" Sirius asked a bit to eagerly. Lily looked at him.

"We talked. He was telling me about his travels. They sound so exciting." Lily smiled.

"You know it isn't right to lead James on like this." Sirius said suddenly. Lily looked at him her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Lily asked in shock.

"James. You're leading him on." Sirius said.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked

"Well you're going to end this thing you guys have, aren't you?" Sirius asked. Lily laughed.

"No. Who told you such a ridiculous thing?" Lily asked.

"James. He told me last night that you needed to talk to him and he figured you were ending everything." Sirius said looking at her. "Are you?" Sirius asked.

"No." Lily smiled. "I want the complete opposite. I want to be with James, I know that now." Lily said, slightly blushing. Sirius broke into a grin.

"Well go tell him then." Sirius said pulling away from her.

"Where is he?" Lily asked looking around the room. Sirius shrugged.

"I got to go tell Michelle." He said before walking away. Lily spied Mr. and Mrs. Potter and decided to ask them if they knew were James was. Lily walked over to them; Mr. Potter smiled at her.

"Hello, Lily." Mr. Potter said graciously. "Are you having a nice time?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded her head.

"Very much so." Lily said genuinely. "But I have however misplaced my dancing partner." Lily chuckled.

"How on earth you ever got my son to dance, I have no idea." Mrs. Potter smiled. "He never liked these social affairs. He is more inclined to those discos young people seem to like these days." The three chuckled at this. Mr. Potter then looked at his watch.

"Ah, it is a few minutes past eleven." Mr. Potter said. "He usually wanes around this time." He chuckled.

"I think he will be in the music room Lily. And when you find him tell him we shall be making our way out into the garden as midnight nears." Mrs. Potter smiled. Lily smiled and nodded her head then left the ballroom. She walked up the grand staircase and turned left, as she knew the family area was on that side of the house. As she searched many rooms, the music from the ballroom faded and a piano could be heard near by. Lily walked towards the music and opened a door that it was coming from. She slipped in without the player realising it. The room was large with pine wooden floors and large windows, which was nearly the length of the wall. White drapes adorned the window and the walls were a light lilac colour. There was a large mirror above a vacant fireplace and the only musical instrument in the room was the grand piano. The piano player was playing a very beautiful version of Satie's _Gymnopédies_. When the player finished Lily clapped her hands and smiled wildly as James spun around and looked at her in shock.

"I didn't know you could play." Lily said moving towards him.

"Uh I...I don't." Lily tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"James you shouldn't be ashamed of that. It was beautiful." Lily said. "Why didn't you ever tell me you played the piano?" Lily asked tilting her head.

"It's not something I like to brag about." James said modestly. "Plus I hate it." James shrugged.

"I don't know, I think you're very good." Lily replied with a smile. James shrugged.

"It was Eve's choice so I had to do it as well. She had to go to Quidditch with me, it was kind of trade." James chuckled. Lily sat down on the piano bench beside him. James got of the bench and walked over to the window. Lily looked at his back. He had his hands in his pockets and the top of his robes was unbuttoned.

"Did you have a nice walk with Caspian?" James asked. There was no emotion in his voice and Lily knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Yes. He is a very interesting person. He told me about his travels and it sounds so exciting. Eve is a very lucky girl." Lily said standing up. James turned round and looked at her and looked at her oddly.

"Why is Eve lucky? I thought you two were getting along very well." James said looking at the ground.

"Oh we are. Just not the way you and Sirius are thinking." Lily said with a small smile. James looked at her.

"But you both seem to have the same interests." James said.

"Yeah we do. But how boring could that be? I mean we may like the same things but the conversation would get boring after a while. I couldn't see myself having a good debate with him about which subject was better. We'd probably both pick Charms." Lily said slowly walking towards James.

"Transfiguration is the best." James said. Lily grinned.

"See. How could I possibly enjoy agreeing on everything? It's just not me." Lily said. She was barely a foot away from James. She moved closer to him. "And plus I'm kind of involved with someone." Lily said barely above a whisper. James looked into her eyes. Lily smiled as they moved closer together. James was just about to lean down and kiss her when music started. They both looked round the room they saw nothing but a piece of paper on the piano. James walked over and read it. 

I thought that perhaps some music would be needed.

James smiled at his fathers scrawled handwriting. He turned to Lily.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked. Lily smiled and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist.

I shouldn't be alone with you tonight

Desire was too strong to put up a fight

I don't understand the way I feel

Although it feels so right

I really shouldn't be...

Here tonight

In your eyes there's a sign of intensity

I sense an atmosphere

No need to hide from the way you feel inside

There's nothing left to fear

If only for tonight

(Don't be a stranger)

I wanna take this chance

Risk it all for you

Knowing what I'm gonna do

If only for tonight

(Don't be a stranger)

I want it all from you

Tonight

Lily and James gazed into each other's eyes. The song reflected how one of them was feeling. That person was fighting every bit of loyalty not to kiss the other. They swayed to the music.

You're on my mind all of the time

I really shouldn't stay with you tonight

But the more and more I think of you

The more it just seems right

That's why I shouldn't be...

Here tonight

Now I find out I know who I really am

I'm lost without a trace

So take me high, don't you know when or how you know?

Then help me if you can

If only for tonight

(Don't be a stranger)

I wanna take this chance

Risk it all for you

Knowing what I'm gonna do

If only for tonight

(Don't be a stranger)

I want it all from you

Tonight

James didn't care anymore. He wanted Lily more than ever. Remus could sod off, James loved Lily and that was all that mattered, right now. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He edged his tongue into her mouth, as he pulled her closer to him. Lily was enjoying the sensation of James' tongue caressing her own. A low moan came from the back of her throat. James' hands roamed up and down her back as Lily ran her hands through his hair.

Now I don't know it

I'm in too deep, to say no

Oh, be close

Don't let me go

I wanna take this chance

Risk it all for you

It's what I'm gonna do

If only for tonight

(Don't be a stranger)

I wanna take this chance

Risk it all for you

Knowing what I'm gonna do

If only for tonight

(Don't be a stranger)

I want it all from you

Tonight

As the song ended Lily and James were kissing like they needed each other to survive instead of air. James was about to unzip Lily's dress when someone walked into the room. The coughed loudly and James and Lily jumped apart. James ran a hand through his hair as he seen his sister and Caspian standing there. They were both standing there with grins on their faces as Lily blushed.

"Opps sorry didn't mean to interrupt something. Mum told me to tell you not to forget a warm jacket Lily, and not to forget James either. But I see you have found him. We'll just leave." Eve said as she left the room. James sighed and shook his head.

"What is the deal with people interrupting us?" James asked mainly to himself. Lily smiled then took his hand.

"Let's go to my room so we can be alone." Lily said. Lily then led him out of the room. James put his arms around her waist as they walked and started to kiss her neck from behind her. Lily closed her eyes as the sensation of James' lips on her skin overwhelmed her. Lily ran a hand through James' hair as he did this. A good while later they reached Lily's room. They had stopped a few times to kiss. As they rounded the corner they didn't even notice two people who were standing outside Michelle's room, which was just a bit down the corridor from Lily's. Michelle and Sirius stared in amazement. Sirius had his arm around Michelle's waist as Michelle had her hands on the side of his arms. Lily and James stopped outside their door and started kissing passionately. Lily's hand tried to find the door handle as James' kiss made her loose all sense. She finally got the door open and led James inside. Sirius and Michelle still stood in shock. They then looked at each and broke into wild grins.

"Do you think they're back together?" Sirius asked.

"I hope so." Michelle smiled. "Come let's go down to the gardens. It will be a bit suspicious if all four of us are away at the same time." Michelle said taking his hand leading him away from her room. Sirius groaned. "I promise we'll be alone later." Michelle said to him. Sirius perked up at this.

Meanwhile in Lily's room. Lily and James were kissing now and making their way towards the bed. Lily sat down on the bed and James stood kissing her. He then moved his mouth to her cheek then down to her neck. Lily took off James's robe as he did this and threw it on the floor. James' hands roamed up and down Lily's back and found her zip. He pulled away from her and unzipped her dress. He started to kiss her shoulder as he pushed the thin straps away. Lily started to pull at James' shirt. Suddenly a thought came to James' head.

What am I doing?

Am I actually going to have sex with Lily?

Does she really want to do this?

What would happen after we had sex would everything be weird?

Is it the right thing to do? After all it is her first time.

Another voice came to mind. It was Remus.

See if you tried anything on her I swear I'll kill you!

Don't you go fucking near her!

I'm not going to let you play Lily like you do everyone else

What was James doing? He had promised not to go near Lily. He had to be loyal to his best friend. He had to. This wasn't the time to let his raging hormones take over. He had to do the right thing. James pulled away from Lily just as she unbuttoned his last shirt button. Lily sat up and looked at James.

"Lily we can't do this." James said. Without any further word he picked up his robe and left the room. Lily felt hot tears come to her eyes. What the hell just happened? Was James not interested in her? Was he actually with Ashley? How could he do this to her after the way he kissed her? He had just led her on. Tears rolled down Lily's cheek.

When James got to his room he closed the door and banged his head up against it. What the fuck was he doing? He just ran away from the girl he loved because he had to be loyal to his friend. Was he crazy? One side of him was screaming YES! Whilst the other said 'You could've let her down a little more gently.' James slid down his door and put his head in his hands. He knew this night wasn't going to turn out good.

Meanwhile out in the garden, Michelle, Sirius, Eve and Caspian were waiting for the count down to begin.

"I wonder if Lily and James will make it down?" Eve asked with a grin.

"I don't think so. Last we saw of them they were making out furiously and walking into Lily's room." Michelle whispered. Eve giggled.

"I hope they are back together." Eve smiled. "Maybe things are going to start going okay for them now. Especially since it is a New Year and a new start for everyone." Eve said looking at Caspian. Caspian smiled and put an arm around her.

"Let's hope so." Sirius said as he pulled Michelle closer to him.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sirius kissed Michelle as Caspian kissed Eve much to the shock of most people. But who cared it was a New Year and a new beginning just as Eve had said. But to Lily and James the start of the New Year wasn't going as well as had planned. Lily sat on the window seat and watched as the fireworks decorated the night's sky. Less than an hour ago she thought that she would be on the arms of the man she loved right now. Whilst James thought he would at least be standing with his friends and family celebrating instead of sitting in his room trying to make himself believe what he had done was the right thing.

* * *

It seems we have lost our tour guide along the way WOOHOO umm I mean I'm sure we will find her soon please proceed to the review section so we can start the tour again.

Hey Bus come back I'm right here!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Woo hoo woo hoo hoo. Isn't that the most annoying song ever. I could so sing it better than that. If I wasn't so busy looking all 'normal' and planning my wedding to some guy called Kevin. Oh gosh I forgot to introduce myself? I'm Britney, Britney Spears. I heard J. Lo did this so it must be a good publicity stunt, I mean her wedding has lasted at 48 hours so she must've done something right. You know I'm only tellin you guys cause I feel I know you but I don't like Cameron Diaz she stole my man you know. Mr JT was so gonna be Mr BS but he decided that he liked her and not me, Anyway enough of my life story you can read all about it in _Me, Myself and Britney_. So don't forget Seat belts ya'll.

**Disclaimer:** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free. Or any song lyrics you recognise. ****

Chapter 26

The next morning after getting some sleep, Lily went down to talk to Mrs. Potter. Lily had decided that it would be best if she went home. She only had a few days until she went back to school and she had to get things between her and her parents sorted out. Lily also really wanted to avoid James. It was still relatively early in the morning and mostly everyone was still in bed except for Mrs. Potter. Just as Lily had predicted Mrs. Potter was standing in the ballroom directing the clean up crew. 

"Minnie I don't think the floor needs to be spit shined." Mrs. Potter said. Mrs. Potter then turned round as she heard footsteps come towards her. "Lily. You're up early this morning. Is there a problem?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Actually I have decided to go home. My plans were to go home anyway today, so all I have to do is floo home as the fireplace had been connected up for the past two days." Lily said.

"Lily you don't have to be leaving so soon. Wait for a while. Get some breakfast and then James can take you home." Mrs. Potter prompted. Lily stiffened at the mention of James.

"I had better leave now since not many people at home would be awake and it wouldn't look weird to our houseguests if I came to the house with a man so early in the day and with an owl." Lily chuckled, even though it was forced Mrs. Potter didn't notice, or at least she didn't show to notice.

"At least have some breakfast first." Mrs. Potter said.

"I'd better not. I don't want it to be repeating on me when I get home." Lily smiled. Lily hugged the woman. "Thank you, for letting me stay. It has been pleasant to say the least." Lily said, then pulled away. Mrs. Potter smiled at the young woman. As Lily turned to leave Mrs. Potter said something.

"I hope this has nothing to do with my son?" She said. Lily stopped and plastered a smile on her face.

"No, nothing at all." Lily lied. Mrs. Potter then dispatched Minnie to take Lily's things done into the main living room so she could floo home. When all of Lily's items were in the living room she quickly left. When she got home to her house it was quiet. Lily plopped down on the couch and lay down. She was glad to be home.

A few hours later a tired James walked into the dinning room. He was wearing a white Wife beater and a pair of black sweat pants. Michelle, Sirius, Eve, Caspian and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were seated at the table. James sat down at an empty seat beside Caspian. He wearily rubbed his face and yawned.

"Did you get much sleep, James?" Mr. Potter asked folding up his paper.

"No not really." James admitted as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Sirius hid a grin behind the glass he was drinking from.

"How come you and Lily weren't out in the garden last night?" Mrs. Potter asked with a serious expression.

"We needed to sort some things out." James replied as he pored himself some cereal.

"Did you both get it sorted?" Eve asked hopefully.

"Nope. I just made it worse." James replied as he poured the milk into his bowl.

"So that would explain why she left in a hurry this morning." Mrs. Potter said. James dropped the spoon he was about to put in his mouth. Everyone else stared at Mrs. Potter.

"What? When did she leave?" James asked as he stood up.

"A few hours ago." Mrs. Potter replied curtly.

"What did you do?" Michelle asked looking at James. James just sighed heavily then walked out of the room. He went to Lily's room and opened it. There was no sign that she had even stayed there except for a small green velvet box and a white envelope. James looked at the objects. His name was on the envelope. He opened it and read the letter.

You might as well give this to some you care about, instead of leading people into false hope.

James sighed again. He took the box and opened it. A small hair clip shaped like a butterfly sat inside the box. James closed the box and it left a click that sounded so loud in this quiet room. He had broken her heart. Remus was going to kill him.

As the next few days passed James sent an owl nearly everyday to Lily. In the letters he usually said he was sorry and that they really needed to talk to her. Lily didn't reply to one because she didn't want to talk to him ever again. Lily and her parents had got things sorted out. Lily was still upset at her parents' divorce but she knew that there were worse things in the world. It had been decided that Lily wouldn't live with either parent when she left Hogwarts. She would get an apartment, as she would be turning 18 at the end of February. James however spent the last few days being pestered by Michelle, Sirius and Eve. Caspian had left the night that Lily had left the Potters'. The trio wanted so desperately to know what had happened between Lily and James, but James wouldn't let up on any details. Finally it was the day to go back to school. James knew that Lily would have to talk to him as she was head girl and he was head boy. James had arrived early that morning along with the trio. Lily arrived a few minutes after they had. She was walking through the station with a guy called Dominic. Dominic had been a close friend of the family. He worked as a trainee lawyer at her father's firm. Dominic had been assigned to take Lily to the station because her parents had an appointment with some man about the divorce.

Lily was wearing a pair of white pointed boots, boot cut denim jeans, a white polar neck and a white cardigan that went down to her knees and you could tie together. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Dominic was a few inches taller than Lily, but Lily would see it as an inch or two smaller than James was. He had brown hair with the fringe spiked and brown eyes. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a week, which made him look very handsome.

"Dom, thanks for taking me. I can't believe all my friends are already a way back to school." Lily said. Dominic smiled.

"It's okay. We haven't spoken in a long time." Dominic smiled. Lily smiled weakly. "Don't worry thing between you and this guy, it will work out." He had been updated about Lily and James on the drive to the station. He then hugged her and noticed a tall guy with black messy hair and glasses watching them. "Don't look now Lily, but you have an admirer." Dominic smiled.

"What does he look like?" Lily asked curiously.

"Tall, black messy hair glasses." Dominic said. Lily clenched her fist.

"Ugh! Dom, kiss me." Lily said.

"What?" Dominic asked taken back by this.

"Kiss me." Lily repeated again.

"Wh-?" Dominic then realised who the guy was. "Lily I am not going to be a pawn in this little game between both of you." Dominic reasoned.

"Ugh." Lily said crossing her arms and clenching her arms. Dominic smiled at this.

"You're so pretty when you're angry." Dominic winked then kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at Easter." He said before leaving. Lily waved to him as he left. Lily didn't want to turn round but knew she had to. When she did she seen that Sirius was dragging James through the barrier. Lily sighed then made her way towards the barrier herself. When she passed through she seen no sign of James and was happy. She quickly got her things loaded into an empty compartment and sat down. The train started to move. Lily decided that she should read a book to pass the time. She pulled a book out of her trunk along and started to hum one of her favourite songs.

Did you ever love somebody?

So much that the earth moved

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothing else your heart could do

Did you ever love somebody?

Who never knew

Did you ever lay your head down

On the shoulder of a good friend

And then had to look away somehow

Had to hide the way you felt for them

Have you ever prayed the day would come

You'd hear them say they feel it too

Did you ever love someone?

Who never knew

I do

And if you did

Well you know I'd understand

I could, I would

More than anybody can

Did you ever love somebody?

So much that the earth moved

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothin else your heart could do

Did you ever love somebody?

Like I love you

Like I love you

Like I love you...

Lily hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep during the song. A few hours later she opened her eyes to see that it had got darker and the curtains had been drawn across the door. She stretched her arms and legs and turned in her seat but what she seen scared her. James was sitting across from her watching her.

"Get out." Lily demanded.

"We need to talk." James replied.

"I'm not talking to you." Lily replied.

"We need to sort this out Lily." James insisted.

"Why? So you can feel better about yourself and not have a guilty conscience?" Lily asked standing up.

"It's not like that, Lil." James said standing up also.

"Don't call me that." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Just hear me out please?" James asked taking a hold of her hand. Lily looked at James then at his hand holding hers. She moved his hand out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. James touched as face and stared at Lily, he couldn't believe she had actually hit him.

"Why should I listen to an arrogant, conceited jerk like you?" Lily asked before walking out of her own compartment. James followed her.

"Lily please." James called after her.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Potter." Lily called back to him as she walked down the train.

"What's wrong? Heartbreak in paradise?" Snape sneered behind James. James turned to him.

"I knew I should've let the wolf eat you." James replied before walking past Snape and heading down the opposite end of the train that Lily had went. Meanwhile Lily found the compartment that Michelle and Sirius were in. Strangely enough they were playing a game of chess. Lily opened the door and stepped in. She looked at Sirius.

"Could you please tell your git of a friend to stay away from me!" Lily said through gritted teeth. Lily sat down beside Michelle.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"What he hasn't gloated about it yet?" Lily snorted. "Thought everyone on the train would know by now." Lily said crossing her arms.

"What happened?" Michelle repeated again. Lily looked at Sirius.

"And you said that I was leading him on? More like that dick leading me on! He could have at least told me him and Ashley were dating before getting my hopes up." Lily then muttered some swear words that made even Sirius gasp.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sirius chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What are you on about?" Michelle asked. But just as Lily was about to reply a knock came from the door and then it opened. It was Ryan another seventh year that was in Ravenclaw.

"Hi Ryan." Lily smiled.

"Hey Lily, Hey guys." Ryan smiled at everyone. Just then James appeared behind Ryan.

"Ryan, why don't we go to my compartment and talk." Lily smiled at him ignoring James. Ryan shrugged. Lily pushed pass James and walked out of the compartment, Ryan behind her. James watched her go then sat down in the place that she had been sitting on. He put his head in his hands and sighed then sat back and looked at his friends, who were looking at him curiously.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing." He replied shortly. "Sirius did you do that homework, Binns set?" James asked Sirius. Sirius shook his head.

"Thought you did it." Sirius replied.

"I didn't do it." James replied.

"Then both of you do it now." Michelle breaking up the argument that was about to start. Meanwhile Lily and Ryan were talking in Lily's compartment.

"...It was a good game." Ryan finished. "Did you have a nice time at the Potter's ball?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah - Hold on how did you know I was there?" Lily asked.

"You were on the front page of the Daily Prophet dancing with that guy Caspian Philippe." Ryan replied.

"I was? Did I look nice?" Lily replied her face brightening. Ryan chuckled and nodded.

"Very beautiful." He said. Lily smiled at him.

"At least it was a picture of me dancing with Caspian and not James." Lily said shaking her head. Ryan looked at her oddly then shrugged. "Have you ever met Caspian? He is a really nice guy. He told me all about his travels. I'm so jealous of him." Lily smiled.

"Who you jealous of?" Eve asked as she walked into the room. "Hey Ryan." Eve smiled as she sat down beside him.

"I was talking about Caspian." Lily replied smiling at Eve. Eve went all quiet and blushed. Ryan then stood up.

"Lily, I better go. We'll hook up later, okay?" Ryan said as he opened the compartment door.

"Sure." Lily smiled at him. Once the door closed Lily's smile disappeared.

"Nice guy, cute butt, not a bad kisser." Eve said thoughtfully. Lily chuckled.

"I take it he is stored in your black book?" Lily said. Eve looked at her oddly.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Never mind." Lily smiled. "So tell me about Caspian." Lily urged. Eve went all shy.

"Not much to tell." Eve said blushing.

"Like hell there isn't." Lily laughed. Eve smiled.

"Maybe there is a bit." Eve said.

"Go on. I need to hear about somebody else's love life at the moment." Lily said.

"He's a great kisser. The best." Eve said dreamily.

"I thought...I'm not saying his name, cause god knows who could be listening. But thought he was the best?" Lily asked curiously.

"I hadn't kissed Caspian then." Eve smiled.

"Are you still going to see..._him_ now that you and Caspian are together?" Lily asked taking a chocolate frog out of her backpack. She offered Eve one.

"Yeah. Caspian and I aren't exclusive." Eve said as she took the chocolate frog from Lily.

"You aren't?" Lily asked taking a bite out of her chocolate frog. Eve shook her head.

"We discussed it and we both feel that it is pretty stupid especially with me still in school and him thousands of miles away from me. We decided that we could see anyone we wanted." Eve shrugged. She looked very disappointed but was trying to hide it.

"He's only in France. I'm sure he can apparate or get a portakey here on Hogsmeade weekends." Lily offered.

"He isn't in France anymore. He went to Rio de Janeiro to meet some friends. Plus he hasn't got his apparation test yet. They won't let him take until June." Eve sighed.

"I'm sorry Eve. But I'm sure you'll see him soon. I heard your idiot of a brother say something about him being at our graduation ceremony." Lily said. Eve shrugged.

"Yeah but that's six months away. And he is staying in Brazil until then and he'll be at the Mardi Gras for a good month of it. He could meet some beautiful exotic dancer and forget all about me." Eve said throwing her hands up in the air. Lily moved to the seat beside her and put an arm around her.

"No he won't. He only has eyes for you and it's obvious." Lily reassured. Just then Michelle walked in.

"Did you get her talking about Caspian? Here come the water works." Michelle said sitting down.

"I'm not going to cry." Eve said trying to reassure herself. "I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." Eve repeated.

"So Michelle how are you?" Lily said trying to change the subject. "We didn't get to talk much whilst I was at the Potters'."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry; I was just in my own wee world with Si- on my own." Michelle quickly corrected. Lily smiled.

"You mean with Sirius." Lily said. Michelle sighed and sat back in her chair. "So you guys dating yet?" Lily asked. Michelle shrugged.

"I don't know. He hasn't exactly asked me but he hasn't made me think other wise. So I don't know, I'm confused." Michelle said. Lily smiled again.

"My work here is done." Lily said. Eve and Michelle looked at her curiously. "I got your minds of my love life and onto your own." Lily said. Eve and Michelle laughed. Just then Sophie walked into the compartment.

"Hey guys. How was your Christmas?" Sophie asked as she sat down beside Michelle.

"I got a present from my mum." Michelle said.

"I ended it with an asshole." Lily said.

"The man of my dreams is a thousand miles away from me." Eve sighed.

"So it was your usual family holiday then." Sophie chuckled.

"Pretty much, yeah." Lily laughed.

"So who is this asshole?" Sophie asked curiously. Lily looked from Michelle to Eve then back to Sophie.

"Just some muggle guy. Nothing important." Lily shrugged then looked at Michelle. "I don't know your mum got in contact with you. Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked, hurt in her voice.

"It wasn't important. Plus you had stuff going on." Michelle shrugged. "I didn't really tell anyone, not even my dad. Only Caspian and Sirius knew."

"Speaking of Caspian. I saw a picture of you dancing with him in the Daily Prophet." Sophie beamed. "Lily your dress was beautiful." Sophie said.

"Did I look okay?" Lily asked. Sophie chuckled and nodded.

"Thank god you got pictured with him and not me. There would be a media frenzy." Eve laughed.

"Well, I'm happy I wasn't pictured with your asshole of a brother." Lily humphed. Michelle and Eve rolled their eyes as Sophie looked on suspiciously.

"So Sophie how was you're Christmas?" Michelle asked. Sophie blushed and became all shy.

"It was..." Sophie sighed. "...fantastic." She then went on to tell them how she had spent it in Switzerland in a Ski lodge with Kent. After a while the train started to slow and the other three girls left to get there trunks, It was not customary to wear uniform but Lily put on her school robe as it was the only robe in her trunk, the rest wear in her wardrobe in the dorm. She left her trunk there as it would be taken. She had to make sure that all of the younger students were not left behind. She made sure her head girl badge was pinned to her robes and walked outside. It was very cold and the sky was quiet dark, but lights lit up the station. Seeing that James was already out there and talking to Hagrid whilst helping him with the younger students, Lily grabbed a hold of Michelle and asked her to wait with her. She didn't want to have to sit in the carriage alone with James. She made sure that all the younger students got into the carriage and nobody had left anything. She and Michelle climbed into a carriage only to see James and Sirius already in one. Lily and James' eyes locked and Lily quickly looked away and sat down as she gazed out the window. Michelle and Sirius could feel the tension but nothing was said. The carriage then started moving. Lily could see the snow glisten under the moonlight and also the waves on the lake move with the gentle wind. She could feel James looking at her but she didn't look at him. When the carriage pulled to a stop Lily jumped out first. Most of the students were still standing in the entrance hall chattering about their holidays. She quickly saw Remus standing with Ashley and Claudia. Lily ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey beauty." Remus smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey beast." Lily said back. This was Lily and Remus' normal way to address each other. Remus pulled away from her and looked down at her.

"How you coping?" Remus asked protectively. Lily looked round her. She could see Michelle and Claudia hugging, Sirius and Peter clasping hands. She also saw James walk up to Ashley and hug her. He said something to her and she laughed, James then put an arm around her and they walked by Lily and Remus. Lily looked back and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. My parents went to some guy to sort out the financial stuff for the divorce." Lily said sadly. Unaware to Lily but James had heard this, he kept on walking however.

"Everything will be okay." Remus said hugging her again. Claudia then bounded up to Lily.

"Lily!" Claudia exclaimed. Lily pulled away from Remus's hug and turned to her best friend.

"Claudia!" Lily exclaimed hugging her. Claudia then quickly pulled away. "I can't believe you danced with Caspian Philippe!" Claudia said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Claudia shh." Lily laughed.

"Okay. Where is this Caspian guy? I'm going to knock the fuck out of him." Remus said mock angrily.

"No you will not." Eve said coming up to them. Remus smiled at her.

"Hello to my favourite Potter." Remus said as he hugged her.

"Hello to my favourite cuddly werewolf." Eve whispered into his ear. Remus grinned as he pulled away.

"Speaking of Potters, where is that idiot you call a brother?" Remus asked looking around the hall.

"I think he went into the hall with Ashley." Claudia said. Lily humphed. Nobody noticed as they walked into the hall. Lily stopped.

"Guys, I don't really feel like going in there right now. I'm going to up to the dorm. I'll see you guys later." Lily said turning on her heel and going up the stairs. Remus watched her go and shrugged. They then walked into the great hall. Remus sat down beside Sirius at the table.

"Nice of you to say hello." Remus chuckled as he looked at James.

"Sorry Moony. You were preoccupied with Li- Evans." James said gloomily. Remus looked at him as he piled his plate with food.

"You okay Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James said unbelievably. Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged. Remus decided to change the subject.

"So, how was everybody's Christmas?" Remus asked. Everyone began to chatter about his or her Christmas. James was quiet but was enjoying listening to everyone chatter. That evening James decided to try and talk to Lily. He knew she was the only one in her dorm because all the other girls were in the common room. There was music coming from the room but it was barely audible because of the chatter in the common room. James walked up the stairs and stopped outside of Lily's dorm. He knocked lightly on the door but nobody answered, he figured she couldn't hear the knock over the music. He opened the door and walked in and closed it behind him. The music was playing as Lily unpacked her things. She had her back to James and was sitting cross-legged on the floor folding up her clothes. James stood there and watched her for the duration of the song.

You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say

That some things are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

And all of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

(All alone)

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

(When you call me on the phone)

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

(I'm not like them baby)

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

(It's your turn)

To cry, cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river

(You can go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

James stood with his hands in his pockets and watched her. Lily didn't even realise he was there until she stood up to change the song. She gasped because he had scared her. She then glared at him as she walked over to her enchanted record player.

"What do you want?" Lily said through gritted teeth. She pressed the buttons of the record player until she got to the song she wanted.

Yo, this song, yo

This song is for all the women out there

That have been lied to by their men

And I know y'all been lied to over and over again

This is for y'all

Yo, maybe you didn't break the way you should have broke, yo

But I break

"I want to talk to you, Lily." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked rudely. James paused then looked at her.

"I need to explain to you about the other night." James replied.

"Well, I don't want to know about it, right now. I've got other problems. And trying to help you feel better isn't exactly at the top of that list." Lily said angrily. She turned on her heel but James caught her arm. Lily looked at him and ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"Lily, please-" James began.

"No! You're going to listen to me. You humiliated me that night. You made me think you wanted me, that you felt the same about me as I _did_ you. James, you made me feel so used and then you left without an explanation-" Lily was cut off.

"Lily, that's what I am here to give you." James pleaded.

"It's too late for excuses. I know your game. And I'm not playing it." Lily said. This suddenly triggered a thought in his head. _I'm not going to let you play Lily like you do everyone else_ Remus had said that to James before they had left for Christmas. Maybe James was just playing a game. After all he always seemed to be giving girls excuses why he couldn't be with them. And now he was giving Lily one. But she had to hear this. She had to understand.

"You're right, Lily." James said. Lily glowered at him. She was holding back tears.

"Get out!" Lily shouted.

"Lily, listen to me-" James began pleadingly. But Lily turned the volume of her CD player up full blast so that she couldn't hear him. She knew it was childish but she didn't want to have to listen to him. James just looked at her then left the room slamming the door behind him. A tear fell down Lily's cheek and she hastily wiped it away.

So sick of your games, I'll set your truck to flames

And watch it blow up, blow up, tell me (How you going to see her now)

So far from sincere I love you, fabrications in my ear

Drive me so far up the wall, I come slidin' down

What is this I see (I don't believe this)

You don't come home to me

When you don't come home to me

I can't deal, can't bear (I won't)

You keep tellin' me lies

But to your surprise

Look, I hope you're happy

Since you're caught out there

Yeah, you've been caught

Yo', come on

Come on

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

Ahh...

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

Ahh...

I hate you so much right now

(She's so) Oh, cheap, so vulgar, not me, why the hell her

Look, she dresses (Look at her) a mess, what do you see (I don't know)

It's not all about cash (Hell, no), nor how much you flash

How I dress is a reflection of me

What is this I see

You don't come home to me (Uh-uh)

When you don't come home to me

Can't deal, can't bear (Told you I won't)

You keep tellin' me lies

But to your surprise

Look, I got somethin' for y'all

Since you're caught out there

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

Ahh...

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

Ahh...

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

I hate you so much right now

Ahh...

I hate you so much right now

James walked down the stairs mumbling to himself angrily. His friends watched as he walked up the stairs to boys' dormitory. They could hear bits of his mumbling. "...try to make amends..." and "...if she wants to be like that..." The music then died away. Michelle and Sirius looked at each other. What the hell had gone on that night?

* * *

Ya'll this has been so fun! I think I might come back again! Anyway review and tell Bluesky that you want to see me again!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

These words are my own!!!! I love you I love you I love!!!! NOT!!!! HA HA HA Psyche!!!! Got your hopes up didn't I!!!!! Well you wanna know what I don't care!!!! No!!!! Okay I really do I'm joking!!! Do you forgive me???? If I let you read the story will you forgive me??? Make sure you have seatbelts!

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Over the next few weeks James and Lily were in bad moods when near each other. Nobody knew what was wrong with them but they knew something had gone bad between the two. Remus tried to ask James what had gone wrong but James just said, "it's not important, don't worry about it. I just had a momentary lapse of judgement when I was friends with Lily." When he asked Lily, she would say, "He is an arrogant, conceited, manipulative jerk." If they had to work with each other they wouldn't say a word to each other and everyone in the room could feel the tension. James spent more time with Ashley, making Lily believe her suspicions.

Lily had barely spoken to Ashley since she had come back. But she wasn't mean to her. She thought that James should be the one to tell her about what happened at Christmas. Ashley could feel, however, that Lily was being strange with her, she would ask James why but he just said, "Don't worry about her, just concentrate on you." Ashley was glad of James' support, as she needed it a lot. Lily spent most of her time with Claudia and Michelle. Sophie spent lots of time with Kent and was strangely very happy. She would be caught day dreaming in class with a goofy grin and fiddling with her necklace that had a ring on it. Lily just thought she was excited about her engagement. Michelle and Sirius also seemed to be spending a lot of time together, as did Claudia and Remus. Eve continued dating most of the boys in the school but thankfully Lily never caught her with...she didn't even want to think about him.

It was a few weeks after they had come back to Hogwarts and the start of February. Lily was lying on a blanket out in the grounds with her sketchbook. The snow had cleared and it was strangely a warm evening. English weather! It was so unpredictable. The sun was setting and there were pink streaks of colour across the sky. Lily had come out here to get some peace and quiet.

Lily closed her eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall. There was so much on her mind right now, she just felt like breaking down. Lily didn't notice Claudia walk towards her until she sat down beside her.

"Hey Red." Claudia said. "You okay?" Lily shrugged. "Tell me your problems." Claudia sighed lying down beside her.

"Where do I begin?" Lily sighed.

"The beginning is always the best." Claudia chuckled. Lily smiled.

"Okay. Let me see. My parents are getting divorced. Petunia is getting married. There is a guy who is breaking my heart. I didn't get a good mark in Transfiguration last term. And to top it all off the last time I did a drawing was at the start of September." Lily said.

"Okay, wow." Claudia said looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Lily shrugged.

"Lily you gotta stop doing this to yourself. You're under too much pressure and you really got to let your friends in on the loop." Claudia said seriously. "And don't think you are burdening us, cause we are your friends that is what we are here for." Claudia smiled. "Okay since when are your parents getting a divorce?" Claudia asked.

"They told me just after Christmas. They've been fighting for a while and they feel that they can't go on like that any more." Lily said. "I just.... I just wish there was something I could do." Lily sighed.

"Lily, there isn't. You're talking to the person whose parents have married more times than Henry VIII." Claudia smiled. "I've tried to get my parents back together countless times but it will never happen. It's just not meant to be. Now since when is your horse-faced sister getting married?" Claudia asked as Lily chuckled.

"My parents sent me the news this morning." Lily said.

"And why is this a bad thing? This means that she won't be annoying you anymore." Claudia said.

"That is a plus I agree but the problem is I'm a bridesmaid. And knowing Petunia as I do I'll have to wear a bright pink frumpy dress with bows every where." Lily and Claudia shivered at the thought. "I must've been the only child given the fashion gene." Lily said. Claudia started laughing.

"I'm happy I'm an only child." Claudia said through laughter. She calmed down after a while. "Okay now tell me about this guy - it isn't Caspian Philippe is it?" Claudia asked excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No. It's someone else but I can't tell who he is." Lily said.

"Spoil sport." Claudia pretended to huff. "What was your grade in Transfiguration?" Claudia asked as she looked up at the sky.

"I only got ninety percent." Lily sighed. Claudia sat up and looked at her.

"Lily, I would kill for that mark. And here is me thinking I might have actually beat you in a subject." Claudia said shaking her head. Lily chuckled.

"I know I'm overreacting." Lily said.

"Yeah, and your probably overreacting about your drawings. Lots of people get mind blocks. Like writers they get Writers block and you probably only have drawing block." Claudia said raising an eyebrow. Lily shook her head.

"That didn't make sense. But I understand what you are getting at." Lily laughed.

"Good, cause I don't." Claudia smiled. They sat in silence for a while.

"So what about you and Remus?" Lily asked trying to stay cool and not look all excited. Claudia looked at Lily and grinned.

"Smooth, Lily, Smooth." Claudia chuckled. "Remus and I are...well I don't know what we are, and that I'm happy with."

"Why?" Lily asked, an eyebrow raised. Claudia shrugged.

"I don't want to label it. Cause its not like we are doing anything special." Claudia said looking up at the sky. Lily grinned.

"No not at all. I mean the only reason why I was in the boys' room the night before break was because it was kind of loud in my dorm room. I wonder why that was?" Lily asked rubbing her chin. Claudia looked at her in shock.

"You were in the room?" Claudia asked.

"Only for a split second but I must say I got an earful. And Claudia I never knew you could say someone's name in such a way." Lily laughed. Claudia blushed and hit her on the arm as Lily laughed. Lily wiped tears from her face as she laughed.

"Well I'm glad you got a chuckle out of that." Claudia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad too." Lily laughed. "You know what, I'm going to make a New Year's resolution." Lily said.

"And what will that be oh wise one?" Claudia mocked as she turned onto her stomach on the blanket.

"I'm going to live my life to the full. I'm not going to let no guy stand in my way of happiness. And I'm also going to spend more time with my friends, which I have not been doing lately." Lily said.

"Technically that is three, but I'll let you off on it." Claudia smiled. There was a pause then Claudia spoke again. "I have an idea. There is a new club opening in Hogsmeade tomorrow night, called Eden. One of the WWN DJ's is going to be there. You up for some fun?" Claudia grinned. Lily thought about this then nodded.

"Yeah, I need some fun." Lily smiled. Claudia then stood.

"Come on then. We can purpose the idea to Sophie, Ashley and Michelle." Claudia said helping Lily up. The next evening Lily, Michelle, Claudia and Sophie were standing in the doorway of their room watching the guys down in the common room. Ashley wasn't going because she wasn't feeling well.

"Okay. They seem pretty taken in by it." Michelle said.

"I don't like doing this guys. Can't we just tell them where we are going?" Sophie asked. The three girls turned to her.

"No. It's a girl's night out." Claudia said. "And it won't be a girl's night out if you have your tongue down Kent's' throat all night." Claudia said turning back round.

"Lily this is a truly brilliant plan." Michelle congratulated. Lily grinned. The girls had decided that they didn't want the guys to know about them going out so they needed a way to get by them. Lily had come up with the bright idea. She had got Sophie a lava lamp for Christmas (She had charmed it to work without using electricity.) She told Claudia to gather the five boys - those being James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Kent - and set them on the couches. Sophie would then bring the lava lamp down and set it in front of the boys. It should then instantly capture their mental stability (with the help of a charm) for a while, long enough for the girls to slip away. The plan seemed to be working. All four girls slipped on long dark robes and left their rooms saying a farewell to Ashley. Nobody was in the common room so the girls slipped out easily. Just as the Portrait door closed James came out of the trance. He shook his head to clear his mind then looked at his watch.

"Crap! Guys come on we got to get ready." James said waking everyone out of their trance. The boys then trudged upstairs to their dorm. Lily and the girls got out of the castle through one of the passageways. When they entered, Eden was packed full of people dancing. Lily smiled and grabbed Claudia's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Michelle and Sophie laughed at Claudia's face. They then decided to join them and soon all four girls were surrounded with by a group of guys as they danced. Claudia looked at Lily and noticed that she was having a very good time dancing with a cute blonde guy.

Meanwhile back at the castle James knocked on the girls' dormitory.

"Ashley it's James, can I come in?" He called through the door.

"Sure." A voice called back. James smiled as he walked into the room. Ashley was propped up on her bed with several pillows. There was a book in front of her and she was eating a chocolate frog.

"How you feeling?" He asked sitting down on her bed.

"Well, my feet ache and back hurts. So pretty much like normal." Ashley smiled. James grinned at her.

"Not long yet. Where are the girls?" James asked looking around the room.

"Oh they're all down in the kitchens." Ashley smiled.

"Good we can get out of here without noticing." James smiled. "You don't mind if I go do you? I'll stay if you want me too." James said.

"James go. We're not married and we are certainly not dating, so don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah but, I'm your friend and plus I promised Mark I would look out for you." James said.

"Yes and you have been doing a lovely job. Now go out and get drunk." Ashley laughed. James stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." James said as he left the room. Ashley grinned to herself. James met the guys and they all slipped through the fireplace into a secret passageway. Peter had decided not to go because he wasn't feeling well, thanks to Snape putting a hex on him. The Marauders got him back by enlarging his nose. A while later they were all standing inside the Eden. The club was very big. The bar area was in the centre of the room like a circle and the dance floor surrounded it. Booths surrounded the walls, which many people were situated at. All of a sudden the boys got split up. Kent instantly disappeared and Sirius and Remus wandered over to the bar. James smiled. He needed a good night out.

Lily was dancing with a different guy now. He had black hair and was quite built but cute. She was very tipsy with all the drinks she had. She had lost track of the girls a while ago but figured they were off having fun. The guy held her close as they danced even though it was a fast paced song. A while later Michelle and Claudia were standing at the bar talking with some very cute guys. They were playing their usual trick on the two boys.

"We ez eh French. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Claudia asked with a grin. The guys didn't know what that meant.

"Do you girls speak any English?" One of the guys asked. Michelle and Claudia looked at each other then back to the guys.

"Non." They both replied. The guys shrugged and smiled at the girls. Michelle and Claudia grinned at each other. Lily then came bounding up to them with a guy who was with the guys Claudia and Michelle were talking too.

"Hey, having fun?" Lily asked the girls. Claudia whispered something into Lily's ear. Lily nodded. She turned to the guys. "Have they told you their names?"

"No we don't understand them." Said the brown haired boy.

"That's Vivian-" Lily pointed at Claudia. "And that's Maria." Lily said pointing to Michelle. The girls grinned. "I'm Celeste. Nice to meet you all." Lily smiled. This was a usual tradition when going out to parties. They always made up names because it helped to portray their French personas.

"I'm Robby, this is Will and I'm guessing you know Bryan." One of the guys said indicating to the rest of the boys. Lily smiled to Bryan whom she had been dancing with. He was tall with black spiky hair.

"Would you girls like a drink?" Will asked. He was just as tall but except had blonde hair and spoke with an American accent. The three girls nodded. Will leant over the bar and spoke to the barman. "A round of tequilas." Will said. Lily, Claudia and Michelle looked at each other.

"Tequila, it makes you happy, you'll feel all right." The three girls started dancing about. Will, Bryan and Robby looked at them and smiled. The three girls then started laughing. Robby then handed the girls their drinks. They put salt on their hands and licked it off then quickly downed the drink then sucked on a lemon. Lily shook her head at the bitterness. She then grabbed Bryan's hand and started to dance. As they danced close Bryan leaned down and kissed her. It didn't mean anything to Lily but at least it got her mind of Jonathan or was it Jason? She couldn't remember because she was that drunk.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar, James, Remus and Sirius were talking to a group of girls.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" A blonde asked the guys.

"We're medi-wizards." Sirius lied with a grin. The blondes' eyes lit up.

"You can check me over anytime." The blonde flirted. Sirius flashed her a winning smile. Remus chuckled into his drink as James rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to buy us a drink?" The blonde asked indicating to her two friends. James smiled at the one with black hair as Remus smiled to the other blonde. Sirius ordered a round of drinks. The girl with black hair then grabbed James by the shirt and dragged him onto the dance floor; the drink still clutched into her hand. James grinned at this and danced with her. They both started to make out on the dance floor. It wasn't the same as kissing Lily but that was a good thing. He needed to keep his mind of her tonight. And plus as every male teenage mind goes - he needed to get laid! He didn't care if it was meaningless, as long as it happened.

Back with Remus and Sirius. They were watching James. The two blondes were currently powdering their noses.

"James seems to be having a good time." Sirius said.

"Yeah, 'bout time too. He just doesn't seem his usual self and he hasn't for a long time." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah-well shit happens." Sirius shrugged. They were both a little drunk. And when they were drunk Remus became more thoughtful than usual.

"Do you know what we should do?" Remus said pensively. Sirius looked at him.

"What should we do Moony?" Sirius asked as he drank some of his beer.

"We should get Lily and James together." Remus replied.

"WHAT?!" Sirius asked in shook as set his drink down and looked at him. This was the last thing he thought he would hear Remus say.

"Lily is always in a bad mood and so is James so I just thought that if we got two very unhappy people together it might make them a whole lot happier." Remus shrugged. "But once I think about it, there bad mood seems to be directed towards each other. I wonder why that is?" Remus said. Sirius pondered this question. It was something he so desperately wanted to know since Christmas Break. His thoughts however were interrupted when the girls came back.

"Guys we're so sorry but we better get going. We've got a prior engagement." One of the blondes said.

"Well it was very nice to meet you girls." Sirius smiled as he kissed one of the girls' hands. The blonde blushed and smiled. James and the black haired girl came back.

"So owl me sometime." The black haired girl said to James. James smiled then kissed her again. The three girls left. Remus turned to James.

"Ahh poor James didn't get his shag." Remus chuckled. James rolled his eyes.

"Look I got to use the bathroom." James said then left. Sirius turned to the barmen.

"You've been standing there all night, see any decent talent?" Sirius asked. The barman shrugged.

"Some. But there are these French chicks that have definitely caught my eye." The barman said as he cleaned a glass.

"How many?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well there was four when they came in but I lost sight of one of them. The other three are surrounded by some guys on the dance floor." The barman said. Sirius and Remus smiled.

"We'll wait for James." Sirius said. Meanwhile on his trip back from the bathroom, James was eyeing up a bubbly blonde, who was making eye contact with him. He was about to go over to her when he noticed that a guy with the exact same clothes that Kent had been wearing was making out with some girl. James realised that it was Kent. They were standing in a corner and the girl's face was blocked from James' view. James walked over and pulled Kent away from the girl.

"Rafferty what the fuck are you doing making out with - Sophie?" James asked his eyebrows creased. Sophie smiled and waved at James, waggling her fingers.

"Potter since when has it been a crime to make out with -" He looked at Sophie and grinned. "- my _fiancé_?" Kent said as Sophie giggled.

"What are you doing here?" James asked completely ignoring Kent.

"I came with the girls." Sophie smiled. James' face dropped. And to make things worse a very drunk Lily came over.

"Sophie!" Lily screamed with delight as if she hadn't seen her in a few years. She threw her arms around Sophie and hugged her tightly. Sophie giggled at Lily as she pulled away. "Ohhhhh I'm tellin." Lily giggled as she pointed at Sophie and Kent who had his arm around Sophie. "Your fiancé isn't going to be happy." Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Lily what've you been drinking?" Kent asked as he chuckled pulling Sophie closer to him.

"Bry Bry give me tequila." Lily smiled as she swayed.

"Who's _Bry Bry_?" James asked before Kent or Sophie said anything. Lily looked at James as if just realising he was there.

"Bry Bry is my friend, Pothead." Lily said. "I don't like you very much right now, go away." Lily said as she shook her head then spun on her heel and walked away. James watched her go until she disappeared amongst the crowd. James sat down in a booth that was beside where Kent and Sophie were. He put his head in his hands. Sophie and Kent sat down beside him. Just then Sirius and Remus walked up to him.

"James what're you doing? Come on we're going to find some French girls." Sirius smiled. He hadn't noticed Kent and Sophie because they had started making out again.

"You mean, Vivian, Maria, Celeste and Sophia." James said jabbing a thumb in Kent and Sophie's direction. Sophie and Kent pulled away and smiled up at the guys.

"The rest of them are here?" Remus asked. The Marauders were well aware of the girls' French act. James nodded.

"I saw Lily. Let's just say she'll have a major headache in the morning." James said shaking his head.

"Hey guys we're going to head back to the castle. See you later." Kent smiled as he took Sophie's hand and led her away from the group.

"Well for some." James muttered. He sighed then stood up. "We should really round up the girls. I'll get Claudia." James said. Remus stopped him.

"Nah man I'll get Claudia. You go get Lily." Remus grinned. "I want some fun tonight." Remus winked then walked off.

"You get Lily and I'll get Michelle?" James offered. Sirius shook his head and smiled then walked off looking for Michelle. James sighed then sat back down. Sirius seen Michelle straight away dancing with some guy who was very drunk and by the looks of things Michelle was a bit drunk. Sirius walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Michelle put a hand to his hand and immediately felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew who this was.

"Bonjour Maria." Sirius whispered in his best French accent. He let his hands drop and Michelle turned to look at him.

"What're you doing here?" Michelle asked in a whine type voice. The guy she was dancing with looked at them oddly then started dancing with another girl.

"Same thing you are." Sirius replied smiling.

"So you're trying to get away from you as well?" Michelle snapped.

"Now you know you're glad to see me." Sirius grinned.

"Not really." Michelle said in a sigh. She walked past Sirius. This wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting. He went after her as she walked out of the place. Claudia who had been watching this was in shock. She looked round and seen Remus watching her with an amused look, standing at the bar. He then turned his back to her and started talking to the barman. Claudia looked at the guy she was dancing with.

"Au Revoir." Claudia said. He looked at her questioningly. She then walked off towards the bar and stood beside Remus and leaned on the bar as he was doing. "So have you come to spoil my fun?" Claudia asked with a slight smile.

"And why would I do that?" Remus asked looking at her. Claudia was taken back by this.

"Isn't that why you guys are here? To take the girls and me go back to the castle?" Claudia asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Remus shook his head.

"The guys and I came to have some fun. Two of them have however left with two of the girls. Which leaves you, me, James and a very drunk Lily I hear." Remus chuckled. The barman set two drinks down in front of the pair. Remus had obviously ordered them before Claudia came over.

"How did you know I was going to come over once I saw you?" Claudia asked indicating towards the second drink. They were two small shot glasses with pink liquid inside.

"I didn't. I played it by chance." Remus said.

"And did you pick a winner?" Claudia asked picking up the shot glass, as did Remus.

"Depends." Remus replied. He clanged the shoot glass with Claudia's then downed it. He shook his head, as it was so bitter. Claudia did the same. They set the glasses down and the barman took them away.

"So what do we do now?" Claudia asked putting a hand on her hip and another on the bar.

"Whatever you want. You can go and dance with the guy you were dancing with or..." Remus trailed off. Claudia looked across the dance floor and seen the guy she was dancing with. She looked back at Remus and giggled.

"Let's go." Claudia smiled her eyes bright. Remus smiled as he led her out of the club. Meanwhile James had finally gotten the courage to go up to Lily but Lily had got to him first. James eyed her.

"You!" Lily said to him narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go Lily. Everyone' already left for the castle." James said. Lily shrugged and let him lead her through the crowd of people. But just then Bryan came up to them.

"What the fuck are you doing with my woman?" Bryan said spinning James round. James looked from Lily to Bryan. Lily didn't look as if she cared about the situation.

"Piss off." James said as he walked away but the guy spun him around. James was getting really annoyed by this. He then punched the guy across the jaw, which made him fall to the ground.

"Yeah. You got that? Let's go!" Lily said pointing at Bryan on the ground. James shook his head then led Lily out of the bar. James put an arm around Lily's waist so as to give her more support in walking. She was wearing heals, walking along a cobbled road and was very drunk. It wasn't a good thing to try. They headed up to the shrieking shack.

"You look so familiar." Lily said looking up at James. James rolled his eyes. "You know the guy I love looks like you." Lily said. James looked down at her. "He has the same messy black hair as you." Lily giggled.

"How do you know that's not me?" James inquired as he led her through the Shrieking Shack and towards the secret trap door.

"It just isn't. The guy I fell in love with loved me as well." Lily said as they went down the trap hole.

"How do you know he doesn't still love you?" James asked. He lit his wand as they walked along the passageway.

"Cause he turned me down and humiliated me." Lily replied bluntly. "Hey where are we going?" Lily asked.

"To your room." James replied.

"Why?" Lily asked looking at him.

"Cause you are drunk." James replied.

"Oh yeah." Lily replied as if it just dawned on her. They continued walking for a while longer. James was curious about what Lily was feeling towards him and thought that right now was a good time to get it out of her, as she hopefully wouldn't remember in the morning.

"So this guy humiliated you. How did he do this?" James asked.

"He turned me down. I was going to give him all of me for the first time. I was ready to make love to him and he turned me down. Not exactly the best scenario." Lily replied.

"Why won't you talk to me - I mean him?" James asked.

"Because there is no point and he has a girlfriend." Lily replied. James looked at her. He didn't have a girlfriend.

"Who's this?" James asked.

"Ashley. I feel so sorry for her because she hasn't been feeling well lately and to learn that her boyfriend and I were about to do something would probably make her worse." Lily replied. They reached the Gryffindor fireplace and went through. On the other side Claudia and Remus were making out on the couch. They both looked up as they saw them arrive back.

"You guys have fun?" Claudia asked. Before anyone could say anything Lily ran up the stairs as she was about to throw up. James sighed and followed her up to her dorm.

"Where are you going?" Remus called.

"To make sure she is aright." James called back as he trudged up the stairs. Remus shrugged and started kissing Claudia again. Upstairs James walked into the girls' dorm. He could hear someone being sick in the toilet and figured it was Lily. All of the girls' beds were empty. James sighed and walked into the bathroom. Michelle, Ashley and Laura were surrounding Lily. Michelle was holding back her hair as Laura was running the cold tap and wetting a face cloth. Ashley was watching the girls and trying not to be sick herself. James sighed. This wasn't exactly what he had planned for that evening.

"Ashley go back to bed. You're not fit to be up." James said tiredly. He took Ashley by the hand and led her back to her bed. Lily had seen this as she had stopped throwing up and was now sitting on the ground with the damp face cloth on her head thanks to Michelle. James helped Ashley in to her bed and wrapped the blankets around her. He walked back into the bathroom. Lily looked at him. She didn't look that good her face was pale and her hair was messy. Michelle had wiped the make up from her face. But James still however thought she was beautiful.

"Laura, Michelle you guys go back to bed. I'll look after Lil." James said despairingly. Laura nodded and wiped her face as she went to her bed. Michelle didn't move however.

"I'm not leaving her with you. She will probably end up hitting you or something." Michelle said rubbing her face.

"It'll be okay. Where did Sirius go?" James asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Michelle said angrily as she left the bathroom. James watched her go and shook his head; he then looked back at Lily who was watching him. She didn't look too happy to be with him of all people. James crouched down beside her.

"James just go away." Lily said annoyed. James shook his head.

"Nope. You're not well and I'm looking after you." James said.

"You're not getting brownie points for this. Just because I am a bit drunk and I am about to throw up doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to me." Lily said. "I'm still incredibly pissed at you and I'm going to be for a long time. I'm never going to speak to you again and you can go back to your life with Ashley. Because right now I don't give a rats ass about none of this." Lily said.

"Lily, Ashley and I-" but James was interrupted by Lily being sick. James sighed and pulled her hair back. He spent most of the night like this. Dawn had just broke and Lily had finally fallen asleep. James lifted her up and put her into her bed and tucked her up. He then walked down to the common room. Remus and Claudia were sleeping on the couch. James put a blanket over both of them then went up to his own dorm. When he walked in the curtains around Peter, Sirius and Kent's bed were all closed. James sighed and undressed then went to bed.

* * *

Read and Review to see how bad of a hangover Lily is gonna have!!! Did anyone else smell the puke whilst we drove along??? Doesn't it stink!!!! 


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Sir/Madame/Weirdoes/Baboons I regret to inform you that we have not toured in quite a while, I'm not sure if all have noticed this but we haven't. I've noticed that most of you have been in a blue-induced haze whilst sitting on the bus and I regret to inform you that you are not permitted to do that without at offering it to the tour guide - ie me - first! We apologise for the time delay, the bus had been derailed by a really big pebble!!!! It was this big ……. honest!!!! So pass around the blue stuff and put on your seat belts and we'll get this baby rockin!!!!! Thank you for reading. The Management/Driver/Bouncer/Tour Guide/Me

****

Disclaimer: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

: Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.****

Chapter 28

When Lily finally awoke it was three in the afternoon. Lily sighed and got out of bed. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. She couldn't remember anything that had happened. Then it all came back to her. Everything that happened in the bar, walking home with James and throwing up in the bathroom. Lily groaned at the thought. She lifted her wand from the bedside table and muttered a spell. Her headache had cleared and she felt a whole lot better. There was no one else in the room. Lily decided to have a shower. A while later Lily came out of the bathroom. She felt even better than before. She quickly did her hair and put some lip-gloss and mascara on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of stone colored cords and a white top that read "Right to Die" in black letters. Lily felt that this was a political statement showing that if a person had an incurable disease and was about to go through so much suffering then it was their own right if they didn't want to go through pain and end their life quickly. It was their "Right to Die". Lily sighed at this thought. The T-shirt reminded her of her grandmother, she had made it in memory of her. Lily made her way downstairs. Claudia, Michelle, Sophie, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James were all sitting around the fire on the couches. James and Remus were sitting on the ground playing a game of Wizarding Chess. Sirius and Michelle were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Claudia and Sophie were looking through a magazine and laughing and Peter was doing his homework. Lily sat down beside Michelle. Michelle smiled at her.

"Morning sleepy head." Michelle said. "Or should I say afternoon." She chuckled.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" Lily asked.

"You looked peaceful Lily. We couldn't disturb your sleep." Sophie said.

"Well thank you. I needed all the sleep I could get after last night." Lily smiled weakly. She looked at James who had his eyes on the chessboard.

"Love the top Lily." Remus said.

"It is a political statement about Euthanasia." Lily said.

"So you agree with it?" Peter asked looking up from his homework. Lily nodded.

"It should be your own right to take your own life. After all it is yours." Lily replied. No one said anything to this. They just sat there in thought. Then James stood up and walked towards his dorm.

"Where you going? We aren't finished this game?" Remus called after him. James turned round and looked at him.

"Checkmate." James replied. He looked at Lily who locked eyes with him. He then turned away and walked up the stairs. Remus stared at the pieces on the board. It was in fact checkmate. Remus had never been beat at a game of Chess...ever. Everyone else stared at Remus. Sirius then started laughing.

"You got beat. Ha Ha. _You_ got beat. I got to go congratulate Prongsie." Sirius laughed as he ran up the stairs. Remus shook his head and sat in Sirius's empty seat.

"I'm losing my touch." Remus shook his head. Claudia grinned and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"No you aren't." She said. Remus grinned and they started to kiss. Lily laughed. She then got off her chair and went back up to her dorm. Lily and James didn't speak with each other over the next week. James made sure that he stayed out of Lily's way as much as possible. Lily felt bad about this. She was not willing to talk or forgive him yet but he did seem rather down more so lately. Maybe it was just because Ashley was getting kind of ill looking. She had gone to classes that whole week but was instead cooped up in the girls' dorm. Lily thought this was odd. Why hadn't she just gone to the hospital wing? Sirius and Michelle would not even look at each other let alone go anywhere near each other. Lily tried to get the information out of her but they would either be interrupted or Michelle just didn't feel like talking. Finally the two girls were alone together in the girls dorm. Sophie was with Laura, Claudia was doing 'homework' with Remus and Ashley was with Professor McGonagall. Lily lay on her bed and looked up at the enchanted canopy which was made to look as if the stars where out. Lily looked at Michelle as she lay on her own bed.

"So why do you look so glum?" Lily asked turning on her stomach and putting her head in her hands.

"One idiotic word; Sirius." Michelle replied.

"What's wrong? I thought everything was going great between you guys." Lily said concerned.

"It is, it was. But I want more. I want a relationship not a dumb fling." Michelle replied.

"Aww my little Shelly has grown up." Lily gushed mockingly. Michelle rolled her eyes. "I told him this and we got into a huge fight on our way home from Hogsmeade." Michelle sighed.

"Tell me everything." Lily said.

"Well when we left the bar, I was really pissed off that he was there. He asked why and he thought I wanted him to go to parties and stuff with me. I told him I did but I wanted more than just someone to make out with. He got really angry and said-" Michelle started to imitate Sirius voice "-'But babe we do more than make out.' I just rolled my eyes at him. I meant a stimulating conversation not just sex." Michelle said.

"What did he say?" Lily asked eagerly.

"He said that he wasn't ready for a commitment yet, and all he wanted to do was have fun." Michelle said.

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"I told him to bugger off and find someone else to have 'fun' with." Michelle sighed. Lily got of her bed and went over to Michelle's. She sat down beside her. Michelle looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I really loved him, Lily."

"I know you did." Lily said as she put her arms around her.

Whilst this was happening a similar conversation was happening in the boy's dorm.

"Did you see Nott's face when Remus chucked that salamander at his ugly mug?" Sirius laughed as he lay on his bed. James was busy punching at his punch bag.

"Yeah it was funny. Would've been better if Professor De Lacy hadn't taken points of off him." James replied. Wanting to change the topic he asked Sirius about what was going on between him and Michelle. Sirius stiffened and his demeanor changed.

"Nothing." Sirius replied. James stopped punching and looked at his friend. He sighed.

"Tell me." James said as he sat down on his bed, took off his boxing gloves and looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at him then lay back on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

"She wants me to commit to her." Sirius said.

"But you guys are committed." James said.

"I know but don't tell her that. She wants to have _conversations_ with me. I'm a dead man." Sirius said. James chuckled.

"You guys have had conversations before." James reasoned.

"Yeah but we were friends then and plus I was trying to either kiss her or sleep with her." Sirius said sitting up. "This is new territory for both of us. For me especially. I have never been in a relationship where I actually had a conversation with a girl. It was usually Wham Bam thank you Ma'am; I'll shag ya later." Sirius said. James chuckled again. "And if the chick ever asked for more, the relationship would've been over before the conversation ended." Sirius said. James laughed now. "It's not funny Prongs, I think I'm in lo-" Sirius stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened in realization at what he was about to say. James stared at him.

"What were you going to say?" James asked a grin spreading on his face. Sirius stood up.

"Nothing." Sirius quickly said. James stood up too.

"No, you were about to say-" James began.

"Don't say." Sirius interjected.

"-You're in love." James said in shock.

"You just had to go and say it." Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air and sitting down on his bed again. James laughed.

"Padfoot's in love. I never thought I'd see the day." James said.

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius whined. James laughed.

"You better go talk to her." James said.

"I can't do that; she'll laugh at me." Sirius said.

"No she won't. I'm sure she loves you as well." James urged. "And plus I heard sex is great after you tell someone you love them." James said seriously.

"I don't care about the-" Sirius clasped a hand over his own mouth. James stared at Sirius in shock.

"What the fuck?" James asked. Remus walked into the room along with Peter. He arched an eyebrow at the two boys. They were staring at each other in shock.

"You guys okay?" Remus asked slowly.

"That's not Sirius." James said pointing a finger at him.

"It is me you dumb ass. You're fucking rubbing off on me!" Sirius exclaimed. "I have a gay best friend who is rubbing off on me." Sirius said shaking his head.

"It's not my fault you're falling-" James began.

"Don't even say it!" Sirius hissed. There was silence.

"He isn't?" Remus asked in shock, breaking the silence. He of course was the smart one of the group and caught on to what James was about to say.

"He is." James replied.

"He's what?" Peter asked confused as ever. Remus whispered into his ear and Peter's eyes widened and the books he was carrying fell to the ground.

"He's not?" Peter said in shock. Sirius sighed and fell back on his bed.

"I am." He said.

"You're what?" A voice asked from the door. It was Michelle. Sirius sat up on the bed and looked at her, as did all the guys. Remus quickly clamped a hand over Peter's mouth and smiled at Michelle.

"We'll just leave you guys alone." Remus said as he dragged Peter out of the room. Michelle moved aside to let them go. She watched them then turned back to James and Sirius who were staring at the ground.

"Did I miss something?" Michelle asked her eyebrows furrowed. James quickly snapped out of it.

"I better go. I have a meeting with the prefects. Good luck Padfoot." James said grabbing his jacket. He moved by Michelle and closed the door.

"Why do you need luck?" Michelle asked curiously. Sirius sighed and fell back on his bed. As James ran down the stairs he looked at his watch and realized he was five minutes late for the meeting. He quickly ran out of the room and towards the Transfiguration room where the meeting was being held. He ran in and quickly stopped. The Prefects from each house were all there and looked at him as he came in.

"Nice of you to join us." Lily said looking at him with no emotion on her face.

"Er...Sorry. There was a problem in the boys' dorm." James said. It was the truth. Sirius was the problem. And he was probably in the middle of doing the most un-Sirius like thing in the world. He quickly sat down in an empty seat beside Lily.

"Okay now everyone is here, let's get started. Our first objective is the Valentine's ball next week." Lily said. "Have all houses been notified about muggle dress code?" Lily asked. All the prefects nodded.

"I don't understand why it has to be muggle wear." Snape sneered. Lily rolled her eyes and was about to explain again but James jumped in.

"Because Lily made a deal with Madame Robins. She got some Muggle clothes and they haven't been selling well. Lily decided it would be fun to have a muggle style ball as it is different to all the other balls Hogwarts has had, and it could also help Madame Robins sell the clothes." James said irritated.

"Oh so _she_ decided." Snape said.

"_She_ has a name and it's Lily so use it. And yes Lily decided because it was her idea and I thought it was good, as did the majority of the people in this room. So if you don't like the idea don't go to the ball." James said angrily. "Now that's settled. Our next priority is the Quidditch match in two weeks. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Considering the points system it is safe to say that this game pretty much determines one of the teams to play the final. Now Ryan you said that you wanted your team to have more practices?" James asked. Lily was staring at James in shock. He had never taken control like that in the meeting before. Lily hid a small smile as she wrote on a piece of parchment.

"Uh...yeah. It's just since Rebecca Firth was hurt in the match against Hufflepuff she hasn't been playing her best so we have a new keeper until she gets better. We just need to train him a bit." Ryan said uneasily. Ryan was chaser and captain of the Ravenclaw team.

"Right now isn't the best time to be wanting more practices, Ryan. The pitch is booked for every free possible moment up until the end of February, when Slytherin and Hufflepuff play." James said crossing his arms. "Not unless one of the other teams gives up a few days in exchange for the Ravenclaw team giving up a few practices after our match next week." James offered. Ryan thought about this.

"I suppose it could work. I mean the final won't be played until the end of April, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I discussed it with Dumbledore and he said it was cool." James said nodding his head. "So Kelly you think you can talk to Jordan?" James asked the Hufflepuff prefect. Kelly shrugged.

"I don't think he'll go for it. He wants to win this year again. I don't think he'll listen to me or any of the other prefects." Kelly said. James looked at Lily then back at Kelly. "I'll work something out."

"Okay, next on the list, is the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday before the ball." Lily said. "We are going to need all the help we can get to decorate the hall and also do rounds in the village. Does anyone want to volunteer to help with the decorations?" Lily asked. Nobody answered. "Did I mention that they get Friday off so that they can go to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked with a small smile. Nearly everyone put their hand up. Lily grinned. "That's better. Okay so Annie (a fifth year Hufflepuff), Jen (a sixth year Slytherin), Kelly, Ryan and Brandon (a sixth year Gryffindor) can all do decorations with me and the rest of you can go to Hogsmeade with James. Okay?" Lily said. Everyone nodded. James looked at Ryan who had a small smile on his face. "Well if no one has anything to add..." Lily waited and no one said anything. "...Good. Well meeting over. I want to meet back here next Friday night just to go over decorations, okay?" Lily said. Everyone nodded. There was a scraping of chairs as everyone got of their seats.

"Lily can I talk too you?" James asked her before Ryan could go over to her. Lily looked at Ryan then at James.

"Business only, James." Lily said.

"I got the point last night." James said. Lily nodded. Ryan had watched this then left the room with Kelly the Hufflepuff prefect.

"What is it?" Lily asked as she moved the chairs back into their proper positions.

"Well...umm...you see the guys were wondering if they could have a party tomorrow night?" James said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No-" Lily began.

"It's kind of a party for Sophie and Kent. Like and engagement party." James quickly said. Lily's face softened.

"Well you should have said so. Of course but you can clear it with Professor McGonagall." Lily said.

"Thanks." James replied. Lily walked out of the room. Just as Lily had come out Jordan had walked by and accidentally bumped into her. The books Lily was holding dropped to the floor. Lily sighed and bent down to pick them up, as did Jordan. Lily hadn't realized it was him until she looked at him. She was startled for a moment then smiled.

"Hey Jordan." Lily said. Jordan handed her the books and then stood up straight.

"Hey Lily. Where you headed?" Jordan asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Back to the tower." Lily replied as she adjusted the books in her arms.

"I'll walk you, and let me take those books." Jordan said as he took Lily's books. Lily smiled. They walked down the corridor together. James stepped out of the room and watched as the pair turned the corner. He sighed then went the opposite direction.

"So, how've you been?" Lily asked Jordan.

"Good. You?" Jordan asked.

"Okay, I suppose." Lily replied.

"Potter still giving you hassle?" Jordan asked an eyebrow raised. Lily chuckled.

"Now you become the caring the guy." Lily said jokingly.

"Well I have grown up since you dumped me." Jordan laughed. Lily grimaced.

"Yeah about that. I am sorry. I know I didn't give you a proper reason why." Lily said looking at the ground as the walked.

"It was a bit obvious, well to me anyway." Jordan said. Lily looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I know it was for another guy. And I have a hunch who." Jordan said.

"You do?" Lily asked baffled.

"Come on Lily; don't make me say his name. He's a certain Quidditch captain." Jordan said.

"That's three guys there, Nott, Ryan and James. How could you know which one?" Lily asked.

"Fine I'll make it a bit easier for you. A certain Head Boy." Jordan said. Lily looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jordan." Lily said quietly.

"Don't be Lily. The get just lured you into liking him like he does to every girl." Jordan said. Lily stopped and looked at him.

"He didn't lure me, Jordan." Lily said. She sighed. "Look there is something I need to tell you." Lily said looking at him. "You'll probably get really angry but you have to know this. Whilst we dated, I umm cheated on you." Lily said. She waited for him to get angry. But he didn't he just chuckled.

"Lily, it's okay. I mean I cheated on you too." Jordan said. Lily's jaw dropped.

"With who?" Lily asked curiously.

"Eve Potter." Jordan replied. Jordan was waiting for to go mad but she just laughed.

"That bitch. When?" Lily smiled as if it was a new piece of gossip.

"Umm... In September I think." Jordan replied uneasily.

"Did you guys sleep together?" Lily asked curiously.

"Umm Yeah." Jordan replied running a hand subconsciously through his hair. Lily smiled.

"Good." Lily replied. Jordan stopped and stared at her.

"Lily why are you taking this so well?" Jordan asked.

"Cause I was dating James Potter for the last four months of our relationship." Lily smiled. Jordan's face dropped. Then he did the most unexpected thing... he laughed.

"You and Potter? So that's why you guys spent lots of time together." Jordan laughed.

"Look, Jordan don't tell anyone about James and me okay?" Lily said.

"Sure, just don't tell Potter about his Sis and me okay?" Jordan said.

"Deal." Lily smiled. They were now standing just a bit away from the portrait hole.

"Thanks for walking me here." Lily smiled. She took her books from him and walked into the common room. She was felling a whole lot better than earlier that day. She saw Remus, Claudia, Peter, Sophie, Joey and Laura sitting on the couches beside the fire. Did they ever leave those seats? She also saw Eve sitting with her friends in a corner beside the window. She set her books down beside Remus then went over to Eve. She sat down on a seat across from her and smiled an evil grin. Eve looked at her uneasily.

"Lily, why are you looking at me like that?" Eve asked. Lily's grin widened.

"So, Is he any good? Considering I never got that far with him." Lily said. She sat back and crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Uh?" Eve asked in confusion.

"Well how many other ex-boyfriends of mine have you been with?" Lily asked. Eve's face dropped.

"Please don't tell Michelle, she'll flip." Eve began. Lily looked at her baffled. "It was a one-time thing last year. Oh and please don't tell James. He'll go mad if he realizes something happened between me and his best friend-" Eve was cut off.

"Sirius?" Lily shouted. Some students around them looked at Lily.

"Yeah, that's what you are here about isn't it?" Eve asked her. "Oh it's Remus you are here about; crap I got to stop putting my foot in it. We only dated for about a month, it wasn't that long." Eve said.

"REMUS?" Lily shouted in disbelief. Remus turned around and looked at Lily.

"Yeah?" He called over to her. Lily looked from Eve to Remus.

"Doesn't matter." Lily called. Remus arched an eyebrow at her then turned around. "Please tell me you and Peter didn't..." Lily trailed off.

"Eww no." Eve laughed.

"I actually wasn't talking about them Eve." Lily said. Eve looked at her bewildered. "I was talking about Jordan." Lily smiled. Eve's face dropped and her eyes widened. Lily laughed. "So is he any good?" Lily asked. Eve smiled.

"Well he's up there with the best." Eve chuckled. Lily shook her head. "You aren't mad?" Eve asked.

"Why would I be? I mean it's not like I felt anything for him when you guys were together. I was a bit wrapped up with someone else." Lily chuckled. Eve's best friend, Anna, looked at Lily but said nothing. Lily cheated on Jordan whilst they had gone out. Anna was sure this was gossip that Bertha Jorkins would love to spread. The discussion ended when James entered and went over to Remus and the rest of his friends.

* * *

Get off the bus!!!! Just get out!!!! Go away!!! Get the hint!!!!! Buh-Bye!!!!

See everyone next time – that is if we can push this bus outta the mud!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Get on the bus come on hurry up!!!! Oi stop pushing!!!! Impatient bunch aren't ya! Well since you all want to get this long journey started we'll get going fast!

**Disclaimer** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

**Chapter 29**

The next evening Lily was sitting with a group of seventh year girls in the common room. There was a huge party going on around them. Most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house had joined the party in Gryffindor. Courtney Addison and Lanai Bonaparte, who where from Hufflepuff, was talking with Lily as was Alice and Mandy from Ravenclaw.

"They look so cute together." Courtney smiled as she watched Sophie and Kent talking with the marauders.

"Who Sophie and Kent or the Marauders?" Alice laughed. The other girls laughed also.

"Well I meant Sophie and Kent but the Marauders are cute too." Courtney smiled.

"I wonder who Remus is taking to the dance on Friday?" Lanai said thoughtfully.

"He's probably taking Claudia. They are getting kind of cosy lately." Mandy said pointing towards a corner where two people were making out. It was Remus and Claudia. Lanai shrugged. Courtney looked round the room.

"Okay is it just I or does it seem that the Marauders have got girlfriends?" Courtney said. Sirius had his arm around Michelle's waist and was whispering something into her ear, which was making her laugh. Peter was making a fool of himself on the dance floor with a girl called Jessica Cush. And James was sitting on a seat with Ashley talking about something that looked kind of serious.

"Since when did this happen?" Alice asked Lily. Lily shrugged.

"Not long. The guys have kind of grown up over the past few months." Lily said looking at James.

"So, Lily what about you and Ryan?" Mandy asked with a smile. Lily gave a small smile.

"Ryan who? Ryan O'Hare from Ravenclaw? Oh do tell." Lanai said excitedly.

"Nothing's happening between us. We're just friends." Lily said.

"Oh but you want more, don't you?" Courtney giggled. Lily shrugged. She didn't think of Ryan like that, he was only a friend to her. At that moment Remus and Claudia came up to them.

"Hey Lily you want to dance?" Remus asked as Claudia sat down and started talking to the girls. Lily shrugged. She seemed to be shrugging a lot lately. Lily took Remus' hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Meanwhile back with the girls.

"Claudia is Lily feeling okay? She doesn't seem like her usual self." Lanai said worriedly.

"She's been like that since Christmas break. This guy broke her heart." Claudia said looking at Remus and Lily on the dance floor.

"I wonder who broke her heart?" Alice said.

"I think she is just still in love with Jordan." Claudia said. The four girls looked at Claudia strangely.

"Why would she still be in love with Jordan after all she dumped him and I heard it was for the guy that she cheated on Jordan with?" Courtney said folding her arms. Claudia's face dropped.

"WHAT?!" Claudia shouted. "She never told me she cheated on Jordan." Claudia said flabbergasted.

"She didn't? We thought you would've at least known." Alice said.

"Do you know who he was?" Claudia asked. The four girls shook their heads.

Meanwhile James was in his room looking at a Quidditch magazine. Sirius and Michelle walked into the room laughing about something. They both stopped and looked at James.

"What're you doing here? There is a party going on downstairs and you are up here looking at a magazine." Sirius said. James shrugged. Sirius turned to Michelle and whispered into her ear. She nodded then left the room. Sirius closed the door behind her and then sat on James' bed. He sighed and looked at James.

"Tell me everything." Sirius said. James sighed.

"Lily." James said. James then told him everything that happened between the two. He told him about what happened at the hotel, what happened on New Year's Eve and how James tried to make amends. Sirius sat in shock.

"You walked out of the room?" Sirius said. James nodded. "You fucking idiot." Sirius said shaking his head.

"I couldn't go through with it. Remus would've never accepted us being together and I couldn't lose him as a friend." James said.

"Have you told Lily this?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"I've tried. She just doesn't want to talk to me. I can't blame her." James said looking at his bed.

"You are an idiot. She has been in a pissed mood since we came back from break and you're going to let her stay that way and think you and Ashley are together." Sirius said. "James, Remus isn't worth all this shit, neither am I for god's sake. Get down there and tell her everything. I mean everything. Ashley told you that she wanted her too know, so go and do it." Sirius said standing up.

"Sirius I can't Remus won't be happy." James said.

"Do you know what he said to me last week when we were at that club?" Sirius asked. James shook his head. "He said that you and Lily should get together because for some reason you guys were depressed. And if two depressed people got together, they might end up happy. He wants you guys happy and the only way that will happen is if you talk to her." Sirius said. James looked at him.

"Since when have you come up with good ideas?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I kind of owe you one." Sirius shrugged.

"Why?" James asked as he stood up.

"I told Michelle that she meant a lot to me and that it was more than just being friends." Sirius said.

"Nice one. Did you tell her you loved her?" James asked. Sirius shook his head.

"I haven't worked up that much courage yet." Sirius said.

"You, not have any courage? Sirius you could jump into a tank full of grindylows, be blindfolded and without a wand, and you would still have loads of courage." James said with a grin.

"Some things are just a whole lot scarier than others." Sirius said seriously. James shook his head and laughed. They walked out of the room and down to the common room. Lily was sitting on a window seat talking to Grace, Alice's twin sister. A slow song started to play as they talked. Lily didn't mean too but she started to fade out Grace's voice and listen to the lyrics of the song.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

Lily looked round the room and then she locked with a certain messy haired boy standing beside the fireplace.

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

Grace stopped talking when she realised that Lily wasn't listening to her but instead staring at James Potter who too was staring at her. She could feel that there was something between Lily and James. It was something so strong, like love. There was a secret being hidden.

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

Lily looked away from him and looked at the ground. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks but somehow she kept them back.

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

Lily looked back to where James was, but he wasn't there anymore. She stood up and looked round the room. She couldn't see him anywhere.

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...

The song ended and everyone clapped. The DJ then put on a fast paced song and everyone danced once more.

"Lily." A voice said behind Lily. She turned round to see Ryan standing there. This wasn't the person she wanted to see at that moment but Lily forced a smile.

"Hey Ryan." Lily said.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Ryan asked her. Lily nodded then turned to say something to Grace but she wasn't there. Lily shrugged and followed Ryan out of the common room. They were standing just around the corner from the portrait hole when Ryan turned to her.

"Lily, I've wanted to ask you this since it was announced." Ryan said. Lily looked at him. She hoped he wasn't going to do what she thought he would do. "Lily, will you go to the Valentine's Ball with me?" Ryan asked. Lily looked at him.

"I'm so sorry but I can't." Lily said apologetically.

"Oh you already have another date." Ryan said looking crushed.

"No. I don't have another date." Lily said.

"Are you not going?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I am. I'm just not going with anyone." Lily said. Ryan smiled at this.

"Then why don't you go with me?" Ryan asked.

"Look Ryan I don't think that is the best idea. I like you a lot, but no more than a friend. I'm sorry." Lily said. There was an awkward silence. "Look Ryan, I'm going to go for a walk. Tell James or Remus that they are in charge of the party okay." Lily said as she walked off. Ryan watched her go then went back into Gryffindor tower. Lily walked around the castle for a bit. She decided to go and see Hagrid because she hadn't seen him in a long time. She walked down towards his hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it with a huge smile hid been his scraggily beard.

"'Ello there. Wha' pleasant surprise. Come in." Hagrid ushered Lily inside.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this, Hagrid, I just..." She trailed off when she seen James sitting on a chair with a small pup on his lap. "Uh I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later." Lily said turning to go.

"It's okay, Lily. I was just leaving." James said. He lifted the pup of his lap and put it on the ground.

"Nonsense. Both of ye stay - oh look at the time. I betta head up to the castle. Need to talk to Dumbledore. Ye don't mind stayin with Fang do ye?" Hagrid asked Lily and James. Neither said anything. "Good." Hagrid said as he pulled on his moleskin jacket. He then left the two alone in the hut. Lily sat down on one of the chairs beside the table. The only sound made was from the rain pounding on the roof. Fang started to sniff at Lily's feet. Lily picked the dog up and started to pet it. James sat there in silence staring into the fire. After a few minutes of total silence Lily spoke.

"Why?" She asked. James knew what she was referring to.

"Remus." James replied simply. Lily looked at him confused.

"What has this got to do with Remus?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"He wouldn't accept it." James replied. He kept staring into the fire.

"Oh so it isn't just because you had a girlfriend at the time." Lily said sarcastically. James turned to her.

"Ashley and I are not dating. We never have and never will." James said.

"James don't talk bullshit. You guys never leave each other's side." Lily said.

"She's married and..."

Meanwhile back at Gryffindor tower. Ashley, Sirius and Michelle were sitting in the girls' room talking.

"Why didn't they tell us that was what happened?" Michelle asked shaking her head.

"I guess Lily didn't want to say anything. She thought Ashley and James were dating." Sirius replied. Ashley laughed.

"You have got to be joking me. She thought that? No wonder she has been so strange to me." Ashley said. "I hope he tells her-uh!" Ashley clutched her stomach.

"Ashley?" Michelle said running over to her.

"It's starting." Ashley winced.

Back at Hagrid's hut. Lily was standing up and staring at James.

"You are such a liar!" Lily screamed at him.

"Why would I lie about this?" James asked also standing up.

"You probably get some strange kick out of it." Lily spat.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me." James said throwing his hands up in the air. Just then Hagrid came into the hut.

"James' you're needed back in the castle. One o' your friends is in the 'ospital wing." Hagrid said taking of his coat.

"Which one?" James asked.

"The new one who came just before Christmas." Hagrid replied as he sat down.

"I got to go." James said running out of the hut. Lily followed him up to the castle. They reached the hospital wing where Sirius and Michelle were waiting.

"How is she?" James asked.

"Oh thank god you're here. She just went into labour." Michelle replied. "Mark is with her." Lily stood in shock.

"So it's true? Oh God James I'm sorry I screamed at you." Lily said apologetically. She felt so bad about everything now. How she had treated Ashley all these months, and she was pregnant. Lily felt really bad.

"It's okay Lil." James said. "It was a bit of a shock when Ashley told me." James replied. Just then Eve ran up to them.

"Have I missed anything?" Eve asked excitedly, They shook their heads. The five of them sat down on the seats outside the hospital wing. They sat for a good fifteen minutes when Lily turned to James.

"Is everything true?" Lily asked. James nodded. Lily looked back at the ground. She felt like such a fool. An hour later the hospital wing doors opened and a very pale looking Dumbledore stepped out. The five jumped up.

"Is Ashley okay?" James asked.

"I am never going to assist a childbirth again." Dumbledore said sitting down on one of the seats. The group chuckled; a guy then came to the door holding a small wrapped bundle in his arms. Lily recognised him as Mark, the guy she met in Hogsmeade with James a few months before. So this was Ashley's husband? He was cute, Lily thought.

"I would like you all to meet Amethyst Hayes. Amy for short." Mark beamed. The group crowded around them.

"Hello Amy." Michelle cooed.

"It's a girl then?" Sirius laughed. Mark rolled his eyes but smiled.

"She's so beautiful." Eve said. Lily looked at James who was beaming. They locked eyes and there grin widened.

"Can I hold her?" James asked. Mark nodded and handed the baby to him. James held her carefully making sure to hold her head. Lily stood beside him and cooed down to the baby. Sirius, Michelle and Eve watched the two with curiosity. Somehow it looked right. James and Lily standing with one another and a baby. It looked strangely very right. Mark smiled down at Dumbledore, who looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Can I have my baby back now?" Ashley called wearily from inside the hospital wing. The group chuckled. Mark took the baby and the group walked into the hospital wing. Mark handed Amy over to Ashley. Ashley smiled as she held the child close. A tear rolled own her cheek. Lily held back tears at how sweet the moment was. Sirius put an arm around Michelle's waist and held her close. Michelle smiled and put her head against his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Okay everyone out. My patient needs rest." She said. Ashley handed the baby to Mark as she hugged her friends' goodbye. The last person to hug her was Lily.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered into her ear.

"Don't be. James should've told you." Ashley smiled. Lily then left with the others. They walked back to the tower in silence. When they reached the portrait hole Michelle stopped everyone.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" She asked. James shook his head.

"Only Claudia and Remus. Ashley asked me to tell them along with Lily." James said. They all nodded. They entered the common room. The party was still going. It was only a few minutes past eleven. Remus and Claudia came up to them.

"Where have you guys been?" Remus asked.

"I'll let you guys tell him. I am going to go grab a drink." Eve said. Remus and Claudia looked at the group of four.

"Let's go to the dorm." James said as he led the way up to the boys' dorm. He opened the door to see that it was empty. Everyone clambered in. James locked the door behind them so no one would come in. Remus sat down on his bed, as did Claudia. Lily lay down on James' bed. She didn't care if it was his or not, she was really tired. James sat down on it as Sirius and Michelle sat down on Sirius' bed. James began what he had to tell Remus and Claudia.

"Ashley isn't what she seems." James began. "She is 22, married and now has a little baby girl called Amethyst, Amy for short." James said. Remus and Claudia's jaws dropped.

"What?!" Claudia said in disbelief.

"She was sent to Hogwarts because she needed to go into hiding." Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Remember all the stories she told you guys? Well they're all true. And they all kind of got her into trouble with some of Voldemort's Death Eaters." James said.

"When she was kicked out of Drumstrang, the Ministry took her under their wing. They felt that she was the right kind of person they needed for secretive ministry work. Last year they had to put her into hiding because Voldemort's crew found out about her. And thus brings the story up to now." Sirius smiled. "I think we explained that well." Sirius nodded. Claudia and Remus were in shock.

"Cool." Claudia smiled. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't want anyone to know in case she was found out. But it doesn't matter now because she will be leaving." Michelle said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Don't you listen?" Sirius mocked. "She had a little baby girl an hour ago." Sirius informed. Remus and Claudia's jaws dropped again.

"She's been pregnant the whole time she was here? How come we didn't notice?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore put a spell on her so that it could be hidden." Michelle explained.

"So that's why you wouldn't leave her side." Remus said to James. James nodded. He was leaning back on the bed with his hands propping him up. He looked behind him at Lily. She had her eyes closed but she moved her hand and placed it over James'. No one else saw this. James smiled, as did Lily even though she still had her eyes closed.

* * *

Did ya see that coming? Ha ha ha ha ha ha I know what comes next!!!! You don't ha ha ha ha!! Ok I'll stop taunting ya only if you go review then we can all get back on the bus for a really long journey. Until then ha ha ha ha ha ha … 


	30. Chapter 30

Oh we're moving again!!!! Woohoo!!! Ok now on your left we have a large of Asian lions. Don't get too close they have big teeth. They primarily mate with – What? I'm not on the wrong bus you all are! What don't throw me in there!!!! AHHHHHHH Ok now that we've gotten rid now that loon let's get started again. Just ignore that lady running behind the bus!!!!! Silly woman. Ok now were to now?

**Disclaimer** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

**Chapter 30**

The next morning Lily was up early. She went straight down to the common room to see the state it was in. It was bad! Cups and Plates were strewn across the floor, decorations were falling of the walls and for some reason Godric Gryffindor had a black moustache and was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Lily tried to suppress her laughter as the portrait scowled at her.

"Miss Evans this is quite a mess. I suggest you find the head boy and begin to clean up this instant, otherwise I will have to get Professor McGonagall." The portrait scolded. This stopped Lily's laughter.

"I'm sorry Godric. I hope things didn't get really bad last night." Lily said as she put some chairs in their upright positions.

"Oh quite the contrary, Miss Evans. It was a marvellous evening. Too bad you missed most of it." Godric said. Lily sighed and said the spell to wipe of the moustache and an other spell to get rid of the robes. "Thank you. Now I must get back to my sleep. I believe I was dreaming of defeating Salazar Slytherin in a duel." Godric said before drifting of to sleep. Lily chuckled and shook her head. She started cleaning up again. A few minutes later a sleepy Claudia walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of navy plaid pyjama bottoms (I have a pair, they are so cool looking!) and a white strap top. Her hair was down and she was running a hand through it.

"Hey L-lily." Claudia said as she yawned. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked plopping down on one of the chairs that Lily had just put upright.

"Cleaning." Lily said as she picked some cups of the ground.

"Let the house elves do that." Claudia said.

"I can't. McGonagall will quiz them on what the place was like when they got there. And if they tell her how bad it was, there'll be no more parties allowed." Lily said.

"Oh." Claudia said curling up in a ball and putting her head on the armrest.

"What're you doing up?" Lily asked.

"I was going to go surprise Remy." Claudia said as she watched Lily take some decorations of the wall.

"Well don't sit there and watch me, help." Lily said.

"You're doing fine on your own." Claudia said waving her hand. "God I need a manicure." Claudia said inspecting her nails.

"Claudia if you don't help me, I'll tell everyone you still sleep with Bonzo." Lily said referring to a stuffed teddy bear that Claudia had.

"Fine." Claudia said standing up and helping. Ten minutes later James and Remus walked down the stairs. Claudia stopped what she was doing.

"Remus help me." Claudia said hugging him. "Lily's gone mad and forced me to help her clean up." Claudia said into his shoulder. Remus chuckled.

"James can help Lily, whilst you go upstairs and change for breakfast." Remus grinned looking at James. Claudia then took his hand and dragged him up the stairs. James then helped Lily to clean up. There was an awkward silence as they cleaned. After ten minutes Lily couldn't take the tension anymore. She turned to James to notice he was staring right at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I'm sorry for everything." Lily said collapsing into a chair. James walked over to her and crouched down beside her.

"Lil it's okay. I should've told you everything from the beginning. Ashley told me this would happen if I didn't tell you. And the whole thing with Remus and New Years, I should've explained everything to you then and there. You had your reasons to scream and ignore me." James said gently rubbing her back. Lily looked at him; tears streamed down her face.

"James I wouldn't let you explain. You must hate me." Lily said as more tears streamed down her face. James smiled and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"I could never hate you Lily. Especially if I'm madly in love with you." James said. Lily was about to say something when Michelle walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys. This place doesn't- What'd you do?" Michelle said to James when she seen Lily crying. James backed away from her, his hands raised.

"He didn't do anything. I just got a bit emotional over baby Amy." Lily said wiping her face. Michelle glared at James.

"Just as long." Michelle said warningly. Claudia and Remus came down the stairs. Remus was giving Claudia a piggyback, but Claudia jumped of his back when she seen Lily's face.

"What'd you do?" Claudia said to James. "And this place is still a mess. Can you not clean whilst you scream - Hey that rhymed." Claudia said to Remus. Remus chuckled.

"You're a poet and you don't even know it." Remus said. Claudia rolled her eyes at him then turned back to James.

"He didn't do anything Claudia. I just got a bit emotional over Amy." Lily said.

"I still can't believe she was pregnant" Remus said as he wrapped his arms around Claudia's waist. Claudia rested her head against his chest. They watched as Lily, Michelle and James cleaned up.

"That spell must've been new. Otherwise my mum would've used when she was pregnant with me. I'm sure she hated it when she had to stop modelling for ages." Claudia said rolling her eyes. "If I ever have children - even though I wont because I am never going through the pain of childbirth - I'm going to use that spell." Claudia said pointedly.

"Lily you'll need that, when you have your seven kids." James grinned.

Later that day Lily and James were sitting in the hospital wing. Lily had Amy in her arms and was talking babyish to her.

"Your so cute, oh yes you are, yes you are." Lily cooed. James laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you are laughing at. You're going to have one of those one day." Ashley smiled.

"No, James isn't going to have one he apparently wants seven." Lily smiled.

"Ah, a Quidditch team. Mark wants seven as well. There is no way in hell that I am going through that again." Ashley said. Lily laughed.

"When are you leaving?" James asked.

"In a few hours. Mark is getting the cottage set up for us now. Unfortunately I can't tell you guys where I am going. This means I can't owl or anything." Ashley said sadly.

"It's okay." James said putting a hand on hers. "You were getting on my nerves anyway." James laughed. Ashley slapped his hand as she laughed.

"We can come and visit over summer. Well before James goes away to this Quidditch camp in July." Lily said.

"That's if I get it, Lily." James said.

"Don't be silly of course you will get it." Lily smiled. James just shrugged. Ashley watched them curiously.

"So are you guys sorted yet?" Ashley asked out of the blue. Lily blushed as James smiled.

"Some things still need to be sorted." James said looking at Lily.

"Oh. Well hurry up about it." Ashley laughed. The Hospital doors opened and Sirius, Michelle, Claudia and Remus walked in talking about something.

"Why didn't you tell us? I thought we had become friends?" Claudia asked when she was standing at the bottom of Ashley's bed.

"I told James too. I have been a bit emotional over the past few months, after all." Ashley laughed.

"Well you're forgiven." Claudia said moving round to the side to hug Ashley. "Now let me see the baby." Claudia said. Lily stood up and handed Amy over to Claudia. Claudia smiled and held Amy close to her and started talking babyish to her.

"I better go, Ashley. I'll see you before you leave." Lily said hugging her. She then left the hospital wing. Ashley looked at James.

"What?" James asked.

"Go! Now!" Ashley ordered as she pointed towards the doors.

"Okay, I'll do it now." James laughed. He hugged Ashley and kissed her on the head then left the hospital wing. He caught sight of Lily rounding a corner at the end of the hall. When he rounded it she was standing there talking to Grace and Alice from Hufflepuff.

"It was a great party, but where did you disappear too?" Alice asked.

"Oh I needed to clear my head and then I caught up with a friend." Lily replied.

"I can't believe you said no to Ryan. He wasn't happy but he asked Lanai, so she is happy." Grace laughed.

"Where'd you go? One minute you were sitting beside me then when I look away and look back you're gone." Lily laughed.

"Well you were too busy making eye contact with a certain hunky Quidditch player who just happens to be making his way towards us." Grace smiled. Lily turned round and looked at James.

"Hey." Lily said to him.

"Hey, can we talk?" James asked her.

"Sure." Lily said. She turned back to Alice and Grace. "I'll see you guys later." James then led her towards an empty classroom. Lily walked in and sat on one of the tables. James sat on another one facing her.

"What do we do now?" James asked her. Lily shrugged. There was a pause.

"We can't just get back together. I think maybe we should take it slowly." Lily said.

"You're right." James said looking at the ground.

"I think we should spend the next couple of weeks getting to know each other again. I mean we jumped into this so fast." Lily said.

"I agree. So we spend the next few weeks just being friends and then we'll take it from there." James said. He jumped of the table and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm James Potter." James smiled. Lily took his hand.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. It's very nice to meet you." Lily smiled.

"Lily, huh? That's a very pretty name." James said.

"Thank you. I've had it all my life." Lily laughed. There was a pause. "So do we tell anyone about this?" Lily asked.

"Nah. I don't want anyone to ruin this." James said putting his hands in his pockets.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked looking at the ground.

"He is just going to have to get used to it. He may not like me getting cosy with you, considering you're like his sister, but if he is a true friend he'll know how much this means to us." James said. Lily smiled. That evening Ashley left along with Amy. As being Head Girl, Lily had told everyone that she wouldn't be coming back because of personal reasons. Many people made up rumours that she was expelled or had gone of the join Wizarding Foreign Legion. These of course were all far from the truth. That evening at dinner half the school were looking at Lily and James as if they had grown an extra head. Everyone was so shocked that they were actually having a conversation with each other, considering the past month was like a battleground between the two. Remus was happy that his friends were happy but didn't really think anything else of it. Eve, Michelle and Sirius were watching them curiously. Over the next couple of day's people started to get used to Lily and James actually being nice to each other. Oh how they were going to get a shock very soon. It was the Friday before the Valentine's dance, which was being held on Saturday night. It was the prefect meeting.

"Okay now does everyone know their roll for tomorrow?" Lily asked. The prefects nodded. "Good. James you're in charge of making sure no fights or anything bad happens." Lily said.

"I know." James said rolling his eyes. "You'd think I hadn't heard it nearly twenty million times over the past week." James laughed as he dodged Lily trying to hit him.

"Well you needed to be told." Lily smiled. "Well Meeting ended. Everyone had best get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Lily smiled. There was a scraping of chairs as everyone got up to leave. Ryan walked over to James.

"Thanks for getting that extra practice time, James." Ryan said to him.

"It's no bother. It was actually Lily who got it for you. She was the one to persuade Jordan. By the way how did you do it?" James asked turning to Lily.

"My many powers of persuasion." Lily said not looking up from a notebook she was writing in.

"Ah you promised him sexual favours then." James said nodding his head.

"Yup." Lily said looking up at the two boys. "I must say Ryan you owe me one big time." Lily laughed. Ryan's face dropped.

"Did you?" Ryan asked in shock.

"No she didn't. She blackmailed him some how didn't you?" James said.

"You know me so well." Lily smiled putting the notebook away.

"What did you black mail him with?" James asked curiously as he put the chairs away.

"Can't tell ya." Lily smiled as she helped to put the chairs away.

"I'll get it out of her." James winked at Ryan who smiled weakly.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Bye." Lily and James said at the same time.

"So where are we working, my room or yours?" James asked.

"Mine, my bed is more comfortable and I am so tired." Lily said.

"True your bed is more comfortable." James said shrugging.

"And plus mine isn't a mess." Lily laughed.

"That is not my fault. Peter is the messy one." James defended as they walked out of the room.

"I pity the woman you marry." Lily said shaking her head.

"You shouldn't pity yourself." James laughed.

"Dream on." Lily laughed.

"I always do." James said. Ryan had listened to this conversation. He couldn't hear anything more as they rounded a corner. What was going on between them? Ryan wondered.

Lily and James reached the tower. Lily went on up to her room as James dropped his stuff off in his room. He then went to Lily's. There was no one in the room except for Lily who was looking through her CD collection. James walked in and sat down on her bed beside her.

"So what're we listening to first?" James asked.

"Well I've got some sappy love songs and some really good dance songs or the "I hate Love" section of my CD's. Although I think that section should be removed from the pickings for tomorrow evening." Lily said. "Take your pick." Lily looked at him. James was staring at Lily with a small smile on his face. "What?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's listen to some of those dance songs." James said. Lily stood up and put a disc into her CD player.

"What do you think so far?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Good." James said. James then stood up and grabbed Lily around the waist and started dancing. Lily laughed and danced as well.

"I love that song." Lily said as it ended. James smiled and sat back down on her bed. "Okay what next? Sappy or not sappy?" Lily asked.

"Let's go for...sappy." James said.

"Aww you're such a romantic." Lily laughed. She changed the disc and put on another song.

Lily had her back to James and was looking at other CD's. She then felt strong arms around her waist. Lily shivered just from the touch from him. James smiled at this. He whispered into her ear.

"Dance with me." He said. Lily put the CD's down and turned round and wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music looking into each other's eyes.

As the song ended James leaned in and was about to press his lips against Lily's when the door opened and in walked Sophie and Kent. Lily and James pulled away from each other and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Uh, hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Sophie said with a grin. James smiled and looked from them to Lily.

"I better go Lil. I'll see you tomorrow." James said.

"Umm yeah." Lily said. James looked at her then left the room. Kent and Sophie stood there in shock.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing." Lily replied innocently. She started clearing away her CD collection. "I'm going to go to bed; it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Lily said grabbing a pair of pyjamas and walking into the bathroom.

Oh we've got some jiggy going on!!!!! Lily and James up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Woohoo go review so we can see what comes next!!!! Hehehehehe – excuse the maniac laughter!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

**Chapter 21**

The next morning was Valentine's day. Lily, Claudia, Michelle and Sophie were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. The Owl post had just arrived and all the girls were swooning over what their boyfriend or secret admirer had sent them for valentine's day. Lily could see that many of the boys in the hall were smiling, blushing or cringing in some way or another. All the cards had silly little rhymes on them like "Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and I think you are too." The Marauders sat a few seats away from the girls, beside the rest of the seventh year boys. They looked on disgustedly as some of their girlfriends got valentine's cards from other people also. Sirius was glaring at nearly every guy in the room. Peter was blushing madly as his girlfriend, Jessica Cush, smiled at the gift he had got her. Remus and James just looked on amused.

"Remus what did you get Claudia?" James asked.

"Can't tell ya." Remus smiled.

"Moony, we're gonna see it in a minute when she comes bonding up to you and starts slobbering all over you." Sirius laughed. Remus punched him then smiled.

"She hasn't got it yet." Remus said simply. Sirius and James looked at him. They looked at Claudia who was looking frantically through her stack of cards. James and Sirius laughed.

"She will kill you if she doesn't get it now." James laughed. Remus smiled and shrugged. Michelle smiled down at Sirius and mouthed the words "I love it." She was holding a gold locket in her hand. Sirius smiled and nodded. James looked at his two friends and smiled. He was glad that Michelle and Sirius had become an item. They were meant for each other. Sophie had come up and sat on Kent's knee. She kept smiling down at a gold bracelet with sapphire diamonds in it. Just as everyone had settled four owls came into the great hall. There was a huge package, which they all were carrying. Everyone looked up as these owls were a bit late. People started to murmur at what it could possibly be.

"I wonder who-?" Lily began but stopped when the owls came towards her. The four owls dropped the package gently in front of her. Lily's mouth was wide open and everyone in the room craned their necks to see what the owls had dropped. Lying on the table was a large emerald green blanket, which had carried the packages. On the blanket were twelve red roses, a green velvet box and a card. Lily smiled and let out a small laugh. She touched one of the rose petals before opening the green velvet box. In the box was a silver butterfly hair clip and a silver claddagh ring with an emerald set as the heart. Lily's smile widened. She picked up the hair clip. It was the one she had got at Christmas. She emitted a small laugh and set it back down. She picked up the ring and set it in her middle finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly. She hadn't realised the way she had put the ring on but the point of the heart was pointing towards her. In usual tradition this meant that she had someone who loved her very much. She then picked up the note. On the front of the envelope it had 'Lily' written in green ink. She ripped the envelope and took out the card. The card was white with a large red heart on it. On the inside it said

To Lily

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
Lots of Love

It didn't give a name but Lily knew who it was from. There was a small note inside the card. It read

I figured you would want the hair clip back. I hope you like the present. Love from Me.

Lily's smile somehow widened. She looked round the Great Hall but couldn't see him anywhere. Then he sat down beside her. His back was against the table. He lifted one of the roses from the bunch. He smelt it and smiled.

"Very nice presents you got there." James smiled.

"They are very nice aren't they?" Lily said to him. The smile would not move from her face. James shrugged. "Do you like my ring?" Lily showed him the ring and he took her hand in his. He looked at the ring. He shrugged again.

"Very nice. It's a claddagh ring isn't it? Oh I see Miss Lily is in love." James grinned; he looked at her through the bangs of his hair. Lily chuckled.

"Yeah...Yeah I suppose I am." Lily said happily.

"And whom may I ask is this mystery person who is stealing you from the hearts of the Gryffindor men?" James asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh you wouldn't know him." Lily said.

"Oh right. Well I had better get ready to go to Hogsmeade. I will see you later Lily and hopefully this mystery man of yours." James said as he stood up.

"Oh don't worry you'll see him. I plan to show him off at the ball this evening." Lily said. James nodded.

"Well I do hope I am there to see him." James smiled. "Now for all you going to Hogsmeade. You had better get ready because the carriages will be here any minute." James said to the rest of the hall who had been listening to the conversation between the two. There was an immediate sound of chatter and movement once again. Claudia and Michelle turned to Lily to look at the presents.

"Oh my gosh. That ring is gorgeous." Claudia exclaimed looking at the ring.

"Claudia, you have a note." Lily said pointing to a note sitting on top of her pile of cards. Claudia picked it up and read it.

Do you want your present?

Was all it said. Claudia looked in the direction of where Remus had been sitting but he wasn't there any longer. She then seen his retreating back walk out of the hall. Claudia smiled and stood up.

"I gotta go see a man about a valentine's present." Claudia said flashing a grin at her friends. She then left the hall. Lily chuckled and shook her head. When she looked back at Michelle she was holding the hair clip and grinning.

"He gave you all this, didn't he?" Michelle said. Lily shrugged but couldn't hide the huge grin. "Why didn't you guys tell me, that you're back together?" Michelle asked.

"Because we aren't." Lily said. Michelle was about to say something but Lily interrupted her. "But that won't last long." Lily grinned and laughed. Michelle laughed and clapped her hands with excitement. Lily then stood up. She had her dozen red roses in one arm and her cards and the velvet box in the other hand. "All those helping with the ball meet back here in half an hour." Lily called before walking out of the hall.

That evening Lily was standing in her room. The hall had been finished and all the students were now getting ready for the Ball. Lily didn't actually have a date. James hadn't formally asked her and she intended to make him pay for not doing so. James knew that he hadn't asked Lily formally, he hadn't asked her in case she felt he was pushing things between them. Lily stood with a white bathrobe on her and her hair was wet and hanging down round her face. She stared at the dress in front of her. This was _the_ dress. It was black and went just below her knee. It had thin spaghetti straps and was a very floaty type material. All four girls, thus being, Claudia, Lily, Michelle and Sophie, had bought the exact same dress 3 years ago. There was a story behind this black dress. The girls had read in a magazine once that no man could resist this particular black dress. That was their reason for purchasing it. Of course no man had ever resisted it. Claudia had worn it the first time she and Nott had gone on a date, Sophie had used to get Kent, and Michelle had used it to catch the eye of Malcolm Sanders, a previous seventh year Gryffindor. Lily had never worn the dress before and she was hoping that after tonight she would never have to. Lily wanted the guy and she planned on making sure she got him. She sighed contentedly at the dress. Just then Michelle came through the dorm door just as Claudia came out of the bathroom door. Both girls were ready. Michelle looked at Lily.

"Lily, you're not even ready yet." Michelle exclaimed. "Everyone is waiting on you and Claudia. And now they're only waiting for you." Michelle said. Michelle was wearing a red dress a bit like Lily's except it had red diamonds along the top of it. Her hair was down and curled at the bottom and she wore the golden Locket that Sirius had got her, around her neck.

"Lily, what're you doing with _the_ dress out?" Claudia asked. Lily smiled sheepishly.

"I plan on wearing it tonight." Lily replied.

"Who is he?" Claudia asked inquisitively. Lily shrugged. Claudia was wearing a white dress that clung to her perfect figure. It had no straps and went just past her knee yet had a slit up to the middle of her leg on one side. Her brown hair was in a bun with bits hanging down round her face. She was wearing a silver pendent with a moonstone set in it. Nobody failed to notice that it was new. The girls figured it was Remus' gift to Claudia.

"You'll find out later." Lily smiled. "You guys go on down. I'll be down soon and make sure to tell James that he and one of the prefects should start the ball without me." Lily said. Michelle shrugged then left with Claudia. Lily smiled and turned back to her dress and began to get ready.

Twenty minutes later James was standing beside the side of the stage waiting for Lily, but she was no where to be seen. He guessed he would have to open it with one of the prefects. Kelly, a seventh year Hufflepuff was the closest girl prefect to him so he asked her.

"Where is Lily?" Kelly asked. James shrugged. "You can do all the talking." Kelly said. When the song, which was currently playing, ended, James and Kelly stepped on stage.

"Attention please." James shouted after making his voice louder. "On behalf of Lily and I, wherever Lily is, we wanted to thank everyone who helped with the organisation of the Ball this evening." Everyone cheered and clapped. The Great Hall had looked really good. There were red, pink and white streamers everywhere. Little tiny cupids where flying above everyone, however they had no arrows to shot at people. A huge banner above the stage read "Welcome to the Valentine's Ball" in pink lettering with red background. Small tables with four seats set round them were situated at the sides of the room and a huge banquet table was set at the back with many finger foods and various drinks. James was about to say something else when Lily walked through the door. To James it was all in slow motion. Lily was in a black dress, which hung to her curves wonderfully. Her hair was pulled back with two strands in which the butterfly clip held. Around her neck was a silver cross. Kelly nudged James to start talking and he immediately came out of his trance. He shook his head and began with a smile spreading across his face.

"We would also like to thank the DJ for this evening, DJ Trixz." There was another round of applause. "And also if it wasn't for our beautiful Head Girl none of this would've happened." James said. Everyone looked to where James was looking. All the guys' jaws dropped to the floor. "Now without further ado let the Ball commence." James said. Everyone cheered and clapped as music began again. James made his voice normal again and left the stage and made his way towards Lily only when he got there she was gone. James sighed then noticed she was on the dance floor dancing with someone. James made his way towards where Michelle and Sirius where. They were both laughing about something when James sat down.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said.

"Hey." James replied not even looking at him but instead looking for Lily in the crowded dance floor.

"Lily looks really nice doesn't she?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, she looks beautiful." James smiled looking at Michelle.

"I think Jamsie is in wuv." Sirius mocked. James rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Lily was on the dance floor dancing with Ryan. She was having fun dancing with him but had actually hoped it was James instead. When Lily had seen James, she fell in love with him all over again. He was wearing the sexiest thing. A black shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white tie. He had black trousers and perfectly polished black shoes. Over the course of the next two and a half-hours, Lily had danced with Sirius, Ryan, Remus, Jordan and some other guys. But every time she went to look for James he was either with someone or she couldn't find him. Lily was now sitting with Laura and Joey from Gryffindor and Alice and Mandy from Ravenclaw.

"So Lily who is this guy that you promised James Potter this morning that you would show off?" Joey asked with a grin.

"You guys heard that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Lily the whole hall heard." Alice laughed.

"Do you guys really wanna know that badly, huh?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Yes." The four girls piped in. Lily laughed.

"Have you at least danced with him at all?" Laura asked.

"Have you guys been watching me all night or something?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, nearly everyone at the ball has been." Mandy laughed.

"Okay. I haven't danced with him yet." Lily said. She then saw James talking with Sirius, Michelle, Kent and Sophie. "But I plan to now." Lily grinned. She stood up and made her way towards the group. Claudia stopped her however.

"Lily this has been a great evening but I gotta go." Claudia said with a smile.

"Where you going?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Remus is taken me somewhere, but I don't know where." Claudia said. Lily chuckled.

"Well have fun." Lily said. Claudia grinned and walked away. At the buffet table Remus was waiting for Claudia to come back when two very unwanted guests showed up.

"What's wrong Lupin? No one to dance with?" Nott sneered. Remus smiled as he seen Claudia bid farewell to Lily then walk towards him.

"Oh I have someone to dance with. In fact here she comes." Remus smiled at the two. Nott and Snape looked at Claudia and Nott's face dropped.

"Hey baby." Claudia said putting her arm around Remus' waist. "We ready to go?" Claudia asked looking up at him, taking no interest in Nott and Snape.

"Sure am. We'll see you guys later." Remus smirked as they walked out of the hall. Nott swore then walked away as Snape stood there trying not to laugh at Nott's misfortune. Meanwhile James was talking to Kent and Sirius as Sophie and Michelle talked.

"Have you seen Evans?" Kent asked James. James nodded. "I wonder who she is after?" Kent said thoughtfully. James and Sirius looked at him.

"What?" James asked.

"She's wearing the black dress. Sophie told me that they each bought the same black dress and this would help to get the man they wanted." Kent said. James smiled. Sophie then stood up and put her arms around Kent's neck.

"Let's dance." She whispered into his ear. Kent smiled then they both went onto the dance floor. Sirius turned to Michelle.

"You wanna dance?" He asked her. Michelle smiled and took his outstretched hand. Just as they left Lily sat down opposite James. James smiled at her.

"Hey Beautiful." James greeted with a smile.

"Hey handsome." Lily smiled.

"Where have you been hiding yourself?" James asked with a small smile.

"I was just around talking to everyone. And you?" Lily asked James.

"Same." James replied. There was a moment's silence between the two, then James spoke again. "You look really beautiful tonight, Lil." James said seriously. Lily blushed. The fast song, which was playing ended, and a slow song began. James stood up and held his hand. "Would you like to dance?" James asked. Lily smiled and took his hand.

"I thought you would never ask." Lily smiled as she stood up. They walked onto the middle of the floor and began to sway to the music. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and James wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

James looked into Lily's eyes. He couldn't control himself any longer. He leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone. Lily kissed him back.

When the song ended those who were dancing near Lily and James nudged their partners. Lily and James were still kissing unaware of the attention they were getting. Laura, Joey, Mandy and Grace sat there in shock at what they saw. They hadn't expected this. But nonetheless they were happy for the pair. A Fast song started, which made the pair break apart and they blushed as they noticed the attention they were getting. James took Lily's hand and led her outside. When they reached the courtyard James turned to Lily.

"I'm sorry Lils, I couldn't control myself-" James began but was interrupted by Lily kissing him, not that he minded of course. James wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Fearing that she would let go at any moment. Lily pulled away from James.

"Are we together now?" Lily asked.

"If you want to be, yes." James replied with a smile. Lily smiled.

"I want to be." Lily laughed. "God, James I missed you so much. I love you." Lily smiled. James grinned.

"I love you too." James replied before closing the gap between their mouths. Lily ran her hands through his hair as he teased her with his tongue. Lily felt better than she had in weeks if not months. She was back in James' arms. The way it should've been in the beginning. They didn't have to worry about other boyfriends or girlfriends; they only had to worry about each other. Lily's stomach did flip-flops. James felt like he was the happiest man in the world. He had wanted Lily to be in his arms for so long. And now she was, he never wanted her to leave them. James pulled away reluctantly. Lily let out a small moan as his lips left hers. James pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He smiled.

"We have to go back in." James replied simply.

"I know. But we'll be going in together." Lily smiled.

"Yeah." James replied before leaning down and kissing her lips lightly. He then took a step back from her. Lily looked at him curiously, her eyebrows furrowed. "It doesn't work." He said before closing the gap between them and kissing her passionately. Lily's thoughts were lost in that kiss as James' tongue gently massaged hers. He kept teasing her, making her want more. Lily ran a hand through his already messy hair as James' hands roamed up and down her back. Lily pulled away, gasping for air, as was James. James looked in to her eyes. "It doesn't work. I can't keep my hands of you." James said. "You're so beautiful; you're my angel." Lily blushed as he said this. Music could be heard coming from the great hall and they started to sway to it. "I love you Lily Evans; I love you with all my heart." James said before leaning down and kissing Lily again.

Meanwhile in the great hall there was a huge crowd around Bertha Jorkins. Sirius and Michelle watched curiously. They hadn't known what had gone on between Lily and James. They were sitting at a table when Joey and Mandy sat down beside them.

"What's going on between Evans and Potter? Are they together?" Mandy asked eagerly. Michelle looked at them.

"What're you on about?" Michelle asked.

"Lily and James. Don't tell me you guys didn't see them out on the dance floor making out." Joey said. Michelle's face dropped and Sirius grinned.

"Bout Bloody time they got back together." Sirius laughed. Joey and Mandy looked at them curiously.

"Back together? Since when where they ever together?" Mandy asked. Sirius shut his mouth and Michelle glared at him.

"Umm I meant finally got together. Yeah that's it. Where did they go?" Sirius asked looking round him.

"They left about twenty minutes ago." Joey said.

"Well anyway we gotta go see who won the bet. See you guys later," Mandy said as she and Joey stood up.

"That was a close one. I wonder if Remus and Claudia seen them?" Sirius said.

"I don't think so. I mean Remus hasn't hit the roof." Michelle said. Sirius took Michelle's hand in his as he looked round the room. He hadn't really noticed he had done this but Michelle did. This was the first time he had done something small and meaningful like this. Michelle smiled. Sirius then looked at Michelle and smiled knowing that for some small reason she was happy. Just her smile could warm his heart.

"I don't think Remus would really mind if they got together." Sirius said.

"Why is that?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Because he told me that they would make each other happy." Sirius said looking into her eyes. "Like the way you make me happy." Sirius whispered. Michelle blushed. Her stomach did flip-flops as he looked at her the way he did. His eyes bore into hers; usually Michelle would never let anyone get this close. But Sirius was different; he made her feel as if she was the only girl in the room. He could see into her soul like no other person could. She knew at that moment that there was no turning back from the feelings that were building up inside of her. She lo-

"I love you, Michelle." Sirius whispered. Michelle's eyes widened. He had said it to her just as she was admitting to herself that-

"I love you too, Sirius." Michelle said. Sirius grinned and pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes and leaned down and kissed her with all the love and emotion he could gather. This kiss was like no other, and Michelle could feel that he truly did love her. Michelle felt happier than she ever had in her whole life. Someone coughed beside them. Michelle and Sirius pulled apart to see James and Lily sitting beside them with grins on their faces. James had his am around the back of Lily's chair.

"Well about time you two showed up. We thought you guys had gone off to have wild crazy sex." Sirius grinned. Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"He thought that." Michelle said jabbing her thumb towards Sirius. "So is there anything important that you guys want to tell us?" Michelle asked with a grin. Many people around them watched Lily and James eagerly. Lily looked at James then back at Michelle.

"No not really." Lily said trying to look all-innocent. Michelle turned to James.

"James?" Michelle asked. James shrugged.

"I don't think there is." James replied.

"This is the last dance of the evening. Now all you love birds grab your partners and get on the floor for a slow song. You make sure to hold your partner close-" The DJ called. Professor McGonagall gave the DJ a stern look. "-But not to close." The DJ quickly added. James turned to Lily.

"You wanna dance?" He asked. Lily nodded and took his outstretched hand. Sirius and Michelle followed them onto the floor.

Lily and James danced not caring who watched. When the song ended, Lily and James stepped onto the stage and said a thank you to everyone who helped. Everyone filtered out of the hall leaving Lily and James to lock everything up. Lily and James stood there leaning up against the wall making out.

"We really should start cleaning up." Lily said as James nuzzled her neck.

"The House-elves can do that." James said as he kissed her neck.

"Well we better go before- Professor!" Lily said pushing James away from her. Lily turned bright red as James smiled sheepishly. Dumbledore was standing in front of them with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"We were just-" James began but Dumbledore waved his hand.

"I don't really want to know." Dumbledore chuckled making Lily go even redder. "Why don't you both head of to your own beds." Dumbledore stressed the word 'own', making Lily turn if possible redder and James smiling wildly. "The house-elves will be up shortly." Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded then left the hall as soon as possible. James finally started laughing when they reached the Entrance Hall. Lily glared at him.

"That isn't funny." Lily said.

"The look on your face." James laughed even harder. Lily glared daggers at him and crossed her arms. When James still wouldn't stop laughing Lily stomped her foot then walked off. James finally realising that she was walking away from him ran up the stairs after her. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and made her look at him.

"I'm sorry, baby. But it was just so funny. You have to admit that." James said grinning down at her. A small smile spread across her face.

"I suppose it was kind of funny. But it was just so embarrassing." Lily said putting her head in her hands and leaning into James' chest. James wrapped his arms protectively around her. Lily took her hands away from her face and looked up at James. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. When they reached the common room it was completely empty. Lily kissed James then walked towards her dorm. James walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"James, you're dorm is that way." Lily giggled as she pointed towards the boys' staircase.

"Yeah but...yours...is...this...way." James said between kisses. Lily giggled again but pushed him away. Just then Remus and Claudia came through the portrait hole laughing about something. Lily and James took a step away from each other. They didn't know why, but they weren't ready for Claudia and Remus to know about them yet.

"Hey guys. How was the Ball?" Remus asked cheerfully, his arm around Claudia's waist.

"Umm good." James replied nodding his head.

"Well I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning baby." Claudia said kissing Remus sweetly on the lips. James and Lily looked at each other awkwardly. "Come on Lily." Claudia smiled as she walked up to their dorm. Lily looked at James then followed Claudia up the stairs.

"She's something, isn't she?" Remus said as he watched Claudia go. James didn't say anything but he followed his friend up to their dorm.

Later that evening, Lily sat up in her bed. Her head was pounding and sweat was dripping off her. She panted heavily. The images of her dream ran through her memory; James was lying on the ground - dead. Lily jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs through the common room then up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She went along the corridor to the end and slowly pushed open the door. She made her way towards one of the beds at the end of the dormitory. She slowly opened the curtain to reveal that nobody was lying in the bed. She started to tremble as she sat down on the bed. The bed was unmade but James wasn't lying in it. Lily pulled her knees up to her face and let the tears slide down her face. Where had James got too?

James splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror. His hair was, as always, a mess. James was standing in the bathroom. He had woken up, feeling that something was wrong. He looked at his reflection once again, then looked at what he was wearing, which was only a pair of boxers. James walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he stepped through the doorway he could hear crying from one side of the room; his side. James walked towards his bed cautiously. He noticed that no one else seemed to be awake. James nearly jumped a mile when Peter let out a loud snore. James took a few more steps towards his bed. The hangings around his bed were closed from what he could see. He walked round the side of the bed and stepped in front of the large gap between the hangings. A small figure was huddled up with their knees pressed against their face. James recognised the small redheaded figure.

"Lily?" James whispered making her look up. Lily then through her arms around his neck.

"James, you're okay?" Lily said into his shoulder. She pulled away and cupped her hands around his face. "I love you so much James Potter and don't you ever forget that." Lily said to him.

"I love you too, Lily. But why are you crying? What happened?" James asked confused.

"I had the most horrible dream. I watched you dying, James." Lily said hugging him again. James held her tight.

"Don't worry Lil, it was only a nightmare." James soothed. Lily looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"I suppose I'm just overreacting. It's just it... it seemed so real." Lily said sighing.

"Lily, this is real. You lying in my arms is real. Don't worry about a stupid dream that means nothing." James said. Lily kissed him passionately. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, James." Lily said hugging him again.

"It's me who should thank you." James grinned. "Now get under those covers. You're sleeping here tonight." James laughed. Lily smiled at him then slid under the covers followed by James. James wrapped his arms around Lily, holding her close. She felt safe now. She always felt safe in James' arms.

"I love you, James." Lily said.

"I love you too, Lil." James said. Both of them fell asleep. However, two other people in the room lay awake. Sirius and Remus had heard everything. Even though Sirius knew about Lily and James being in love, he just thought they were being a bit over melodramatic. He was happy for his friend nonetheless. Sirius pulled Michelle closer to him and fell asleep breathing in her smell. Remus however was in complete shock. He had thought it was odd that James and Lily were getting very close, but he had never passed any remarks on it. Even though he was in shock he knew it was right that the two of them were together. Slowly Remus fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Let's Party! We are havin a party!!!! Shake your maracas and wiggle those tambourines! Let's make some noise and dance!!! It's time we celebrated life!!!!! You should be here for a good time not a long time!!!! It's a new year new beginning!!!! Leave your troubles behind and have fun!!! WOOHO-

We apologise for this broadcasting interruption but we have some very important news! Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince will be released July 16th 2005! Thank You!!!

Now that is a reason to celebrate!!! Seven months and seven days until it's here!!!! We better get this thing on the road then!!!! Strap in your granny cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

****

Chapter 32

The next morning James and Lily were the last ones up. Peter had wanted to wake James up for breakfast but Sirius and Remus had told him not to because James needed his sleep. As Peter went down to breakfast Sirius and Remus were in the common room.

"I take it you heard them last night as well." Sirius said quietly to Remus.

"I never knew they were dating." Remus said. Sirius smiled.

"Yeah well, it's complicated. They've been kind of on and off since last June." Sirius said. Remus' mouth fell open.

"How come they never told me?" Remus asked.

"They told no one. I only found out cause I forced it out of James." Sirius said. "They couldn't tell anyone because Lily was still dating Jordan. She actually broke up with Jordan for James but things kind of went wrong." Sirius shrugged.

"What kind of things?" Remus asked curiously.

"Remember the rumour about Kerry and James. Well Lily of course wouldn't speak to him for a month because of it. She thought it was true. But I then of course told her it wasn't but for some reason they didn't get together after that. It was just complications from then on. But last night at the Ball they finally got together." Sirius explained. Just then Michelle and Claudia came bonding down the stairs. They kissed their boyfriends then smiled at them.

"Have you guys seen Lily?" Claudia asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other then shook their heads. Remus then stood up and sighed.

"Let's go down to Breakfast." Remus said taking Claudia's hand. Claudia nodded and he led her out of the room.

"Are you coming Sirius?" Michelle asked.

"Remus knows." Sirius blurted out. "About Lily and James that is. She came into the room last night. And Remus heard them telling each other how much they loved each other." Sirius sighed. Michelle gasped.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'll go get Lily and James. Will you make sure he doesn't tell Claudia?" Sirius asked standing up. Michelle nodded then kissed her boyfriend. She then left the common room.

Upstairs in the dorm, Lily opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Lily giggled.

"What're you doing?" Lily smiled. James pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Staring at you. Why, gotta problem with it?" James smiled.

"Yep." Lily giggled. James had that evil look in his eyes. Lily knew what it meant, but before she could move, James was tickling her. Lily tried not to scream, as the guys could still be asleep. Suddenly the curtains opened and Sirius was standing there with a smirk on his face. Lily quickly hid her head under the blanket as James laughed.

"Care to tell me anything?" Sirius asked as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up Padfoot." James laughed as he pulled the cover off of Lily's head. "What're you doing waking me up?" James asked.

"Well a) you were already awake and b) I think you should know that we kind of heard you and Lily last night." Sirius said seriously.

"Who is 'we'?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Remus and I." Sirius replied. Lily cringed.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"He didn't say anything." Sirius replied. "Look you guys should really get up and get dressed. I think you need to go talk to him." Sirius replied. Lily got out of the bed. James sighed and followed suit. Sirius grinned at what Lily was wearing. She was wearing a pair of green hot pants and a white strap top that clung to her. James noticed this and shot a glare at Sirius who missed it. Lily hadn't noticed because she was busy putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Sirius get out." James said pulling on a pair of jeans. Sirius was about to defend himself until he realised that James had caught him staring. Sirius quickly left the room. Lily looked at James.

"What was that about?" Lily asked him.

"Put these on." James said handing her a pair of sweats from the dresser. Lily realised what must've happened.

"But I like my little hot pants." Lily pouted.

"I like your little hot pants too. You certainly look hot in them but I don't want every red-blooded male in Gryffindor thinking you're hot in them." James said.

"Well I'm not taking them off." Lily said folding her arms.

"Oh don't tempt me." James grinned. Lily smiled then put the sweats on over the hot pants. She then wrapped her arms around James and kissed him passionately.

"I'll meet you down at breakfast in twenty minutes. I need to take a cold shower." James said. Lily grinned then kissed him again.

"It's good to know I can get your blood boiling." Lily smiled as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Lily walked into the great hall. She saw her friends and sat beside them. Sirius, Michelle and Claudia were laughing about something but Remus sat there in silence. Lily looked at him; he had his eyes on his plate and was looking deathly pale. It was only a few more days until the full moon.

"Hey Remus." Lily said to him.

"Lily." Remus said still looking at his plate. James then entered the hall. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. She didn't notice Remus now looking at her. James sat down beside Lily. Remus noticed that he too was smiling. Remus shook his head then stood up and walked out of the hall. Lily sighed and went after him. James put his head in his hands.

"What happened? Where did Remus go?" Claudia asked. James shrugged. Lily followed Remus out of the castle.

"Remus wait." Lily called. Remus stopped but didn't turn around. "Remus let me explain." Lily said once she caught up with him. "James isn't using me." Lily began.

"I know that, Lily. I'm just..." Remus turned to look at her and ran a hand through his sandy hair. He looked very pale and tired. "I'm just pissed off because you didn't tell me about you guys." Remus said.

"James and I didn't know how you would take it." Lily said taking a step towards him.

"You guys could tell Sirius though." Remus said bitterly scoffing his feet on the ground.

"We don't care what he thinks of us." Lily said jokingly. Remus sighed. There was a moment's pause.

"I want to know everything Lily." Remus said. Lily nodded and told him everything. They walked round the school grounds and round the lake a few times. They talked for hours. Lily told him about the whole thing with Kerry and New Years; she told him everything. They were now standing outside the portrait hole.

"I'm glad you told me this, Lily. I'm all right with you guys together. James makes you happy and you make him happy and that is all that matters." Remus said. Lily smiled and hugged him. She knew it was very hard for him to say this but she was thankful that he had.

"Thank you Remus." Lily said happily. "I just gotta go tell Claudia now." Lily said. "Bubblewurst." She muttered and the portrait hole opened. Lily and Remus walked through. Michelle and Sirius were making out on a love seat as Kent, Sophie and Claudia talked. James was sitting in a corner doing his homework. He looked up once the two came through the hole. Lily looked at him and give him a small smile then turned to Claudia.

"Claudia can I talk to you?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Claudia replied happily and followed Lily up the stairs. Remus watched them go as did James. Remus then walked over to James. He had his hands in his pockets.

"You're a fking idiot." Remus said seriously. James tensed up. "I can't believe you spent the last month and a half in hell because of me." Remus said shaking his head. James sighed.

"So you're cool about us?" James asked.

"Kind of. But if you break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body." Remus said seriously. James smiled.

"I will think less of you if you don't." James said. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down beside him.

Meanwhile upstairs Lily and Claudia were sitting on Claudia's bed.

"So Lily, where were you last night?" Claudia asked as she played with her hair. "Who was he?" Claudia grinned mischievously.

"I was in the boys' dorm...with my boyfriend." Lily said. Claudia's eyes widened.

"You're dating Peter?" Claudia exclaimed.

"Eww no, that's gross." Lily said shaking her head vigorously.

"Is Kent two-timing Sophie?" Claudia asked.

"No." Lily replied.

"Sirius?" Claudia asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Lily said again.

"I swear to god Lily if you and Remus are dating, I will slap you." Claudia said angrily standing up. "Don't think I won't. I slapped that bitch Chelsea because Nott two-timed me with her. Is that why you were with Remus today? Oh god Lily how could you do this to me?" Claudia said putting her hands to her face.

"It's not Remus." Lily said trying not to laugh. Claudia dropped her hands to her sides. She looked pensively at Lily.

"Then who? It better not be...Potter?" Claudia spat his name as if it were venom.

"Yeah it's James." Lily said quietly.

"Lily." Claudia whined. "He's only using you, like he does every single other girl." Claudia said.

"He's not going to use me. He loves me Claudia." Lily said.

"Lily, you're delusional. He loves no one but himself." Claudia said putting her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Why don't you just go down stairs and end it with him now before you get your heart broken." Claudia tried to reason with her.

"No Claudia, I love him and he loves me to." Lily said standing up, which made Claudia drop her hands.

"When did he tell you this? Before you slept with him? I can't believe you lost your virginity to him." Claudia said angrily shaking her head.

"I didn't lose my virginity to him cause I didn't sleep with him." Lily shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"You didn't?" Claudia asked bewildered. "Well this must be a new trick of his. Lily you'll regret it in the long run." Claudia said storming out of the room. She walked down stairs and out of the common room. Remus sighed and followed her. Lily came down the stairs just as everyone left for dinner. The room was completely empty except for James who walked up to her.

"She didn't take it well, did she?" James asked. Lily shook her head and rested it on James's chest. James wrapped his arms around her protectively. He kissed the top of her head. "She'll come round soon, try not to worry." James said. They stood that way for a few minutes. "Do you wanna go to dinner?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"I think I'll just go to my dorm and write to my parents." Lily said. She kissed James' lips then went up to her dorm. James watched her go then went back to his homework, he didn't feel like going to dinner right now either.

Later that evening Lily was sitting on her bed, drawing. This was the first time in a long time that she had done this. Lily sighed as she shaded parts of the drawing in. Suddenly the curtains opened. Lily looked up to see Claudia standing there. Claudia suddenly flung her arms around Lily.

"Let's not fight again, okay?" Claudia said. Lily nodded and hugged her back. Claudia pulled away and looked at her friend. "I'm not happy about you dating James but Remus told me that he makes you happy, so I should be happy." Claudia said.

"He does make me happy. And I don't expect you to be okay about this straight away. I just need you to know that we love each other and that he would never intentionally hurt me." Lily said.

"If you say so. But if he does, you know I will have to rip parts of his body off." Claudia stated. Lily chuckled.

"Not if I get there first." Lily said. Michelle walked into the room followed by Sirius. They both stopped when they saw Claudia and Lily.

"So is everything okay now?" Michelle asked. Lily and Claudia nodded. Michelle then hugged them both. Sirius stood there watching as if they were crazy.

"What's the deal with girls and hugging?" Sirius said shaking his head as he left the room. A few minutes later the girls pulled apart and wiped their eyes.

"Why are we crying?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Michelle laughed. Sophie then walked into the room and looked at her friends. The three girls pulled her into a hug.

"Why are we hugging?" Sophie asked.

"Cause Lily and James are in love." Claudia said.

"WHAT?!" Sophie exclaimed. "Since when?" Lily bit her lip and looked away.

"June." Lily said quietly looking at the ground.

"JUNE?!" Sophie and Claudia at the same time. Lily nodded.

"So the rumour is true then about you two-timing Jordan?" Claudia asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah - Hold on what rumour?" Lily asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You haven't heard the rumours going round? Apparently you had been seeing some hunk of a guy whilst you were dating Jordan and that you dumped him for this hunk." Claudia said. "Which would mean that they aren't rumours and in fact true." Claudia said sitting down on her bed.

"But how does the whole school know? The only people who knew where Sirius, Michelle, Eve, Jordan, my parents and James's." Lily said. Claudia and Sophie turned to Michelle.

"You knew? And you didn't tell us - hold on your ex knows and he hasn't tried to kill James yet?" Sophie asked turning to Lily.

"Well no because, well he two-timed me with Eve." Lily said, as it was nothing.

"I heard my name." A voice said coming into the room. It was Eve.

"Yeah I was just saying how Jordan two-timed me with you." Lily said with a smile.

"Oh yeah that." Eve said. There was a moment's silence. "I'm going to Greece for the summer with Caspian." Eve said quickly changing the subject. The four girls' jaws dropped.

"Does James know?" Lily asked. Eve shook her head.

"And don't you dare tell him yet. I just owled mum and dad and they okayed it. But they said I had to tell James and that they couldn't." Eve said frowning.

"I'm not telling him Eve. You can." Lily said.

"Oh please, Lily." Eve begged.

"No. I'm already holding enough for you. And I refuse to be piggy in the middle." Lily said.

"But Lily I can't. Him and his dirty thoughts will probably think I'm only going for a naughty summer." Eve said. Sophie and Claudia perked up at this.

"A naughty summer with Caspian Philippe. I like the sound of that." Claudia smiled.

"Ew that is my cousin you guys are talking about." Michelle said. The four girls laughed at Michelle's face.

"I better go. I have to write to a guy about a naughty summer." Eve grinned as she left.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry. Anyone fancy coming down to the kitchens with me?" Lily asked. The three girls nodded. They made their way through the castle laughing and joking.

"So Claudia you and Remus are getting pretty serious." Lily stated.

"No we aren't." Claudia said quickly.

"Yeah you guys are. She nearly took a swing at me earlier because she thought that it was Remus and I that were dating." Lily told Michelle and Sophie. The two girls laughed as Lily smiled.

"We aren't serious." Claudia said.

"So where did you guys go last night?" Sophie asked. Claudia went all dreamy eyed at this.

"He took me on a midnight picnic under the stars. It was so romantic. We had strawberries and wine and cake, it was all so delicious. And then under the stars we made love." Claudia sighed dreamily. The three girls stopped and looked at her. She seemed really _really_ smitten with Remus almost as if she were in love with him. She wasn't even this bad when she was with Nott. And she had never called sex 'making love', it was always just sex.

"Is Claudia in love?" Sophie asked.

"That's all of us now." Michelle laughed.

"You're not in love with Sirius are you?" Sophie asked looking at Michelle. Michelle blushed.

"He said the three words last night. He said them just as I was admitting in my head that I loved him." Michelle said.

"He said them to you? Wow that is so un-Sirius like." Claudia said.

"He's changed. They all have." Michelle sighed as Lily tickled the pear and the painting swung open to reveal the kitchen. The four girls walked inside to see four other buys sitting there.

"I'm telling you now Chudley Cannons are going to win. They have way more points than the Windborne Wasps." Kent said.

"Hell no. The Wasps have a new chaser who is great. She plays for the Spanish team and they won the European Cup recently." James defended. Lily looked at the girls and rolled their eyes.

"I personally think Merlin is a way better designer than Cygnus. I mean come on Cygnus is so out dated." Lily mocked. The three girls laughed. The four boys looked round at the girls. James' face broke into a grin when he saw her. Claudia noticed this and watched him. Lily walked towards where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"Hey you." Lily smiled down at him.

"Hey you too." James smiled up at her. Lily leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips then sat on his lap. Okay so James did seem to be in love with Lily, but if he broke her heart...well let's just say he wouldn't be having that Quidditch team for a family. She then looked at Remus and her face grew into a wide smile. Remus smiled too as she sat down beside him.

"Okay did I miss something?" Kent asked looking at Lily and James.

"I'll explain later, sweetie." Sophie chuckled. Kent shrugged.

"You hungry?" James asked Lily. Lily nodded. "Hey Inky." James called one of the house elves. The house elf was immediately by his side. James turned to Lily and put his arm around her waist. "What do you want to eat?" James asked her.

"Pizza." Lily replied. James and the house elf looked quizzically at her. (Couldn't you just see a Dobby looking character raising and eyebrow at Lily? It looks so sweet in my head.) "Have you guys never heard of Pizza?" Lily asked. The majority of the group shook their head. Lily looked at James. "James you've had Pizza before. Remember we went to that place over the summer and they made those huge round things. You thought they were very nice." Lily said.

"Them? They were nice." James said once he thought about it.

"Hey Inky can I make a pizza?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Y-yes M-miss Lily." Inky said. "What would Miss need?" Inky asked.

"Umm flour, milk, tomato puree, cheese, ham, some chicken and probably pepperoni...oh and chili." Lily said with a grin.

"Lily it's ten minutes to nine. Are you sure you should be making a Pizza at this time of night?" Michelle asked. Lily nodded.

"I'm hungry." Lily said. She stood up as Inky and a few other elf's placed the ingredients on the counter. She rolled up the sleeves of her top and started to work. She mixed the flour and milk together then started to make it in to a circle shape. She then spread the tomato puree over the base then put the graded cheese on top; she then added the ham, chicken and pepperonis. When she was done she put the pizza on to a tray and placed it into the huge oven. The small group talked amongst themselves as Lily did this. James, however, watched every move she made. He watched as she pushed some hair away from her face with a hand covered with flour, as she concentrated on making sure every bit of the pizza was perfect. James knew from that moment that he truly did love Lily Evans, and no matter what he always would.

"Done." Lily smiled. She had flour on her cheek and her forehead. James smiled at her. He walked over to her and wiped some of it away. Lily smiled at him. "Thank you." Lily replied. James leaned down and kissed her passionately, they didn't care that their friends were watching.

"Oh god here they go. You know that is all they're going to do now." Sirius said shaking his. James pulled away from Lily and glared at Sirius, who just smiled innocently at him.

"Here James will you do me a favour and try these. I don't know whether to put them on the Pizza or not." Lily asked picking up a chili from a bowl. James not knowing what it was shrugged and took it. He put it all in his mouth and Lily grinned evilly. James then spat it out and ran for a glass of water. He quickly filled a huge pint glass then downed it one.

"I'll get you for that, Lily." James said with a grin when the hotness went away. Lily laughed as he chased her around the kitchen. He caught her around the waist and pinned her to the ground. He started to tickle her and she was laughing and screaming that hard tears fell down her cheek.

"Okay, okay I give, I give. You win." Lily laughed. James stopped and looked at her with a grin. "You win oh high and mighty king of the universe." Lily said rolling her eyes but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Why thank you my queen." James smiled helping her up. Suddenly there was a ping and Lily ran over to the oven. She grabbed a towel and took the hot tray out of the oven. The pizza was done. She cut it into eight pieces. She then set it on the table in front of everyone. They looked at it apprehensively.

"Try it." Lily said. Lily looked at James and he sighed. He then picked up a slice and bit it into it. It was very nice and delicious.

"Mmm this is good." James said. The other six then picked up a slice and stared to eat.

"Wow Lily this is good." Sophie said. Lily smiled then kissed James on the cheek. James looked at her and smiled. Lily then took her slice and started to eat.

* * *

I could do with a pizza about now!!!! Anyway review so we can get this show on the road!!!! 


	33. Chapter 33

Ladies and Gentlemen as from January 29th there will be meals served regularly on the tour bus. In order for you to receive these meals you need to have three eyes, natural pink hair and nine toes on your right foot. If you feel you are eligible for this service please reply below and provide sufficient evidence. We will now continue with the tour. Please keep all nine toes inside your socks and pink hair out of the driver's mouth. And buckle up! Oh and don't look at me with that eye of yours!The road of mushiness is extensive and jarring. It's gonna be a bumpy ride! 

**Disclaimer:** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

**Chapter 33 **

The next morning Lily was walking down to breakfast on her own. She had been running late because she had woken up late and she had forgotten her transfiguration book. As she reached the great hall the place was full and there was only one seat left at the Gryffindor table, which was beside James. Lily smiled at this then walked over to the seat. James smiled at her as she sat down. Lily kissed him lightly on the lips, which made everyone instantly, look their way. The small group didn't pay any attention to all of the fascination they were getting and continued talking. Lily piled the food on her plate. She ate quietly as everyone around her talked. James noticed that she was being very quiet and turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Lily nodded and forced a smile.

"No you're not, tell me." James insisted. Lily put her fork down and looked at James.

"I don't know, something feels strange. Did you guys do anything bad?" Lily asked.

"No. But we did play a prank on Nott and Chelsea." James said as if Dumbledore had permitted it. "We made Nott tell Chelsea about all his love affairs in front of everyone. McGonagall stopped the spell before he said everyone though." James said. Lily looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"How far did he get?" Lily asked curiously.

"Up to Millicent Peters, why?" James asked. Lily shrugged.

"No reason." Lily said she looked up the table towards Eve who looked as if she nearly had a heart attack.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" James asked as he watched the owl post fly in.

"I don't know something feels weird." Lily said as she looked around her. Then she noticed why. Everyone in the hall was looking in her direction. Lily turned back to James.

"Everyone's staring." Lily said.

"Let them stare." James said as he opened up the daily prophet and laid it on the table in front of him. His arm was around Lily's waist. Nearly everyone the hall was chattering about them. Lily felt a little uneasy about it but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Hey Padfoot, looks like Cindy greyhound won't be in the next match against Puddlemere United. It says here that she was hurt badly in the last match against the wasps." James said. Sirius pulled away from Michelle to look at James.

"Let me see." Sirius said taking the paper from James. He read through it as Michelle leaned her chin on his shoulder and read it too. James watched them.

"They suit each other don't they?" Lily whispered. James looked at Lily and smiled.

"Yeah they do. I can't think of anyone who could keep Sirius on his toes like Michelle does." James laughed. Lily smiled. James looked down at her and grinned.

"How long do we have until class starts?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty-five minutes. Why?" Lily asked grinning. James leaned down and kissed her passionately. He then pulled away and smiled.

"Do you think anyone would miss us?" James said. Lily looked around at her friends to notice that they were all preoccupied. Lily shook her head and smiled. James stood up and offered her his hand. Lily took it and followed him out of the hall. Everyone watched as the couple left. Immediate murmurs broke out. Sirius finished reading the article.

"Here you go Pro- where did James and Lily go?" Sirius asked the group. Remus, Claudia, Peter, Michelle, Sophie and Kent looked in the direction where James and Lily had once been.

"They're probably away to find a broom cupboard somewhere." Kent laughed. Sirius looked at Michelle and raised his eyebrows.

"Which reminds me. Michelle I forgot my text books. Care to help me look for it?" Sirius asked. Michelle nodded and stood up. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked out of the hall. Meanwhile in one of the many broom cupboards in Hogwarts Lily and James were making out. Lily ran her hands through James hair as he kissed her neck. Lily moaned at the effect his kisses had on her. James smiled at this. Shivers ran down her spine as James' tongue travelled the length of neck. At that moment Lily couldn't hold herself back any more, she pulled James closer to her. James ran a hand up and down her leg and pushed her skirt up. Lily's breathing became harder as James tongue teased her own. Suddenly there was a crash outside the door and James and Lily pulled apart. Lily quickly straightened her skirt and her robes as James flattened his hair. They both stepped out of the broom cupboard.

"Everything clear in there." James said. He then noticed that Peeves was blocking the corridor. Five first year Ravenclaw boys were trying to get by him without being hit with water balloons.

"Ha ha. Little ickly firstys afraid of water?" Peeves cackled.

"Peeves." Lily warned. Peeves turned to her and smiled.

"Ah Evansy Wavanys and Potty Totty." Peeves cackled again.

"Peeves I'll get the Bloody Baron." Lily said sternly. Peeves smiled.

"The Baron doesn't like him." Peeves said pointing at James. James shrugged.

"I played a few pranks on him." James whispered to Lily. James then turned to Peeves. "He may not but I'm sure he'd like to know who helped to turn the Slytherin common room orange." James said folding his arms. Peeves scowled and turned away muttering to himself. Lily turned to the first year boys.

"Better be on your way." Lily said to them and they scurried off. She looked at her watch and realised they were ten minutes late for Transfiguration. The pair quickly ran down the corridor towards her room and ran in.

"Sorry we're late professor. Peeves was acting up again." Lily said. Professor McGonagall nodded and motioned for the two to sit down. Lily sat down beside Sophie as James sat down beside Sirius who was sitting behind Lily and Sophie.

"What'd he do interrupt your make out session?" Sirius whispered as he laughed. James was about to say something when Lily turned round and glared at him. He quickly shut his mouth and sat back in his seat making Sirius laugh even louder.

"Problem Black?" McGonagall asked. Sirius stopped laughing and smiled his 'innocent' smile.

"No Professor just excited about today's class." Sirius said.

"Suck up." Remus said through a cough.

"That's a bad cough Remus." Sirius glared him as Remus hid his laughter by coughing more.

"Okay, class listen up as I was saying. We will be going over spells that you learnt in your previous years. In today's lesson you will be transfiguring a frog into a goblet. It must be gold and not green and slimy." McGonagall said as she looked at Peter specifically.

"Professor that is very unhygienic." Claudia said.

"Miss Hampton I am not asking you to drink out of the goblet just transfigure it." McGonagall said rolling her eyes. "Now work with the people you are sitting beside. Except for Black and Potter." James and Sirius groaned muttering how it was unfair. "Now Miss Warrington swap places with Potter." Sirius and Michelle perked up as Claudia and James groaned.

"Professor I refuse to work with him. He is incompetent." Claudia said. Most people in the class chuckled.

"Miss Hampton if you refuse to participate I will be forced to remove you from this class." McGonagall said. Claudia muttered something under her breath as James sat down beside her. "Now everyone get a frog and get to work. I will be going around the class checking your progress." McGonagall said.

"Why couldn't Remus have sat beside Sirius?" Claudia muttered under her breath, but James heard her.

"Why couldn't Lily have sat beside Michelle?" James said.

"Oh shut up and get the bloody slimy thing." Claudia scowled. James rolled his eyes and went and got the frog. Remus laughed from the desk behind. Claudia spun round in her seat and glared at her boyfriend. "What're you laughing at?" Claudia asked angrily.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Remus winked. No one else had heard them. Claudia blushed and turned round again with a smile on her face. James came back with a frog and sat it in front of them.

"I'll go first then you can go." James said. Claudia never said anything. James pointed his wand towards the frog "Lydwello." James said. The frog changed into a perfect gold goblet. James sighed then changed it back. "Your turn." James said to Claudia.

"What was that curse you said again?" Claudia asked.

"Lydwello." James replied. He looked round the room and noticed that not many people remembered the curse because they were all looking through their textbooks. James chuckled. Remus leaned forward and tapped James' shoulder.

"What was the spell again?" Remus whispered. James chuckled and told him the spell. Ten minutes later everyone knew the spell thanks to James but they still couldn't change the frog. Claudia threw her wand down in frustration.

"Remus can you help me." Claudia said turning to him.

"What's wrong with your partner?" Remus smiled standing beside Claudia.

"He's in la la land." Claudia said glaring at him. Remus chuckled.

"James get your eyes of Evans ass!" Remus shouted so everyone heard. James looked at him and smiled as Remus and Claudia laughed and Lily blushed.

"Potter have you finished?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor." James said nodding his head.

"Then please show the class what you have accomplished." Professor McGonagall chided. James rolled his eyes then cleared his mind. After saying the spell the frog changed into a golden goblet successfully. "Well down. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now instead of sitting they're in your own little world, why don't you help other students?" Professor McGonagall said as she turned her back on him. James smiled and stood up he went to walk towards Lily when Professor McGonagall spoke again. "And I don't think Miss Evans needs your help." Professor McGonagall said helping a student, her back still to him. James rolled his eyes then went to the desk behind Lily's which was Sirius' and Michelle's. But the two weren't standing there. Sirius then quickly jumped up along with Michelle who was dusting of her uniform.

"And what were you two up too?" James asked his arms folded, a grin set on his face.

"Playing Quidditch." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well I'm hanging out here until I can successfully pester Lily." James said hoping up on the table. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of. I need help with this." Michelle said walking around the table and towards Lily and Sophie's. Sirius glared at James.

"Thanks." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be glaring at me. It's Moony's fault I'm not at Lily's table right now. He had to so kindly tell the whole class that I was staring at her butt." James said angrily. Sirius smirked.

"Where you?" Sirius asked before successfully transfiguring the frog. James laughed. He jumped of the table and turned in the direction Lily was standing. She had her back to him. His head tilted he then looked at Sirius, who was chuckling.

"Fuck that girl is hot." James said biting his fist.

"You got it bad." Sirius said. James smiled.

"So bad. I swear I was about to hex Peeves into a million pieces earlier. We were that close." James said putting his thumb and finger close together.

"Is she ready?" Sirius asked as he changed the frog again.

"Well this was like the third time we almost you know. I think she is ready. She was definitely game earlier." James said shrugging.

"Having a good gossip ladies?" Remus asked walking over to them. James looked uneasily from Sirius to Remus. Remus understood what they were talking about. Lily. "You can talk about her to me. I won't freak out. Just don't give me the gory details. You can tell him them." Remus laughed. Sirius perked up.

"I'm not telling either of you buggers any details." James laughed.

"So what's going on?" Remus asked.

"Prongs doesn't know if Red is ready to go all the way." Sirius whispered. Remus eyes widened.

"You guys have only being going out two days." Remus said to James. James looked out the window.

"Moony, you know they've been together longer than that." Sirius said looking round the room to make sure nobody was listening. Nobody was, they were all used to the Marauders secretive ways. But Professor McGonagall didn't look too happy.

"Potter, Black and Lupin, save the gossiping for lunch." McGonagall scolded. Remus then walked back to his table as Michelle came back to the one she had been working at with Sirius. James scanned the room and noticed that McGonagall was helping Peter. He grinned because she would be with him for quite a while. James then moved to Lily's table. Sophie wasn't at it. Lily had her eyes closed and was trying to concentrate but it wasn't working. James sat down in the seat to the left of her and put his hand on her leg. Lily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're not helping." Lily smiled. James shrugged. "It's hard to concentrate as it is, especially because of this morning..." Lily trailed off as James' hand moved further up her leg. James grinned at Lily's reaction.

"What were you saying Lily?" James said taking his hand of her leg. Lily looked at him.

"You're so mean." Lily said shaking her head. James chuckled. Lily closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate but she couldn't.

"James I'm going to slap you." Lily said turning to him.

"Why?" James asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because of you I can't concentrate." Lily said. James grinned.

"And it's your fault that I can't keep my hands of you." James whispered into her ear. Lily rolled her eyes but grinned. She pushed him away playfully.

"Help me get this done, please." Lily said. "Because if you don't it means less time to spend with me tonight." Lily said.

"Fine." James said. "Try it." Lily did so but her goblet would be copper instead of gold.

"I can't do this." Lily said in frustration.

"You can." James said. He moved so that he could hold her right arm that held the wand. Lily closed her eyes. "Okay say the spell." James whispered to her. As Lily said it James moved her arm so that the wand moved as well. Lily opened her eyes and grinned to see that goblet was gold and shining. She turned to James and hugged him.

"I did it." Lily said excitedly. James couldn't help but smile at Lily's happiness. She turned the goblet back to a frog. She then turned the frog into a golden goblet. She repeated this four times. "I can do it." Lily said excitedly.

"Don't rub it in, Lily." Michelle said from behind her. Lily looked at her and stuck her tongue out. Michelle laughed. Lily then opened up her textbook.

"There's half an hour left of class. I'm gonna get a start on my homework." Lily said to James. James didn't say anything he just watched her. "Since you're sitting there doing nothing why don't you do yours." Lily said. James shrugged.

"I am doing something." James defended.

"Staring at me does not classify as doing something." Lily said cocking her head.

"Yeah it's more like stalking." Sirius quipped from behind them. James looked at him.

"I think I'm allowed to stare at my girlfriend." James said. Most of the students in the classroom stared at them. Chatter then broke out again.

"So they are dating."

"Wonder when all this happened?"

"They'll never last."

Thankfully Lily and James hadn't heard any of this. They were to busy talking about the work that Lily was doing. James was explaining something to her. When the class had ended Lily had finished her homework and James had successfully memorised every move she had made. They were now walking down towards the Potions dungeon. James had his arm around Lily's waist and they both were laughing at something Sirius had said. When they reached the potions dungeon everyone was still waiting outside. Lily stood with Claudia, Sophie and Michelle.

"Did you guys see the Daily Prophet this morning? Apparently Gizabella Hanover is engaged to Nick Manning. You know that guy that owns WWN." Sophie said.

"Gizabella Hanover as in the singer. That's ironic. A singer marrying a Radio station owner." Lily laughed. Just then Chelsea and her cronies walked by them. Chelsea sneered at them as they all glared back. She stopped by Nott and started shamelessly flirting. Had she no pride after he publicly announcing that he cheated on her?

"Merlin, what way is her hair." Michelle exclaimed. Chelsea's blonde hair had black streaks and was French braded, which made her face look horribly pale and thin. Lily, Claudia and Sophie giggled. Chelsea and her cronies glared at them. Lily rolled her eyes when she noticed that Kerry was looking at James and hoping to catch his attention. Lily got very angry with this; she didn't want her anywhere near her boyfriend. She trusted James but she didn't trust Kerry in the slightest. James seemed unaware of the attention because he was too busy talking to Remus about something.

"Lily? Earth to Lily." Sophie said waving a hand in front of her eyes. Lily looked at her sheepishly. "You can't bare to be away from him for five minutes can you?" Sophie laughed. Lily shrugged she then felt strong arms wrap around her. Lily grinned then looked up into James' blue eyes. James bent down and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room." Claudia shouted which made everyone look round. Lily and James pulled apart smiling. Lily pushed Claudia as she laughed. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kerry was glaring daggers at her. Lily turned around so that her back was pressed against James' chest.

"I won't be at lunch." James whispered into her ear.

"Why?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"Marauder business." James said.

"That's okay. We have tonight to make out and other things." Lily said with a grin. James eyes widened.

"Hey guys. Marauder business called off." James called over his shoulder.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked walking towards them. James winked at him. "You're not. James don't do that to us." Sirius whined.

"Sirius, don't listen to him." Lily said rolling her eyes. She then turned to James and whispered into his ear. "We have all night." Lily said stressing the word 'all'. James grinned.

"Okay, where is this teacher at." James asked.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Remus asked curiously.

"The sooner this class is over, the faster the rest of the day will go. Then it will be night." James said. The others looked at him strangely as Lily nudged him.

"I'm glad you are so excited about my class, Potter." Professor DeLacy said as he walked towards his classroom door.

"As always Professor." James said. The class then made their way into Potions. Nothing exciting happened in the class, except for Peter blowing up his cauldron and Kerry glaring at Lily every chance she got. Lily ignored this though. Lily sat at the Gryffindor table with Claudia and Sophie for lunch. Michelle had to go to her dorm to get something.

"I can't believe she totally ignored me. What is her problem?" Claudia said as finished her dinner.

"Remus." Lily said.

"What?" Claudia asked looking at Lily bewildered.

"Claudia it's so obvious, she is mad at you because you and Remus are whatever you are." Sophie said. Claudia looked at her.

"You mean … she's still in love with Remus? But she broke up with him." Claudia said incredibly.

"They dated for two and a half years. That's a long time to be with someone." Lily said. Claudia didn't reply because she was too deep in thought.

"She isn't love with him anymore." Claudia said after five minutes. Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled. Kent sat down beside Sophie and took a chip (Fries) from her plate.

"Where's the guys?" Kent asked. But before they could reply they heard a shriek come from the Slytherin table. All of the girls had green faces with warts all over them as the guys had red faces with warts. Everyone in the hall exploded with laughter. "Never mind." Kent laughed.

* * *

The path of love is too straight for this loved up two-some I have a feeling it's gonna get a little rough! Review and see what happens!!! 


	34. Chapter 34

Get movin Get movin! This ain't no tour bus! Get your arse in gear and sit down! Now if I see any of you move I will raise some hell on your dumbass's! whispers What do you mean I can't shout! I can if I want to! Fine! I QUIT!

Ladies and Gentleman I apologise for this inconvenience but if you could just wait a few minute we will have a new tour guide for you.

3 Months later!

Sorry about that short wait darlin! Now is everyone ready to go? Let's start this party train er I mean bus! Yeah Party bus. If It's a rockin don't come a knockin Whoo Whoo! Now where we darlin's?

**Disclaimer:** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter - Past, Present or Future, she merely runs the tour. And just to mention she doesn't get paid either, after all the tour is free.

**Chapter 34**

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the charms room just before the class was about to begin. James was sitting on a table, as Remus and Peter sat in their seats. Peter was doing his homework as Remus flipped through the textbook. Sirius was walking about the classroom charming some of the pictures.

"That was one of my best I might say." Sirius boasted. James chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No it was one of Moony's best." James stated.

"Yeah yeah that's what I meant." Sirius said waving his hand. James and Remus rolled their eyes. "Hey Petey what ya doing?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Homework." Peter replied not looking of from his parchment.

"We had homework?" Sirius asked bluntly. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeh did it Padfoot. Remember down in the kitchens?" James said.

"Uh yeah." Sirius said, not really remembering. The classroom door opened and a group of guys walked in.

"Nice prank guys." Andrew King said as he and his Ravenclaw friends sat in their seats. Andrew was a beater on the Ravenclaw team.

"What prank?" Remus tried to say innocently but it didn't help with Sirius sniggering.

"It was good wasn't it?" Sirius said. James and Remus rolled their eyes at him. (They seem to do that a lot don't they!)

"We all knew it was you guys anyway." Marco Keane said. "Only you guys could pull something like that on the Slytherins." Marco laughed.

"Why thank you." James laughed. "Hey Ryan did Jordan give you the Hufflepuffs' practice time last night?" James asked Ryan who was sitting in his seat gazing out the window.

"Yeah. We really needed the time. Thanks." Ryan said.

"Thank Lily." James smiled.

"Speaking off. There is a rumor going round that you guys were together at the ball." Andrew said. James looked at him innocently.

Is there? Right." James said. Remus, Sirius and Peter hid there faces has they stifled there laughter.

"Didn't think it was true." Marco said. James looked at him. "I mean why would she want you when she can have me." He joked. James grinned evilly.

"I wouldn't mind getting a bit o' her. She's hot." Andrew laughed. James stopped smiling but Andrew didn't notice this. The door opened again and some of the Hufflepuff guys walked in. Jordan was amongst them.

"I can see why you aren't with her though." Marco said indicating his head towards Jordan. James looked at Jordan who was watching him. His face was set with no emotion.

"So Potter who are you hooked up with? I mean you disappeared for quiet a time at the ball." Andrew said. James shrugged. "Not telling her name huh? So that's all of you guys now." Andrew said looking at the rest of the Marauders.

"Yeah bout time you guys all got hooked up. This means more girls for us." A Hufflepuff by the name of Richard said. The boys all laughed.

"Hey I don't think so. We might want our bit on the side." Sirius winked. Someone then slapped him around the head.

"Somehow I don't think so." A feminine voice said. All the guys laughed as Michelle stood there with her arms crossed and glaring at Sirius. Sirius smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whipped." Remus laughed. The rest of the guys laughed. The door opened and in walked Sophie, Claudia and Lily. Lily smiled when she seen James, but dropped the smile and pretended to look angry with him.

"James Potter!" Lily said with her arms crossed. James looked at her. He knew that she was only messing with him because she had the twinkle in her eyes. James jumped of the table.

"What'd I do now?" James asked trying not to laugh.

"A certain prank on the Slytherins perhaps?" Lily said sternly.

"Hey that was all Sirius. He was after all the brains behind it all." James said smirking at Sirius.

"Hey! Remus was the brains." Sirius said pointing a Remus. Remus put his hands up.

"I had noting to do with it. Sirius was the brains." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah well I believe a detention for all four of you for Thursday evening." Lily said.

"Lily!" Sirius whined as everyone in the classroom laughed. "James do something about your girl." Sirius said looking at his best friend who shrugged. All the guys in the classroom looked from Lily to James. James had slipped his arms around her waist when everyone's attention had been directed towards Sirius.

"Yo Potter thought you said you guys weren't together?" Andrew asked. James looked at him.

"Technically I didn't cause I didn't say anything. You just thought we weren't." James clarified. "And for that comment you made I am going to have to prank you very badly and kick your ass on the game on Saturday." James with a grin. Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Dude I wouldn't have said it if I knew she was your girl." Andrew defended as more people came in to the classroom.

"Yeah but then Remus would've kicked your ass. And that would've been worse." James said, the grin still plastered on his face. Remus nodded his head agreeing. Andrew threw his hands in the air and shook his head, the room laughed again.

"What did he say about me?" Lily whispered into her boyfriends' ear. James looked at her and could see that she looked a bit hurt.

"He said that he wanted a bit of you and that you were hot." James whispered into her ear. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"Oh he should pay for that. Perhaps a detention as well?" Lily said jokingly. James nodded. "Then you should get one also." Lily said sitting down in her seat. James sat beside her.

"Why?" He asked curiously. "I'm allowed to think that about you. I'm your boyfriend. They aren't."

"You keep going the way you are then you won't be either." Lily smiled.

"You're tough one, Evans." James grinned before leaning in and kissing her. Most of the guys in the room hooted and catcalled. James pulled away grinning but rolled his eyes, Lily blushed at the attention.

"Calm down class." Professor Flitwick said when he entered the classroom. "In today's class we shall be reviewing..." The rest of the day was pretty boring. Remus left after that class claiming that he had to 'go home to visit his sick grandfather'. Lily nearly laughed at Claudia's worried face. She wished Remus would just tell Claudia about his secret. That evening Lily and James were sitting in Lily's room doing their Charms homework.

"Lily, what else should I write about. I have already written about why people would use cheering charms and the effects." James said as he looked at his parchment.

"Write about how they were created, why and when." Lily said not looking up from her parchment.

"Okay so who did?" James asked. Lily set her Quill down as she had finished and set it to one side.

"Sebastian Amadeus of Córdoba in 1317. His wife had been unhappy because they had just lost their seventh child due to the Black Death. So instead of finding a cure to the Black Death he decided to make his wife look happy even if she wasn't. It was a bit pig headed if you ask me." Lily said. James was gazing at her. He hadn't heard a single word she said. "Why aren't you writing that?" Lily asked. James answered her by kissing her passionately. Lily pulled away and looked at him with a smile on her face. "What was that for?" Lily asked

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" James asked putting a hand on her cheek. "Plus you are beautiful, smart; sexy…" He trailed off as he started to kiss her neck. Lily groaned in response.

"James don't…" Lily began but started giggling at the feeling of James' kisses. James smiled to himself. He left a trail of kisses on her neck before he started to kiss her on the lips.

"Hmm. I love kissing you." James said as he pulled away from her. Lily smiled at him. James traced a finger over her cheeks then her lips. "I'm so glad we're together again Lily. And this time everyone knows and we have nothing to hide." James said as he smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm happy too James. This is probably the happiest I have been since before Christmas." Lily said as she put a hand to his cheek. James looked away from her.

"Lily, what happened at Christmas?" James asked looking at her again. "Why were you at The Willow Hotel?" This question had been playing on his mind for a long time but there had been other things going on, which kept the question hidden. Lily shifted uncomfortably then looked at James with unshed tears in her eyes.

"My-my parents are getting divorced." Lily looked away from him.

"Lily I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's just… when we came back from the holidays, Remus had seemed so worried about you and I didn't understand why. I've been kind of jealous of your relationship with him." James said the last part quietly. Lily looked at him and put her hand on his cheek again. A smile played on her face.

"The James Potter, jealous? Why, I thought I would never see the day. The young man who has everything." Lily stood up at this stage, still smiling. James sat up on the bed. "A rich and famous family, an eligible bachelor who could have the hand of every fair maiden in the land, An intellectual mind and a bright future ahead of him with a promising role as England's future seeker and you're jealous of a friendship? That's not something I bargained for." Lily said as she twirled about the room. James smiled at her.

"Of course I am jealous. Remus is someone who you tell your darkest secrets too, the exception of course being the one about you and I." James said. Lily stopped and looked at him. _I'm also jealous that you may love him more than me. And probably realise that deep down inside you want to be with him and not me._ James thought. Lily however knew what he was thinking. It wasn't because she could see it in his eyes but she somehow heard him saying it to her. She could hear this words being spoken even if James hadn't said it. Lily didn't think much about the fact that she knew what he was saying; it was the fact of WHAT he was saying.

"James don't you think that, EVER!" Lily said walking up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Remus and I are like brother and sister. That's like incest." Lily said scrunching up her face. "I love you, James. You are my first real love. You always will be. And nothing will ever come between us…ever!" Lily said as she leaned down and kissed James passionately. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and held her close.

"I love you too Lily. I'm sorry I'm just being a stupid git." James said as he kissed Lily again. There was a knock at the door.

"Is James there?" Sirius called through the door.

"Yeah." James called as he broke away from Lily. Sirius walked in and grinned.

"You're dressed. Good." Sirius smiled. James rolled his eyes. "We gotta go. Quidditch training." Sirius said. James groaned. "You booked it for tonight. And if you wanna win and impress those scouts then we had better get some training in." Sirius said logically. James and Lily stared at him.

"Okay now I'm over that little shock of Sirius actually being serious. James you better go. I'll see you after your training." Lily said as she kissed his forehead.

"Why don't you come to training?" James said with a smile.

"No can do old buddy old pal." Sirius said. "We have Marauder business. And I don't want Lily or Michelle wandering about out there tonight of all nights." Sirius said seriously. He was on a roll at being very un-Sirius like.

"Crap, I forgot all about that. Lily please don't be leaving the common room tonight or going down to the kitchens or anything, okay? I want to make sure that you will be safe especially if Moony somehow gets out." James said looking at her. Lily nodded then kissed James sweetly on the lips.

"I'll see you in the morning and make sure you guys are careful, okay." Lily sighed. James nodded then kissed her forehead before he began to leave the room.

"Hey James?" Lily said before he left. James stopped in the doorway, his hand on the frame as he turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to her with a small smile.

"What's your anamagi?" Lily asked with an innocent look.

"How many time do I have to tell you? I'm not telling you." James said with a grin. He walked back to Lily and kissed her passionately. You see Lily knew about the boys becoming illegal animagus for Remus, she had actually helped them. But she didn't know what animal they turned into. She was always trying to catch them out; she had already found out that Peter was a rat he had crumbled pretty fast. Sirius and James. However, was a lot better at keeping the secret from Lily.

"Yo Romeo and Juliet, break it up." Sirius called from the door. James and Lily pulled apart and glared at him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Lily said as he left. Lily sighed then lay down on her bed. She started to think about James, which wasn't very uncommon for her. She thought about what had happened that very evening. How could he think that she loved Remus more than James? Sure she loved Remus heaps but that was a brotherly love, she loved James on a whole different level. Hold on a moment, James hadn't actually said these words, his mouth hadn't moved, his lips hadn't actually formed the words. Then how did she know what he was thinking? She had to go see Dumbledore about this. Too many strange thins were happening to her. One minute she can move objects, the next she could blow things up and now she could read peoples minds. This was too strange. Lily grabbed her green cloak from the closet and put it on her. She then left the dorm and common room behind her as she headed in the direction of the Professor's office.

"Butterscotch." Lily said as she reached the stone gargoyle. It sprang aside and let Lily enter. She stepped onto the stairs and waited as it made its way spiraling upwards. When she reached the top she knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called from inside. Lily opened the door and walked in. There was a man sitting in a seat in front of Dumbledore. He had the same messy hair and blue eyes as James.

"Mr Potter?" Lily said.

"Why hello Lily. It's very nice to see you again." Mr. Potter said.

"And you Mr. Potter." Lily said as she shook his hand. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting. I'll come back later." Lily said as she made a move to leave.

"Lily it is fine. Actually Michael and I were just speaking of you. I believe you wished to tell me something and I am sure it would be alright to say it in front of him." Lily looked at the two then sighed. She took a seat beside Mr. Potter.

"Professor some very strange things have been happening to me over the past couple of months. It's almost paranormal. Well more paranormal than the way life already is." Lily said. Dumbledore nodded for to go on. "This probably sounds ridiculous but I can move things with my mind. I can't do it deliberately; it seems to happen when I am very angry. Also this evening something else strange happened. I knew what someone was thinking. It wasn't through their facial expression or anything like that, I just sort of knew." Lily said. She looked at the Professor to see if he thought she was crazy. _No I don't Miss Evans_ Lily jumped out of her seat when she heard this.

"You are showing the signs of Extrasensory Perception-" Dumbledore began.

"-ESP. Knowledge of external objects or events without the aid of senses. Telepathy, Clairvoyance and Precognition are what make it up." Lily finished for him. Her eyes grew wide in shock. "I have ESP? It sounds like a disease." Lily said. "But Professor, I have not experienced Precognition." Lily said looking at her headmaster.

"I know. These extra senses come one at a time. However the powers you have now are not very strong which is good." Dumbledore said.

"They can be easily rid of then?" Mr. Potter asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"But I don't want rid of them." Lily said.

"Lily I'm sure you are aware of the saying 'With great power comes great responsibility'." Dumbledore said.

"Like Spiderman." Lily whispered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes something like that." Dumbledore said.

"Lily you are turning eighteen next week, isn't that right?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes sir. How'd you know?" Lily asked. Mr. Potter smiled.

"James likes to mention you a few thousand times in his letters." Mr. Potter said. Lily blushed at this.

"I hate to sound rude but what has my birthday got to do with this?" Lily asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Lily you have an option of whether or not to keep these powers. But that option only lasts until you are eighteen. After that they will stay with you forever. I have met many a people who have dreaded the choice they have made." Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"Did they choose to get rid of them?" Lily asked curiously. Dumbledore shook his head.

"They kept them. There are currently two ESP's in the world that have truly put their power to good use. There were only nine in existence. Godric Gryffindor was one as was the Countess of Munster. They both were of the same time period and had become great friends because of their power. However, because of this power a dark wizard killed Countess Deidre." Dumbledore said.

"What happened to the other five people?" Lily asked curiously.

"They went crazy. They couldn't be in groups because their mind would be so cluttered that they couldn't think straight then their telepathic skills would come into hand. Also being able to see the future was not what they had bargained for. They could only see a future for other people and not themselves. This made them thinks that they had know future and that there would be no reason to go on living." Dumbledore explained.

"What do the other ESP's do?" How do they put this power to use?" Lily asked.

"They each chose a power in particular. They work on this power and help the ministry to fight evil." Mr. Potter said.

"Oh so they are in England. What power did they choose?" Lily asked.

"I am unable to disclose that information I am afraid." Mr. Potter said apologetically.

"Lily I know this may seem like such a short time but you have until next week to decide your future." Dumbledore said. "If you wish to keep the powers you will be asked to help the ministry in their search for Lord Voldemort. If you keep them, and then your life will return to the way it was." Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry if this is a shock to you. If only we had more time to prepare you." Dumbledore said shaking his head. Lily stood.

"Professor I need time to think this over." Lily said.

"I understand. Lily you mustn't tell anyone about this, not even James. You have until Monday to decide." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you." Lily said quietly before leaving. Lily walked back to the Gryffindor tower in a daze. She couldn't believe that she was and ESP. Her life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

Now darlin's how was that for a bit of fun? Why don't you all review and we'll see were the rest of this story goes! 


	35. Chapter 35

The wheels on the bus go swish swash swish, swish swash swish, swish swash swish. The wheels on the bus go swish swash swish all day long. Okay so maybe the wheels don't go swish swash swish but they could. You people just don't have any imagination do ya? Jeez lighten up! So we've had complaints. The usual silly things. Dragons are trying to eat me, The weird guy in the back keeps starin at me and sayin funny words, and the bus isn't going fast enough. Well sorry that you people have problems. I just got a fine of 675 Galleons 5 sickles and 3 Knuts. How am I supposed to pay that? This tour does so not pay me enough. Anyway keep all arms and legs inside – oh who am I kidding do what ya want if you're dumb enough to put your arm in a dragons mouth then you deserve what ya get. Ernie, get this thing rollin!

**Disclaimer:** Blueskywillow does absolutely not own Harry Potter – Past, Present or Future if she did she wouldn't be running these stupid tours. Instead she would be rolling around in a big pile of money. But as she does not own Harry Potter she is not doing that. So it sucks to be her!

**Chapter 35**

Over the next few days Lily was quite distant with everyone. James was quite unnerved by this. Anytime James asked her what was wrong she would force a smile, kiss him on the lips and say "Nothing sweetie." James knew that something was wrong and couldn't wait until Remus got back so he could ask him about it. On Thursday when Remus came back from his transformation, James found him sitting on the couch with his arms around Claudia.

"I hope your Grandfather gets better soon Remus. I hated not having you here." Claudia said to her boyfriend.

"I hated not being here with you as well." Remus said as he kissed the top of her head. James sat down on one of the armchairs beside Remus and Claudia.

"Hey guys." James said. Remus and Claudia looked at him and smiled. Remus' smile however faded when he noticed James' serious expression. "Remus, can I talk to you upstairs in private?" James said as he stood.

"Sure. Claudia I'll see ya later." Remus said kissing her cheek before following James upstairs to their dorm. James sat down on his bed as Remus closed the door. There was no one else in the room. "James what happened? I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Remus asked scared of the response.

"No, no nothing like that. Everything was good." James reassured. Remus sighed.

"You had me scared for a minute, Prongs." Remus said as he sat down on the windowsill. "What's so important then?" Remus asked.

"Lily." James replied. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ever since I left for Quidditch training on Monday night she had been acting really strange. She's always quiet and subdued. I've tried to ask her what's wrong but she won't tell me. And I was wondering if..." James trailed of.

"If I would talk to her and find out?" Remus asked. James nodded. "Fine. Where is she?" Remus asked as he stood up.

"Her dorm. I just left her." James said. Remus nodded then left the room. When he got to the girls' dorm he knocked on the door three times. It opened to show Lily with her hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a pair of men's sweats and a baggy football jersey which was white and black and had 'Man U' on the front. Lily smiled.

"Hey Remus. How are you?" Lily asked as she ushered him in. Remus walked into the room and noticed that no one was there.

"I'm fine. I'm a tiny bit weak. But Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion for it." Remus said.

"She is quite good at those potions. I think she even created a few herself." Lily said as she sat down on her bed. Remus didn't know how to approach the next question. What_ do I say to her now? Hey Lily your boyfriends worried about you. Even though he won't admit it he thinks that you are having second thoughts about the both of you together so he sent me here to see what was wrong with you. I'm sorry that your boyfriend is too big of a wuss not to come himself. I can't say that to her. Remus thought._ Remus didn't know that Lily was trying to suppress her giggles.

"Remus, go tell my boyfriend that I love him and I am not having second thoughts about dating him. Also he is not a big wuss and yes you're right that is not something you really want to say to me. Plus there is nothing wrong with me now go!" Lily said as she pushed him out of the room. Remus stood there gaping at Lily as she slammed the door in his face. He hadn't actually told her what he was thinking, had he? Remus walked back to his dorm. He walked in to see James pacing the room. He stopped once he had seen Remus.

"Well, what did she say?" James asked.

"I think she's telepathic." Remus said. James looked at Remus as if he was mad. Remus then smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with her; she's just stressed about her schoolwork." Remus said. "Now can I go back to my girlfriend?" Remus asked. James rolled his eyes. Just as Remus opened the door Lily was about to knock on it. Remus smiled at her.

"James you got a visitor." Remus said before leaving the room. James looked up and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Lil I'm sorry I sent Remus to talk to you its just I'm worried about you. You've been unusually quiet the past few days." James said as he walked over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"James, you've gotta understand that when a girl goes weird for a bit then there is obviously a problem but it only has to do with women." Lily said trying to make James understand. This wasn't the whole truth though and she wasn't willing to tell anyone about her being an ESP. James understood what Lily was talking about.

"Oh that." James said looking very scared. Lily chuckled. "You couldn't have just told me that before?" James asked.

"And what have you puke at the breakfast table?" Lily asked. James shrugged. "I better go. I have to tell Vicki Valmont that she will be doing the commentating for the match on Saturday." Lily said. James leaned down and kissed her before she left the room.

Finally Saturday came. It was the morning of the Quidditch came between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. James was sitting with his team at the breakfast table urging them all to eat whilst he himself didn't eat anything.

"James eat." Sirius said as he ate his third round of toast. James rolled his eyes at him as he stuffed some cereal into his mouth. The Owl Post came and a white owl landed in front of him. James took the letter of the owl and it took flight again and landed in front of his sister. James opened the letter and read it.

James

Good Luck today. And remember its not who wins that counts it the taking part. James rolled his eyes at this _Your father says Hello and to 'knock them dead'. Tell Sirius to be careful because we know how crazy that young man can be on a broom. Tell Remus, Peter and the girls we said hello and also give Lily our love. _

Love Mum and Dad

James rolled his eyes at this 

James smiled as he handed the letter to Sirius.

"Hey I'm always careful." Sirius said.

"Sure you are." James said as his sister sat down beside him.

"Good luck." Eve said to her brother as she stole a piece of toast from his plate.

"And what about me?" Sirius asked.

"Be careful." Michelle said as she sat down across from Sirius.

"I'm always careful." Sirius said exasperated that his girlfriend thought otherwise. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Where's Lil?" James asked.

"Claudia is trying to wake her up" Michelle replied as she buttered her toast.

"Is she okay?" James asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She just stayed up really late doing her homework so that she could focus all her attention on you for the weekend." Michelle said.

"She did that?" James asked with a smile.

"How come you don't do that for me?" Sirius asked looking at Michelle.

"Because I spend too much time with you." Michelle replied. James and Eve rolled their eyes.

"What did mum and Dad say to you?" James asked his sister.

"They just told me that I had to support you in your day of need and that if I want to become Head Girl next year I should buckle down and work hard." Eve said rolling her eyes.

"Eve you don't want to be a Head. Look at Lily. She has way too much work to do." James said.

"That's because you don't do anything." Sirius said. James slapped him across the head.

"We better head down to the changing room. Let's go everyone. Michelle will you tell Lily to come down to the changing rooms when you see her?" James asked. Michelle nodded.

"See you later Shellykins." Sirius said as he kissed his girlfriends cheek and moved out of the way before she could hit him.

Twenty minutes later James was standing outside the changing rooms talking to Remus and Peter when Lily came up to him.

"Hey Sweetie." Lily said before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

"Can you guys do that in private?" Remus asked. Lily pulled away from James and gave Remus a dirty look; he just smiled back at her. Lily then pulled out of James' embrace and did a twirl.

"Do you like my top?" Lily asked. It was small tight-fitting T-shirt, which was red with yellow writing. On the front it said 'Quidditch Players do it best' on the back it read 'POTTER 01'. James grinned at it.

"It's very nice." James said wrapping his arms around her.

"Guys we'll just go get some seats." Peter said before he and Remus left. Lily and James paid no attention to them. James was wearing his Quidditch gear.

"You look so handsome." Lily said to him before enveloping him in a kiss. They stayed that way for a few seconds before a cough came from behind them. James and Lily pulled apart to see two men and a woman standing there. It was Stephen the scout, Andy the English Quidditch captain and Dawn his personal trainer.

"Do you like interrupting us?" James grinned at Andy. Andy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you again." Stephen said to James as he shook his hand.

"And you. Hey Dawn." James smiled he shook her hand also. Dawn smiled at him.

"You guys remember-" James began.

"Red." Andy said hugging Lily.

"Hi Andy." Lily said blushing. "James I'm going to go get a seat. Good Luck." Lily said kissing him on the cheek. James smiled and watched her go.

"Earth to Potter!" Andy said waving a hand in front of his face. James looked at him. "Glad I got your attention." Andy said.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck." Stephen said. "I brought Dawn and Andy along because they wanted to see you in an actual match."

"That's cool. Look guys I better go and get the team ready. I'll see you guys after the match." James said before running into the changing room. Meanwhile Lily was sitting beside her friends up in the stands.

"I'm so nervous." Lily said.

"It doesn't help when you drank five cups of coffee." Claudia said.

"Don't worry James will catch the snitch." Remus reassured.

"I know he will and Gryffindor will win 390 to 190." Lily said. Remus, Peter, Claudia and Michelle looked at her.

"Okay." Michelle said.

"Oh look there coming out." Peter said. They all looked towards were the Gryffindor team was.

"And here is the Gryffindor team. Rently, Clark, Hartley, Rafferty, Tempten, Black, and our captain... Potter!" The Commentator shouted. Lily and Michelle jumped up and down as their boyfriends were called out. The Ravenclaw team was then announced and the game was under way.

"And they're off. Clark gets the Quaffle passes it to Rafferty back to Clark intercepted by Hewlett. Hewlett passes to King. Oh! And the Quaffle drops because of a bludger hit by Black. Hartley has the Quaffle and she shots. Ten Points to Gryffindor!" The Commentator said. The game went on like this for the next hour and a half. James was getting annoyed that the snitch hadn't been caught yet. A commotion on the ground however caught his attention. Sirius and King were stepping up to each other. James sighed and flew down to the ground. James landed just in time to pull Sirius away from Andrew. James stood in front of Sirius and pushed him back.

"Leave it Sirius. Just leave it. Whatever it is get him about it later." James whispered. Sirius nodded but eyed Andrew angrily. Sirius got back on his broom and flew into the air. James sighed and followed suit. Half an hour later Lily and her friends were getting bored.

"I should've brought a book with me." Lily sighed.

"Not content with staring at your egotistical boyfriend?" A voice sneered. Lily rolled her eyes. Chelsea and her group of cronies were sitting a few seats away.

"Ten points from Slytherin." Lily said.

"Why?" Chelsea asked rudely.

"Disrespect of the Head Boy." Lily said. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Chelsea said.

"What's the score?" Peter asked.

"190 to 240, Gryffindor are in the lead." Remus said.

"-Clark passes to Hartley and- The Snitch!" The Commentator exclaimed. The crowd went silent as they watched James and Ryan dive for the snitch. Lily buried her head in Michelle's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Lily's muffled voice repeated as James was speeding towards the ground. Michelle tapped her head absently as she watched James. Ryan was right beside James when suddenly a bludger, hit by Sirius, rammed into the back of Ryan's broom. Ryan lost control of his broom, which gave James the lead. James fifteen feet from the ground. He had no other choice or else he would bang straight into the ground. He lunged for the snitch and fell the remaining feet. The crowd gasped, this made Lily look up and see her boyfriend lying on the ground a huge grin on his face... holding the snitch. The Gryffindors cheered as the rest of the team member landed on the ground to congratulate their captain. Lily gave a sigh of relief and put her head in her hands. She then suddenly jumped up with a scowl on her face and made for the stairs leading down onto the pitch were the rest of the crowd was descending from.

"Where are you going?" Claudia's voice sounded from behind Lily.

"I am going to kill James!" Lily screamed. Her friends laughed but followed her none the less. When Lily reached the pitch she stormed towards James. James, who was now standing, seen her coming and noticed her anger was flaring. He winced.

"James Potter I am gonna bloody throttle you!" Lily screamed.

"Hold on their Red." Remus said grabbing her around the waist and holding her back.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You almost killed yourself." Lily said as she tried to push Remus away from her. Remus finally let go of her.

"I was winning the game Lil." James reasoned. The Gryffindor crowd were now assembled on the pitch and clustered round the team members.

"You don't need to kill yourself just to win a game." Lily said. James gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"But I didn't kill myself. I am standing right here with my arms around you." James whispered into her ear. Their friends rolled their eyes at the couple and went of to congratulate the rest of the team.

"James you scared the crap out of me." Lily whispered. James smiled then leaned down towards her.

"It's good to know you're worried." James said against her lips. They then kissed before being interrupted by a cough.

"You have really gotta work on your time - oh hey Professor." James said to Professor McGonagall who was standing behind him. Standing with her was Andy, Dawn and Stephen.

"Well done James. It was a great victory for Gryffindor." McGonagall said as if it were a battle, she smiled a thin but happy smile. James grinned and nodded his head.

"Didn't all those training's I begged you for come in handy?" James laughed. "Seriously though it wasn't just me. The rest of the team did their fare share, isn't that right lads." James shouted the last bit to his team. The two girls on the team glared at him. "And ladies." James quickly said. Jeanette and Samantha rolled their eyes at him and turned away. "Thought Samantha was gonna attack me there. She is one fierce third year. She could give Sirius a run for his money any day." James chuckled as he turned back to the people in front of him. He noticed then that Lily had moved out of his grasp and was now talking to Dawn, no doubt about what had happened at the Willow Hotel. James looked at Stephen and Andy. "So do you guys need to talk to me or what?" James asked as he leaned on his broomstick.

"Yeah actually." Stephen said. James nodded. He looked at Lily then back at the small group. "Excuse me for a moment." He smiled then moved towards his girlfriend. Lily smiled as she seen her boyfriend walk towards her. "You don't mind if I steal Lily away for a moment, Dawn?" James asked with a charming smile. Dawn smiled then moved towards Andy and Stephen and started to talk to them. Lily looked at James expectantly.

"What's up?" She asked as he put a hand on her arm.

"Stephen wants to talk to me. So I'm gonna have to go with them. I don't know how long I will be. So we'll start our celebration when I get back." James smiled at her. Lily grinned and put her arms around his neck.

"Make sure you're wearing your robes." She said seductively. James raised an eyebrow then leaned down towards her and kissed her passionately. He pulled away reluctantly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"God I want you so bad right now." James whispered as he bit his lip. He then took a deep breath as Lily smiled.

"Good." Lily said. "Now you had better not keep them waiting any longer. I had better go congratulate Ryan on a good game. Do the whole Head Girl thing." Lily said as she took her arms of her boyfriend. James looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"Tell him I said it was a tough game and I will see you later." James said as he kissed her cheek. He then walked away from her and towards Stephen and the rest. As James walked out of pitch he looked behind him to see Lily laughing and joking with the Ravenclaw Captain, Ryan. James felt a surge of jealousy but pushed it away as he had business to attend to.

* * *

There ya go I'm sure there's somethin in there that nobody likes and I'll be the one that gets the blame and sued. Review or whatever do what you like not like I'm gonna have this job much longer so I don't really care. 


	36. Chapter 36

Ok this is not a figment of your imagination this is an actual update. I have no excuse for not updating except for losing the story lol which I now have found. Also I've just not been in the mood to write life took over and put fictional life on hold unfortunately so hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it's all the creation of someone else and if you don' know who that is should you really be reading these types of stories.

**Chapter 36**

A while later, Lily was sitting on her bed looking through the Daily Prophet as Claudia brushed her hair and Michelle and Sophie giggled over something. Lily wasn't even paying attention to what she reading because she kept thinking about James. Lily through the prophet aside and started to pace the room.

"Where is he? It doesn't take this long to talk about a Quidditch game." Lily sighed.

"Take a chill pill, Lil. Hey that rhymes. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." Sophie laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and threw one of Claudia's stuffed animals at her.

"Hey. Don't through Mr Bobbles. He did nothing to you." Claudia said as she retrieved her precious dragon bear. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily what is wrong with you? You are going to wear a hole in the carpet the way you are going." Michelle chuckled.

"I just want to see James." Lily said with a sheepish grin.

"WHOO!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Could this be the night, our precious Lily finally gives her flower away?" Sophie joked dramatically.

"Shut up." Lily chuckled as she blushed. The three girls stared at her in shock.

"Lily she was joking. Are you actually thinking about it?" Claudia asked in shock as the three girls sat on Laura's bed, which was beside Lily's. Lily blushed even more and sat on her bed.

"I don't know." Lily laughed nervously as she wringed her hands. "I mean how do you know if you're ready?" Lily asked nervously. "How did you guys know?" Sophie smiled as Claudia and Michelle looked at each other.

"I just knew Lily. I mean Kent and I loved each other and we knew we would be together forever and we will be." Sophie said with a lopsided grin as she played with a ring that was attached to her necklace.

"How did you guys know?" Lily asked Michelle and Claudia.

"Lily, I thought I was in love. Cameron was so sweet and charming. I thought he was going to be my 'Romeo' but he was just your regular Joe who wanted in my pants. I totally regret my first time. Just make sure James deserves to be your first, okay?" Claudia said. Lily nodded. Cameron Winthorpe was a year older than the girls and had previously been in Ravenclaw. He was a rich snob who thought he owned the world. She then looked at Michelle who looked away.

"How did you know, Michelle?" Lily asked. "Do you regret losing it to Adam?" Ahh Adam Springer the cutest Gryffindor keeper there had ever been. Adam had been two years older than the girls.

"Actually Adam wasn't my first." Michelle said quietly. The girls looked at her but before they could say anything, Michelle continued. "I was ashamed to say to you guys at the time that he was my first but it doesn't matter now." Michelle said.

"It wasn't Snape was it?" Sophie asked disgustedly.

"EWW no! Get those thoughts out your head girl!" Michelle exclaimed. She shook herself then continued her story. "It was the summer before fifth year. It was around the time of my sixteenth birthday and I had been really annoyed because my mum had showed up remember?" Michelle said. The three girls and urged her to continue. "Well that night after we had all gone shopping I had been with the Marauders."

-

Michelle was sitting beside the lake near her house and James' houses. Remus was currently staying with James for a week during the summer.

"-So anyway the girl took a psycho at us for no particular reason. How were we meant to know that her new luminous yellow hair had just been done that day by some top hairstylist?" James explained. But Michelle and Sirius weren't paying attention to him. James rolled his eyes then his watch beeped twice signalling his curfew time. "Remus we better go before my parents go mad. We'll see you guys tomorrow." James said. Michelle and Sirius only nodded in reply. James and Remus looked at each other then shrugged as they walked back towards James' home. There was silence between Michelle and Sirius as they looked out across the lake. There was a half moon and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. The moon shone down on the lake, which made it glow like a mirror. You could see the houses over at Mandrake Crescent, which was on the other side of the lake. A few houses still had lights on but not many. Sirius looked behind him to make sure Remus and James had gone then looked at Michelle. Michelle looked at him and watched as he pulled a jug of mulled wine out of his jumper, which he had kept very well hidden. He opened the top and offered Michelle the first drink. Michelle looked at him oddly.

"Ladies first." Sirius offered. Michelle looked at the jug then back at him.

"If there is anything in this I'll kill you." Michelle warned as she took a drink from the jug. She handed the jug to Sirius as she shook her head at the raw taste. Sirius gulped some of it down then winced at its taste.

"That stuff is horrible." He said before taking another drink. An hour later both Michelle and Sirius were very much intoxicated. They were lying on the ground, the top of their head touching each others as they stared up at the sky.

"Nah nah. Jamie is no way hotter than moi." Sirius slurred. "I am way better looking." Sirius said.

"I didn't say Jamie was I said Adamy was. He's a cute." Michelle garbled.

"So am I." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Okay let's get off this subject. Why do you need to get drunk? And why did you hide it from the rest of the murderers?" Michelle asked as she put her hands in the air and tried to trace O'Ryan's belt.

"We are not the murderers we are the... heck I don't what we are." Sirius paused and thought about what Michelle asked. "I just didn't want to spoil their evening. Remus was all happy about asking Ruth out. I couldn't bring 'em down tonight." Sirius said as he waved his hand about. "What about you oh wavy on?"

"My mum showed up this morning. The bitch wanted to see me claiming that she had to see her 'little Shellykins'." Michelle mocked. Sirius looked at her and laughed.

"Shellykins? That is too funny." Sirius said as he rolled about the ground. Michelle glared at him.

"Piss of you prat." Michelle said as she stood up and was about to walk away. Sirius stopped laughing and followed her.

"Aww Shellykins don't be like that. I'll tell you my problems then." Sirius offered. Michelle folded her arms and shivered.

"It's getting cold." Michelle said.

"Then let's go to my place. My parents are staying in the city tonight, and Regualas is at his mates." Sirius offered. Michelle looked at him apprehensively. "We can get more alcohol?" Sirius said. Michelle perked up.

"Lead the way." Michelle said as she took Sirius' outstretched arm. When they reached Sirius house they sat in his game room with a bottle of whiskey.

"I'm not one of them. I can't be like them. My mother expects me to be this ideal son just like my father. I don't want to be like them, but sometimes I think I am." Sirius said.

"No harm Sirius but your parents are dickheads. If I were you I would just do what I wanted to do, and trust me you're nothing like those cult worshipping idiots." Michelle ranted.

"True." Sirius said as he poured Michelle's glass with whiskey. "Screw the lot of them." Sirius toasted as they clinked their glasses. The pair sat on the couch of the main room.

"Like we need them. Parents don't know what they're talking about. I have my dad and my friends, which is all I need." Michelle said.

"Yeah Michelle. Ya have me too. I'm your friend." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius. I always thought you were nice enough. Just don't tell anyone I said that." Michelle said before she downed her glass. Sirius did the same. They set their glasses on the table and sat back.

"No problem Shellykins." Sirius said playfully. Michelle smiled and hit him. Sirius glared mockingly at her.

"Oh you'll pay for that Shellykins." Sirius laughed as he started to tickle her. They fumbled about laughing wildly. Sirius was then on top of Michelle holding her arms. Michelle grinned wickedly up at him.

"Give?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

"Give." Michelle replied after a while. "I bet you like getting girls in this position." Michelle smirked.

"I don't usually." Sirius admitted shrugging.

"So I'm the first, why I'm pleasured." Michelle dramatically mocked.

"You should be." Sirius smirked as he leaned down towards her. He kissed her and Michelle didn't pull away. She slid her hands up Sirius shirt and felt his muscular chest. She then trailed her hands down to his jeans and undid the button. Sirius pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Michelle nodded. He was very good so far at keeping her mind of her problems a bit more could do wonders. And with that Sirius and Michelle lost their virginity to one another.

-

Michelle's friends stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have judged you Michelle." Lily said. Michelle shrugged.

"It wasn't just you guys; I was denying it to myself as well. That night with Sirius was probably the most intimate moment of my life. I've never experienced anything like that; I just kind of got overwhelmed I guess. It doesn't matter anymore because I'm with Sirius now and I am the happiest I have ever been." Michelle said as she smiled in a love struck way.

"Hope that gives you an idea if you're ready Lily." Sophie chuckled. There was a knock at the door and Lily stood up quickly and went to answer it. James was standing there in his Quidditch robes smiling his handsome smile at her. Michelle, Claudia and Sophie rolled their eyes and brushed past the couple who was standing in the doorway gazing at each other.

"We're outey. Don't do anything I would." Claudia chuckled as the girls left the room. James walked into the room and Lily closed the door behind him. She turned to toward him and smiled as he gazed at her.

"Hey." She said before being swept into a passionate kiss with James. James pulled away and smiled down at his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you wore your robes." Lily grinned mischievously.

"Well I had too. Sirius so kindly turned my clothes bright orange claiming it was a present to the captain." James chuckled. Lily moved her hands from James shoulders and moved them down his back only to fell him tense and his face contort with pain.

"James what's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly stepping out of his embrace.

"It's just my back." James said as if it was nothing.

"Is that the result from you jumping of your broom?" Lily asked angrily. James shook his head.

"No!" James said a little bit to fast. "Sirius and I were throwing hexes at each other yesterday. And he just hurt me a bit." James said taking a hold of her hand. But Lily moved her hand out of the way.

"Let me see." Lily demanded.

"Lil it doesn't matter." James said forcing a small laugh. Lily glared at him.

"It matters to me James." Lily said. James sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win so he gave up. He pulled of his robe then took of the red t-shirt he was wearing. Lily gasped when she seen his back. On his muscular back their were three long deep gashes with deep purple bruising around the wounds. Lily threw a hand to her mouth.

"He did this to you?" Lily asked in disbelief. James turned to her and nodded his head. "That's horrible." Lily said moving towards him and putting a hand on his cheek. James tried to look downcast about it all, but he loved all the attention he was getting from Lily. Sirius hadn't actually done this to him; the wounds were a result of a wild night out with Moony. But Moony hadn't done this to him either it was the womping willow, and a result of Moony pushing him towards it when they were in animal form. Not that James was going to complain because he had put a tenderness spell on his back, but it must have been wearing off.

"There's some cream in the bathroom that Sophie has to get rid of deep cuts and bruises. She apparently bruises like a peach." Lily said rolling her eyes. She walked towards the bathroom and a few seconds later she came back with a white tube. "Okay turn around. Now this is going to sting a bit so be warned." Lily said. James rolled his eyes as Lily applied the cream.

"Lily this is noth- AHHHHHHH!" James screamed and moved away from Lily. Lily giggled.

"I told you it hurt." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Well it bloody well killed." James said. Lily pouted.

"I'm sorry, baby." Lily said in a sweet voice. "But that will teach you to play stupid games with Sirius." Lily said patting his face. The dorm door then dramatically opened. Sirius, Remus, Michelle and Claudia ran in.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as James quickly pulled on his t-shirt so that nobody would see his wounds but he flinched when the cloth touched his healing cuts.

"James you need to let the air get to them cuts. Take that top off." Lily said folding her arms. James grinned.

"Look at her already trying to get my clothes off. She is a wild one." James winked. "Well I think I'll just go get changed out of theses robes." James said motioning towards the door.

"What happened?" Sirius voiced again.

"You and him playing dumb games, that's what happened!" Lily said angrily to Sirius. "I hope he got you a whole lot worse." Lily said shaking her head. Sirius looked at her confused. James stopped and sighed. He knew he had lost this battle.

"What dumb games?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"The one where both of you hexed the ass of each other and also gave him those nasty wounds on his back." Lily said pointing at James. Sirius looked at James.

"What wounds? I didn't hex you." Sirius stated his eyebrows creased. Lily looked at James in shock.

"James is he telling the truth?" Lily asked expectantly. James put a hand through his untidy hair. He looked at the ground then at Remus then at Lily.

"It's nothing Lil, don't worry about it." James said in a monotone. Remus being the smart person he was caught on to how James had gotten the wounds. He knew it had something to do with the wolf.

"What the fk do you mean don't worry? I can't help but be bloody worried about you when you are gallivanting getting yourself nearly killed." Lily screamed. She put a hand to her head and sat down on her bed. James sighed and sat down beside her but Lily pushed him away. She was too angry to have him around her.

"Lil, I'm sorry." James said. _I can't tell her what happened. She would freak and so would Remus. I can't tell them!_ James mentally told himself. Lily's eyes widened and looked at James then at Remus. Remus was running a hand through his hair. Did Remus have something to do with the wounds? Why would Remus freak? It wasn't the wolf, was it? Claudia and Michelle were looking very confused at the scene unfolding around them and Sirius had concern etched all over his face. Sirius, Michelle and Claudia did not have a clue what was going on around them.

"Prongs tell her what happened." Remus said barely above a whisper. James looked at him in shock.

"That's not what happened-" James began.

"Tell her I... I did that to you." Remus said hesitantly. Claudia's eyes went wide and looked at Remus.

"Remus?" Claudia asked. Remus refused to look at her and instead hung his head.

"Remus you didn't do this. It wasn't you." James said determinedly Remus looked at him.

"James the wolf _is_ me." Remus said angrily. Claudia's eyes widened even more.

"No Remus, the willow did this. Your big dumb animal ass pushed me into it. That's what happened." James said angrily.

"Well you guys shouldn't have been there with me. It's too dangerous." Remus said shaking his head.

"Remus bugger off. We're going to be there no matter what!" Sirius said heatedly. Remus was about to argue but James interrupted him.

"Remus you would kill yourself if we weren't there. You'd probably be dead now. We're not losing our best friend because of something as shitty as this." James reprimanded. Remus sighed and turned his back on the group.

"What the fk is going on?" Claudia asked looking at her friends expectantly. Claudia didn't like the thought of her friends knowing something about her boyfriend that she didn't. Everyone looked at her. Remus looked at her and sighed again. He walked towards her and took her hand.

"We need to talk." Remus said. Claudia looked at her friends then nodded. Remus then led her out of the room. There was silence between the remaining four. James looked at Lily.

"You couldn't leave it could you." James said quietly. Lily's eyes widened in fury.

"If you had told me the truth in the first place then perhaps I wouldn't have had to pry." Lily said furiously. She looked at James lividly. "Why is it that you always do that? You always keep things hidden from me." Lily screamed now. "Do you not understand how much that hurts me?" With that there was a bang. All the perfume bottles that were sitting on the vanity and also the glass of water that was sitting by Sophie's bed had exploded. Sirius, Michelle and James all ducked as the shards of glass flew about the room. Lily then stormed out of the room. James looked at Sirius and Michelle in shock. What the hell had just happened?

Lily had stormed out of the common room, everyone had obviously heard them all arguing. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she wanted to get as far away from James Potter as possible. She didn't realise that she was standing in the Astronomy tower until she was standing at the window looking down at the ground. She gasped as she took a step back. She took rapid heavy breaths as she looked at the enormous drop down. She sat on the ground in the middle of the room. On the ground of the astronomy tower the constellations of the Zodiac were printed out. Lily sat their and thought about one thing: James.

Why was he always hiding things from her? She understood that perhaps he wanted to protect her from the world but he had to let her see it first. She also knew that James was a very private person and wasn't used to having a steady relationship. But if he wanted to keep Lily he had to open up a bit more to her. He couldn't keep things hidden from her. She knew that she had hidden things from him as well especially this whole ESP business. But she was asked to keep this private from James. She really did want to tell James about this, she wanted to share this part of her life with him. She wanted him to be able to give her input about what she could do. She wanted to be able to have him there for her. But she was scared of how he and her friends would act towards her. Would they keep their distance or support her all the way. Lily wasn't even sure if she wanted to keep these powers.

She had been researching all week about them in the Library and she found out that a great deal of the people who has this _extra sense_ had gone through a lot of pain and had excluded themselves from the world. Lily didn't want that to happen to her. She wanted to have a life, she wanted to get married and grow old... with James. She didn't want to be a heroine; she didn't want to have lots of people's lives on her shoulders. But then she was being selfish. She didn't want people to die because she had neglected these great powers. She was privileged to have them but what good were they going to be if she went insane. Lily sighed.

There were so many thoughts going through her mind now. She just wanted to curl up in James' arms and let him make all her worries disappear. But she couldn't, she had to sort things out. She looked at her watch and realised that dinner had started a few minutes a go. She decided that she might as well go talk to James. As she stood up she thought about what happened in her dorm. Then she remembered that she had let her anger control her and broke the perfume bottles in their dorm. Her friends had seen that. She was going to have to make up an excuse.

As she walked down towards the great hall she thought of a plausible explanation. There was a strong wind? No that wouldn't work; none of the windows had been open. Spontaneous combustion? No nothing had gone on fire. Peeves was playing a cruel trick on them? That could work. Yeah she would use that, she just had to tweak some bits of the story. Lily then realised that she was standing in the entrance hall just a few feet away from the great hall. Lily took a deep breath then walked towards the open doors. Once she took a step inside the noise suddenly overwhelmed her. Lily faltered and took another deep breath. A pounding had started in her head but she ignored it. The noise, however, was not something she could ignore. She looked down the Gryffindor table and could see James, Sirius, Michelle and Peter at the other end of the table. James, Michelle and Sirius looked very solemn as Peter chattered on about one thing or another. Lily started to move towards them but the pounding in her head was slowing her down

"_Look at her walking around like she is something."_ Lily looked around for the source of the voice.

"_I wish Jenny would just shut up. She is driving me mad."_

"_I wonder if Darren is thinking about me right now. That kiss was amazing."_

"_I can't believe we got beat by the Gryffindor team! Ryan is so going to have to step up the trainings. I bet he was staring at her the whole way through that game. He is going to have to stop fantasizing about someone he'll never get. She's Potter's girl now."_

"_This chicken is nice. Ugh Tom took the last bit. Damn him."_

"_I wonder if they know? Do they know what's coming? He's coming for them all!"_ All these voices were bursting in Lily's head. The last voice however caught her attention. She looked towards the Ravenclaw table and seen the girl who had been in the girl's toilets the other day. Lily stopped walking and held her palms to her head to make it stop. By now Sirius and Michelle had seen Lily and Sirius nudged James to look in the direction Lily was. James turned around and concern covered his face at seeing Lily with her hands to her head. He stood up to go to her. Everything went silent around Lily.

"_Stupid Mudblood. She thinks she is everything with that twat of a boyfriend of hers. They'll get what they deserve soon enough. The Dark Lord will kill them all."_ With that, Lily passed out. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

-

Please read and review I've been away from this for awhile and just wanna make sure I'm still doing this right lol


	37. Chapter 37

As people have noticed the tour has stopped it'll not be picked up again either as it was costing too much money to run lol As u all no I haven't been about in a while so I was wondering if any of you could recommend any good Lily and James fics preferably from 7th year up. I'm a bit sick of the fluffy fics want something a bit darker. If anyone can think of any please give me a shout with recommendations thank you. And I apologize for any errors and all spelling mistakes. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 37**

The hall went totally silent as everyone turned towards her. James ran to her and skidded down beside her. He lifted her head to see if she was okay, but she was out cold. James looked frantically around him, as if to see who did this to her. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall ran towards them.

"James take her to the Hospital Wing quick." Dumbledore ordered. Without hesitation James lifted her up and ran out of the hall.

-------

Lily was sitting on a red and white chequered picnic blanket. She smiled happily as she looked at her surroundings. They were in a park near were they lived. Huge oak tress sparingly surrounded were she was sitting. Lily could see several families by the play area. A large lake was adjacent to where she was sitting. Several other families were feeding the ducks and smiling happily. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was perfect weather for the middle of August. Lily dusted of some crumbs that was on her white summer dress. Her flaming red hair was cascading around her shoulders. Lily giggled as she watched her husband with their one year old child. Her husband's usual messy black hair was in his eyes but he didn't care as he played with their son. Her husband was wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a white shirt that had the top two buttons opened. He looked very handsome with his black wire framed glasses. The baby boy was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a blue and white stripped t-shirt. On his head was a blue hat to keep the sun out of his eyes and he had white sun cream on his nose and chubby cheeks.

"Come on Harry. Say Dada." James urged his son. Lily giggled as Harry was to busy chewing on his fingers. His first tooth had come through and it wouldn't be long until there was more. "Dada." James urged. Harry giggled as he watched his mother make faces behind his fathers back. James turned round and looked at his wife who quickly put on an innocent face. Harry giggled some more and started to wave his hands about. James then started to tickle his wife, which made Harry giggle more. Lily laughed and tried to push her husband away.

"Si Si." Harry said. James stopped tickling his wife and turned to Harry.

"What was that Harry?" James asked. But Harry wasn't paying attention because a butterfly had chosen that moment to fly around Harry's head.

"Fy Fy." Harry started to say as he clapped his hands.

"No Harry say Mama." Lily urged.

"Fy Fy." Harry continued not paying attention to his parents. James and Lily looked at each other.

"Mama was definitely his first word." Lily said.

"No he said Dada." James argued.

"It was Mama." Lily said again.

"Dada."

"Mama."

-----------

James sat by the side of Lily's bed. The hospital wing was quiet as there was no other patients. It was now Sunday evening and Lily had not woken up from the coma that she was now in. James' elbows were propped up on the bed and he held Lily's hand in his. James' lips gently brushing the back of her hand. James had been at her side most of the day, except when Madame Henderson and the trainee nurse Madame Pomfrey had done a check on her that morning. He had went and got a shower then and had a slice of toast. He stayed with Lily the entire night, hoping that she would wake up. James just stared at Lily. She was so pale and fragile looking. He hated seeing her like this. He hated her being like this. He wished he could make it all better but he couldn't, he didn't know how.

James couldn't live without Lily. She was like an addiction; once you had a bit of her you were hooked. On the table beside him were cards, flowers and sweets hoping that Lily would get better soon. James had no idea how they had gotten all this in a matter of a few hours. Lily's parents had been told about her condition but Dumbledore couldn't let them see her as it was against school rules to allow ordinary people on school grounds. James brushed a strand of hair away from Lily's face. He couldn't live without her. He needed her. He felt so guilty about the fight they had had the day before. He couldn't keep hiding things from her. He had to open up more or else he could lose Lily forever and he didn't want to do that.

James was so deep in thought he didn't feel Lily's hand move in his grasp. A small moan escaped from Lily's mouth and this caught James' attention. James looked at her and could see that her eyes were slowly opened. Suddenly her breathing became rapid and her body moved. She was having a seizure. He quickly jumped out of the seat and called for the nurses. Madame Henderson and Madame Pomfrey came running into the room. Madame Henderson was tall with grey hair and green eyes. She was a very nice woman and had always helped the Marauders out of scrapes they had landed themselves in. Madame Pomfrey had brown hair and blue eyes. She was a lot stricter than Madame Henderson even though she was a trainee nurse. They both wore blue pinstripe uniforms with white aprons. They ran towards Lily. Madame Henderson checked on Lily and Madame Pomfrey bustled James out of the hospital wing, much to James' protests. Just as Madame Pomfrey closed the door on James' face Sirius and Remus came round the corner.

"James, what happened?" Remus asked concernedly.

"She woke up, then she took some type of seizure and then they chucked me out." James said in shock still facing the door. He ran his hands through his hair and stared at the door. "Oh Merlin please be okay, Please let her be okay." James said as he paced the area outside the Hospital Wing. Remus and Sirius looked at each other with shock. Not only was their friend in a critical condition in the hospital wing but there other friend was breaking down. James' face was pale and there were red rings around his eyes. Sirius had only seen him like this once in his life, and that had been a long time ago when they had been younger. An hour and forty minutes later the hospital wing doors opened. Claudia, Michelle, Sophie and Kent had now joined the three Marauders. It was like slow motion for James as Madame Henderson came out of the hospital wing. Her face was neutral, not giving any information away. James had stood up and was looking at the nurse expectantly.

"She will be okay." Madame Henderson said. "She is awake but very weak. I am afraid I can only allow two of you to go in to see her at a time." Madame Henderson said looking at each person in the group. James sighed and sat down on one of the seats. He put his head in his hands.

"James do you want to go in first?" Sophie asked. Each person in the group watched as he shook his head.

"You guys go." James said his voice shaky. Claudia and Sophie looked at each other, and then both walked into the hospital wing together. The room was dark with a few lanterns lit. As Claudia and Sophie neared the bed they could see that Lily's eyes were closed. Sophie looked at Claudia who shrugged.

"Lily?" Sophie said cautiously. Lily opened her eyes and smiled wearily at her two friends.

"Hi guys." Lily said. Sophie and Claudia then hugged Lily. They talked for a while about how Lily was feeling then Remus and Kent came in, then Sirius and Michelle did. When Sirius and Michelle's time was nearly up, Lily asked a question.

"Where is James?" She asked quietly. Sirius looked at Michelle.

"He's outside Lily." Michelle said.

"Is he angry with me?" Lily asked, worry in her eyes. Sirius shook his head.

"He's just kind of upset about all of this." Sirius said. "He sat with you all night and day. He hasn't eaten."

"He did?" Lily asked with a hopeful smile, tears brimming in her eyes. Sirius nodded. "Is he going to come in and see me?" Lily asked her smile fading.

"Don't worry he will." Michelle reassured.

"Will you guys get him something to eat please? It isn't good for him if he doesn't eat." Lily said. Sirius and Michelle chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, you just concentrate on getting better okay?" Michelle said. Lily nodded. Michelle then kissed her forehead and Sirius did the same. They then left the hospital wing. When the doors closed behind them James stood up.

"She'll be back to her old self in no time, Prongs." Sirius chuckled. "Do you know she is sitting in there worrying that you haven't eaten all day? Don't mess this up James." Sirius said patting James on the back. James nodded then walked towards the door. He walked in and closed it behind him. He looked at the bed that Lily was lying in. She looked like an angel. Her red hair was fanned out around her and her face had a lot more color in it. James walked towards the bed slowly and stopped when he was beside her. Her eyes were closed and she didn't realize he was there. James put a hand on hers and she opened her eyes. She looked into his watery blue eyes then they embraced. James didn't want to let go of her, he couldn't. James sat down on the bed beside her.

"You scared the heck out of me Lily Evans." James whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lily replied.

"I love you so much." James said kissing her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Do they know what is wrong with you?" James asked putting a hand on Lily's cheek. Lily looked at him curiously. She moved back from him.

"They didn't tell you?" Lily asked. James shook his head. Lily sighed. "This is my punishment for not telling you in the first place. James... I'm pregnant." Lily said. James' face dropped. There was a silent pause.

"What? How? What?" James asked in disbelief. "Since when can you get pregnant from kissing?" James said his eyes wide. Lily started to giggle.

"I'm kidding." Lily laughed. James put a hand to his chest.

"Don't... do... that." James said talking deep breaths. Lily continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry. But seriously, James." Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder. James looked at her. "I found out on Monday night that I have a very rare condition." Lily said. James face looked worried.

"Monday? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." James said as he put a hand on her arm.

"I- I was asked not to tell you about it. James I have ESP." Lily said. Lily searched James' face for any sign of anger. Fortunately there wasn't but he sure did look as if she was crazy.

"What's that?" James asked clearly bewildered. Lily sighed.

"It's like a sixth sense. Well seventh and eighth also." Lily said. James still looked confused. "It's the ability to move things, see things and hear things. Extrasensory Perception." Lily said.

"Well why didn't you say that?" James said.

"You still have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Lily asked folding her arms. James shook his head.

"Not a clue." James said. Lily smiled.

"There are three parts of ESP; clairvoyance, telepathy and precognition. Clairvoyance is the ability to move objects with the mind. Telepathy is the ability to read people's thoughts. And Precognition is the ability to see the future." Lily explained as she lay in the hospital bed. James looked at her.

"How long have you been able to do these things?" James asked.

"Well it has only been recently that I could read people's minds." Lily said. James eyes went wide in shock.

"So you knew what I was thinking when we were studying on Friday night?" James asked in alarm. Lily smiled slyly.

"Those kinds of thoughts could color a young girl's mind." Lily laughed as James went red.

"Can you read my mind now?" James asked. Lily tilted her head and looked at him. She shook her head.

"I can't. But that's not unusual, I can't control these powers yet." Lily thought aloud. Just then the door opened and Dumbledore and Mr. Potter walked in.

"Dad?" James said his brow creased. The men stopped at the foot of Lily's bed. Mr. Potter looked so much like James it was uncanny.

"Hello James. Ah Lily, it's good to see you are better." Mr. Potter smiled. He smiled just the same as James. Lily couldn't wait to see what James looked like when he was older. But she had seen him. She didn't know how but she had. Lily smiled at Mr. Potter.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Lily I was wondering if I could talk to you in private. James could you please?" Mr. Potter asked. James looked at his father then at Lily. He then nodded his head and motioned to leave but Lily took a hold of his hand.

"No! ... I want James to stay." Lily said looking at Mr. Potter. James looked at his father. Mr. Potter nodded.

"Very well. I take it James knows then?" Mr. Potter asked. Lily nodded as she kept a firm grip on James' hand. James had sat down on the seat beside the bed. "It seems that your powers have developed increasingly over the past few days. I am afraid that they have developed to fast for a person of your age. I know we said you had until your birthday to decide but I am afraid that we had to take the powers out of you." Mr. Potter said. Lily nodded understanding. She wasn't fit to control so much power and she understood. She had seen what had happened in the books she had read. Lily just felt bad that people could die now because she wasn't string enough to handle this. James squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Lily I know you may have just been getting used to the powers but you nearly died. You could not control that much power." Dumbledore said. "So Michael and I decided that it would be best if the powers were given to someone who could handle it."

"So the powers will still be in use, but by someone else? So people will be helped?" Lily asked hopefully. Mr. Potter smiled and nodded.

"Yes. One of our top grade aurors is currently in training so that they can receive the power." Mr. Potter said nodding his head. Lily sighed and smiled.

"That's good. I thought that if I refused the power then lives would've been lost because of me. I'm happy to know though that they won't." Lily said putting a hand to her chest. James squeezed her other hand comfortingly again.

"Lily, you have given the world a great gift." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "Now if you will excuse us Michael and I have things to discuss." Dumbledore smiled. As the two men left Mr. Potter stopped and turned to his son.

"James you still have classes in the morning. So make sure you get to your bed early." Mr. Potter said with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks dad." James said sarcastically. When the two men had left the hospital wing James turned to his girlfriend.

"So... you don't have ESP any more. Did you receive all of the powers though? I know you read minds and made things move, mainly blew them up but what about seeing the future? Could you put Professor Donnelly to shame?" James asked with a hint of humor. Lily chuckled. Then it all came flooding back to her. The dream or vision - she didn't know what to call it - she had whilst she was unconscious.

"Actually while I was in the coma, I saw something. I was with my husband and son. And my son had said his first word, which was Mama." Lily said with a small smile.

"Are you sure it wasn't dada?" James asked with a chuckle. With that Lily laughed.

Over the next few days Lily was finally realized from the hospital wing. She hadn't told any of her friends about the condition she had. She didn't really want to explain to Michelle that her boyfriend lived up to the idea that men thought about sex every six seconds. However, there was tension between Remus and Claudia. Remus had told Claudia about his transformations and she hadn't taken it well. Lily and Claudia were sitting in the library doing their Potions homework. It was Wednesday evening and James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice whilst Michelle and Remus had went to make fun of the team. Peter as always was non existent. Claudia sighed for the hundredth time; Lily looked up from her parchment.

"Claudia, if you keep sighing I'm going to leave." Lily said irritably. Things of course hadn't been the best between the two friends ever since Lily found out that Claudia had been acting weird around Remus. Lily couldn't understand how someone could change their opinion just because of his illness. Claudia knew that Lily was angry with her for more than just sighing. Claudia went back to her work. Five minutes later Lily finally spoke.

"I can't believe you can be so narrow-minded." Lily said her voice dripping with bitterness. Claudia looked up at her.

"You wouldn't understand." Claudia said throatily.

"Try me." Lily said overconfidently. Claudia looked at her once again.

"Lily, I don't give a rats a$$ that he is whatever the hell he is, okay." Claudia elaborated.

"Then what the hell is your problem towards him?" Lily asked her voice rising. Madame Pince, the Librarian looked over at them above her azure glasses.

"Lily he lied to me." Claudia said as she slammed her textbook shut. "Just like everyone else does. I thought he was different." Claudia said.

"Yeah and he thought you were different. Do you know that Ruth actually broke up with him because she found out about his transformations? Do you know that the only reason why Remus is a werewolf because some evil werewolf wanted vengeance against his father? So before you start getting mad at him about lying to you, think about why he did it. He fell in love with you, Claudia. And he didn't want to lose you like he had everyone else." Lily said calmly and quietly. Claudia sat there with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say she was speechless.

"I feel so bad now. I've been so selfish. I have to go talk to him." Claudia said quickly jumping up and grabbing her books.

"Claudia, don't tell him I told you, okay? He's quite concealed about it." Lily said. Claudia nodded then ran off.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Remus had told Claudia everything that Lily had. Claudia and Remus became closer and everyone was in good spirits by the end of the school week especially Lily. It was Friday the 28th February. The next day would technically be Lily's birthday. But as it was not a leap year, there would be no 29th February. So Lily's family would usually celebrate her birthday over a two-day period, 28th February and 1st March. Her friends knew about this tradition. Lily sat in the Great Hall during Breakfast and looked expectantly at her friends. Claudia and Remus sat opposite her along with Sophie and beside her Sirius sat piling his breakfast plate high with greases and fats.

"How long was your transfiguration essay?" Sophie asked Claudia.

"A foot why?" Claudia asked she drank her juice.

"Just wondering. Mine is about the same. Lily how long is yours?" Sophie asked.

"Isn't it strange how February does not have 30 or 31 like the rest of the months? It only has 28 days but on a leaps year it has 29?" Lily asked looking at her friends. Everyone looked at her.

"I'll take that as a lot then." Sophie said shaking her head. Just then James and Michelle sat down on either sides of Lily. James put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Do you know what day it is?" James asked. Lily grinned at him. She knew he would remember. "It's the day we play the biggest prank of the month on the Slytherins." James grinned as he high fived Remus. Lily's face dropped.

"Nothing else happening today?" Lily asked curiously. James looked at her and thought.

"I can't think of anything." James shrugged as he piled some bacon on to his plate. Lily sighed then looked up as the Owl post came. She waited expectantly for her parent's owl with her presents but a strange owl landed in front of her instead. It was brown with patches of white on its feathers. Around its neck was a red ribbon which had a gold tag that read "Highbury Solicitors" Lily knew what this was about. She opened it and read.

_Dear Miss Lillian Evans_

_You are now of age to collect your inheritance from the late Isabelle McLaughlin, your grandmother who passed away on 29th January 1976._ Lily sighed as she read this. Her Grandmother had died the year before from a stroke. Lily missed her very much. _Below is a list of the assets you have received._

_Galgorm Oaks Manor - land and possessions within the home_

_Original Shakespearian scripts_

_Original paintings by the late August Handings_

_£3 Million granted on the basis that Miss Lillian Evans must "follow her dreams"._

_Your assets shall be given to you on 16th April, when you arrive home for Easter break. We wish you well in your forthcomings and hope to speak with you soon._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Frank Evart _

Lily gasped as she read the letter. Her grandmother had given her the manor. The house that Lily had loved. It was situated in County Wicklow, Ireland. She chuckled as she read the part about following her dreams. James looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely.

"M-my grandmother left me her house in her will." Lily stuttered. Her friends looked at her. "Petunia isn't going to be happy." Lily said breathlessly.

"Lily, I thought your Grandmother was a muggle. How could she send this by owl post?" Sirius asked curiously. Lily grinned.

"She was a Wicca. You know someone who could perform wandless magic. She spent most of her life perfecting it." Lily said with admiration. "Wow, I can't believe this." Lily said.

"Well you had better because we have to go to class." Michelle chuckled. Lily nodded and followed her friends out of the Great Hall. Lily had spent the rest of the day giving her friends subtle hints about how important today was but they didn't seem to catch on. Lily also spent the day thinking about her grandmother. Lily had loved her so much. She had been closer to her than she had been to her own mother.

After dinner that evening Lily was sitting in the Library researching some things for her Arithmancy paper. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were currently playing 'the biggest prank of the month", Claudia and Sophie were probably talking about their boyfriends and Michelle had just left her to go find Eve and berate her about not telling James about her summer plans. Lily now sat alone in the Library and thought about the waste of the day. She had gotten almost good news that morning, but she would rather have her grandmother than the possessions she received. She also couldn't believe her friends had forgotten her birthday. She looked at her watch and realized that it was 8:50. She remembered that she had to meet Claudia in her dorm to help her with her Herbology homework. Lily sighed and packed up her stuff.

As she walked through the corridors she noticed that not many people were about. Usually you would see a few third years running from Filch or a couple kissing and cuddling in a corner. But there was none of that tonight. Lily sighed perhaps they all just had lots of homework. As she neared the portrait she slowed down. She didn't really want to go in there because she was sure that there would be lots of people needing her help. She stopped at the portrait and looked up at the fat lady.

"Good evening Lily dear." The fat lady smiled.

"Yeah great - Cookie dough." Lily said and the portrait swung open. Lily sighed as she walked through. Suddenly she was met with a load roar of people.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed. Lily stood their shocked. James, Sirius, Remus, Claudia, Michelle, Sophie and all her other friends stood their and cheered. They were all dressed up in their best dancewear, awaiting a party. Lily smiled and laughed as James rushed to her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday babe." James whispered into her ear.

"I thought you guys forgot." Lily said as she turned to her friends.

"How could we with this idiot not shutting up about it all week?" Remus laughed.

"Your presents are over on the table including your parents present. We wrote them telling them about the party." Claudia smiled. The common room was full with people. All of Lily's friends from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses had come. Everyone came up to say happy birthday to Lily as James stood by her side grinning stupidly at how happy Lily seemed. She needed this, especially after the whole ESP thing. Lily needed to have a good time tonight and she was going to if it had anything to do with James. When the last person walked away after wishing her a happy birthday, Lily turned to her boyfriend.

"I'm going to get changed." Lily grinned.

"I'll just-" James began but Lily was already dragging him up the stairs. Michelle was standing with Sirius at the drinks table when Ryan from Ravenclaw came up to them.

"Hey guys' do you know were Lily went?" Ryan asked curiously. Sirius and Michelle looked round them, and then Sirius noticed the two walking up the stairs. He nudged Michelle and nodded towards the two.

"Looks like James is going to get lucky." Sirius laughed. Ryan looked at the direction they were looking and sighed dejectedly.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lily closed the door with her foot and grabbed James into a passionate kiss. She moaned happily as he pushed her against the door and undid the buttons on her robe. He pushed them of her body as they moved towards Lily's bed. James sat down on the bed and took Lily with him. He pulled of her jumper as Lily took a breath. Lily then pushed him down on the bed and kissed his neck as she undid the buttons to his black shirt. As she moved her lips back up to his mouth, James tugged at Lily's shirt from her skirt. He ran a hand up her back and was just about to - someone coughed beside them. Lily and James looked up to see Claudia standing their trying to suppress a laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt but... M-McGonagall wanted to talk to you Lily." Claudia said through a hand, which covered her mouth.

"Umm thanks Claudia, I'll be umm down in a minute." Said a very flushed Lily. Claudia nodded then walked out of the room. You could hear her laughing as she made her way down stairs. Lily shook her head then looked at James. She kissed him sweetly on the lips then stood up. "What to wear?" Lily muttered to herself.

"I better get down stairs. McGonagall will send out a search party if she doesn't see all the Marauders in the same vicinity." James sighed. James kissed Lily on the cheek then made his way down stairs. A few minutes later Lily came down the stairs. She smiled as she walked towards Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. McGonagall was talking animatedly to Suzie Hank, the sixth year Gryffindor prefect.

"Happy Birthday, Lily." Dumbledore smiled. "We thought that we would stop by and make sure everything was going well." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh you're not staying?" Lily asked with false sadness.

"I am afraid not. I have test papers to mark." McGonagall said frowning. Just then James walked up to them holding to cups of pumpkin juice.

"Here you go Lil." James said handing her one of the drink.

"Thank you." Lily said as she smiled at him.

"Professor could I have a word with you?" James asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled and followed James to the side of the room. Lily watched them then turned back to Professor McGonagall and started to talk with her. A few minutes later James and Dumbledore came back.

"Minerva, I think it is time we retire. I trust you will go to bed at a reasonable hour and not be too loud." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. James and Lily smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure everyone is on their best behavior." Lily smiled.

"Lily that is my job this evening. You're going to have fun." James smiled. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Happy Birthday, Lily and make sure you all have a fun evening." Dumbledore smiled before leaving with McGonagall. Sirius, Remus and James all made contact with each other and then muttered a spell. Lily turned to James.

"What did you just do?" She asked accusingly.

"We made the room sound proof. We can make all the noise we want now." James smiled as music began.

"But won't they be back round to check on us?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall are leaving early in the morning to visit the ministry. So they will be in bed early." James said. James looked around the room and could see Claudia whispering something into Remus' ear; Remus was looking there way with fury in his eyes. James gulped. "Why don't I give you your present now?" James said to Lily. Lily smiled and shrugged. James took a hold of her hand and led her up one of the staircases.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"The attic." James replied. Lily decided not to make him clarify even though she was very confused. When they reached a door at the end of the corridor James put his hands over Lily's eyes and walked in. He laughed as he made her walk up stairs towards the attic.

"One more step." James laughed as Lily fumbled.

"Let me see and this would be a whole lot easier." Lily whined.

"Stop whining." James laughed. He knew that Lily was pouting; she always did that when she wanted something from James. They got to the top of the stairs. "Okay now keep your eyes closed." James said as he took his hands away. Lily closed her eyes. "Hold out your hands." He said. Lily did as she was told. She then felt something furry in her hands. Lily opened her eyes to see a small grey cat that was sleeping.

"Oh James it is lovely." Lily smiled happily. James smiled happily.

"I'm glad you liked him." James said.

"It's a he? Can I name him?" Lily asked as she sat down on the ground and started to pet its grey fur. James nodded.

"Umm I think I'll call you Cupid... no I would need a Psyche then. Umm how about Pippin. Yup I like that." Lily smiled. James looked at her oddly as he sat beside her.

"What's a Pippin?" James asked curiously. Lily looked at him and chuckled as she petted the cat.

"Pippin is a character from 'The Lord of the Rings' and he is just so funny." Lily smiled. James watched as she played with the cat, which had now woken up. "James, thank you for everything." Lily said turning to him and smiling.

"Well it isn't over yet. Tomorrow night I am taking you out to dinner to this small restaurant in Hogsmeade called _Il Fascino di Magia._" James smiled as Lily's face dropped.

"We're going there? But it's only newly open. I'm sure it's really expensive James. Don't waste your money on me." Lily said shaking. James rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut up. We're going." James laughed. "I've already cleared it with Dumbledore. I just said you were a little down after the whole ESP thing. And he agreed saying that you've worked really hard this year and you need a break." James smiled. Lily smiled thankfully then leaned over and kissed him.

"You are too good to me Mr. Potter." Lily said.

"I know I am." James said good-naturedly. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go down stairs so I can show off Pippin." Lily smiled as she stood up, her cat in her arms. James smiled and followed her out of the small room. When Lily and James went down stairs after James gave Lily her present, everyone was dancing or talking. She smiled as she watched Michelle and Sirius dance. Lily sat down on a seat beside Kent and Sophie. James sat on the armrest and looked around at the partygoers.

"You like my cat? He's called Pippin." Lily said with a grin. Kent petted the cat and smiled.

"Very nice." Kent smiled. James stood up as Sophie took hold of the cat.

"Have any of you guys seen Eve?" James asked. Sophie and Kent shook their heads. "I'm going to go look for her." James said as he kissed Lily on the head and walked off. James walked around the room and came across Eve's friend Tony Sawyer. Tony was tall with dark brown hair and bluish-purple eyes. He was sitting with a bunch of sixth year guys and a few sixth year girls.

"Hey Tony, you see Eve anywhere?" James asked. Tony looked at him.

"Yeah, she's in her dorm writing a letter to that Caspian guy." He replied. James looked at him oddly.

"Come here a minute." James said as he walked to the side of the room. Tony followed. "You're good friends with Eve, right?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah she's like a little sister, why?" Tony asked curiously.

"What's going on between her and Caspian?" James asked keeping his face guarded.

"They write to each other a lot." Tony replied shrugging as he looked around at the party commencing.

"Are they going out?" James asked as he watched Sirius and Michelle walk off the dance floor laughing.

"She doesn't tell me about that stuff, James. I know they've kissed but hey everyone knows that, after all it was plastered all over the Daily Prophet along with you and Evans." Tony smiled. James grinned.

"That was a good night. Well the end of it was crap." James said shaking his head. Tony smiled inwardly as he derailed James from his mission at hand. An arm snaked around his waist as someone kissed his cheek. He smiled down at his girlfriend. "I was just telling Tony about New Year's Eve." James smiled. Lily turned to Tony.

"That wasn't a very good night. First of I get knocked out then I get badly bad mouthed and then to make things worse James makes me feel like crap at exactly midnight." Lily smiled. "James certainly knows how to treat a lady." Lily laughed as she looked up at her boyfriend. Tony laughed.

"Well if I knew I was treating a lady..." James trailed of as he laughed. Lily slapped his arm playfully.

"Go be a gentleman and get me a drink." Lily laughed. James nodded then left the two. Lily watched him go with a smile.

"He's asking about Caspian and Eve." Tony said. Lily looked at him and sighed.

"What'd you tell him?" Lily asked.

"They write to each other a lot. He asked if they were dating, I told him I didn't know." Tony said.

"Eve needs to tell him. This is getting ridiculous. I don't know what she is worried about though? I'm sure James will be fine. Caspian is a good guy. Far better than whom she was dating. James can never find out about him." Lily said giving Tony a pointed look. Tony nodded. Just then James came back with a drink for her.

"Thanks." Lily smiled.

"I better go; Anna seems to be missing me." Tony said with a grin. "Happy Birthday Lily." Tony said as he kissed her cheek. Lily smiled at him then turned to James.

"Let's dance." Lily said as she took a sip of her butterbeer. The guys had really gone all out for her.

"No Lily I don't want to dance." James said. Lily took a hold of his hand.

"Please James." Lily pouted.

"I don't like dancing Lil." James whined. Lily dropped his hand.

"You liar." Lily laughed. "You've danced with me loads of times." Lily said.

"I know but that was because I wanted you then." James said. Lily's mouth dropped.

"And you don't want me now?" Lily asked putting her hand on her hip.

"You know that's not what I meant." James said giving her a small smile.

"Maybe not but I am going to go find someone who will dance with me." Lily said as she walked off. James chuckled then made his way to were Remus and Claudia was leaning against the wall. Of course James was going to dance with her but he wanted her to be annoyed for a while. To him it made her even more attractive when she was angry or pouting. Lily made her way towards were Michelle and Sirius where. She sat down on one of the chairs in a huff and her cat jumped up on her lap.

"What's wrong with the birthday girl?" Sirius asked as he rubbed Michelle's arm affectionately.

"A birthday girl is supposed to dance but she can't dance without a partner." Lily sighed heavily.

"James won't dance with you uh? I wouldn't worry he can't dance anyway." Michelle laughed.

"But still I wanted to dance with my boyfriend." Lily said as she petted Pippin. "Have you guys met Pip? Pippin these are my friends, Sirius and Michelle." Lily said introducing her cats to her friends. Sirius and Michelle looked at her oddly.

"Okay crazy cat lady." Sirius said with a chuckle. Lily rolled her eyes at them.

"Lily let me play with Pippin and you and Sirius can go dance dirty to make James jealous." Michelle offered as she took the cat from Lily.

"You sure?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. Michelle nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really feel up to moving right now." Michelle chuckled. Sirius laughed then kissed Michelle on the head and then held out his hand for Lily to take it. Lily shrugged and took his hand. He led her on to the dance floor and they started to dance.

Meanwhile James was standing with Claudia and Remus. Claudia pointed towards the pair dancing. Remus chuckled as James faced changed angry.

"You should've danced with her." Claudia smiled. "Lily's a dancing girl, she loves it. If you love her you're going to have to dance with her." Claudia chuckled. James looked at Claudia.

"But I can't dance." James moaned. Remus rolled his eyes whilst smiling.

"Claudia I'll get us a drink." He said as he chuckled. James was still watching the pair bump and grind to the music. She seemed so happy on the dance floor but... he hated dancing. He was always forced to dance at social events; he didn't mind slow songs though.

"Don't force her to do anything James." Claudia's voice said bringing him back to earth. James turned to her. He knew what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't Claudia. Lily means a lot to me, and I'm not going to ruin my chances with her." James said as he watched the pair dancing. "No one has ever made me feel the way she makes me feel. Sirius and I are practically brothers, but right now I want to rip his head off." James said with a chuckle.

"She's never felt this way about anybody, James." Claudia said. "This is certainly new territory for her. And she - like most girls - has imagined that when you get to this level of relationship things are going to turn out just peachy." Claudia said as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms. She watched James closely; he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. He sighed and looked out onto the dance floor then at Claudia.

"I do try to make things 'peachy'." James with a shake of his head. "But you and I both know how hard it is to make a relationship really work. I just..." James paused and looked back at the dance floor where Lily was now dancing with a few of her female friends from the other houses. He looked back at Claudia. "I don't know, I just sometimes think that I have to prove myself just so I can say 'She's my girlfriend'." James said with a sigh. He looked at the ground then back to Claudia a small smile on his face. "Does that sound stupid?" Claudia shook her head.

"Nah. I mean nearly every guy in this room is waiting for you to slip up, just so that they could have the tiniest chance with her. But then again nearly every girl in this room is waiting for Lily to slip so they can have a chance with you." Claudia said with a chuckle. "But think how Lily feels. I mean you _have_ been round the block a bit. She might feel that in order to keep your eye on her, she'll have to sleep with you." Claudia said with a shrug. James looked away from the dance floor again and at Claudia, shock written all over his face.

"But Claudia you know that's not true about me. Sure I've been round the block but you know most of it is just hype." James said with a disbelieving smile. "It's the same with all the guys, we're not the man-whres our reputation precedes us to be." James said with a chuckle.

"James I do but... you've still got more experience than Lily in that department. Lily knows most of it is hype but at the end of the day you've still had you're fair share of girls." Claudia said. James sighed again and then rubbed his face with his hand.

"Well there is nothing I can do about this tonight. I guess I'll just have to go dance with the girl to make her happy." James said with mock sadness and a shake of his head. "Let's hope it's a slow song." James chuckled. "Sirius can dance all the fast ones with her. Michelle doesn't look up to dancing tonight." James said. Claudia looked in the direction of Michelle. Indeed she didn't look up to dancing, she didn't look up to doing anything. Her face was pale and was obvious that she had lost a lot of weight. James could remember Sirius telling him about his concerns for Michelle a few nights ago. Perhaps she was just stressed a bit about the exams coming up. Although she had nothing to worry about because her mock exams had been excellent.

"She does seem a bit under the weather. Must be..." Claudia trailed off and James just looked at her oddly. A slow song started and James decided this was as good a time as any to whisk Lily of her feet. James nodded at Claudia then walked on to the dance floor. Their Lily seemed to be dancing with Sirius once again. James rolled his eyes then pushed Sirius away from Lily with a chuckle.

"Piss off." James said with a smile. Sirius laughed and walked of the dance floor towards his girlfriend. "May I have this dance?" James asked courteously. Lily smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you didn't dance?" She asked.

"I don't but for you I will make this one exception." James said as he pulled Lily into his arms. He then leaned close to her and whispered in a husky voice that made shivers run up Lily's spine. "Plus I get to hold you close, what more could I ask." Lily looked up at him and James closed the gap between their lips and kissed her gently yet urging her to ask for more.

Lily pulled away from the kiss with a smile. She looked up at him and could see him smiling back at her. His hands lay on her hips as they gently rocked to the beat.

"Are you having fun?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Lily nodded her head then leaned it against his shoulder. "Good." James said. Lily sighed happily.

"Why are you always so good to me?" Lily said quietly. James chuckled.

"Why are you always so beautiful?" He asked. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always give me complements when I don't deserve it?" She asked as she moved her hands from the sides of his arms so that they were entangled around his neck. James moved his hands from her hips and held her intimately around the waist.

"Would you rather I give you an insult? Because I wouldn't, I would never get a kiss then." James said with a laugh. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"You're an idiot." Lily said teasingly.

"I love you too." James chuckled.

"Well lucky me to have an idiot that loves me." Lily said with a smile. She then looked round her then back to James with a mischievous smile. "Do you think anyone would miss us?" Lily asked.

"Why?" James asked with a small smile.

"Cause I want to go for a walk." Lily said tilting her head to the side.

"Lily you can't leave; it's your party." James said. Lily shrugged.

"Yeah and the birthday girl wants to be with her boyfriend." She said with a pout. That look always made James give in. He took her hand and started leading her towards the portrait hole before anyone could notice that they were gone.

Sirius was sitting with Peter and Michelle when Claudia and Remus sat down beside them.

"Hey guys, why aren't you dancing?" Remus asked Michelle and Sirius.

"If I dance my feet will fall off." Michelle said dramatically. There was silence amongst the group.

"We are such bores. Just think this time last year I would've been the life and soul of the party. I would've played at least a million pranks by now-" Sirius was cut of by a bang then a scream. A fourth year Gryffindor started to sprout gold and red feathers. Sirius smirked as Michelle turned to him.

"Your doing?" She asked. Sirius nodded his head smugly.

"Wait until you see what happens when Lily cuts her cake." Sirius grinned. Remus and Peter laughed as Michelle and Claudia jumped up to check on the cake.

"Did you really do something to the cake?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Do you really think I want Lily to get angry." Sirius chuckled.

"I don't think you really have to worry about her." Peter said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She isn't here. She and James slipped out a while ago." Peter grinned. Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

Lily leaned her head on James' chest as they sat watching the stars twinkle above them. She could feel James' heart beat.

"I love you." Lily said. She smiled as she felt James' heart beat faster.

"I love you too." James said as he stroked her hair.

"James I think we need to talk." Lily said looking up at him. James's heart beat faster.

"What about?" James asked cautiously as he continued stroking her hair.

"Sex." Lily replied. James' eyes widened.

"Sex?" He repeated.

"Yeah. We've been close to getting that far plenty of times, James." Lily said. "Umm I think it's about time we talked about it." Lily said. James gulped and sat up straight.

"Okay let's talk." James said. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds.

"You aren't talking." Lily commented.

"Neither are you." James said.

"James we have been skirting about this issue ever since we officially got together. Do you think we are ready to have sex?" Lily blurted out. James shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Lily. I know I want to have sex with you but that could just be male hormones. But I also know that I won't be dumping you right after it. I'm in this relationship for a lot more than sex." James said as he looked into Lily's eyes. Lily sat up and moved herself so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Me too. I mean I've never felt this way about anyone James. I mean every time you touch me or kiss me, I never want you to stop. Just your touch can make me go weak at the knees. And that is strange for me to feel." Lily said as she glanced at the ground. "I know you're not in this relationship just for the sex, especially with all the hassle we have been through. I mean if I were you I would've been long gone." James took her hand.

"I'm still here." He said with a small smile. Lily looked at the ground then back at James.

"I think I'm ready." Lily said with a small smile. James raised his eyebrows in shock. Lily's smile turned into a grin. "But I want it to be special." She said standing up. James stood up also.

"So we aren't going to have sex now?" James asked. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Now I have presents to open." Lily chuckled as she took James' hand and led him up to the castle.

"Way to get a guys hopes up, Lil." James said forlornly. Lily chuckled then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Stop being so dramatic." She chuckled as she led him towards the castle. When they got up to tower Lily got her cake and opened some presents.

It was a few minutes past midnight and Lily was currently dancing with Claudia, Michelle and Sophie on the dance floor. James sat staring at the fire deep in thought. Remus and Sirius were beside him joking about something when Sirius finally couldn't take his pensive state.

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius asked. James looked at him then back to the fire.

"Nothing." James replied.

"Then stop staring into that bloody fire." Sirius said.

"I'm just thinking, Padfoot." James said dismissively.

"Yeah we all know how hard that is for you." Remus joked.

"What're you thinking about?" Sirius asked ignoring Remus' comment.

"Umm Lily told me something that has got me pissed off." James said.

"So she told you she was finally dumping you?" Peter chuckled. James smirked.

"The opposite actually." James said. But before the boys could question him Lily plopped down on his lap.

"What you guys doing?" Lily asked. Before the other three could say anything James spoke.

"Nothing, babe." James said eyeing the other guys to keep their mouths shut.

"Good. Then you can dance." Lily said as she got of his lap.

"Lily!" James whined as Lily dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Shut up and dance." Lily laughed as a song came on. She started to dance up close to James and he didn't seem to mind as he put his hands on her hips and danced with her. The pair danced for the rest of the night. Neither noticed the envious glares thrown at them. They were too indulged in each other to care what people thought. The party ended in the earlier hours and most of the party goers didn't get out of bed until the mid afternoon the next morning.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Lily and James were set to leave for the restaurant that evening at 7:30. Lily was lying on her bed playing with Pippin as Claudia, Michelle and Sophie rummaged through all of their wardrobes so that they could find the right outfit for Lily.

"I don't understand what the fuss is all about. Why can't I wear the dress I wore to the New Years Eve party?" Lily asked as she teased Pippin with a teddy bear. Claudia looked at her as if she had four heads.

"And you being the fashion guru you are." Claudia said with a shake of her head. Michelle and Sophie chuckled, as Lily looked on bewildered. "There are going to be photographers there because of it being the opening night." Claudia explained. Lily looked horrified and she sprang up from her bed, which gave poor Pippin quite a shock.

"Photographers? Nobody told me there was going to be photographers. I have to get ready. I need a facial, a pedicure, and a manicure. Oh my god, I need my hair done!" Lily exclaimed. The three girls chuckled.

"Lily we've been telling you that for ages but you were just too busy dreaming about captain Quidditch." Sophie joked.

"Now Lily calm." Michelle chuckled as she watched Lily grow quite frantic. "When we pick out the dress we will know what colour to do your nails and then we can do your hair." Michelle said reassuringly. Lily took a deep breath and nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Claudia shouted. The door opened and James poked his head inside. Lily smiled at seeing her boyfriend. He smiled as he seen her.

"Hey babe." James said to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey. What's up?" Lily asked.

"I need to talk to Sophie." James said. Sophie looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. James looked around him to see that the other three girls were watching intently.

"Umm I need to talk to you in private." James said. Sophie nodded. James turned to Lily. "I will meet you in the common room at half seven, okay?" James smiled at her. Lily smiled back. "Love you." He said before kissing her and leaving.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Claudia pondered as she continued looking through the wardrobe. Lily shrugged. "We have like no clothes." Claudia said. Michelle chuckled as she seen the mass of clothes that surrounded them on the floor.

"I have an idea." Lily said suddenly.

Meanwhile Sophie and James were walking down one of Hogwarts' many corridors. James didn't know how to come out and ask Sophie this, he felt awkward about telling anyone this. But Sophie was one of Lily's best friends and if Lily could trust her then so could he.

"Okay here is the deal. Lily told me that she wanted her first time to be perfect. And... I-I need your help in making it perfect." James blurted out. Sophie smiled.

"Well James you came to the right person. I am great at planning spur of the moment things." Sophie said excitedly.

"Yeah Kent told me you would be the best person to go to." James smiled. He noticed a chain around Sophie's neck that had a gold ring band on it. It looked like the type of rings you get when you were married. "You know Sophie rings are usually made to be worn on fingers." James chuckled. Sophie blushed and hid the chain.

That evening James waited in the common room. He was sitting on a chair watching the chess match between Sirius and Remus. It was getting quiet intense. James laughed as one of Remus' knights battered Sirius' pawn. Suddenly he felt everything go in slow motion as he looked towards the girls' staircase. Standing at the bottom was an Angel. Lily was wearing mint green dress robes that had a high collar. Her hair was piled up with her emerald green butterfly clip holding it all together. Underneath her dress robes she wore a long silk mint green dress. James stood up with a smile on his face. His own midnight blue dress robes looking very nice on him. He was also wearing his glasses, which Lily was very pleased about. His hair had gel in it to look as if his hair had been made to look messy.

"You look stunning Lily." James said to her. Lily blushed as he walked towards her.

"You look very handsome, James." Lily said. James shrugged.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Lily nodded and took his outstretched arm. The two then left the common room.

"What time do you think they will be back at tonight?" Claudia said as she read through her _Witch Weekly_.

"They won't." Sophie said as she snuggled closer to Kent. Five pairs of eyes looked at her as she smiled.

"Explain." Remus said, his forehead creased. Kent held Sophie tighter to him as she looked from Michelle and Claudia to Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"Well um Remus uh you know that James loves Lily loads and that uh he would do uh anything to umm making her happy, right?" Sophie stuttered. Remus nodded his head as the others looked on bewildered. "Well um James asked me to umm help him to umm..." Sophie paused as she looked at Remus. "Well Lily umm told him that umm she was..."

"Soph you're making no sense." Claudia said as she watched her friend try to explain this.

"James and Lily have decided to sleep together and James wanted to make it perfect." Sophie said very fast. The others didn't quite catch it however but Remus did. He nodded his head looked back at the chess board.

"Say that again, didn't quite catch it." Michelle said. Sophie looked at Remus.

"Are you pissed at him?" She asked him. Michelle, Claudia, Peter and Michelle looked from Sophie to Remus. Remus sighed as he looked at Sophie.

"Truthfully ... Yes. But it's their decision. And I'm glad though that James wants to make it special for her because she deserves it." Remus said. The others caught on. Claudia smiled and stood up and went and sat on Remus's knee.

"That's really sweet of you." Claudia said. Remus sighed and put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah well I'm just looking out for her." Remus said modestly. Claudia grinned and bent down and whispered into her boyfriends ear. Remus grinned and the pair stood up. "Claudia, I believe the stars are looking mighty beautiful this evening. Care to go for a walk to the Astronomy tower?" Remus asked with a grin as he held out his arm. Claudia grinned.

"Why yes Remus, that would be the sensible place to go as it is the best place to see the stars." Claudia said as she took his arm. They pair then left the common room.

"There'll be a lot of star gazing going on I'm sure." Sirius chuckled. Michelle put her head down on Sirius's lap. Sirius ran his fingers through her hair. "You okay?" He asked concernedly.

"I have a sore stomach, nothing to worry about." Michelle said. Sirius stopped running his hands through her hair.

"Are you sure? I'll take you up to the hospital wing if you want." He offered worriedly. Michelle smiled and took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine, baby." Michelle said. Sirius smiled warmly at her.

Lily and James made there way down to a horseless carriage, which was to take them to Hogsmeade.

"James I can't believe you actually got permission for us to go." Lily said with a grin.

"Well I kind of had to exchange our end of year privilege in order to allow us to go." James said with a shrug.

"James I couldn't have asked for a better Head girl and boy outing." Lily said as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. When the carriage got to the restaurant the door magically swung open. James stepped out first and helped Lily out. Suddenly there was a flashing of bright white light. Lily looked at James and he gave her a reassuring smile as he wrapped her arm around his. He led her towards the entrance of the restaurant as some of the photographers called out to them.

"I didn't know you were this popular." Lily chuckled quietly to James. He grinned.

"It's just because I have someone beautiful on my arm." James said. Inside the restaurant an elegant woman greeted them. She was wearing gold robes and her fair blonde hair was feathered round her face. She was wearing so much make up it looked as if it would crack every time she smiled.

"James!" She smiled in astonishment. James grinned at the woman and kissed her cheek.

"It's great seeing you again, Crystal." James said.

"How are your parents?" Crystal asked looking James over. Lily felt odd as the woman hadn't even glanced at her. Not that she was seeking attention but it was rude that the woman hadn't greeted her. Maybe she was in too much shock seeing James.

"They're fine. They decided to go on holiday for their 25th anniversary." James said.

"That is wonderful." Crystal said, her eyes then travelled over Lily and she grinned. "And who is this?" She finally asked.

"Crystal this Lily Evans, Lily this is Crystal, the owner of the restaurant." James introduced. Crystal smiled and kissed Lily's cheek.

"It is lovely to meet you Lily." Crystal said.

"And you." Lily replied. Crystal then nodded at a waiter and he came over.

"Oliver please show Mr Potter and his guest to their table." Crystal said. The tall balding man nodded and led the way towards a table. Lily was so amazed at the beautiful restaurant that she hadn't even noticed James tip the waiter. James being the gentleman he was took Lily's chair before sat down in his own.

"James this place is amazing." Lily said. James chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry about the photographers they always seem to be at these events." James said with a shake of his head. Oliver, the waiter handed the pair there menus then walked off. James looked his over as did Lily. When the waiter came back again Lily and James ordered their food as well as a bottle of wine.

"James raised an eyebrow and smirked. He then looked at Lily's hand and noticed that she was wearing her silver claddah ring that he had bought her for valentine's day two weeks ago. "It fits alright then?" James said as he lifted up her hand.

"It's perfect." Lily replied looking happily at James. James took the ring of her finger and examined it.

"Eve helped me pick it out. She said something about it being an Irish thing and that you were part Irish." James said as he put it on her finger. Lily grinned then looked at the ring.

"I'm amazed she even knew that. I thought she was like you; unable to hold her attention on one thing for more than five seconds." Lily chuckled. James grinned.

"I take offence." James said. "Only two things can hold my attention longer than that." James said as he leaned across the table, Lily grinned as she did the same. "Quidditch and pranking." James said with a smirk. Lily sat back and gave him a mock glare as James also sat back.

"You don't think about me?" Lily asked. James grinned and bit his lip and looked at the table.

"I'm not allowed to think about you for that long." James said. Lily looked at him quizzically as a small smile played on her lips.

"And why not?" Lily asked. James leaned forward again.

"Because there are thoughts that go threw my mind, which would make Sirius blush." James chuckled. Lily chuckled also and rolled her eyes.

"I dug that hole for myself, didn't I?" Lily said with a smile. James let out a sigh and nodded his head. Just then the waiter came with their starters. Once Lily and James finished with their main meal and was waiting for their desert a portly looking man came up to the table. The top of his head was bald with tufts of grey along the side. Along his rosy cheeks a slight grey beard grew. He was wearing a pair of black robes and at his side a familiar woman stood. It was Heather Whitten one of the women James's mother had introduced Lily too at the New Year's Eve party. James stood up and shook the mans hand.

"Professor Tobin it is nice to see you again." James said, he then turned to Mrs Whitten and kissed her on the cheek. "Mrs Whitten you are looking as lovely as ever." James greeted. "This is Lily Evans. Lily this is Caspians' mentor, Professor Tobin." James introduced. The man took Lily's hand and kissed it. "And you remember Mrs Whitten from the New Years Eve Party." James said.

"Of course." Lily smiled as the woman kissed her cheek.

"Lily your robes are simply divine. Did you design these yourself?" Mrs Whitten asked. Lily blushed and nodded.

"Just something I threw together this afternoon." Lily said as she thought about the various dress robes she had taken apart to create this, and also the amount of time it took her to charm them to be the lovely mint green.

"It is so beautiful. My Niece is looking for a wedding dress designer. You don't mind if I give her your name, do you?" Mrs Whitten asked.

"Of course not." Lily said as she blushed.

"Wonderful. You know she loves those kinds of dresses." Mrs Whitten said. Professor Tobin rolled his eyes at James.

"What is it with Ladies and fashion?" He joked. James chuckled. Mrs Whitten raised an eyebrow at Professor Tobin. "Anyway what are you two doing out of Hogwarts?" Professor Tobin asked trying to divert the conversation. Mrs Whitten 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"Celebrating." James said as he give Lily a warm smile and took her hand. Mrs Whitten raised an eyebrow but James didn't catch on to the conclusions the woman was creating in her mind. "Have you been in touch with Caspian lately?" James asked.

"Yes. He is coming to England in a few weeks. Don't know why though?" Professor Tobin said. "Anyway Mrs Whitten and I must get going. It was nice meeting you Lily." He said. Lily nodded. When the pair left Lily and James sat down just as the waiter came with their deserts.

"So Caspian is coming to England. Wonder if Eve knows?" Lily asked casually as she took a bit of her cheesecake. James shrugged.

"She probably does. They have been writing to each other a lot." James said.

"Well she hasn't mentioned it. So maybe she doesn't know." Lily said. James brightened up a bit at this.

"Yeah maybe they're not as close as I thought." James said. Lily rolled her eyes at James. He could be so naive.

After the meal had ended and many other people had come over to speak with James the pair left the restaurant. Lily was snuggled up to James in the carriage on the way home.

"James I had a wonderful evening." Lily said as she smiled up at him. James smiled and kissed her forehead. "I don't want it to end." Lily said. James pulled and from her causing Lily to look at him curiously.

"Well it doesn't have too. I have one more surprise for you." James said. Lily's eyes lit up.

"You do? You really didn't have to." Lily said. "But what is it?" Lily asked excitedly. James chuckled.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise. I just hope you like it." James said. Lily grinned and kissed him.

"I'm sure I will." She said as she put her head against his chest. When they reached the castle James led Lily up many corridors and stairs until they were standing beside a tapestry. James walked up and down it three times and then a door appeared. He then led Lily into the room. Lily gasped as she looked around the room. It was being lit up by about a hundred candles all over the room. There was a large king size four poster bed with red rose petals all over it. Lily turned to James.

"Before you say anything I just want to tell you that I'm not expecting anything to happen. I just want to show you that this place is always here for you when ever you are ready. You told me last night that you wanted your first time to be special and Sophie helped me out in making it special for you. We can just go to sleep if you want. I didn't want this night to end either so as long as you're in my arms I don't care about anything else." James said seriously. Lily smiled at him then pulled him into a passionate kiss. James obliged and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Lily pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Make love to me." Lily said. James nodded then kissed her again.

The next morning Lily and James were late for breakfast. As they walked into the hall it was practically full. James and Lily walked in hand in hand.

"So I was thinking perhaps a meeting with the Prefects next Friday. What do you think?" Lily asked as they walked towards their friends unaware of the stares they were getting.

"Do I have to be there?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, James." Lily said. James sighed and sat down in a seat, Lily beside him.

"Fine." James said downcast. Lily grinned.

"Good." Lily said as she piled her plate. She stopped, however, as she noticed her friends staring at her and James. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked looking right at James. James raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you what?" James asked.

"What you did." Peter said as if it were obvious. James looked at Lily alarmed.

"How did you guys know that?" James asked looking back to his friend.

"Everyone knows." Michelle chuckled.

"So Lily how'd he do it?" Sophie asked excitedly. Lily looked at James.

"First of all how does everyone know?" Lily asked.

"Well it's splashed all over the front page of the Daily Prophet." Claudia said as she held up the paper.

"WHAT?!" James and Lily screamed at the same time. Lily snatched the paper out of her hands and read the headline.

_James Potter to Wed_

Lily and James looked at each other then busted out laughing. Their friends looked at them curiously.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the pair.

"We thought you guys -" James said as he laughed. He couldn't finish the sentence it was that funny.

"-meant something else." Lily finished blushing furiously.

"So are you guys engaged?" Sirius asked curiously. James and Lily shook their heads as the stifled their laughter.

"We aren't." Lily said. "Do you really think I'd marry this idiot." Lily said as she wiped her tears away from her face.

"But there's a picture of James putting a ring on your finger." Sophie said putting to the paper.

"I was looking at the ring I had gotten Lily for Valentine's day." James said as he lifted up Lily's hand to show the ring.

"Oh." Sophie said.

"Thank god." Sirius said dramatically. "Thought you were going to pull a Kent on us and have another Hogwarts white wedding." Sirius said. James chuckled and shook his head.

"So let me read this article." James said as he went to grab the paper. Remus however pulled it out of his way.

"You don't want to do that. It's the usual rubbish." Remus said. James looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you guys hiding?" James asked. Lily who had read through the article looked at James curiously.

"James?" Lily asked. James turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Who's Thomas?" She asked curiously. James's face went pale as he stared at her. James took the paper that Lily had been reading and read it.

_James Potter, son of the Minister of Magic, proposed to his short time __muggle__ girlfriend, Lily Evans, last night at __Hogsmeads__ newest restaurant,_ Il Fascino di Magia.

_Various people within the restaurant witnessed the spectacle. James an__d his ne__w fiancée have said to be very much in love with one another. A source__ close to the pair told the_Daily Prophet _"Lily and James used to fight constantly but it was obvious the pair were made for each other."_

_The pair had started dating when they attended Hogwarts Valentine ball, two weeks ago. No statement has been made from the Potter home as James's parents, the Minister of Magic, Michael Potter, and his wife, Jane is currently on vacation._

_An eyewitness at the restaurant noticed that the pair had seemed very happy all evening, "James claimed that he and Lily were celebrating something very special." _

James rolled his eyes and threw the paper down on the table.

"I told you not too read it." Remus said with a smile.

That night Lily was sitting in her dormitory alone as she caught up with some homework then wasn't due in until the end of the week. As she finished of her homework the door opened and Claudia, Sophie and Michelle walked in. They all then sat on Claudia's bed and stared at Lily. Lily looked up from her parchment and looked at the girls oddly.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Spill." Claudia said excitedly. Lily pretended not to understand, but she knew it was about what happened last night.

"We want to know _everything_ that happened last night. Right down to what kind of underwear James wears. Boxers or Briefs?" Sophie asked giddily. The girls laughed as Lily looked on blushing.

"Boxers." Lily said quietly. The three girls shrieked with laughter. There were three pairs of feet pounding up the stairs that could be heard. Their door swung open to show Remus, Sirius and Kent in the doorway.

"What happened?" Kent asked worriedly. Lily glared at her friends as they tried to stifle their laughter. But they were all picturing James in a pair of boxers - even though their boyfriends were standing in the doorway. Lily got of the bed and stepped towards the door.

"Nothing. Just a funny joke." Lily said.

"Oh what is it?" Sirius asked. The three girls started laughing again.

"Nothing I ever want you to know." Lily said with a grin. Sirius looked at her oddly. "Now go. We are about to have a girly chat." Lily said. The three boys looked at each other.

"Okay we're going." Remus said.

"Wait, where's James?" Lily asked. The boys smirked at her.

"Can't live without him huh? Looking for a repeat of what happened last night?" Sirius asked with a grin. Lily's mouth dropped and stared at him. Remus smacked him upside the head.

"What? What makes you think that?" Lily asked. Sirius looked at the Kent and Remus for help. He didn't want to tell her that Sophie had told.

"James didn't sleep in his bed last night." Remus said. Lily looked at him. Remus gave her a small smile.

"Oh well umm where is he now?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"He's with Eve. Telling her that you guys aren't engaged." Sirius said. Lily nodded her head then the boys left. Lily walked back into the room and put a sound proofing spell on the door.

"So is our little Lilykins still a virgin?" Michelle asked the eagerly awaited question.

Lily looked at her friends. Her best friends. They had always been there for her. Always. When her Grandmother had died. When James used to pester the hell out of her. When James still pesters the hell out of her. When she found out her parents were separating - well when she finally told her friends. No matter what they had been there. And she would always be there for them. No matter what! It was like a marriage - through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. Little did she know though that one harbored a huge secret and that the group of four would soon become a lot smaller. She also didn't know that this would be one of the last times she and her friends would be together - as a group!

Lily looked at her friends and smiled. "Last night, James and I made love." Lily said as a blush crept onto her face. The three girls grinned and cheered.

"Don't stop there. Like I said, we want to know everything!" Sophie said. Lily told her friends mostly everything. She didn't exactly want to go into lengthy detail about her sex life. That was private and only between her and James.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Over the next few weeks nothing exciting really happened. James parents had gotten a bit angry about the so-called engagement of James and Lily and made sure a retraction was written. Lily and James seemed to be even more in love. They also tended to disappear from time to time. Only a handful of people knew about Lily and James becoming more intimate, but they were sure everyone else was guessing it.

One evening at dinner Lily was sitting with Claudia, Michelle, Sophie, Laura - her other dorm mate, and several other girls including a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They had finished their dinner and were just sitting about talking.

"It's a wonder she hasn't done something by now. Its common knowledge she wants him back Claudia. If I were you I'd watch out for her." Alice Valmont, a seventh year from Hufflepuff, said. She had long brown hair with a few freckles scattered over her face. She was very pretty but clumsy none the less.

"You think?" Claudia asked apprehensively. Mandy, a girl from Ravenclaw nodded her head.

"You should hear her in the dorm about how you are 'wrong' for him. But we disagree with her. I mean just look at Remus-" and everybody did. His dark golden locks were spiked fashionably and he looked as if he needed a shave in a very handsome rugged way. His blue eyes sparkled, as he was about to shoot a pea from his tablespoon at James. "-He's a whole lot happier looking than when he was with Ruth. With Ruth he looked as if the world was on his shoulders." Mandy said. Remus noticed that the girls were watching him and looked at them oddly.

"Sirius did it." Remus said automatically. The girls rolled their eyes and turned away from him. This earned a carrot hitting his head from Sirius.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Claudia. She's jealous." Joey, another seventh year Gryffindor said. Claudia sighed and shrugged. Just then James plonked down between Lily and Michelle.

"Hello lovely ladies." James said with a smile. The girls smiled as Lily eyed him carefully.

"What are you after?" Lily asked. James was about to reply when a voice cut him off.

"Just because you're sitting with the girls doesn't mean I won't hit you Prongs." Sirius called from down the table at him. James ducked a piece of flying broccoli as he turned to Lily.

"Sirius if any more flying vegetables - or any food for that matter - comes near me I will kill you." Michelle warned form the other side of James. Sirius put his hands up and gave her a smile and a wink.

"As I was about to say before I was RUDELY interrupted." James said looking pointedly at Sirius who continued his food fight by hitting a few third years. "I left my Potions book in the dungeons. Wanna come with me to get it?" James asked with a grin. Lily grinned but shook her head.

"I would really love to but someone has to make sure that a food war won't break out between Sirius and the rest of the school." Lily said. James mockingly sighed.

"Fine. But we're studying together later." James said with a mischievous grin. Lily grinned also.

"That's cool. I really have to get that Charms essay written." Lily said. James kissed her cheek then whispered into her ear.

"Who said anything about studying schoolwork?" James said before he stood up. Lily blushed as he winked at her before leaving. The last thing James heard before leaving the great hall was Lily scolding Sirius.

"Food is for eating not throwing, Sirius!"

As the doors closed behind him all the noise disappeared. The Entrance hall was very quiet as James walked towards the dungeon corridor. He stopped however when he heard loud whispers come from a nearby classroom. Not one for being nosy he walked on until he could distinctly hear a familiar voice.

"Look I told you it was over." A female voice said.

"You look beautiful. I could give you anything you wanted." The sleazy voice of Lucius Nott could be heard.

"Look I told you I'm with someone. Just because you can't be faithful doesn't mean I can't be." The female voice said. James knew it sounded familiar but couldn't place it.

"Faithfulness never bothered you before. What can he give you that I can't?" Nott asked. James's curiosity grew as he stepped towards the open classroom door.

"Objects are not important to me." Nott 'hmphed'. "Plus I love him and he loves me."

"Whatever you'll be back. You are nothing but a slut anyway." Nott sneered. James grew angry. He had no right to talk to a girl like that.

"I'm not a slut. I slept with you once, and you brag like we did it a million times. But at least I found love. You'll be stuck for the rest of your life stuck with some bimbo who truly doesn't care about you." The female voice said. The door of the classroom opened and the girl walked out. James gasped as he saw who it was.

"James?" Eve said looking at him in alarm. "How long have you been standing there?" Eve asked frantically. James stared at her.

"Tell me what I heard wasn't real, Eve. Tell me!" James said to her. Eve took a deep breath and was about to say something when Nott walked out of the room with a grin.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." He said with a smirk. James glared at him then turned on his heel and walked away.

"James!" Eve called after him. James didn't turn around. She ran after him and caught up with him in the Entrance Hall. She grabbed a hold of his arm and swung him around. "Talk to me!" Eve said to him.

"I can't even look at you." James said turning away.

"Aww is Potty angry?" The sneering voice of Nott said. He was leaning against the wall beside the point's board. James turned to Eve.

"He tried it on with you didn't he? He forced you, right?" James asked hopefully. Eve looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Eve was more than willing." Nott said gleefully. James turned to him and walked towards him. Before Nott realized it he was being pinned to the wall be James.

"James stop it!" Eve screamed at him.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister!" James said. Nott pushed him away.

"I'll do whatever I bloody well want to do." Nott scowled at him. Just as the doors to the Great Hall opened James punched Nott in the jaw. Nott's head swung to the side because of the impact. He then punched James in the stomach and pair started to fight. As the students came out of the hall they all stopped as they saw James and Nott fight.

"What's going on?" Sirius shouted as he moved his way through the crowd.

"Nott and Potter are fighting." A third year said.

"Shit!" Sirius said as he pushed people out of the way. He stopped as he seen the pair fight. He quickly split them up much to the annoyance of the crowd. Nott had a black eye and James had a bloody lip.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked the pair. James threw a murderous glance at Nott.

"I swear if you go anywhere near her again, I will kill you." James said before walking away.

"James!" Eve called after him. James stopped and glared at her.

"Leave me alone Eve." He said before making his way towards Gryffindor tower. The crowd started whispering as Lily made her way towards Sirius.

"What happened?" She asked him. Sirius turned towards Nott.

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked him. Nott sneered then left. They all turned to Eve but she wasn't there.

A while later Lily stepped through the Portrait hole. There were a few people sitting about including Eve who was sitting on a chair beside the window 

near the Boys staircase, with a book on her lap. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to it, as she stared out through the window. Lily walked over to her and sat in the seat opposite her.

"Hey." Lily said. Eve looked up and let out a deep sigh. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Lily asked.

"James knows about Nott and me." Eve said quietly. Lily's jaw dropped.

"What? How?" Lily asked.

"He heard me telling Nott that it was over." Eve said as she stared at the ground. Lily shook her head. Unbeknownst to them but somebody was eavesdropping.

"Eve I told you to tell him ages ago. I knew something like this would happen." Lily said as she shook her head.

"I know Lily." Eve said in a whine. "Maybe you can go talk to him for me? He'll listen to you." Eve said as she put the book on the floor and moved forward.

"And say what to him Eve? It was all just a fling that meant nothing to you." Lily said. Eve sighed and sat back on her chair.

"It didn't mean anything. It was just the thrill of getting caught." Eve said quietly.

"I know you told me this." Lily said. "Maybe I should've told him when I found out." Lily said with a shake of her head.

"When did you find out?" A voice said. Lily and Eve looked up to see James standing there. His bleeding lip had been healed. Lily stood up.

"James I-" Lily began.

"Lily tell me!" James demanded. Lily looked at her feet.

"Before Christmas." Lily said. Rage burned in James's eyes.

"You've known about this and you didn't tell me?" James asked angrily.

"It wasn't up to me to tell you." Lily said looking at him pleadingly.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend. If you loved me you would've told me." James said angrily. Lily stared at him as tears came to her eyes.

"I do love you, James." Lily said looking at him hurt.

"Well it sure as hell doesn't seem like that." James said before walking out of the common room. The small amount of people in the common room sat in silence as they watched Lily, having heard the whole argument.

"Lily he didn't mean that. He was just angry with me." Eve said to her. Lily shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No he meant it." Lily said. She looked at Eve then left the common room to find solace. Eve sighed as she sat down.

A while later James was running through the forest in his animagus form. He felt so free as he ran letting all his thoughts just wash away. He couldn't believe that Eve and Nott had actually been together. That made him sick. And it made it even worse to know that Lily had known about it and hadn't told him. 

He thought Lily had loved him. He had told her every secret he ever had. It hurt him to know that she didn't share all of hers. He knew he was being stupid and he knew he shouldn't have said what he did to her. He knew she loved him. Every time he looked into her eyes he could see how much she did. It was just his anger that had gotten the better of him. He stopped his running when he had gotten to the edge of the forest. He heard a few soft sobs come from close by. He decided to go check out who was crying and if he could help them. That's when he saw the red head sitting on the log a few feet away from the lake's edge. His heart plummeted as he saw her. He moved slowly towards her.

Lily had heard the rustle of the animal and looked up to see a stag looking at her. She wiped the tears away from her face and sniffled. The stag took a step closer. Lily looked at it oddly because of its boldness. She put her hand out to stroke its dark coat. It was silky smooth under skin.

"I wonder what it's like being an animal?" Lily said voicing her thoughts. The stag tilted it's head and Lily looked at it oddly. Could the stag actually understand her? Maybe it was just a magical one.

She studied the stag closely and realized that its eyes looked strangely very familiar. Then a question came to mind. What would a non-magical stag be doing in a magical forest? If it were an animagus, then that could be the only explanation. But who did she know that were animagis? The people she could think of was Peter, Sirius and... Oh she had him now. She knew it couldn't have been Peter because he caved long ago and told her he was a rat. So unlike him, Lily thought.

And Sirius he didn't seem like the type to become a stag. He was seemed like the type that liked to jump about and annoy people, like a cat or a dog. Now a stag seemed right up his alley. Noble looking and strong. Why hadn't she thought this before, it was so obvious now. But what was he doing here? Was he spying on her? Well he had no right to do that especially since he openly doubted her love.

"You'd think you'd be smarter than this." Lily said as she looked at the stag. "Of all people to stand in front off, you stood in front of me. Not the best way to hide James." Just as Lily said it the stag transformed into a very handsome male. He looked at her then at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"How'd you know it was me?" James asked.

"Truthfully? Your eyes." James looked at her oddly. "Don't ask they just seemed familiar." Lily said as she turned her head away from him. There was a few minutes silence between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked. There was silence again before Lily spoke.

"I forgot." Lily said quietly.

"How could you forget about a thing like that?" James asked in a restrained voice. Lily turned to him.

"How could you think that I don't love you?" Lily asked in an angry tone. James sighed.

"I'm... I'm sorry I said that. I was just angry and I felt betrayed." James said. Lily looked at him. "How was I supposed to feel? My girlfriend knew that my little sis was out doing god knows what with Nott. That git of all people." James said as he sat on the log beside her.

"James how old where you when you first had sex?" Lily asked. James looked at her oddly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked curiously.

"Just tell me." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know I guess sixteen. Why?" He asked.

"Do you think you were too young to have sex?" Lily asked. She sounded like a teacher the way she was speaking. James shook his head. "Do you consider Eve an equal?"

"Yeah I suppose." James said wondering what these questions were leading too.

"James you weren't angry that it was Nott of all people she was with. You're just pissed because you're not so little sister has grown up and become a woman and you might not be able to protect her from the world anymore." Lily said. James looked at Lily.

"No I think it's because of Nott." He said. Lily rolled her eyes. James sighed. "But why does she have to grow up? Why can't she stay the annoying little sister that painted my room bright pink?" James said. Lily chuckled and threw her arms around James.

"Because then you would still be the little boy that decided your sister would look better with green hair." Lily smiled as she leaned her head on James's shoulder.

"I do love you, y'know. And I know you love me. Sometimes it's just hard to comprehend that someone so wonderful could love me." James said as he snaked his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I know the feeling." Lily said as she sighed.

Later that evening Eve paced her room as she thought about the trouble she had caused. She couldn't take it any longer she had to find James. She ran downstairs to see Michelle and Sirius making out on the couch beside the window.

"Umm guys." Eve interrupted. Sirius and Michelle pulled apart and looked at her. "Have you guys seen James?" Eve asked.

"He's in the dorm but-" Sirius began.

"Thanks." Eve said before heading upstairs. When she reached the door she knocked on it. There was no answer so she knocked on it again.

"Please James I need to talk to you." Eve said through the door. A few seconds later James opened the door wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

"What?" James asked annoyed.

"Look I know you're pissed at me and I'm really sorry. It was just a bit of fun between me and Nott. And it only happened once. When I came back from Christmas Break I ended it with him. And the reason why Lily didn't tell you was because I begged her not too. So please don't be angry with her or me. It was a mistake and I know it." Eve said very fast. James looked at her.

"Ok." He said, as he was about to close the door. Eve stopped him.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say to me? I thought you were going to tell me how disappointed you were and stuff like that?" Eve said looking at him oddly.

"I am but you already know that so what is the point in repeating it. I know it was only a one-time thing cause you're with Caspian and I know how much you like him. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about you two being together." James said as he went to close the door again. But Eve stopped once again.

"You're hiding something." Eve said suspiciously. She looked at James's bed to see the curtains drawn around it. She looked around the room to see a school skirt on the ground. She gasped.

"Just because you and Lily had a fight doesn't mean you can cheat on her!" Eve said angrily as she hit James's chest. "I can't believe you would - Lily?" Eve said as Lily opened the curtains around James's bed and stepped away from it with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Hi." Lily said as she looked at Eve determinedly.

"What're you- oh! Umm I'm going." Eve said as she chuckled and walked away. She heard the door close and shook her head as she thought about what they were up to.

Eve walked down stairs and sat beside Michelle and Sirius as they had stopped kissing and were doing their homework.

"You could've warned me." Eve said.

"I was about to but you didn't let me finish." Sirius said with a grin. Eve rolled her eyes as she looked at Michelle. She looked very different, her face was a lot thinner and pale looking and she looked a lot more tired.

"You okay Michelle?" Eve asked gently. Michelle looked at her and nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Just a sore stomach, you know." Michelle said giving her a look.

"Oh that." Eve said nodding her head.

"What?" Sirius said looking from Eve to Michelle. "That what?" Sirius asked. Michelle went slightly pink.

"Tom." Michelle said. Sirius looked at her oddly.

"Tom ... Tom ... Tom who?" He asked. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Time of month." Eve said.

"For what?" He asked. Michelle and Eve rolled their eyes again.

"Okay let me put it in terms you'll understand. You won't be getting any for the next few days." Michelle said.

"Why?" Sirius asked whining, then it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Oh that." Sirius said. Michelle and Eve chuckled. "But that was last week." Sirius said looking at Michelle oddly as did Eve.

"It's just a bit irregular, Sirius. That happens." Michelle said with a shake of her head.

"Oh." Sirius said with a shrug. There was silence between the three for a few minutes as Michelle and Sirius finished their homework. Sirius then looked up. "I'm never going to be able to look at a Tom in the same way again." He said as he shook his head. Eve and Michelle looked at each other then burst out laughing.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A few weeks later Michelle was standing at the doors to the Hospital wing. She was scared to walk through them. She didn't know why. She had been feeling very sick for a long time. In fact since she had gotten back to school. For a while she had felt better then at Christmas it came back. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. As she walked through she could see a fifth year with boils all over his face lying in a bed at the far end of the room - he looked in a lot of pain. Michelle took a deep breath. Madame Pomfrey was standing over the young boy and she looked at Michelle as she walked towards her.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" The nurse asked politely. Michelle took a deep breath.

"I-I umm haven't been feeling well recently and I um don't know what's wrong with me." Michelle stuttered awkwardly. Madame Pomfrey looked at her then gave her a warming smile.

"Well, why don't you take a bed and I will find out what is wrong." The Matron said comfortingly. Michelle nodded then walked towards the closest bed and sat down. She looked round the hospital wing and sighed. Whatever was wrong with her she was sure to find out very soon.

Later that afternoon James and Lily were sitting at a table in the Library doing their Potions homework.

"You know we could just do this back at my dorm." James whispered into Lily's ear as he hooked an arm around her waist. Lily gave him a look.

"We could be doing a lot of things back at your dorm ... but we aren't." Lily said as she pushed him away from her.

"Aww come on Lily. I know you want to." James said as he put his arm back round her waist and started to kiss her neck. It took Lily a minute to respond as she was caught up on the feel of James's lips on her skin.

"James don't. We could get chucked out of here." Lily said as her eyes closed and she enjoyed the pleasure. James grinned between kisses.

"Good." He said.

"You two could make a person sick." A voice said from behind them. Lily and James pulled apart and looked at the person and rolled their eyes.

"Like you haven't been caught doing a lot worse Padfoot." James said as he went back to his books.

"Hey that wasn't my idea. Michelle and I just kind got caught up in the moment. How was I supposed to know you and Lily wanted to get freaky?" Sirius chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah in _my_ bed. We didn't exactly expect to see you two on it." James said irritably.

"Aww James is just angry because he didn't get some." Sirius laughed. James was about to say something but Michelle had just come up to them looking deathly pale.

"Michelle are you okay?" Lily asked. But Michelle ignored her and stared straight at Sirius.

"Can we talk?" Michelle asked in a weak voice. Sirius looked at Lily and James then stood up and nodded his head. The pair then walked out of the Library.

"Wonder what that's all about?" James said. Lily shrugged then went back to her work.

A few hours later Lily and James went back to the common room. As they walked through the portrait hole everyone stopped and looked at them then continued talking. James and Lily looked at each other then walked towards Kent, Remus and Peter who were sitting in the far corner.

"Hey guys. What's up?" James said as he plopped down on a seat. Lily sat on his lap and let her feet hang over the side of the chair as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Bloody Mayhem. You guys missed it." Peter said as he shook his head.

"Missed what?" James asked as he stroked Lily's arm.

"Sirius and Michelle just split up." Remus informed. James and Lily gawked at him.

"Why?" James asked. Remus shrugged.

"Sirius wouldn't talk to us. We just heard the pair screaming at each other from the girls' dorms. Then he came down in a rough mood and went to our dorm. Probably to beat up your punching bag." Remus said. James sighed.

"When in doubt get the punch bag out." James said quoting Sirius every time he had saw James punching at the bag. Lily looked at him curiously. "I think I better go talk to him." James said. Lily nodded and got of his lap. As she watched him head up the stairs she turned to Remus.

"Is Michelle still in our dorm?" Lily asked. Remus nodded then Lily made her way towards her dorm.

Meanwhile in the boys' dorm Sirius banged at the punch bag like it was nobody's business. He didn't hear James enter the room. He didn't actually really care. The only thing on his mind was the pain that he had to get rid of.

"You wreck that you're fixing it." A voice said behind him. Sirius didn't stop his tirade of punches. "So what happened?" James asked as he sat down on his bed.

"She dumped me." Sirius said bluntly as he punched the bag once more.

"Why?" James asked.

"Does it matter?" Sirius said in the same bluntness as before.

"Of course it does. Did she think you were cheating on her? Was she cheating on you? What?" James asked as he found a Quaffle under his bed and started playing with it.

"She doesn't love me James." Sirius said.

"Sirius it's a bit obvious that she's crazy about you." James said as he threw the Quaffle in the air and caught it. "You guys probably had a misunderstanding or something. Why don't you just go to her dorm and sort it out?" James said as if it were as simple as that. Sirius stopped punching the bag and turned to him.

"No James it wasn't a misunderstanding. She straight out told me she never loved me and that she never could. And I can't sort it out cause I've already tried." Sirius said calmly. James stared at him. He had never seen Sirius so solemn about anything like this before. Usually when he got dumped - which wasn't a lot - he would be furious at how he couldn't have gotten to do it first.

"Sirius she loves you. It's obvious to see." James said.

"Well then why did she break up with me?" Sirius asked angrily. Now this was the Sirius he knew. "It's bad fucking karma that's what it is. My parents don't love me and neither does she." Sirius said as he hit the punch bag so hard he busted it. James stood up and looked at his hand. It was only slightly bruised. Sirius took his hand away from him and fixed the bag then continued to punch it.

"There's got to be a reason." James muttered.

"Well whatever it is she didn't tell me." Sirius said angrily.

"At least go talk to her." James said. Sirius spun around and looked at him.

"And say what? What the fuck is so wrong with me that you can't love me? I'd rather not know." Sirius said.

"Sirius you have to do something!" James exclaimed.

"I can't. Don't you get it? This is the real world, James. If someone doesn't love you they won't be with you. Not all of us can have the perfect life." Sirius spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked angrily.

"Nothing." Sirius muttered.

"I'm going to go fix this. Someone needs to." James said as he walked out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and saw that Lily wasn't there and that Remus was watching him. He sighed then walked to the girls' dorm. He didn't even knock the door, he just walked right in. Claudia and Sophie where inside along with Michelle and Lily. Sophie, Lily and Claudia turned to the door as James walked in. He slammed the door behind him and looked at Michelle who had her back to him and was putting things into a back pack.

"What the fuck is going on?" James asked angrily. Michelle sighed but kept her back to him. He turned to the other girls. "Has she told you guys?" James asked them. Lily shook her head.

"She won't talk to us." Lily said as worriedly glancing from Michelle to the back pack she was filling.

"Michelle please tell us what's going on?" Sophie said calmly.

"Nothing that concerns any of you." Michelle said. The three girls looked taken back at Michelle's tone of voice.

"We're just trying to help." Claudia said diplomatically.

"Well you can't. No one can." Michelle said as she walked over to her dresser and took some things out of the drawer.

"Michelle what has gotten into you?" James asked. "Why did you dump Sirius? I think you owe him an explanation." James said angrily.

"What the hell do you know?" Michelle said turning to him. There were tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were all red. "He doesn't need an explanation. It's better this way." Michelle said before turning around and packing up more of her things.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"None of your business." Michelle said harshly. Lily's jaw dropped. Claudia and Sophie looked at each other; they had never heard Michelle talk to Lily like that. James looked from Michelle to Lily in outrage.

"Stop shutting us out Michelle. There is something wrong with you, and you need to tell us." Lily said angrily.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Michelle said as she took the things of her nightstand.

"Well then tell Sirius. He deserves to know at least." James said angrily. "Do you know he is freaking right now? He thinks you're just like his parents. He thought you were different. But you were just stringing him along." James said angrily. "Don't you care about anyone else but yourself?" James asked harshly. Michelle turned to him.

"I-I'm not like his parents." Michelle stuttered. "Of course I-I care for him I just don't want him to have to go through this." Michelle said as she sat on the bed and wept.

"Go through what?" James asked exasperatedly.

"James can you leave us alone." Lily asked softly as she watched Michelle cry. James looked outraged but Lily gave him a look. He sighed deeply.

"Fine." He said before leaving. Lily sat down beside Michelle as Claudia and Sophie kneeled in front of the pair.

"Please tell us what's going on Michelle. Maybe we can help." Lily said as she put an arm around her best friend. Michelle looked up at her friends and wiped away her tears.

"I-I went to the hospital wing this morning." Michelle said softly. "I finally took up your advice to go." Michelle said.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"I told Madame Pomfrey I hadn't been well. That I was throwing up, having irregular periods, a loss of appetite and some swelling in my abdomen." Michelle was a lot calmer as she spoke but the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I told her that I thought I might be pregnant. She wasn't too happy to know that I had sex, but she couldn't say anything 'because I'm of legal age." A watery chuckle emitted from Michelle's mouth. "She checked to see if I was pregnant." Michelle said.

"Is that what's wrong Michelle? Are you pregnant?" Claudia asked.

"If you are, you shouldn't have broken up with Sirius. You know he would stand by you no matter what." Sophie said. Lily looked round at the packed bag on the bed.

"Michelle you aren't ... you aren't having an abortion are you?" Lily asked quietly. Sophie and Claudia gasped as Michelle looked at Lily like she was some disgusting rodent.

"I would never do that Lily." Michelle said outraged at the thought of it. "That's like abandonment. And I'm not my mother." Michelle seethed.

"Then what is going on, Michelle? Are you pregnant?" Claudia asked. Michelle stood up and sighed, causing Sophie and Claudia to move out of her way.

"I'm not pregnant, okay!" Michelle said annoyed.

"Well that's great then." Sophie said with a grin. Michelle sighed again and turned to her friends.

"No it's not." Michelle said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then what could be wrong?" Lily asked.

"When Madame P-Pomfrey realized that I-I wasn't pregnant she noticed ..." Michelle took a deep breath as the tears continued to fall. "She n-noticed that something was ... was wrong." Michelle paused again as she tried to wipe away the consistent flow of tears. "S-She examined me and ... and realized that ... she realized that my O-Ovaries were enlarged." Michelle said as she sat down on Sophie's bed. The three girls sat there in shock. Sophie and Claudia didn't really understand the full meaning of this but they knew whatever it was, it was bad. Lily however knew full well what this could mean.

"It might not be anything Michelle. It could just be a cyst. It is most likely just a cyst. I mean it's very rare to be anything else especially for a person at your age. It's just a cyst." Lily said very fast as tears came to her eyes and threatened to fall against her now pale cheeks. Michelle looked at her.

"I have to go to the hospital. They want to do tests on me to see ..." Michelle trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it yet. She looked at her friends. "I'm so scared." Michelle said as she broke down into sobs. The three girls instantly wrapped Michelle in a hug. After a few moments Michelle pulled away.

"I have to get my things together. They want me to stay for a few days." Michelle said as she turned her back on the girls to gather up more of her things.

"Do you want one of us to come with you Michelle?" Sophie asked.

"No!" Michelle said as she turned to them with her bag over her shoulder. "And I don't want any of you to come and visit me, okay?" Michelle said seriously. The three girls looked outraged.

"We're coming to visit." Lily said.

"No you're not." Michelle said defiantly. "I don't want any of you guys there!" Michelle said angrily. "And I don't want any of you to tell anyone. Not even Sirius." Michelle said.

"Michelle you need your friends there for you. You especially need Sirius at a time like this." Claudia said.

"I don't need anybody. This is my problem not yours. And I don't need Sirius. He doesn't need me and he shouldn't know. Then he can move on with his life ... and forget about me!" Michelle said furiously.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ALREADY HAVE CANCER!" Lily screamed at her. Michelle turned to Lily and looked at her.

"I know I have cancer already. I can feel it in my body. I can feel it eating away at me. I CAN FEEL IT KILLING ME!" Michelle screamed. Claudia, Sophie and Lily stood dumbstruck. They didn't know what to say to that.

"Michelle we didn't know you felt like this." Sophie said as her face was etched with shock.

"I didn't want you guys to pity me." Michelle said with a sigh. "That's why I don't want you guys to visit me. You guys already have enough going on you don't need this hassle." Michelle said.

"You're not-" Claudia began but Michelle put her hand up to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it. I have to go." Michelle said as she walked towards the door.

"I'm telling Sirius." Lily said. Michelle turned to her. She saw the stubborn look on her face.

"Even if it's against my wishes?" Michelle asked stonily.

"You need him and he needs you. You'll get through this with him by your side." Lily said as her face set.

"I don't want him there!" Michelle said angrily. She knew however that Lily's mind was set on telling him. Something inside her weakened. "But just ... just tell him I do love him and I'm sorry for what I said before. But it is over and I don't want him to be there for me." Michelle said.

"We all love you Michelle. We're going to be here no matter what." Lily said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears also rolled from Claudia and Sophie's eyes.

"I love you guys too. But I don't want you there." Michelle said. And before they knew it Michelle left the room. The three girls ran after her. When they reached the base of the steps. They could see a teary eyed McGonagall lead Michelle out of the common room. Michelle however stopped before leaving and looked at the room her eyes landed on Sirius who was sitting with Remus and James looking at her in confusion. She let out a shuddering breath then left the common room. Wondering if she would ever return.

As the portrait door shut James jumped off his chair and walked towards Lily, who still stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened? Where has Michelle gone?" James asked curiously. He looked at Lily's face noticed the tear stains and knew that something very bad was going on. Lily looked behind James and saw Sirius standing there. He had a bandage around his right hand. Lily bit her lip knowing that tears threatened to let lose.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Lily said. James looked at Sirius then back at Lily. Lily looked at James. "Will you get Eve? She needs to hear this too. We'll be in your dorm." Lily said as she made her way towards the boys' dorm followed by Sirius. Claudia and Sophie had gone back up to their dorm followed by Kent and Remus.

When Sirius and Lily reached the dorm Peter was inside doing his homework. He looked up as Sirius and Lily walked in.

"What's going on?" Peter asked inquisitively.

"Umm Pete could you leave Lily and I alone, please?" Sirius asked distractedly as he watched Lily look at the ground. Peter nodded but left hesitantly. When he left Sirius watched Lily expectantly. Instead she sat down on James's bed and played with a loose thread from his duvet. She was going over in her head how to tell them about Michelle. She now realized how hard it must have been for Michelle to them. Lily prayed that Sirius would take it okay and be there for Michelle. It was very hard to predict his emotions sometimes and that kind of scared Lily. James was sort of the same. That was probably why James and Sirius where best friends.

Sirius stood watching and waiting. He was going mad inside. Why had Michelle gone? What was so important? Why had Michelle told Lily and not him? ... Did Michelle love him? Sirius felt like he was going to explode. He just wanted to punch something. But he didn't. He was going to wait patiently until Lily told him.

A few minutes later Eve and James walked into the room. Eve looked at Lily concerned.

"What's going on? What happened?" Eve asked as she looked from Sirius to Lily.

"I think you'll need to sit down to hear this." Lily said. Eve nodded and sat on Remus's bed, which was beside James's. James and Sirius, however, kept standing. Lily took a deep sigh and looked out the window of the room. It was dark out and the crescent moon shone in the sky. She turned back to the three eagerly awaiting faces.

"Michelle has to go to hospital." Lily said quietly. The three heard her however. Sirius sprang forward.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked frantically. Lily sighed. James and Eve just looked at Lily confused.

"You know how she hasn't been felling well lately? Well she went to the hospital wing this morning and Madame Pomfrey found something wrong." Lily said. The three couldn't speak. Lily continued. "I'm not sure if you guys even know what these are but it seems that Michelle's Ovaries are swollen." Eve gasped as James and Sirius looked on confused.

"What the hell are Ovaries?" James asked, speaking for the first time since he walked into the room. Lily couldn't help but blush a bit at this.

"Umm it's where a woman's egg is produced." Lily said feeling the hotness on her face. The boys still looked confused. "Didn't your parents ever teach you about this?" Lily asked.

"Lily my parents didn't even talk to me let alone explain about a girl's reproductive-" Sirius stopped mid-sentence as he realized what the Ovaries were. James also understood. "It's a bad thing isn't it?" Sirius asked in a small voice as he sat down beside Eve.

"It depends. You guys do muggle studies right?" The three nodded. "Then you've probably done about diseases right?" The three nodded again.

"Lily what are you getting at?" James asked.

"Michelle's Ovaries could be swollen due to two things. It could either be a cyst or it could be... cancer." Lily said as tears once again sprung to her eyes. Sirius stood up and looked at Lily, his eyes wide in shock.

"Cancer?" Sirius questioned. Lily nodded. "No. No. No. No. No. She's fine. Lily tell me she's fine." Sirius said as he stared at her pleadingly. Lily didn't say anything but tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I can't because I don't know." Lily said as more and more tears continued to fall against her tear stained cheeks.

"Where's Michelle at now?" Eve asked as she continued to sit in shock.

"She left for St. Mungo's. She's going to be staying there for a while. They're going to run some tests to see if she has Cancer or not." Lily said as she wiped her face.

"So she might not have cancer then?" James said hopefully. "Well that's good right?" James said. Lily nodded.

"If it's just a cyst then she's in the clear but Michelle umm kind of already thinks she has it." Lily said quietly.

"But why would she think that?" Eve asked.

"You know how she is she always thinks of the worst." Lily said. She stood up and looked at Sirius who was now looking out the window at the dark grounds.

"You're going to be there for her Sirius, aren't you?" Lily asked. Sirius lowered his head.

"She doesn't want me their Lily." Sirius said in a watery voice.

"Of course she does." Lily said outraged. "She needs you."

"Lily she dumped me for a reason. She doesn't want me there." Sirius said more angrily. "Why is she always fucking doing this?" Sirius said as he spun around. There were tearstains down his cheeks as he looked about the room angrily. He wanted to throw something but there was nothing within reach.

"Sirius she isn't doing this on purpose." Lily said angrily.

"Then why does she push me away so I can't help her?" Sirius asked. "She did it when she thought she was pregnant and now she's doing it again." Sirius said furiously.

"Then defy her and be there for her. She needs you right now Sirius." Lily pleaded with him. Sirius didn't say anything. Instead he shook his head and walked out of the room. Lily went to follow him but James stopped her.

"He's going to do something stupid James." Lily said struggling to get out of his grasp. She didn't notice that he too had been crying.

"He needs to be on his own Lily. Just-Just let him be alone for a while." James said. Lily stopped struggling and looked at him. She now noticed the tears that had fallen. Tears came to her eyes again. Eve stood up as the tears also rolled down her face also.

"I-I got to go." Eve said as she fled the room. Lily looked into James's eyes and fell into his arms hugging him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. She didn't know how long she stood like that, but she was happy that James was holding her. James pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" James asked wearily. Lily shook her head.

"I don't want to be on my own tonight. Can I stay with you?" Lily said as she sniffed. James nodded and kissed her head. James then went to his dresser and handed her a long t-shirt to change into. When they were both changed into their sleeping wear they got into James's bed and held each other tight. Both scared that they would lose the other of they let go.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Over the next few days Lily kept in constant communication with Michelle through Owl. Lily wrote reels upon reels of parchment detailing the goings on between Hogwarts walls but Michelle only responded with a paragraph or two. Being Head Girl Lily had been able to swap the groups Hogsmeade visit so that they could visit Michelle in St Mungo's instead. A few days after Michelle had left, Eve received a letter from Caspian confirming their worst fears. Michelle had cancer. It had devastated their group. Sirius had rarely been sighted only during classes and entering the boys dorm very late at night. Claudia and Sophie spent most of their time in the library trying to find information about their best friend's illness. James had spent many of his time owling his aunt, who was a very high up medi-witch, hoping that she could do something to help. Surely a flick of her wand would cure his childhood friend.

Saturday morning found Lily, James, Remus, Claudia and Eve sitting in the common room.

"Do you think Sirius is coming?" Eve asked her brother. James looked at the boys dorm and shrugged.

"He wouldn't do that to her would he?" Claudia asked angrily as she looked around the small group.

"He's hurting." Remus said as he looked at Claudia then up to the boys dorm.

"The only thing that is hurting is his pride." Claudia said angrily. "He'll regret not going to see her."

"She doesn't want to see me Claudia." A voice said behind them all. They all jumped as they realised Sirius had walked in through the portrait.

"We thought you were in the dorm." James said as he stood up.

"Went to get breakfast." Sirius said with a shrug.

"You should come with us today." Lily said as she stood up and walked over to Sirius.

"Michelle doesn't want me there, Lily. I'm going to respect her wishes." Sirius said as he put his hands his pockets and shrugged.

"She was upset when she said that. Be the guy that loves her and come with us." Lily pleaded.

"I'm not that guy. I'm not the knight in shining armour. That's your boy there." Sirius said nodding his head towards James. "Michelle doesn't want me there so I won't be." Sirius said before looking around the group then heading to the dorm. Lily watched as Sirius closed the dorm door behind him before looking at James.

"Doesn't he know that he is that guy?" Lily asked sadly.

"Let him figure that out." James said as he stood up. "Come on guys we should go." James said as he led Lily out of the common room.

A while later found the group in Michelle's hospital room. Michelle wasn't happy that they had come but Caspian forced her to let them stay. At the moment Eve and Caspian were currently reuniting in the hallway as James kept a close eye on them through a window in the door. Claudia was explaining something to Michelle but it didn't look like she was paying any attention.

"Sophie and Kent are going to come by later. Then Lily is hopefully going to swing it so that we can come visit you next weekend as well." Claudia rambled on.

"There's no point I won't be here." Michelle said as she stared at her light blue bed covers.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"They are transferring me to a muggle hospital on Monday." Michelle said keeping her eyes trained on the covers.

"Why would they do that?" James asked curiously.

"It's not a magical disease. St Mungo's only deal with magical ailments." Lily explained as she looked at her boyfriend. "We'll come back tomorrow so that we can spend more time with you." Lily reassured.

"We'll make sure Sirius comes too." James said making Michelle look up. "He wouldn't come today because you told him not too." Michelle nodded in understanding.

"If you don't keep an eye on Eve, Caspian will marry her." Michelle said changing the subject as she saw her cousin with Eve outside in the hallway. James looked out also and saw Caspian holding Eve.

"I don't know if I like that idea." James said.

"I don't think you have a say." Lily said with a smile.

A while later as they continued to talk about random, simple things Lily finally found the nerve to ask about Michelle's condition.

"Do they know how bad the cancer is?" Lily asked startling the room into silence. Michelle looked out the window as Caspian spoke up.

"Thy think it has spread into her intestines." Caspian said. "But we can't be sure not until the muggles do their tests."

"How long are you staying for?" James asked Caspian curiously.

"As long as I need to be here." Caspian said looking at Michelle.

"Not that long then." Michelle said with a scowl towards her cousin. The medi-wizard took that moment to walk into the room.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave now. Michelle needs to get her rest." He said with a sad smile towards the group.

"Yeah cause I'm so worn out playing Quidditch in this place." Michelle said with a scoff. James and Remus shared a grin at Michelle's one liner.

"We'll come back tomorrow. Dumbledore will understand." Lily said before hugging her best friend. Claudia and Eve each took a turn in hugging Michelle as Remus and James waited.

"I'm going to get something to eat so I'll be back soon." Caspian said as Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

"We'll see you soon." Lily said with a bright smile before they left. Caspian walked them down into the main hall.

"I'm glad you guys came." Caspian said. "Next time make sure you bring Sirius with you. She won't admit it but she needs him here." James and Remus looked at each other and nodded. They would make sure Sirius came next time even of they had to gag and bound him to get him there.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." Eve said as she looked at her brother then to Caspian. "I'll come back with Sophie and Kent later." James looked at Eve then to Caspian.

"Make sure you look after her." James said warningly. Caspian nodded his head.

"We should get going." Lily said as she looked towards the fireplaces. "See you guys later." Lily said as the foursome said goodbye to Eve and Caspian. A while later they found the common room relatively empty except for Sirius who was in the corner of the room in one of the armchairs. Claudia glared at Sirius as she made her way up to the dorm. James, Remus and Lily made their way over to Sirius and sat on the chairs surrounding him. Sirius looked at his friends and sighed.

"So how is she?" Sirius asked.

"She wanted you there." Lily said hoping that she made Sirius feel guilty.

"Did she say that?" Sirius asked as he sat up in the chair.

"She didn't have to." Lily said with a sigh before getting angry. "You know what grow a pair of balls and man up. Michelle could be dying and you are acting like a stubborn idiot." The three boys looked at Lily in astonishment. "You don't deserve to have someone like Michelle love you. You deserve someone horrible to love you like … like Belatrix LaStrange. That's what you deserve." Lily said angrily before stomping of to the girl's dorm. The boys watched after her before looking at each other.

"You should really tell her I'm not into incest." Sirius said as he looked at James with a small smile.

"She's right though." Remus said with a shrug. "Except for the Belatrix thing." He added quickly.

"I know." Sirius said with a shrug. "I'm waiting for Sophie and Kent to stop having sex and I'm going to go with them."

"Why didn't you just say that?" James asked.

"Wanted to let Lily get that of her chest." Sirius said with a shrug as he saw Kent and Sophie walk down the stairs. "Explain the bloodline to Lily if you don't mind. Don't really want her accusing me of incest again. I ran away from home for a reason." Sirius said with a grin as he stood up.

"You ready to go?" Kent asked as he greeted James and Remus.

"See you guys later." Sirius said to his best friends as he left the common room.

"That guy can be so complex." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"And that's coming from the werewolf."James with a grin as Remus punched him in the arm.

A while later Lily, James, Peter and Remus were sitting in the common room. James and Peter were playing chess as Lily read a book and Remus did his potions homework.

"Do you think they're making up?" Lily asked as she looked up from her book.

"I'm sure Sirius put on the charm." Peter said with a smile.

"He better not be this is a serious-" Lily was cut off as a scream came from the fireplace. They looked over to see Eve screaming. Since when did she come back? And why were her cloths so dirty. Eve fell to the floor as she tried to claw her way back to the fireplace but she seemed to be hurt. James jumped up quickly and towards his sister.

"Eve!" James said as he slid to the ground beside his sister. He tried to pick her but she screamed more. "Eve what happened? Please tell me what happened?" James pleaded.

"Caspian! I need to get back! Caspian!" Eve scream as she clutched her arm whilst trying to get back to the fireplace. Lily looked up just as Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walked through the portrait.

"What is the meaning of this? How did she get through that fireplace?" Professor McGonagall demanded before stopping in shock at seeing Eve's screeching form.

"Eve tell me what happened?" James pleaded ignoring those around him as he pulled Eve to him.

"D-deatheaters they attacked." Eve sobbed as she clung to her brothers shirt. The room instantly went silent as everyone looked at each other. "They attacked St. Mungo's." Dumbledore swept out of the room as the realisation dawned on them. Their friends were at St Mungo's.

* * *

I know it's short but I've had to do this from scratch. I've lost all of my Lily and James stuff including several more chapters of this story and I've had no inspiration for this at all. But this chappie is basically what I remember was on the chapters I lost. Please be aware I haven't wrote anything for this story in nearly three years because I had everything archived. So the writing style is going to be a bit different - especially considering I've quite literally finished writing this. And you all have Zoe Belafonte to thank for this. Anyway enjoy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Take your sister to the hospital wing." McGonagall said to James before following Dumbledore out of the portrait. James looked at his sister and could see that she wasn't badly hurt. Maybe a broken wrist from the way she was holding her arm. James lifted his sister into his arms as she continued to cry. He looked at Remus and motioned for him to follow. As he walked to towards the door he noticed Lily beside him.

"No, Lily stay. You need to calm everyone down. They'll be looking to get everyone into the great hall. The teachers will be in Hogsmeade getting everyone back." James said quickly. "Get the Prefects to help you. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok." Lily said her voice shaky. James shifted Eve and kissed Lily in the head before leaving the common room. They moved quickly through the castle towards the hospital wing. Along the way the students had heard the news of the attack. They noticed James hurrying towards the hospital wing with Eve in his arms and stepped back in fear. Once they got to the hospital Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them. James put Eve in a bed and stepped back to let Madame Pomfrey examine her.

"Is she going to be ok?" James asked after a few moments.

"She has a broken wrist and a few fractured ribs. She's in shock at the moment but she should be fine." Madame Pomfrey said before walking over to a cabinet full of potions. Eve looked up at her brother with sad eyes.

"We're going to go get them." James said determinedly. Eve's eyes widened as she looked between the determined faces of Remus and James.

"Be careful." Eve said before James and Remus ran out of the hospital wing.

When they finally made it too the London street in front St Mungo's, after apparating from Hogsmeade, they could see a large gaping hole at the corner of the building where the third and fourth floor was supposed to be. James looked around him and saw that the Muggles were going about their normal day-to-day business as if they couldn't see what was going on. James and Remus stepped up to the entrance, taking out their wands and saw that the glass was shattered and the battle between Deatheaters and Aurors was still on going. The reception was destroyed with small fires amongst the rubble. James was torn between fighting the deatheaters and finding his friends. A hex was thrown his way and his choice was made for him. He was now part of the battle. Before James and Remus knew what they were doing they were shooting defensive hexes towards deatheaters.

The deatheaters were much more powerful than James and Remus but they held their own. At one point James had been thrown through a gaping hole in one of the walls. He was lucky he hadn't hit the wall with the speed in which he had been thrown. Remus had faired a bit better with the help of one of the Aurors. The battle was dying down with many of the deatheaters disapparating. Remus quickly found James, who was breathing heavily against what was once the reception desk.

"You guys ok?" An Auror asked the pair. James nodded his head.

"We came to find our friends." Remus said quickly. The Auror looked at them sadly. "A rescue group went that way-" he pointed towards the stairs "-a while ago." James and Remus went to walk in that direction but the Auror stopped. "It's not safe. There were quite a few explosions before we got here."

"We'll take our chances. Thanks." James said as he and Remus made their way towards the stairs. There was a lot of rubble but the stairs seemed to be intact. They made their way towards the second floor were Michelle's room had been. As they looked down the long corridor of the second floor they could barely see the end with the amount of rubble. There were shouts and cries coming from everywhere. Aurors were trying to evacuate the patients as healers and mediwizards tried to work on the most critical. James and Remus tried move quickly towards Michelle's room they had to climb over debris and walk around many holes in the floor. As they made their way down another corridor James stopped suddenly as he noticed a red orb. Below the orb a woman was lying on the ground. Her auburn hair covered her face. James moved to her quickly and moved her hair. Relief washed over him as he realised it wasn't Lily, even though he knew it couldn't possibly be Lily. He felt the woman's neck to try and find a pulse but he felt nothing.

"She's dead." Remus said from behind. "That's why there is a red orb." He added sadly as he looked down the corridor to see more healers and Aurors and at least four more red orbs. James stood and looked at Remus sadly. As they continued down the corridor they could hear the sounds of the outside world. James ran quicker as he remembered the large hole in the building. The rubble and debris was much worse the further they got down the corridor. They finally found Michelle's room. It seemed as if the roof had collapsed much like the other rooms around it. The doorway was clear as if someone had already moved the debris. The room was a mess. The bed was crushed from the ceiling, another bed was lying haphazardly on its side, the windows were shattered and broken cables were coming from the walls.

James saw Sirius the moment he had walked into the room. He was kneeling on the ground with his back to the doorway and somebody was in his arms.

"Michelle please don't leave me." James heard the anguish cry coming from his best friend.

"Sirius!" James said as he walked closer to him. Sirius didn't move as he held Michelle close to him. "Sirius what happened?" James asked as he now stood behind Sirius. He could see Michelle more clearly now. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. "Michelle?" Her name came out of James's mouth in a tiny whisper. Remus rushed over to them and knelt in front of Sirius. Remus almost fell backwards once he saw Sirius's bloodied and tearstained face. He quickly composed himself, and as Sirius held Michelle tightly to him, Remus felt her neck for a pulse. He couldn't feel one. Michelle was dead.

Remus looked at James and shook his head. James chocked out a gasp and took a step back. Sirius, whom had been looking straight ahead, looked down at Michelle. He chocked back tears as he bent his head and kissed her lips one last time. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered something both Remus and James tried not to hear.

"I'll love your forever."

Sirius laid Michelle gently onto the debris covered ground then stood up. He turned to look at James for the first time since he and Remus had arrived. For the rest in his life James knew he would never forget the look in Sirius's eyes. Sirius walked past James and out of the room. James went to follow him when something caught his eye out in the hallway. Part of a wall dividing a room and the corridor had collapsed and under it James could see a foot.

"Remus help me. Somebody is trapped under here." James said as he ran to the pile of rubble and started to dig through it. Remus was beside him in a moment doing the same thing.

"There is someone else under here as well." Remus said as he saw long blonde hair. Remus looked up as he heard James gasp. He looked towards were James was staring and gasped also. It was the face of their roommate Kent. Remus closed his as he realised at once whom the blonde hair belonged too. Remus went back to digging until he finally uncovered her. Even though he knew he was going to see her face he still gasped.

"Sophie?" James said behind him. "Are they?" James was unable to continue his sentence. Remus felt for a pulse from both Kent and Sophie but felt nothing.

"They're dead." Remus said as he took a step back. They looked at the devastation around them. People were crying out for help, walls were crumbling around them and more and more red orbs were pooping up as the healers and mediwizards made their way down the hallway. James could count at least seven orbs but this number didn't include his three friends. His three friends were now dead. The realisation sank into James's bones as he stepped back into the room where Michelle now lay. His friend, his very old friend, was now dead. This was the first time that the devastation of deatheaters had touched his life. The war was very much real now. His three friends were now causalities of war.

Remus went back to work uncovering the rest of Kent and Sophie's body. He didn't want to leave them lying under rubble. Tears sprang to Remus's eyes. They had their whole lives a head of them. But it was now all violently ripped away. Mediwizards appeared and ushered James out of the room as they worked over Michelle. It didn't take long for them to realise the truth and a red orb was outside of her room. James couldn't take his eyes off the red orb. This red orb was for Michelle and now two more were for Kent and Sophie. There was no more James and Remus could do here. There friends were no longer here. They made their way back up the hallway in a daze but they were only a few feet before Dumbledore reached them.

Dumbledore saw his students stricken faces before stepping past them and into Michelle's room. He exited a few moments later. James had never seen his headmaster look as he did now. His old face was whiter than James had ever seen and his eyes were full of sadness.

"Professor." Remus said getting his attention. Dumbledore looked at him and Remus looked towards Sophie and Kent. Dumbledore gasped once more and rubbed his face. He tried to hold it together in front of his students. James quickly pulled himself together and blinked back the tears. Now was not the time to go into meltdown.

"Professor what do you need us to do?" James asked getting Dumbledore's attention.

"You're help is needed on the ground floor." Dumbledore said quickly. "There are limited infirmaries throughout the country. We have opened up our hospital wing to those that need treatment. Can you help transport the patients?" Dumbledore asked. James and Remus nodded their heads. They took one last look at their friends before heading back towards the stairs. "Have you seen Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked halting James and Remus.

"He took off. We were about to go after him but then we found…" James trailed off as he looked back Kent and Sophie.

"You're help is needed getting patients to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said clearly. James nodded his head before he and Remus made their way towards the ground floor. Once there they were quickly put to work transferring patients to Hogwarts. An emergency portakey system was set up that allowed people to get to the gates of Hogwarts. At the gates several teachers were waiting including Professor McGonagall. She gasped as she saw her two students walking beside two stretchers.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked as Professor De Lacy and Professor Sussay took control of the patients.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to transport patients from St Mungo's." James said morosely. "We have to get the portakey back. Do you mind if we explain this later?" James asked as he and Remus held the portakey to head back. Before McGonagall could answer the portakey took them back to St. Mungo's. Once they arrived James caught sight of his father and groaned. His father noticed him at once and raised an eyebrow at his son. James made his way towards his father as Remus continued to help transport patients.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Potter asked his son. James sighed then explained what had happened. His father had known about Eve but was in shock to hear about Michelle and James's other friends. Mr Potter had watched Michelle grow alongside his son; it was hard to hear that she had died.

"Where is Sirius now?" Mr Potter asked. James shook his head.

"I know you want to go after him but he needs some time. Go back to the school and look after your sister and friends." Mr Potter said as he clasped his sons shoulder. James knew his father had the best of intentions to get his son back to Hogwarts. But he was wrong. He needed to find Sirius and make sure he didn't do anything drastic. But James nodded his head and went back to help transporting the patients. He didn't know where Sirius could have gone and he couldn't go on a wild goose chase right now. He was needed elsewhere.

Hogwarts had limited occupancy so it didn't take long to transport everyone. On the last trip James and Remus walked with the patients up to the hospital wing alongside Professor McGonagall.

"Professor? Do you know?" James asked as they passed Hagrid's Hut. Professor McGonagall looked at James and understood what he was asking.

"Yes." McGonagall said sadly. "Your fellow students don't know yet." McGonagall added after a few moments. "We will let them know once things have calmed down. You may tell your friends but please not yet." James nodded his head. It wasn't long before they reached the hospital wing. It was very hectic with a few of the Professors helping Madame Pomfrey. James saw Lily at once also helping. She had a blood stained apron on her and her red hair was scrapped back.

"Claudia can you make room over there." Lily called as she saw the stretchers. "Professor just over there." Lily said to Professor McGonagall. She then saw James and Remus and gasped.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she stepped up to them. Worry covered her face as she took in their appearance. Their robes and faces were covered with blood and dirt.

"We went to St. Mungo's." James said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked as she rubbed some blood from his face. James winced as Lily touched a sore point.

"I'm fine Lil. There are more important people to help." James said as he looked around at the chaos. Most of the patients had been sedated but their battle wounds were clear to see. In one bed, lay an Auror, with a bandage around his left arm and head. His robes were bloodied. James was sure that not all the blood was his own. Lily gave James one last look before moving to a patient that needed her help. She was so in control unlike how he had been earlier. He quickly found Eve who was sitting at the bedside of someone he couldn't see.

"Eve why aren't you in bed?" James asked as he stepped up to her.

"James!" Eve said as she stood up and hugged her brother. Her broken bones seemed to have been heeled. "Are you okay?" Eve asked as she pulled away from her brother.

"I'll be fine but why aren't you in bed?" James asked again.

"I didn't need it." Eve said as she looked down at the person that was now in her bed.

"Caspian?" James asked in surprise.

"He's going to be fine." Eve said as she sat down and took his hand. "Once he wakes up." Eve said sadly. "They said he was hit with a stunning spell. He was lucky." Eve said looking at her brother. She looked past him and around the room. She saw Remus standing with Claudia as she fussed over him. "Where is everyone else?" Eve asked. James looked at the ground and thought about what to say.

"We'll talk about it later." James said. "Concentrate on looking after Caspian." James said reassuringly. He looked around the room and he saw Lily. His heart stopped as he remembered the woman he had seen earlier. How easily that could have been Lily. He couldn't imagine how Sirius was feeling at that moment. If he had lost Lily he wouldn't be able to go on. As he watched Lily work on one of the patients he knew that if he was in Sirius's position he would go after the person that did this. James left Eve's side and walked over to Lily.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as James pulled her to one side.

"I love you." James said desperately.

"James what's going on?" Lily asked as James grasped her face. He kissed her fiercely before answering.

"I just needed you to know that." James said as he continued to hold Lily's face in his hands. "I have to go get Sirius."

"What? Where is he?" Lily asked as she looked about the hospital wing.

"I'll explain later. Just know that I love you." James said once more.

"I love you too." Lily said as tears welled up in her eyes. She had feeling that something was very wrong. "Whatever it is that you are about to do, please remember that you have me and you have to come back to me." Lily said as a tear slipped down her face. James wiped it away the tear and kissed her again. James took a step back taking one last look at Lily before walking out of the hospital wing. It wasn't long before he heard steps behind him. He turned to see both Remus and Peter behind him.

"You know where Sirius is?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I have an idea." James said. "But you guys can't help." James said sadly. Remus was about to protest but James explained what he planned on doing. Remus and Peter knew that he was right but it was hard for them to admit it. This was something only James could help with. James left his two friends and made his way to one of the passageways that led to Hogsmeade.

James apparated a few streets away in case deatheaters where near. It was dark out but he knew exactly were he needed to go. He made his way towards the small park and found Sirius at once. He was staring up the house that was now visible. On either side of the house families went on about their evening activities.

Sirius turned with his wand pointed towards his unknown enemy. He didn't lower as he saw his best friend in front of him.

"What was the first prank we ever played?" Sirius asked, clenching his jaw.

"We made Eve's broom go in reverse mode." James answered quickly. "What was my first pet?" James asked.

"Trick question. You never had a pet." Sirius said as he lowered his wand. James did the same as Sirius turned back to look at the house.

"What are you doing here?" James asked as he stood beside Sirius.

"I can't get in." Sirius said simply. His face was still covered in blood and dirt.

"Why do you need to get in?" James asked.

"I need to find out who did this." Sirius said as his jaw clenched again.

"And you think your family are going to help?" James asked.

"I'll make them." Sirius said with a tone of anger.

"Sirius you can't do this." James said as he put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius shrugged James's hand of his shoulder.

"Yes I can." Sirius said looking angrily at the house.

"What are you going to do when you get the information you want?" James asked.

"I'm going to kill whoever did it." Sirius said looking at his best friend. His words shocked James. But he believed them. From the look in Sirius's eyes James knew that he meant every word. And that worried James because he knew his friend had a dark side.

"Sirius you can't do this." James said as he grabbed Sirius's arm. Sirius pushed James away from him. James looked at his friend before quickly wrapping his arms around him. "Shrieking Shack." James said as Sirius struggled against him.

"No." Sirius yelled. James was sure that the occupants in the houses in front of them would have heard that.

"Don't make me splinch you." James said angrily before disapparating with Sirius. They arrived outside the Shrieking Shack with a hard thud on the ground. Sirius pushed away from James and stood up.

"They would've heard you disapparate." Sirius said to James angrily.

"They knew you were there." James said angrily as he too stood up. Sirius stared at James fuming. He knew his friend was right but the anger had taken over him. His parents would have known he tried to get into the house but they were keeping him out deliberately. In a matter of moments Sirius changed from Man to dog and growled at James. James looked at his best friend before he too changed into his animagus form. As animals they glared at each other for a few moments before Padfoot pounced. James was expecting this because this was exactly what Sirius needed. He needed to beat the crap out of someone and after today's events it needed to be James, otherwise Sirius may have directed his anger at the wrong person.


End file.
